Paying the Price
by LovinJackson
Summary: Dean's 18th Birthday is near but Sam's plans to celebrate it are interrupted when a new hunt leads John back to Kansas. Follows 'Summer Camp' but can be read without it. Some of Ridley's characters included :
1. It wont happen again

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Paying the Price**

**

* * *

**

**Author:** Tara aka 'LovinJackson' 

**Summary: **Dean's 18th birthday is near but Sam's plans to celebrate it are interrupted when a new hunt leads John back to Kansas.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately i do not own Supernatural, John, Dean or Sammy ... I just like to borrow them. I should give Ridley a mention too because i'm sure some of her characters will be at least mentioned because i cant help myself lol :-)

**Note: **Okay guys this is my new story that i've been working on. I finally decided to post the first chapter so i hope whoever decides to read it likes it :-)

* * *

**Paying the Price**

**Chapter 1. It won't happen again.**

It was dark, even darker now that he was inside the house. It was a catch twenty two situation really. He needed his torch to see properly but he also didn't want to give away his position. The moonlight shining through the broken windows of the abandoned old house wasn't enough so he quickly flicked his torch on. He could hear his brother breathing next to him and could tell that he was nervous.

"Take it easy Sammy," Dean whispered so that his younger brother could just barely hear him.

Sam glanced at Dean when hearing his hushed voice and rolled his eyes at the nickname that no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get his brother or his father for that matter, to stop using.

He didn't want to be here. He had tried and tried to convince his father to allow him to stay at the Motel that had been their home for the past month. It was kind of a dodgy looking place but all in all in wasn't bad as some of the Motel's and apartments they had stayed at in the past. This place at least had its own kitchenette, if on the small side, and an extra room. Sam's salvation. The extra room meant Sam had somewhere where he could lock himself away to study or read or something that didn't revolve around hunting. He had stressed to his father and to Dean that he had an assignment due on Monday and needed time to work on it. To top things off it was a math's assignment which had never been one of his strongest fields. John hadn't wanted to hear about it and had made it very clear that Sam was accompanying them on this hunt.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam whispered in reply.

"Dad's heading around back and we're searching the house. Are you ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, well remember we only have one shot with these things," Dean told him quietly, gesturing to the tazors that both he and Sam were holding, "So make it count."

Their current hunt involved a Rawhead and their father had taught them that the best way to take one down was electricity. They needed to fry the bastard, making the tazors electrical current the perfect weapon.

"Got it."

Dean took one more glance at his little brother. The kid was still only thirteen and this was one of the first hunts where Sam had purposely been involved in the kill of a supernatural creature. Sure he had accompanied them on a simple haunting and had occasionally ended up in the middle of a job, but John had never actually sent the youngest Winchester out to actually kill something.

It had been just over six months since they'd had the encounter with the ghosts during their summer camp. Dean could still remember the experience like it was yesterday. The whole camp had been a disaster right from the beginning and ended up with Dean getting possessed by the ghost of a psycho kid, their friend Caleb had been beaten and his knee had been dislocated and last but not least every single non-possessed student had nearly been burnt alive inside the camp building. The youngest Winchester had managed to exorcise the mass of spirits and alert his father and brother that the students were trapped in the burning building. All of this had apparently impressed their father and after they had left Pastor Jim's, John had involved Sam even more in their next hunt. Dean ever the protective brother wasn't so sure he was happy with the current arrangement. In his opinion Sam was still a bit young but despite either of his son's protests here he was in an abandoned house hunting a Rawhead with his thirteen year old brother.

Making sure that Sam was still close by him Dean moved through the debilitated lounge room, the moon helping to light their way. With Sam's research they had concluded that the most likely place for the Rawhead to be would be in this old abandoned house. John had heard on his police scanner that another child had gone missing, causing their hunt to become all that more urgent. Dean kept his tazor and flashlight aimed in front of him as he made his way through the doorway into what looked like a kitchen, although it was hard to tell in the bad lighting. He could feel Sam just behind him to the right and was at least comforted that the kid was sticking close to him.

"Sammy," Dean whispered.

"I see them," Sam answered quietly, referring to the stairs across the room that could only lead to the second floor.

Sam watched his brother move towards the stairs and followed close behind, armed with his own tazor and flashlight. Dean stepped up onto the first step and froze when his weight caused the boards to creak. After a few seconds he continued up, hoping that the crumbling stairway wouldn't give way under their combined weight. Halfway up Dean stopped again and cocked his head to the side as if listening for something.

Sam leaned in closer to Dean, "What is it?"

"I think I can hear something."

Sam concentrated on listening and realized that he _could _hear something. It sounded like a child whimpering.

"Jamie Sheppard?"

"Probably," Dean nodded.

"At least he is still alive."

"Yeah well let's make sure he stays that way huh," Dean whispered and began his trek upstairs once again.

When he reached the top of the stairs the child's whimpering could be heard more clearly. Dean turned to his left and shone his flashlight down the hall in the direction that the sound was coming from.

"It's okay Jamie!" Sam called out, his first instinct to calm the kid down.

"Sam!" Dean hissed. "Quiet!"

"Sorry," Sam replied sheepishly.

Dean did a quick scan of the rest of the empty hallway before glancing at Sam and then heading in Jamie's direction. Seconds later they were standing in front of a room with no door. This room seemed darker than the rest of the house and Dean realized that the windows had been boarded up. He shone his light into the far corner and caught a glimpse of something scurrying back. There was no doubt that it had been the little six-year old so Dean made his way into the room slowly, not wanting to scare the kid more than he already was. Once he was close enough Dean knelt down in front of the boy, confident that his brother had his back.

"Are you Jamie?" He asked softly.

Jamie continued to cry and Dean shone his light on the boy to see if he was injured. There was a little bit of blood on his t-shirt that had obviously come from a blood nose and his clothes looked slightly tattered but aside from that Dean couldn't see any obvious injuries.

"Jamie, my name is Dean and this is my brother Sammy. It's okay we're here to take you home." Dean soothed.

Jamie looked up at Dean with scared, tear filled eyes, "Where's the bad man?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I dunno Buddy but we're not gonna let him hurt you okay." Dean put his tazor under his arm and reached his hand out for Jamie to grab it.

The kid sniffed and looked at Dean for a moment, "I wanna go home," he cried.

"Well then let's get you home." Dean watched patiently as Jamie obviously decided that the brothers looked a lot less scary than the monster that had kidnapped him and scooted out from the corner and moved towards him.

"Dean!"

Dean spun around and saw what had caused his brother to call him in alarm. The Rawhead, having seemingly come out of nowhere, was stalking towards them. He could see that Sam's eyes were wide, not unlike Jamie's who had suddenly latched himself to Dean's side, burying his head in Dean's jacket.

Sam fired the tazor and was horrified to see that he had missed. Dean and his father were always telling him that moving targets were different to the targets his father put up during weapons practice. He felt himself being pushed aside and a small body was shoved into his arms.

"Get him out of here Sammy!" Dean ordered, sounding a lot like John Winchester himself.

Sam hesitated a moment, not wanting to leave his brother alone with the monster, "Now Sam!" Sam picked the six year old up and bolted for the hallway at his brother's second command, wondering where the hell his father had gotten to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Winchester snuck around to the back of the rundown building. He had researched the house and scouted it out the day before when Sam had told them that was where he thought the Rawhead would most possibly be, so he knew that there was an entrance at the back of the house. Jamie Sheppard's disappearance had forced them into action a little sooner than he was planning.

He had to admit that he was a little anxious sending the boys into the house alone. Not because he didn't trust them. No. He was very confident in Dean's hunting abilities and they often separated when on a hunt but this was the first time he had willingly put his youngest son into the thick of things. Usually the only thing he let the boy physically help with was the occasional haunting or poltergeist. Rawhead's went specifically after children and although John forgot sometimes, but Sam _was_ still a child. Despite feeling anxious John was also calmed in the knowledge that Sam was with his older brother and nothing got near Sam as long as Dean had a say in the matter. He was exactly the way John had trained him to be and took his job of protecting Sam very seriously.

John looked around the surrounding area. The house was situated just on the outskirts of the small town of Devil's Lake in North Dakota. The house had obviously been abandoned years ago and was falling apart. It sat in a yard next to a nearby creek with tall overgrown grass all around it. There was quite a bit of rubbish around and John realized that people must have been using the property as a dumping ground. There was even a broken down car that had been there for years if the grass growing through the hood and windows was anything to go by.

Looking ahead John saw the door at the top of the back steps and quickly walked over to it. Now that he was closer he could see there were two padlocks locking the door closed. John reached into his brown jacket and retrieved his lock pick and lent forward to unlock the doors while holding his small torch with his teeth.

Blocking out the sound of the wind John could just hear hushed talking in the house and thought that it sounded like it was coming from the second floor but he couldn't be certain. He could just make out Dean's voice and John hoped that meant that they had found the boy alive.

John jumped when he heard Sam called out his brother's name followed by Dean ordering Sam to get out of there, _"Now Sam!"_ The first padlock clicked open as he heard his oldest order. Sam had obviously hesitated when Dean had ordered him out. _/I'm going to have to get him to work on that/ _John thought as he began working on the other padlock. John could hear running footsteps and a thud come from upstairs and cursed when he thought that Dean was actually battling the thing. The questioned was why hadn't the boys fired at it. As soon as the second padlock unlocked John shoved the lock pick back into his pocket and brought his own tazor out. As soon as John had the door open he ran through it and found the stairs leading to the second floor easily. Once he made it up the stairs it wasn't hard to determine where the action was taking place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt his flashlight and tazor get knocked from his hands moments before he was hit hard by the Rawhead's powerful arm sending pain spiking through his skull, the impact causing him to crash into the wooden wall on the other side of the room. For a moment Dean actually saw stars when his head was hit for the second time in a matter of seconds, only this time it was the wall that made contact with his head.

He felt stupid. He couldn't believe he had been caught out by the Rawhead. They weren't the most agile creatures he had come across and he knew that with his training he should never have been caught out. He had been worried about Sam and Jamie getting out and ended up being blind sighted by the massive child predator.

The teen slid down the wall and landed with a thump and shakily brought his hand up to the back of his head and felt the already forming lump but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he could hear the Rawhead rushing towards him. The damn thing was mad at his small captive getting free and was obviously taking that out on the person that had helped in the escape. It was dark but Dean could see his flashlight still shining not far from him and he hoped that his tazor in the same area.

On the other side of the room he heard what sounded like a footsteps. The Rawhead must have heard it too because it stopped it's pursuit of Dean and turned to face the opposite direction. Dean smiled. He was glad for the distraction and lunged to his right and grasped the flashlight. He made quick work of finding his tazor and then spun around and aimed it at the massive creature to find that the noise hadn't roused as much of a distraction as he hoped because he found himself standing directly in front of the Rawhead.

Dean didn't hesitate in firing. The electricity discharged from his weapon and hit the Rawhead directly in the chest. Because of the close proximity some of the electricity bounced back and surged through Dean, sending him flying backwards into the wall once again. Just like before Dean slid down the wall and landed in a heap only this time he didn't get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John heard the discharge of electricity and then the sound of sizzling flesh. He smiled as he realized that Dean had taken care of the problem. He ran down the hall to the room at the end, stepping through the door and he wasn't surprised when he looked to his right and saw the Rawhead's body jerking with electricity, slowly turning into a bubbling mess.

Bounding footsteps could be heard from the hallway and seconds later Sam appeared at the door sounding breathless.

"Dad," Sam greeted and then looked over to the bubbling puddle of flesh, hair and clothing, the only remains of the Rawhead. Sam scrunched up his nose, "That's disgusting."

John looked at the puddle. He couldn't disagree and was going to comment when he realized something was missing. Dean. Looking past the remains he saw his eldest son slumped against the wall unmoving. Sam followed his fathers gaze and noticed his unconscious brother. The young teen snapped out of his shock before his father, worry for Dean overriding everything else. He sprinted across the room with his John close behind.

Sam and John both knelt down in front of the seventeen year old. Dean looked as if he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket and Sam would have thought it were funny had Dean been awake. John reached out and placed his fingers against his son's neck and relaxed when he felt Dean's strong pulse. He could see that Dean was breathing but when he took his hand away he noticed blood on his fingers. Taking a closer look at Dean he saw that he had blood on the back of his collar and neck. John carefully grabbed Dean by the shoulders and leaned the boy towards him, Sam watching on with wide eyes. Dean's head fell against John's shoulder and the bloody wound on the back of the teens head was seen straight away. John brought his hand up to the wound and felt the lump that was already formed there. John knew that Dean had had worse but John would feel much better once he saw Dean open his eyes. As he leaned his son back against the wall the young hunter groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Dad is he okay?" Sam finally asked.

John glanced at Sam, "Yeah Sammy. By the looked of it he got a bit of a shock and a hit to the head. He's definitely had worse."

"Dad?" Dean asked as consciousness came back to him and he could hear his father and brother discussing his health.

"Hey Ace, are you with us?" John asked bringing his attention back to Dean.

The teen squinted up at his father, trying to remember what he had done this time to land him on his ass. The things he knew for sure were that his back was sore; he had a killer headache and felt like he had fried his nerve endings.

Dean grunted as he tried to lift himself into a more upright position. John wrapped his hand around Dean's arm to help his still obviously groggy son.

"What happened?" Dean asked once his head was a little clearer.

"You killed the Rawhead." Sam explained.

"Then why do I feel like I'm the one that I got fried?"

"Well I think you might have got a bit too close. Keep your distance next time Dude," John told him seriously. Now that he his son was alright, it was time to get serious.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dean muttered.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Where's Jamie?" Dean asked ignoring his brother's question about his own health.

"He's in the Impala."

Dean nodded in response to his brother's answer and began trying to lift himself up. Sam was there immediately to assist but Dean shrugged him off. "Dude, I'm fine, get off me."

"Fine," Sam threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Good." Dean stubbornly made it to his feet by himself but leaned against the wall and shut his eyes against the dizziness.

John watched the scene play out. His boys were always the same. "Okay boys lets get out of here, get the kid home and then I think we need to have a talk about how things went down tonight," John told them and then turned around and headed for the stairs, "Help your brother to the car."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with identical grimaces on their faces. They knew that their father wasn't exactly thrilled with the way they had handled things. "Yes Sir." Sam answered even though they could already hear John's footsteps as he went down the stairs.

Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's arm only for the older boy to shrug it off again, "I'm fine Sammy."

Dean pulled away from Sam and the wall and took a step forward only to have to stop when a wave of dizziness hit him, "Whoa."

"Dean?"

"Just a little dizzy, I'm fine." Dean proved his point by walking the rest of the way to the stairs. Sam rolled his eyes at his stubborn brother but hurried to catch up and follow closely behind. Dean might argue that he was fine and in all likelihood knowing Dean he probably was but he didn't want to take the chance that the older boy might have another dizzy spell. The last thing they needed was for Dean to fall down the stairs and break his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled the Impala up outside their room. _He_ had decided to drive his son's car back to the Motel. Dean seemed okay but John didn't want to take the chance that he might still have some lingering effects while driving. John was glad to be sitting behind the wheel of the old car again anyway. The black Chevy held a lot of memories and generally just felt great to drive.

The three Winchesters had dropped Jamie off at his home, giving the kid a bogus story about who they were and how they had found him. That was their first family rule. They did what they did and they shut up about it, if they could anyway. Much to Dean's dismay the six year old had latched onto him as soon as they got back to the car and chatted about Dean's heroics the whole way back to his house. He left the Winchesters vowing to let his parents know how amazing they were, especially Dean.

John looked into the rear vision mirror and saw that Dean was almost asleep. But then he guessed getting electrocuted and thrown into a wall would make someone tired. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, John threw them to Sam who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"Get the weapons bag and bring it inside," John ordered before opening his door and getting out.

Dean having finally realized that they had stopped opened the back door and got out slowly. Once he was out of the car he closed the door and leant against it rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Don't forget the first aid kit Sammy." Dean heard John say from where he was standing next to the back door. _/God I must look as bad as I feel/ _Dean thought as he pushed himself away from the car and walked slowly to their room.

"How're you feeling Dean?" John asked as he opened the motel room door and walked inside.

Dean followed him in, flipping the switch by the door as he went, filling the room with light, "Nothing some aspirin and some sleep won't cure."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" Sam asked upon entering the room, slamming the door closed with his foot.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on his father's bed that was situated against the back wall, in the middle of the main room. He felt the back of his head gingerly and found the bump that was residing there. John walked over to his son and moved his hand away and groped the area himself causing Dean to hiss.

"Owe."

"It's not that bad Dean," John said in exasperation.

Dean shrugged away from his fathers grasp and looked up at him, "I'll remember that next time you get thrown into a wall."

John raised his eyebrows but otherwise ignored his son and pulled Dean's head forward again to look at the wound. Sam walked up to his father's bed and wordlessly handed him the first aid kit, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, a couple of stitches should do it."

"He was electrocuted too remember."

"_He _is right here ya know and it was only a small shock," Dean interrupted with an annoyed look on his face.

John ignored Dean and turned to his youngest, "Sammy clean the weapons while I take care of your brother."

"Dad I have …"

"Sammy, don't argue with me!"

Sam stood still for a moment glaring at his father. His attention went to Dean when he heard his brother sigh tiredly and he took in how tired the older boy looked. Acknowledging that, Sam decided to give in this time, "Yes Sir."

Dean's body sagged in relief when the possible argument was avoided. He silently thanked Sam for letting it go and thought that maybe he could help the kid out with his math's assignment later since he was always pretty good at that subject.

Dean was brought back to his current predicament when his father started the process of cleaning and stitching up the wound on the back of his head. Dean wasn't all that phased. This wasn't the first time that he had been stitched up by his father after a hunt.

"What happened tonight Dean?" John asked quietly as he worked on his sons head.

"We got the kid out, killed the Rawhead and I got acquainted with the wall," Dean sprouted off.

John shook his head, "You know what I mean Dude."

Dean sighed and explained what he remembered. John finished fixing up Dean's head and walked around so that he was standing in front of the younger hunter.

"Dean you're much better than that."

"It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't Dean … you should have been able to take that Rawhead out in your sleep."

"Dad it wasn't Dean's fault." Sam stood up ready to defend his brother.

John turned around at hearing Sam's voice and looked sternly at him, "As for you Sammy, you shouldn't have missed that Rawhead. We can't afford mistakes boys and you know that. I need to know that you can look after yourselves on a hunt."

"I didn't wanna go on the stupid hunt in the first place," Sam muttered as he sat back down to continue cleaning the weapons he had laid out on the table in the small kitchenette.

Dean rolled his eyes at hearing Sam's words, "What was that Sam?" John asked, his patience starting to run thin.

"I said I didn't want to go on this hunt anyway."

"Well its important Sam and you don't get to choose. I am in charge here Samuel. Do you understand me?" John's voice rose with each word, making Dean's headache pound more fiercely in his head.

Sam felt like arguing back but knew that his father was probably the most stubborn man on the planet and would make sure that he got the last word.

"It won't happen again Sir." Sam looked his brother in surprise when he heard him speak for him.

"See that it doesn't Dean, I can't afford for you to slip up like tonight. Your brother's life could depend on it." John was not above using Dean's feelings of guilt against him if it meant that the boy would try harder to make sure that Sam was safe. He knew that he really didn't have to remind Dean how important Sam's safety was but it couldn't hurt to reinforce it every once and a while. "Yes Sir." was Dean's expected answer.

Sam fought the urge to tell his father that Dean had been the one that had given him and Jamie the chance to get to safety and killed the Rawhead by himself. He didn't think it would do much good in the mood John seemed to be in.

John turned back to a scowling Sam, "Also Sammy, I heard you hesitate tonight when Dean ordered you out. You can't afford to do that. When an order is given Sammy you obey it or you could get yourself or somebody else killed. I don't want to have to stress this anymore. Do you understand?"

Sam looked at his brother and saw the pleading look on his face and faulted a little, "Yes Sir." Sam answered through clenched teeth. He couldn't understand why their father was the way he was sometimes.

John calmed down a bit. He always managed to get angry when people he cared about got hurt. It was out of fear for the people he cared about more than anything else and he felt it was necessary sometimes to drill home just how important being prepared was. His boy's weren't the only people to be lectured on the subject. Caleb in his younger years had his fair share of it too. In fact Caleb still copped a lecture now and then. He sometimes felt a little bad for his harshness but he also knew that sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

"Good. Now finish with the weapons and Dean you get some rest."

"Yes Sir." Both Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

John walked over to the motel door and opened it, "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, looking up when he heard the door open.

"I'm going out. We need some money. Lock up properly, oh and Sammy keep an eye on your brother, head injuries are nothing to mess around with." with that said John walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sam got up and walked over to the window, pulling the curtain aside and watched his father climb into his black truck and pull out of the car park. The youngest Winchester turned around to face his brother. Dean stood up and walked over to the small fridge.

"Do you know where he is going?" Sam asked from his stance at the window.

"He said we needed money." Dean reached into the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"So he's gone to a bar." Sam stated.

"I suppose so Sammy. Look, get those weapons finished and then I'll help you with your assignment if you want." Dean popped a couple of aspirin in his mouth and then took a swig out of the water bottle. He walked over to his father's bed and flopped down on his stomach.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think I need your help Mr. I don't even do my own homework?"

Dean glanced at Sam before turning to look at the motels small TV and turning it on, "For one I get by fine without obsessing over homework, two, I know it's a math assignment which is probably the only school subject I am better at than you … well … besides sport," Dean told him, flipping through the limited channels that the Motel offered, "So by all means Sammy, complete it by yourself. You know where I am if you need my invaluable help."

"Oh give me a break," Sam laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Gladly," Dean smirked, "Oh and Sammy …"

"Sam." Sam corrected.

"Whatever … just remember to salt the doors and windows."

"Why should I have to do it?" Sam whined.

"Because I'm older, I'm in charge when Dad's not here and I'm injured,"

"What happened to being fine?"

"Dad said to rest," Dean responded innocently.

"You're impossible!"

"But also amazing," Dean winked.

Sam picked up the canister of salt from the kitchenette bench, "You keep telling yourself that Jerk."

"Girls tell me that all the time bitch."

"Whatever." Sam shook his head.

Sam walked over to the window ledge and began to line it with salt as he heard his brother flipping through the TV channels in the background.

* * *

Well there it is folks :-) i hope you liked it and want more :-) let me know what you thought :-) 


	2. It's Important

**Authors note: **I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. I love hearing from you all so thanks for letting me know what you thought :-) now on to chapter 2 ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. It's important**

Sam saw his brother sitting in the driver seat of the Impala tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, lost in whatever loud classic rock music he was obviously listening to. The knock to the back of the head had apparently done nothing to deter the daily loud head banging music. Sam shook his head as he walked the remaining distance to the car. He really shouldn't have been surprised. He sometimes thought that Dean's head was made out of reinforced steel.

Sam opened the passenger door and sat down and was surprised that the music wasn't up half as loud as it usually was. He turned it down further anyway. Dean stopped his movements and looked at the source of his interruption.

"How was school?" Dean asked as he gunned the ignition.

"Good," Sam began. "I handed in that Math's assignment … thanks by the way."

Dean grinned. "Don't worry Sammy I doubt anyone would believe you couldn't do it without me," he joked as he steered his car onto the road and towards the Motel.

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't go that far and I'm trying to say thank you here so just shut up and take it okay."

"Sir, Yes Sir." Dean gave a mock salute, "and you're welcome."

Silence came over the Impala for a few moments, each boy lost in their own thoughts. Sam looked over at his brother who was currently concentrating on the road.

"Dean …"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"So the hunts finished …"

"Yeah," Dean turned right into a street and then looked at his brother silently telling him to spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"I was just wondering what Dad has planned ya know. Like are we leaving? Because we just started at this school and you don't have long until you graduate …" Sam trailed off.

"I don't know. He didn't really say."

"Where are we going to be for your birthday? It's this weekend coming."

Dean looked confused. "My birthday can't be this weekend."

"Dean this Saturday is the 24th of January." Sam sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now coming back to my question …"

"I dunno where we'll be Sammy."

Dean reached over to the radio and turned up the music slightly so he could at least hear it. They weren't too far from home now and Sam had gone silent again.

"We should do something." Sam declared, breaking the silence.

"When and for what?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, "For your birthday moron."

"Oh." Dean shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the Motel parking lot and parked the Impala next to his father's truck, "I dunno Sammy. Dad will probably have something else to hunt by then."

"But it's your 18th Dean. It's important."

"Dude, the ID in my wallet says I was eighteen a long time ago and it's not like it's my 21st."

"Dean eighteen is important, regardless of what your ID says."

"I guess." Dean exited the car cutting off any more logical pleading from the thirteen year old.

Sam sat in the car for a moment before following his brother out of the car. Just as he closed his door he heard the door to their Motel room open and their father's familiar footsteps.

"Hey Dad," Dean greeted as he walked through the open door.

"Hey boys, dump your stuff in the room and then get into the truck." John ordered as walked past Sam, patting him on the shoulder as he went.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked after placing his bag just inside the door and closing it behind him.

"We need to work on that aim of yours Kiddo." John climbed into the driver's seat of his truck.

"For God's sake …" Sam complained.

"Come on Sammy, its fun." Dean said as he walked past him.

"That's alright for you to say, you're perfect."

"It's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it." Dean smirked and then pulled the door of the truck open, gesturing for his brother to climb in.

"You are so full of it Dude."

"And you're such a girl Sammy." Dean climbed in after Sam, the youngest Winchester seated in between his father and brother.

"Boys!" John complained as his sons banter continued in the truck.

John drove the massive black truck out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He had decided that morning that he was taking the boys out to a secluded part of road that he had seen when they had arrived in the town of Devil's Lake. He had scouted the place out because it was always handy to have a place to take the boys to train that wouldn't arouse suspicion. He didn't need people hearing the gunshots and this field just off the main road was perfect, plus it was only half an hour away.

He slapped Dean's hand away when the teen went to change the radio station. "Not in here Dude." John inwardly smiled at the look on his sons face.

"What is it your so fond of saying? Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole." Sam repeated one of his brothers favourite sayings with a smartass grin on his face.

Dean gave Sam an evil look and then sagged down in his seat. He hated it when Sam threw his own words back in his face and he didn't miss the amused look his father was wearing.

"Don't worry Ace, it's not that far." John chuckled and put more pressure on the accelerator, picking up speed towards their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Target practice had been surprisingly good. He had pleased his father with his performance with both shotgun and pistol although he was reminded by both Dean and John that moving targets were a different story. His father had been right. He shouldn't have missed that Rawhead. It had been right in front of him and he had missed. He knew that neither Dean nor John would have missed that shot. Dean would have taken the thing out straight away. Seeing the monster coming towards him wouldn't have put Dean in shock like it had him. Sam knew that was most of the reason why he had missed. Sure he had blasted plenty of spirits full of rock salt and helped get rid of a number of poltergeists. His father thought that those kinds of jobs were good for his training before he hit the big time like him and Dean.

Then there was also the whole disaster at the school camp he had forced his brother to come on. He had managed to exorcise a number of ghosts at once. His father had been impressed and declared that it was time that he was involved more in their family business. The problem was facing a threatening ghost, as frightening as that could be, was a lot different to facing off with a _very _corporeal creature. He had seen that Rawhead come out of nowhere and he had panicked for a moment and pulled the trigger on impulse, missing an easy shot.

Sometimes he envied his older brother. The older boy seemed to grasp everything so easily and almost nothing ever fazed him on a hunt. It was like he was born to hunt. Sam on the other hand already knew that although they did some damn good work saving people, he wasn't going to live this life forever. He wanted more. He also wanted something a bit more normal. He hated feeling like a freak and having to move _all the time._

Sam looked at his father who sat in the driver seat next to him. He had what looked like a content look on his face. That was better than the scowl he often wore. It was better than the mood he had been in the previous night when they had finished the hunt. He seemed to have calmed down and Sam thought that it was amazing what a little bit of weapons practice did for his father.

Looking to his right he saw Dean was looking out the passenger window, tiredly watching the field's whiz past them as their father drove them back to their Motel room. Dean looked tired and Sam thought that maybe last nights events hadn't totally had no effect on the oldest Winchester brother. It was dark out and Sam looked down at his watch to see the time. It was 7.30 pm. They had been out later than he realised and he now noticed that he was kind of hungry.

"Hey Dad," Sam asked breaking the silence.

John glanced at his son before dragging his eyes back to the road, "Yeah son?"

"Can we stop for something to eat? We haven't eaten anything yet." Sam pointed out.

John nodded, "What about you Dean are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"No surprise there." Sam joked.

"Shut up shorty." Dean elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Owe … Hey!"

"Dean, knock it off!" John ordered. He didn't want a wrestling match to start up in the truck.

"Yes Sir." Dean sighed and gave his brother a look that promised retribution later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened up the door to their Motel room and turned the light on. His father and brother came in behind him chatting. Dean thought that his two family members must have put him in shock because they had been talking for the last fifteen minutes and hadn't argued once. These days that was a feat and Dean was afraid to open his own mouth should he disrupt the peace between the two.

He reached into his pocket where he had put the aspirin bottle that morning before school and pulled it out, popping the lid. He dry swallowed two pills and then replaced the bottle back into his jacket pocket. He had felt fine for most of the day while at school but his head had started to pound after a couple of hours of shooting off rounds in the empty field. He guessed it was still a small lingering headache from last nights encounter with the wall that had been awoken by the loud gunshots. After all real life gunshots were a lot louder than most people thought. It was nothing like they showed on TV.

John and Sam seated themselves at the small table so Dean walked over to their small fridge and got out three sodas before sitting down next to his brother. A hamburger landed in front of him and Dean looked up at Sam, "Where's my fries Dude?"

"Hold on a second would you." Sam replied, fishing in the white takeaway bag for Dean's fries, "Here." Sam decided it wouldn't be a very smart move to chuck his brothers fries to him like he had his burger so he gently placed them down in front of him instead.

"Thank you," Dean said with his mouth full of burger.

"Man, don't talk with your mouth full," Sam complained, giving his brother a disgusted look.

Dean took another bite of his burger then poked his tongue out at his brother to gross him out even more.

"There is something wrong with you."

"Whatever." Dean laughed a little as he started to feel the aspirin do its job.

Sam rolled his eyes at his immature brother. Sometimes he wondered whether there was a mistake and that he was meant to be the older brother. Sam looked across the table at his father and saw that he was eating his meal in silence seeming to enjoy eating dinner with his boys. Sam had enjoyed the conversation he and his Dad had had on the way back from training. It was a rare occurrence now days and Sam thought that he may as well ask the question that had been on his mind all day while everyone was in a good mood and hope that it didn't ruin the nice family moment.

"So Dad …" Sam began, getting his fathers attention.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Well since the Rawhead is gone I was just wondering what was going to happen now?"

John looked thoughtful for a moment, taking a bite out of his hamburger. Dean looked at his father waiting for an answer to Sam's question.

"Well I haven't really got anything lined up at the moment. I thought I might check the paper tomorrow see if there is anything close enough that I can handle that's needs our attention. I'm sure you don't want to be moving again so soon."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. He was tempted to say 'Christo' to make sure that his father wasn't possessed. Since when had his old man worried about what _he_ wanted to do, "Well no, not really." Sam agreed.

"Okay then well so far we stay put then, although I do want to find another Motel if we can. I don't want to stay in the same spot for longer than I have to. Even if it's a little further out than what we are. As long as you two can get to school I'm not worried."

"Really?" Dean asked and Sam realized that Dean was just as surprised as he was at their father's decision.

"Yeah but Sammy … don't get over excited yet. I'm not sure how long we're staying. Something might come up." John thought he better add that so he covered all bases where Sam was concerned.

"You know we could do weekend jobs as well," Sam suggested. He hoped the compromise would help convince their father to stay longer.

"I already considered that. I'll be scouting the papers tomorrow. I'll also look for somewhere else to stay."

"Well I for one can't say that I'll be sad to be leaving this place," Dean commented gesturing to the room around them.

John laughed, "Sick of looking at this beautiful brown décor?"

"Hell yeah!"

The three Winchesters sat around their small table eating in comfortable silence for a few moments before Sam decided to break the silence again, "Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy,"

"It's Dean's 18th Birthday on Saturday."

Dean groaned. He hadn't thought Sam was serious about wanting to do something for his birthday. Dean had always made an effort to make sure that even if their father wasn't around that Sam's birthday was celebrated but a lot of the times Dean's birthday was overshadowed and sometimes even forgotten by his father. Dean understood that. John had a lot more important things to worry about than a birthday. In the grand scheme of things it was just another day like any other.

Dean hadn't really celebrated his birthday since he turned thirteen. Sam had nagged and begged their father to take them somewhere to celebrate Dean's birthday and John had agreed. The hunter must have been feeling good that day and decided to take the boys to the town's carnival. Their friend Caleb, who was 22 at the time, had been travelling with them and joined them. It had turned out a good day.

Since then the most memorable birthday was his sixteenth when his father had thrown the Impala's keys at him and said 'Happy Birthday Ace, look after her.' Dean had been expecting a new weapon or some clothes or something, which was what their father usually supplied them with on birthdays. He could still remember the shock of his father's words. He had been speechless and Sam had joked that there was a first time for everything.

Dean looked at his father. The older man seemed to be lost in his thoughts or memories as well. Dean met his father's eyes and John seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah I know that Sammy."

"Well could we do something?"

John frowned trying to remember the last time the three of them had actually gone out purposely to celebrate a birthday. They had been at Pastor Jim's last May. He remembered because the small family had stayed with the Pastor for about two months before the boys went on that camp. So when the 2nd of May hit Sam's birthday was celebrated. It had been nice.

Dean on the other hand never fussed about his own birthday and John felt guilty when he realised that he sometimes took advantage of Dean's willingness to put aside his own needs and wants.

John looked into the pleading eyes of his youngest son and then turned to look at Dean who was sitting next to him quietly watching the conversation.

"Dean, do you want to do something?" John asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I guess if you guys want to. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is, Jerk."

"That's kind of backhanded, Bitch." Dean shot back in humour.

John rolled his eyes. "Look, eighteen is kind of a milestone. We'll keep Saturday free for whatever Dean wants to do."

"Strip club?" Dean asked raising his eyes brows, in mock interest. Well maybe not all mock but he knew that his father would never go for that. Now if Caleb was around it might be a different story.

"Something the three of us can do together." John replied patiently. "No need to decide now."

"You promise we are going to do this?" Sam asked feeling like he had won the lottery.

"As long as no-ones dying," John told his youngest seriously.

"Thanks Dad."

"Dude it's my Birthday, I'm the one who's supposed to be excited." Dean playfully swatted his brother in the back of the head.

"What are you talking about; you wouldn't even be celebrating it if I hadn't opened my mouth."

John stood up and put his rubbish in the bin as he listened to his son's snipe playfully back and forth. He couldn't believe Dean was going to be eighteen. His oldest son was born eighteen years ago. Dean was officially an adult now despite the fact that had been forced to become an adult a very long time ago.

John couldn't help but be proud of his son. The boy had grown into a pretty wonderful human being. He didn't know any other kids that could go through what his boy had gone through and turn out as well as Dean. The teen was no saint but John knew that Dean's tough guy image was mostly an act. The kid didn't like anyone to see his real feelings and John hated to admit it but he knew that he was partly at fault for a lot of Dean's issues and his unwillingness to voice them. He had gotten so accustomed to having Dean there taking care of everything that a lot of the time Dean's need's got pushed to the side, but the boy never complained. John was sure of one thing. Mary would be so proud of him. She'd be so proud of both their boys. He just wasn't so sure that she'd be too proud of him at times.

John pulled out his cell phone and walked towards the door causing the conversation between Dean and Sam to halt and both boys turned to look at their father.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going outside for some fresh air and to call Jefferson and let him know that the Rawhead was taken care of," John explained. His friend Jefferson had been the one to tell John about the missing children in Devil's Lake and John thought he ought to let the other hunter know that it had been handled.

"Oh Okay." Sam turned back to his brother and began their conversation again.

As John closed the door behind him he was sure he heard Sam discussing ideas for Dean's birthday. Both boys seemed a lot happier since he had given them the day. It was good to see his boys both excited about something relatively normal but he wouldn't let that slip to Sam considering Sam's obsession with normalcy lately.

John walked out and leaned against the Impala as he dialled his old friend's number. He realised that the boys weren't the only ones looking forward to celebrating Dean's birthday.

* * *

John and Sam talking instead of arguing ... yeah i know strange lol i'm sure they'll be back to normal soon lol I hope you all liked this one. Let me know coz i love reviews :-) See ya'll soon :-) 


	3. I Wasn't Afraid

**Authors Note: **Once again i would just like to thank everyone who reviewed :-) your fantastic :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. I wasn't afraid.**

Sam looked around the Motel room as he took a bite out of his toasted cheese sandwich. They had only been at this motel since the day before. When they had gotten home from school their father already had everything packed and in his truck ready to move to a new location which was about fifteen minutes further out from their school.

This time they had only been able to find one room. Dean and Sam had looked at each other fearfully when John had returned from the Motel reception to tell them that they only had one room available. It had been a while since the brothers had shared a bed and they weren't exactly thrilled with the prospect. John had waited a beat before telling them that the room had one double and two singles. There would be no bed sharing.

Sam gazed around at the walls. He was quite sure that at one point they had been painted white. Now they had a yellow worn look to them. The carpet was grey and didn't look too dirty and the room had all the essentials like a toaster, microwave and fridge and as Dean pointed out, a colour TV. _/Speaking of Dean/ _Sam thought as his mind went to his older brother.

"Whoa!!" he heard Dean exclaim.

Sam's head swung towards the bathroom door at the sound of his brother's voice which was followed by a thumping noise coming from behind the closed door. The teen stood up and placed his plate in the sink before heading over to the bathroom door quietly, mindful that his father was still asleep.

As he reached the bathroom Sam placed his ear to the door and heard a muffled curse followed by a couple of more thumps. "Dean, what the hell are you doing in there?" Sam tried to speak loud enough so that Dean would be able to hear him through the door but not so loud that it would wake his father.

"Dean?" he called again when all he could hear was silence from inside the bathroom.

"Hold on Sammy." Dean's voice finally penetrated the silence.

Sam kept his ear pressed to the door to try and hear what his brother was doing. He was concentrating so much on listening that he fell straight into Dean's chest as the older boy swung open the door. Dean caught his brother easily and then pushed the boy away. "Dude what the hell?"

"What were you doing in there?"

Dean looked at Sam with annoyance. "Man, cant I even take a leak without you wanting to know the details?"

"Do you normally make that noise while taking a leak?" Sam counted, placing his hands on his hips.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If you must know … it was a spider."

"A spider?" Sam asked trying to keep the grin from spreading across his face.

"Not just any spider either. It was a big mother," the older boy explained, over exaggerating with his hands, about the size. "Bastard dropped right onto my shoulder."

Sam couldn't hold it back any longer, it was just too funny. He laughed even more when he saw the odd look his brother was giving him. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"My … big brave brother … is afraid of a little spider."

"Oh no, no, no." Dean shook his head. "I was so not afraid."

"Ha … and you call me a girl." Sam laughed as he picked up his bag from beside the chair he had been sitting on earlier.

"Okay squirt, get this straight okay. I was not afraid and I feel you should know that it was definitely not an ordinary spider. The damn thing was huge."

"Yeah Dean," Sam began sarcastically. "It was probably some freak mutated spider. I'm surprised you don't want to salt and burn it." Sam giggled some more. It wasn't often he got ammunition against Dean.

"Sam I swear …"

"Oh wait till I tell Caleb about this." Their friend would definitely get a good laugh out of it.

"Do you value your life at all?" Dean threatened. "And for the last time I wasn't freaking scared."

"Or maybe the girls at school," Sam suggested, bringing his hand up and rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"Sammy." Dean all but growled.

"Cant anyone get some sleep around here?" Both teenagers turned at the sound of their father's sleepy voice. John was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Both boys had been so engrossed in their argument that they hadn't heard the oldest Winchester sit up.

"Sorry Dad." They both apologized at the same time.

"That's okay I've been awake for awhile. You hear the most interesting things when people think that you're asleep." John winked at Sam.

"Oh not you too," Dean groaned. His fathers wink to Sam hadn't gone unnoticed by the seventeen year old.

John chuckled and then glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. "You boys are going to be late if you don't leave now."

"Yeah Dean, its Wednesday I can't be late today. I have an important class this morning."

"Well if you weren't such a slow ass eater and weren't too busy talking nonsense then we wouldn't be late, would we?"

"I'm not the one who was scared of the little tiny spider."

"Okay Sammy enough with the spider cracks okay." John decided to give his oldest son a reprieve when he saw the murderous look Dean was shooting at Sam

"Yes Sir."

Dean looked at Sam with a smug look on his face. "That goes for you too Dean. Try not to tease your brother about … everything."

"I'll try." Dean answered sweetly.

Sam looked unconvinced. "Yeah right," he mumbled under his breath.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked shouldering his own bag.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam replied and walked towards the door that Dean had just opened.

John threw the covers back and stood up and stretched for a second. "Stay out of trouble boys."

"Dad, it's me you're talking to." Dean replied, holding his arms out to the side.

"That's what he worries about." Sam commented as he pushed past Dean, "See ya Dad." The youngest Winchester walked out the door, to the waiting Impala.

"Do you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis when you're not around?" Dean joked, pointing his thumb behind him in the direction that Sam had gone.

"And you're such a pleasure to have around." John teased as he walked across the grey carpet to his oldest son.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dean said innocently.

John snorted, "I'm not totally blind you know. Some of those pranks are cruel." John almost laughed a little as he remembered some of the things Dean had made his brother endure.

Dean smirked, "Yeah maybe … but you gotta admit they're pretty damn genius too. I've seen you crack a smile while Sammy's not looking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." John imitated his son's innocent voice from moments before. "Now stop talking nonsense and get to school or you'll have to deal with Sammy being pissed at you for not getting him there on time."

"Good point." Dean nodded, "See ya after school."

"See you then." John watched as his son closed the Motel door behind him. He walked up to the window, pulling aside the ugly green curtains and watched as Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. John sighed and then turned back to the empty room.

He hadn't had much luck the day before finding anything close enough to hunt. Not anything that he could hunt and be back before Saturday anyway. He had broken a lot of promises over the years to his boys and he really didn't want to break this one. So he was sticking to his game plan. Saturday was off limits and it would be ideal for them to stay until at least Dean graduated.

John hated staying in one place too long but Graduation was important. He knew Mary would have wanted both her boys to at least have accomplished that and no Winchester, that he knew of, had ever dropped out of school and his boys weren't going to be the first. Staying at one school would definitely make it easier on Dean's final leg and it would keep Sam off his back for a while at least.

He hoped that today he might find something in the newspaper and if not then John thought that he should maybe make some phone calls. Maybe Pastor Jim would have something for him, or maybe Bobby, their resident demon expert. He hadn't spoken to the junk yard owner in a while anyway and it was always good to touch base now and then. He had a feeling that he would be seeing or at least hearing from Caleb by Saturday. The younger hunter usually made the effort to at least wish Dean and Sam a happy birthday when it came around.

John walked over to the coffee pot. The first thing he needed was a coffee, then after a shower he'd head out and get the newspaper and start searching for something to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_David Biggs closed the manila folder with a relieved sigh and leaned back in his desk chair. The forty three year old lawyer had finally finished the mounds of paperwork that had occupied his desk that morning. Now all he wanted to do was go home to his wife._

_Biggs stood up and walked around his desk. He found his jacket hanging from the coat rack so he walked over to it and slipped into the dark suit jacket. He shivered when the room all of a sudden dropped in temperature._

"_Damn, must have left the window open." He muttered as he walked over to the window. He frowned when he found the window tightly shut. "Hmm … that's odd." Biggs shrugged his shoulders, thinking that he was imagining things._

"_David." Biggs swung around in shock at hearing his name being spoken behind him. He had been the only one in the office and the door had been locked. _

_There standing in front of the wooden desk in the small office was a disheveled looking man who looked about the same age. With his heart beating fast in his chest Biggs backed up a little while studying his guest. He had blonde graying hair, blue eyes and a small scar just above his right eyebrow. The man wasn't big. In fact he was kind of short and wore a suit not unlike his own black one._

"_Who are you and how did you get in here?"_

_The strange man cocked his head to the side. "You don't remember me David? I'm hurt."_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know who you are buddy?"_

"_I certainly remember you David." The man's cold blue eyes sent a shiver down Biggs spine._

"_Okay … well I was just on my way out." Biggs moved towards the door only for the man to suddenly appear in front of him. He gasped in surprise and backed up again._

"_What's the matter David?"_

"_What t-the hell are you?"_

"_You made my life hell David."_

"_I don't even know you!" Biggs yelled as he looked around for another escape._

"_I was ten years old! You had no right to treat me like that!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nobody ever remembers. But I'm going to make sure you all pay. All of you." The man yelled storming up to Biggs and wrapping his hands around the lawyer's throat._

_Biggs grabbed at the man's arms in an attempt to get free from the attack but nothing he did made a little bit of difference. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, crashing into a bookcase. Books and broken shelves tumbled down on top of him as he hit the floor._

"_You're not getting off that easy David. I want to watch you suffer." Biggs looked up reluctantly just before he felt himself being lifted up by rough hands. "Just like I am going to make Mike suffer for opening up the garage without me."_

_He was pushed into the wall and held there. Seconds later he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Biggs didn't have time to wonder what the crazy guy was talking about before a letter opener was stabbed into his stomach._

"_Arggh!" Biggs cried out as the letter opener was twisted around brutally and then yanked out of him. He was then dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach. He could feel sticky wetness where the letter opener had been._

"_How does that feel David?" He heard the man ask. Not only could he hear the man but he felt the guy's breath on his cheek as he spoke and opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the first place. His attacker's blurry face was inches from his own._

"_It's time for you to pay for your crimes David …"_

Missouri Mosley sprang up from where she had been sleeping in her bed, gasping for breath. She fought to get her breathing under control as her eyes darted around the room and finally after a moment she managed to focus. She was in her bedroom, in her home.

She sat up straighter in the bed and calmed her breathing down. Once she achieved that, she fell back down on the bed and sighed. It wasn't every day that she witnessed the murder of a friend.

"What a dream." She said herself.

Looking at the alarm clock next to her on the bed she saw that she still had a few hours before she would have to get up that morning. Missouri closed her eyes and was intending to relax in bed even if she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Two minutes later the psychic opened her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. For the past couple of minutes she had been trying to convince herself that it had all been a dream. But her instincts were nagging at her that something wasn't right. Her instincts had never let her down before and she knew that she wouldn't be able to relax all day if she didn't at least call David and make sure that he was okay.

Missouri got out of bed, while putting her dressing gown on and made her way into the living room. She reached the phone and dialed the number. She had a knack for remembering phone numbers and thought that maybe it had something to do with her psychic abilities.

"_Hello?" _Lola Biggs answered, sounding a lot like she had been crying.

"Lola Honey, what's wrong?"

"_Missouri? Oh my god!" _Lola cried into the phone.

"Lola what's wrong?" Missouri asked again, getting nervous.

"_Missouri, its David … H-he was k-killed last night."_

_

* * *

_Welcome Missouri :-) I havent written her before so i hope i get her right . I hope ya'll liked this chapter :-) see ya soon 


	4. Reverse Arguments

**Authors Note: **Hey guys ... sorry for taking so long to update. It's been crazy lately ... i havent had time to do much of anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and i hope you're all enjoying it so far :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Reverse Arguments.**

John paid for his coffee and newspapers and smiled distractively at the girl behind the counter. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day." John nodded with another smile before turning and heading for the glass doors of the small store.

John shivered in the cool air as he exited the store. It wasn't long after Christmas and the weather was still very cold, even icy. Summer was much more preferable in John's opinion. The weather was better and also he didn't have to worry about school. He and the boys were free for three months. It made hunting a hell of a lot easier in some ways, especially now that Dean and Sam were getting older and much more involved in the business.

As John approached his truck he heard his phone begin to ring and vaguely wondered who it could be as he quickly placed his coffee and newspapers on the bonnet. He pulled the cell phone from his jacket pocket and flipped it open and then held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello John." _The voice that came through the phone was not one he was expecting.

"Missouri?" John asked, surprised to hear the black psychics voice. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"_I've been okay John …" _he heard Missouri hesitate and it gave John the feeling that this wasn't just a phone call to catch up. Something was wrong.

"Missouri is something wrong? Has something happened at the house?" John asked referring to the house that he had Mary had owned the house where his beautiful wife had been murdered by evil. He knew Missouri was keeping an eye on the place just in case but she had never had any news about it.

"_No, no it's not that. Something's happened … a friend of mine was killed last night."_

"Okay." John slowly drawled out, wondering what that had to do with him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"_There's more to it John. Is it possible for you to come out here?"_

John frowned and hesitated in answering. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go back to his old home town. Lawrence, Kansas held far too many memories. "I don't know Missouri."

"_John. My friend … he was killed by a spirit or something. I'm sure of it."_

"What makes you so sure?"

John could hear Missouri sigh._ "I had a vision. I have looked into it and some more locals have been killed in a similar fashion." _the psychic explained. _"Look John I understand if you don't want to come."_

Do you think this thing is going to continue?"

John could picture his friend closing her eyes and nodding even though he couldn't see her. _"Yes. The feeling I get leads me to believe that it isn't finished."_

John raked a hand through his dark hair and looked down at his boots. Sam was going to kill him if he didn't keep his promise and he knew that Dean would be disappointed. The boy would never say anything John was sure of that but that wasn't the point.

John looked up and leaned against the truck as he heard Missouri sigh again._ "John that's not all. You should know that in my vision the spirit mentioned a man called Mike who owns a garage. Your old partner's name was Mike wasn't it?"_

John frowned. "Yeah." he clarified.

"_I can't be sure but it's a pretty big coincidence. Whoever this Mike is I think he could be next."_

"Damn it" John cursed to no-one in particular.

"_John?"_

It was John's turn to sigh. "It'll take me until sometime tomorrow to get there."

"_Are you sure John?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"_I'll look forward to seeing you again … despite the circumstances."_

John smiled sadly. "Yeah, see you soon." he flipped the phone closed ending the call. "Damn it!" he growled again.

John picked up his cooling coffee and newspapers and entered the truck. He sat there for a moment thinking. It had been a long time since he had seen Mike. The man had been a long time friend and had co-owned the Auto Repair shop with him back before Mary had been killed. Mike and his wife Kathy had taken John and his boys in after the fire and John had been truly grateful for the support, even if he hadn't been in the right frame of mind to express that thanks.

Now though, John didn't feel so thankful towards the man. He had been shocked to discover that Mike had called Social Services about John's strange behaviour. Dean and baby Sam might have, no, would have been taken from him if he hadn't gotten himself and the boys out of there fast enough.

In hindsight John could appreciate that his behaviour might have seemed strange, even dangerous to people who had no idea of the dangers lurking in the dark. He guessed that he should be at least grateful that Mike cared enough for the boys to do something, but it still would have been nice for his friend to show some faith in him. John thought even if he could forgive Mike for being a lousy friend, he doubted he would ever be able to forgive the man for trying to get his children taken away from him. Nobody messed with his boys. That was unforgivable.

John slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. His feelings aside, John wasn't going to let his old friend die if he could prevent it. The oldest Winchester shook his head and then turned the ignition, starting the truck. "Well … looks like I'm heading home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean could feel his feet leave the ground as Jack Hamilton, the six foot two solid student, accidentally slammed into him.

The sports teacher had told them to start up a game of what ever they wanted and most of the students in his class for some reason or another had wanted to play Hockey. It wasn't a game that Dean really played a lot of but he was willing to participate. He had been having an okay time and was almost able to ignore the small lingering headache before he had turned around and ran straight into the equivalent of an oncoming bus.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment before it came crashing back … literally. Dean felt the hard gymnasium floor connect with his back before the back of his head connected with the floor a second later sending sparks flying behind his eyes. He felt the stitches his father had put there a couple of nights ago snap loose. The headache that had been nagging at him for the last couple of days since his battle with the Rawhead amplified into blinding pain before everything went black.

The next thing Dean knew was that he was still lying on gym floor and his head was pounding. He heard a number of people talking around him and he suddenly remembered what had happened and cursed him self for passing out and bringing more attention to himself than he wanted. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw were two blurry figures standing over him.

"Winchester? Are you okay?" Jack asked as Dean's vision started to clear. He could see the raw concern in the other kid's eyes.

"What?" Dean asked as his still foggy mind was coming into focus

"Dean?" he recognised the other person as the gym teacher, Mr. Owens. Owens and Jack grabbed Dean's arms and helped the young hunter into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked him again.

Dean looked up at the kid and squinted as his head pounded harder, hard enough to make him feel slightly nauseous. "I'm fine."

Owens looked at him sceptically. "Even so I think you should visit the school nurse."

Dean shook his head and realised quickly that it had been the wrong thing to do when he nearly tossed his lunch on the gym floor. "Dean you actually lost consciousness and it looks like you had a previous head injury there that has reopened."

"Sir …"

"No arguments Dean. Jack, help Dean to the sickbay and let the nurse know what happened." Owens ordered as he helped Jack to lift Dean to his feet. He swayed a little and Dean felt the hands steadying him tighten their hold. He waited a moment to get his balance back and looked down at the floor where his head had connected and saw the small circle of blood from where his wound had opened up again. _/Damn it!/_ he thought.

"You ready Dean?" Jack asked looking at him worriedly.

Dean looked back up at Jack and then behind the boy to see that he held the whole class's attention. _/Great!/ _That was all he needed. "Yeah … let's get out of here."

Dean turned towards the gym doors with Jack next to him holding out a steadying hand in case Dean fell. The slow walk to the sickbay was made in silence and when they finally got there the nurse was no where in sight. Jack led Dean over to the bed. "Stay here and I'll go find someone."

"Yeah," Dean replied looking up at the other boy.

Jack stopped in the doorway, the brown haired boy looking decidedly guilty. "I'm sorry for knocking you down."

Dean smiled to show there were no hard feelings. "Dude, don't even worry about it. It was an accident."

"Yeah, I'm still sorry." Jack repeated. "I'll just go find someone."

Dean watched as Jack rushed out the door and he sighed, leaning back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as the pounding in his head didn't let up. He was frustrated with himself. He hadn't been able to shake a slight headache since the Rawhead and now he had gone and hit his head again and in a game of hockey for crying out loud.

Dean opened his eyes when he heard footsteps and saw the school nurse walk into the room. Dean couldn't help but think that he had to be in a school that's nurse was over 100 years old. Sam would roll his eyes at that exaggeration but if Dean was going to have a nurse fussing over him he would rather it be someone who wasn't old enough to be his grandmother.

"I suppose you're Dean?" the old woman asked, coming to stand in front of the teen.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What have you managed to do to yourself young man?"

"I just hit my head a little." Dean explained. "It's nothing really."

The nurse had him lean forward anyway so she could see the extent of the damage to his head. "He also lost consciousness for a couple of minutes Nurse Cohen." Dean was surprised to hear Jack's voice from the doorway. He had thought that the other boy had left after retrieving the nurse.

"Dean!" Dean groaned at the very familiar voice that yelled his name. Dean looked towards the door and sure enough there was Sam Winchester with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Man, Sammy what are you doing here?"

"I got someone to go get him since it's almost the end of the day." Jack told him from the doorway. "I thought you would want him here instead of waiting in the car park."

Dean sighed and then tried to nod only to find that the nurse had a strong hold on his head. "Thanks … I think." Dean replied. He remembered now that Jack had been witness to Dean's protectiveness of his brother on the very first day the brothers had attended the school when some older kids had decided it looked like fun to pick on the thirteen year old.

"You're welcome." Jack replied. "We'll I gotta get back to the gym. Look after ya brother little dude." Jack said ruffling the youngest Winchester's hair before leaving the room.

Sam looked at the door that the older boy had just walked through with a confused look on his face. He turned back to see that the nurse had finally relinquished his brothers head. "Dean what happened?"

"I …"

"It looks like your brother has reopened some stitches in his head." Nurse Cohen interrupted.

"Thanks." Dean shot an irritated glare at the old woman before looking back at Sam. "It's nothing to worry about Sammy."

"Let's get your head fixed up." Nurse Cohen walked back over to the teen holding the materials she would need to restitch the wound.

"Terrific."

Back in the car and with Dean sporting new stitches and a more intense headache the boys made their way back to the Motel room fifteen minutes later than what they usually left the school grounds. Nurse Cohen hadn't been happy about letting the boys leave when Sam brought up that Dean was driving them home. In the end Dean had told her that he was leaving whether she liked it or not and if she had a problem with it to bring it up with one of his teachers. So the boys left with Sam saying a quick thank you to the old woman for taking care of his brother.

"So …"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What Sammy?"

"So how did you end up busting your head open again?"

"Jack Hamilton slammed into me." Dean explained because he knew that his brother wasn't going to let up until he told him.

"Jack Hamilton … isn't that the kid that was at the sickbay with you?"

"Yeah, it was an accident. We both didn't see each other and before you know it I'm out cold on the ground. The guy is a giant."

Sam looked at Dean as his brother drove and saw that he was squinting, a sure sign that he had another headache. "How's the head?"

"Pounding but … it'll be fine."

"Yeah if you can keep from splitting it open every couple of days." Sam muttered under his breath and looked out the passenger window of the car as they got closer to the motel room. It was strange riding in his brother's car without music blasting. It was rarely quiet in the car. "You know there's one thing I can be thankful for out of your head injury."

Dean frowned at Sam. "What?"

"Peace and quiet for a change," Sam answered smiling.

"Oh that's nice Sammy. I'm in pain and you find something to enjoy about it. Thanks a lot." Dean responded without any real anger.

"I knew you'd see it that way."

Dean killed the engine as soon as he parked the Impala next to his Dad's truck. "Just get out my car squirt."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Sam complained as he got out of the car.

Dean laughed. "You don't want me to call you Sammy or squirt or shorty or Bitch or anything else. What should I could you?"

"How about calling me Sam? Ever think of that moron?"

"Nup, I like Sammy better."

"Whatever." Sam answered as he opened the door to their room.

Dean followed his brother in, inwardly laughing at how easy it was to annoy his brother. It did make life a lot more interesting. Dean was stopped short as he ran into Sam's back where the younger boy had stopped just inside the door. "Sam, what the hell?"

Dean shoved his brother in the back and preceded the rest of the way into the room and saw his father sitting on the end of his bed. "Hey Dad," he greeted, dropping his bag on his own single bed.

"Boys …" John began looking almost guiltily at them.

"Dad, are you going somewhere?" Sam asked from where he was still standing. Hearing this made Dean look back at his father again and he noticed the bag that was at the man's feet.

"An old friend called. She needs my help. I don't expect you boys to come so I left some money on the table for you. Use it wisely okay." John looked at Dean as he said the last part knowing that Dean would be the one handling the financial side of things while he was gone.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered lowering his eyes to the grey carpet.

Dean's quiet acceptance was making John feel even worse about what he was doing but that didn't change the fact that someone would probably die if he didn't leave. He had contemplated leaving that morning after Missouri's call but in the end he thought that he should at least wait till the boys got home. He owed them at least that.

"Dad, what about Saturday?" Sam asked the inevitable question. John had been waiting for this argument and he realised that he wasn't going to be disappointed.

"I don't think I'll be able to get back by then. I have left a little extra money than what I usually do so you boys can do something."

"Dad you promised you would be here!" Sam stated, standing his ground. He knew that his father's promise of a family birthday was too good to be true.

John sighed. "I promised that Saturday was free unless someone was dying. Well someone is dying and I need to help. I don't want anymore argument out of you Samuel."

"It's okay Sammy." Dean didn't want his father and brother fighting over him. "Dad, why don't Sammy and I come with you? You might need the help."

"No!" Sam's voice raised and was looking angrier by the minute and sounding very much is thirteen years.

"Sammy …" Dean gave Sam a warning look, telling him to shut his mouth.

"You'd miss out on too much school Dean, I'm going to Kansas and I don't know how long I'm going to be." John told him waiting to see when it clicked with his oldest son that he was going back home.

"Lawrence?" Dean paled at the thought of his old home town.

He hadn't thought of the small Kansas town in a long time and even now his memories of his first four years were fading somewhat. He still remembered the important things like his mother's voice and what it felt like to feel her loving embrace and her tucking him in every night.

Only problem was whenever he remembered those wonderful things he also remembered what happened that night when he had carried his baby brother out of the burning house. He remembered the feeling of panic and knowing that something terrible had happened. He remembered wondering why mommy hadn't come out of the house with his Dad and he also remembered how his father was after that night. In a sense he had lost everything that night because nothing was the same ever again.

The small family had never been back to Lawrence in the thirteen years since Mary's death and Dean had never even thought about going back. He couldn't deny that he wasn't just a little bit curious though. He had been so young when they left that only a certain handful of memories were left.

"Yeah, do you remember Mike and Kathy?" John asked wondering what exactly his son did remember from those days.

Dean frowned in concentration as he thought back to the days when he had a perfect, _normal,_ life. "Yeah kind of … didn't you work with him or something?"

"I owned a garage with him."

"That's right. We stayed with them for awhile after …" Dean trailed off not willing to finish what he was going to say.

"Yeah, long story short, Mike's in danger so I need to leave now. Be careful boys and …"

"We know what to do Dad, don't worry." Dean quickly assured him.

"We should come with you." Sammy announced to both John and Dean's surprise. Sam hadn't volunteered to go on a hunt for years now. In fact it was usually the main point in an argument between John and Sam

"Sammy …"

"I agree, I think we should go with you. Three is better than one." Dean said looking at his brother and then back to his father

"Exactly, think about it Dad. Not to mention I have never been to Lawrence."

"Yes you have Sammy." John corrected. He couldn't believe his ears. He was actually going to be involved in a fight with his youngest son because the kid wanted to come on a hunt.

"Dad, I was a baby that doesn't count. I don't know anything other than what you and Dean tell me about mom and life before hunting. I wanna see what it's like there." Sam told John looking as sincere as he could.

"We haven't been back there since … maybe it might be good for all of us to go there." Dean suggested, looking hopeful.

John couldn't believe it. Now he remembered why he had wanted to leave before the boys got back from school. Although he hadn't expected that Sam would want to participate and as for Dean, the boy rarely mentioned Mary or their old life. In fact the teen avoided the subject all together unless Sam was asking questions about it.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm going this one alone. You can't afford to miss out on any more school, especially you Dean."

"But Dad …"

"Not buts Sammy my answer is final." John was not going to back down from this. For some reason he didn't want his boys anywhere near that place if he could help it. He was probably being irrational but he was going to stick by his order. No amounts of puppy dog eyes were going to break him.

"Dad …"

"That's an order Dean. Am I making myself clear?" John asked looking at both boys who had identical looks of frustration on their faces.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered quietly.

Sam looked at his brother's face and realised that Dean wasn't going to argue the point any further and that John was going to win this argument. "This isn't fair. I have a right to go."

"You'll do as I say Sammy, now both of you behave. If there are any problems and you can't reach me you know Pastor Jim's number or Caleb's. Money's on the table." John picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"But Dad …"

John whirled around on his son, fed up with the childish whining. "Sam, enough!"

"You suck!" Sam yelled at him before racing off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

John moved towards the bathroom but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Dad, let me deal with him. He'll listen to me." Dean's big green eyes pierced his and John could tell that Dean wasn't exactly thrilled with him either but at least his oldest son was smart enough not to voice it. "You have somewhere to be anyway." Dean added, reminding John that he really did have to get a move on.

John backed down and looked at Dean. "I won't have him talking to me like that. Make sure he understands that his behaviour was unacceptable."

"I'll talk to him Dad." Dean assured the older hunter and before John knew what was happening Dean was leading him to the door. "Dad, are you sure you couldn't use any help on this?"

John sighed as he reached the door. "I'll be fine and I was serious about what I said before about school. Make sure you attend." John ordered. He knew that school wasn't one of his son's favourite activities. The boy would do anything to get out of it sometimes.

"I will. If you run into any trouble you'll call right?" Dean asked. He couldn't explain the bad feeling he was suddenly getting about his Dad going on this hunt alone.

"Dean I'll be fine."

"But you'll call right?" Dean asked again not one to be dissuaded when something was important.

John placed a hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Tell ya what; I'll give you a call anyway on Saturday. About that … Dean I'm sorry …"

"It's fine Dad." Dean replied shrugging the apology off. "I'm sure Sammy and I will find something to do. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't do something for my birthday." Dean joked, letting some lightness fill the atmosphere again.

"We'll do something together when I get back and I will call you on Saturday Dean I promise … Sammy is right it _is_ important."

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor at John's statement before bringing them back up to meet his fathers. "Be careful."

"Always," John smiled and gave his son one last pat on the shoulder before heading out the door and into his truck. Hoping he had made the right decision.

Dean watched his father drive away before closing the door to their room and running his hand over his short spikey hair and winced when he accidentally rubbed against the newly stitched wound at the back. He looked over to the closed bathroom door and sighed. Sam was obviously throwing a temper tantrum behind the door and it was up to Dean to deal with him now. _/The joys of being a big brother/ _he thought as he walked across the room to his bed and sat down. He decided to give his brother some time to calm down and to come back out when he was ready. Dean relished in the peace and quiet. He knew that when Sam did finally open the door he was in for more discussion so he took the time to relax and waited for the inevitable.

TBC ...

* * *

So back to Lawrence it is and Sam doing a 180 and now arguing about going on a hunt lol Hope you all like that and i'll hopefuly see you soon :-) 


	5. Calling In Backup

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews ... also just thought i should mention that Ridley's character of Caleb makes an appearance in this chapter and her Mackland Ames is mentioned :-) Ridley rocks :-) I hope you enoy :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. Calling in Backup**

Sam was fuming. He couldn't win. When he didn't want to go on a hunt his father argued with him and now that he had been willing to go on a hunt, despite his motivations, his father had argued with him.

As soon as he had heard the name Lawrence his interest had piqued. If it wasn't for the few pictures that actually remained of Mary, Sam wouldn't even know what his mother looked like and he had been just a baby when their small family had fled the Kansas town that he didn't have any memories of his home town either. He had every right to want to go back there and he couldn't understand why his father didn't understand that.

When he had first entered the small bathroom and slammed the door behind him he had spent the first five minutes pacing, trying to get his anger under control. Pacing hadn't made him feel any better and that found him sitting on the closed toilet lid still sulking.

After his display he was surprised that his father hadn't barged right on in after him. John didn't tolerate being spoken to that way especially from his sons and Sam knew that he had been pushing it. Dean had obviously stopped the intrusion and Sam knew that he had come to rely on his brother being the buffer between him and their father.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the toilet, bringing his hands up and running his fingers through his unruly brown hair. His father was so frustrating. Was it to much to want to know about where he came from? Sam didn't even know if they had any relatives left and he realized that if it was up to John then he would probably never find out.

Sam leaned forward putting his hands on his knees and began to wonder how long he had been brooding alone in the bathroom. He glanced down at his watch and raised his eyebrows in shock. He had been in the bathroom for half an hour. It was hard to believe that he hadn't even realized how long he had been cooped up. It was even harder to believe that he had been allowed to sulk for this long by himself.

Sam stood up and took the couple of steps it took to reach the other side of the room and slowly turned the doorknob. The teen cautiously opened the door and poked his head around it and searched the room. Just like he suspected, his father was nowhere in sight. The man had obviously left after Sam had stormed off to the bathroom.

Now that he knew the room was clear of an angry father Sam opened the door completely and stepped into the room. The youngest Winchester scanned the room for his older brother and found him immediately. The older boy was lying on his back, his hands behind his head and his legs dangling over the end of his bed. Dean was sound asleep.

Sam walked quickly over to his slumbering brother and peered down at him. He became alarmed when he remembered that Dean had re-injured his head that day at school and would definitely have a concussion with the amount of hard hits he had taken the last few days.

Thinking back to what he had been taught he was positive that going to sleep when you had a concussion was bad thing. If you did fall asleep then you were supposed to be woken up at regular intervals just to make sure you were alright.

He knew that Dean couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour because he had only been in the bathroom for that long. The fact that the older teen had managed to fall asleep after the argument that preceded John leaving was worrying enough because normally Sam wouldn't be able to brood alone for that amount of time without his brother eventually knocking on the door.

Sam couldn't believe that Dean's head injury had slipped his mind as soon as he walked in the door. His brother had hit his head again just before going home and he remembered cataloging Dean's headache in his mind on the drive back to the motel, but as soon as he had seen his father everything had fled his mind.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam leaned in closer to Dean and shook his shoulder. "It's time to wake up!"

"Dean!" Sam said louder when Dean didn't respond. Dean frowned in his sleep and mumbled something that Sam couldn't understand before going still again.

Sam rolled his eyes and slapped his brother lightly in the face and called his name eliciting a grunt of displeasure for his effort, followed by the green of Dean's eyes squinting up at him. "Sam?"

"Dean you need to get up." Sam pulled on Dean's jacket to get him sitting.

"Dude, you did not just slap me." Dean muttered as he let Sam pull him up, since he was still half asleep.

"Well if I wasn't afraid you would fall into a concussion induced coma then I wouldn't have had to." Sam continued trying to pull his brother off of the bed. "Dude, I'm awake. Get off me." Dean shrugged out of his brother's grasp.

"Dean you shouldn't sleep when you have a concussion."

Dean looked up at his brother who was still standing over him, hovering. The kid could be a mother hen sometimes and he was only thirteen. "Sammy I can sleep I just have to be careful, besides I only just closed my eyes."

"Dean I've been in that bathroom for half an hour."

Dean looked down at his own watched and sure enough over half an hour had passed by. "Oh."

"Well I guess that your awake now and obviously as lucid as you'll ever be, you can go back to sleep." Sam told him, walking over to his own bed and sat down cross legged on it.

"Well gee Sammy. That's so generous of you."

"You're welcome." Sam answered with the same sarcastic tone Dean had just used on him. The kid was picking up on a lot of Dean's habits and sometimes Dean wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

Dean scrubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hand and then stood up. He was glad when the room didn't automatically spin but Sam was right he needed to be able to go a couple of days without cracking his head open. It couldn't be healthy.

The young hunter dry swallowed a couple of aspirin to kill the small nagging headache and then walked over to the small fridge grabbing the two remaining soda's. Dean turned and saw that Sam had his bag in front of him and was in the process of taking some books out of it, obviously about to get stuck into his homework. Did the boy ever stop?

"So Sammy …" Dean began as he made his way over to his brother. He handed Sam the can of Soda and then sat back down on is own bed across from Sam. "What was that hissy fit you chucked at Dad all about?"

Sam rolled is eyes. He should have known that Dean wouldn't let that go. "Dean is it so shocking that I want to help?"

"Honestly?" Dean asked. "Lately yeah and I know that's not the reason you wanted to go with Dad."

Sam sighed. "Is it so wrong to want to know about our past?"

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor before looking back up at Sam. "No Sam. There's nothing wrong with that but you have to remember that Lawrence doesn't exactly hold the greatest of memories for us."

"That's just it Dean. I don't have any memories and I don't see the harm in going. You wanted to go too and don't tell me that you wanted to go just to help dad either. You were curious too."

"Even if that's true Sammy, Dad has his reasons for what he does and if he doesn't want us to come then he must have a good reason." Dean reasoned, leaning forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees.

"I guess." Sam conceded finally.

"Good, I'm glad we're over that." Dean said sitting back on the bed.

"What about Saturday?" Sam asked as Dean scooted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. He opened his can of drink and took a long drink out of it before placing it on the bed side table.

Dean smirked. "What about it? We'll probably have more fun by ourselves anyways."

Sam looked hard at Dean trying to work out whether he was telling the truth or just upset and wasn't willing to let anyone know. Sam decided he would leave it for now. "Yeah I guess."

Dean inwardly sighed in relief that Sam had decided to stop asking questions. Of course he was a little bit disappointed that his father was going to miss another one of his birthdays but in the grand scheme of things it wasn't important. His father had obviously felt that this job was urgent enough and it wasn't as if the older hunter hadn't broken a promise before. "Good. Now get your homework done, slacker."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You heard Dad. No slacking off with school."

"I think he was saying that to you more than me."

"The nurse told me to take it easy." Dean replied with a smile.

"It's amazing that you listen to medical advice when it suits you." The thirteen year old shook his head at his older brother.

"I'm smart Sammy; Mac says it all the time." Dean said referring to Caleb's adoptive father.

"Yeah well he's just trying to make you feel better about yourself."

"Says you," Dean replied closing his eyes and relaxing back into the pillows. "Wake me in an hour if you have to."

Sam gave a small laugh as he looked at his brother. It was amazing how well he adjusted to things. Sam was still pissed as hell but Dean just took it in his stride. Sam vowed that he wouldn't let his father's absence ruin his brother's birthday. He was going to make the most of it. A thought suddenly occurred to him and his smile widened. As soon as he knew Dean was asleep he had a phone call to make.

Just short of an hour later and English homework completed Sam looked up and was glad to see that his brother was still asleep. It was almost time to wake Dean up but before he did that he had a phone call to make that he didn't want his brother to know about.

Sam climbed off the bed and walked over to the motel room's phone and dialed the familiar cell phone number, quietly waiting for the other person to pick up while watching Dean to make sure that he was still asleep.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Caleb, what's up?"

"_Sammy? Is something wrong?"_

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong Mr. Pessimist."

"_Not Pessimist Runt, just prepared. So what's up?"_

"Well I was actually wondering where you are at the moment?"

"_Standing in a kitchen."_ Caleb supplied.

"Less specific smart ass," Sam replied smiling.

Sam heard Caleb sigh over the line. _"Picky … okay I'm at Mac's. I thought Dad would appreciate a visit."_

"Poor him," Sam laughed.

"_Funny."_

"I thought so."

Caleb ignored the teen. _"So how's that annoying big brother of yours?"_

"Well that's actually what I was calling you about."

"_He's okay isn't he?"_

"Yeah, nothing his hard head can't take but it's his birthday on Saturday and Dad said we were going to do something but then he left on a hunt and won't be back … I was wondering if you would come out this way … coz you know he might have more fun with someone with the same maturity level." Sam laughed a bit at his own joke.

"_I'm going to ignore your attempt at humor … where are you guys?"_

"We're in Devils Lake, North Dakota, its 1001 Highway 2 east," Sam explained, looking quickly in his brother's direction when he moved. Thankfully the older boy stayed asleep.

"_That's a bit of a distance from here …"_

"Cant you get a flight out from New York instead of driving? Caleb it's his 18th, he shouldn't have to be stuck in a crappy motel room with his little brother."

"_I agree, that would be torture," _

"Now who's failing to be funny? Are you gonna come out or what?"

"_Sure Sammy, I'll spend the night with Dad and head out sometime tomorrow. Deuce might have a nice surprise waiting for him when he gets back from school."_

Sam's eyes lit up in curiosity. "What?"

"_Me." _Caleb said simply and Sam could just picture the smartass grin.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted." Sam joked.

"_Yeah I'm sure he will be too."_

"Thanks Caleb." Sam said sincerely.

Sam could hear Caleb sigh again but he knew that he was only putting it on. _"The things I have to do …"_

"Say hi to Mac for us please."

"_Well since you asked so nicely … no problem Sammy. I'll see you soon."_

"Seeya Caleb." Sam hung up the phone and smiled. Dean would probably be annoyed with him for calling Caleb behind his back but he would appreciate it eventually.

He walked over to his brother and shook his shoulder. "Dean, you need to wake up."

Dean jumped up, still half asleep. "What?"

"You told me to wake you up." Sam waited a few minutes as Dean woke himself up.

"How's your head?" Sam asked as Dean scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hand.

"It's okay." Dean replied standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

Sam sat down on his bed intending on starting his science homework. Dean walked out a moment later looking a lot more alert than when he first woke up. He glanced down at his watch and then realized that he was feeling kind of hungry. "I'm going out to get dinner, what do you want?"

Sam thought for a minute and then looked back at Dean. "Pizza?" Dean smiled. "Sounds good to me, I'll be back soon." Dean pocketed his car keys and wallet and spared one more glance at Sam before leaving the motel room.

Sam heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine as Dean took off and smiled because Dean seemed better after his sleep. He searched through his bag for his science book and began his homework, his stomach grumbling in anticipation of their Pizza dinner.

TBC ...

* * *

So there it is ... Sammy's still on the birthday warpath and i couldnt resist not bringing Caleb back coz i love him lol We'll be getting back to John next chapter ... see you soon :-) 


	6. Surprizes

**Authors Note: **Sorry for taking so long to post guys ... i just havent had the time. I hope it's worth it :-) Thanks for all the reviews :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. Surprises **

A surreal feeling came over John as he drove into the familiar town of Lawrence, Kansas. It had been a terribly long time since he had been in this town but strangely enough it felt like only yesterday. Driving down Massachusetts Street John came to a stop at a red light and looked around seeing a lot of familiar stores that he was surprised to remember after all these years and some not so old.

It was only about 9am but John watched from his window as people buzzed around in and out of shops and went about their daily business. It brought back memories of happier days when Mary had dragged him shopping or meeting Mary and Dean for lunch during his break from the auto repair shop.

John was brought back to the present when the car behind him beeped, signaling to him that the red light had changed to green. John shook his head and took off again, willing himself not to get caught up in long dead memories.

Although it had been a long time since he had actually visited his psychic friend John remembered where she lived without really thinking too hard. Missouri didn't live too far from the main street considering her job as a palm reader/psychic relied on people being able to find her home.

John pulled up at the curb in front of the white two story house that belonged to Missouri Mosley. The oldest Winchester looked up at the house before opening the truck door and stepping onto the footpath.

Shutting the door behind him, John made his way to the front gate. It was made of wood and came to just below John's waist. The path leading to the porch steps wasn't very long and before he knew it John was standing at the front door, his hand raised to knock.

Before he got the chance the white door swung open revealing a worried looking Missouri. "Missouri, perceptive as ever," John greeted with a smile on his handsome face.

Missouri hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen the psychic at Jim's a little over a year ago. Despite her obvious worried countenance a smile graced her dark features at John's greeting.

"It kind of comes with the job description John." Missouri stepped aside and gestured for John to enter.

John stepped through the doorway and into the foyer of the house and took a look around. The house looked just like he remembered it from all those years ago when he had first met Missouri.

"I'm really glad you could make it John." John turned at the sound of Missouri's voice. "Pass me your jacket."

"What's going on Missouri?" John shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to the psychic's waiting arm.

Missouri hung the brown jacket on the coat stand and then turned back to John with a knowing smile. "Straight to business?"

"It's not like I'm here on vacation."

"Sarcasm does nothing for you John Winchester." Missouri walked past the hunter and pointed towards her living room. "Come on into the lounge room and I'll get you a coffee and then I will explain what I asked you here for."

"Yes Ma'am." John followed the woman through to the lounge. One of the things he liked about Missouri was her take charge, take no nonsense attitude. He'd seen her put a few hunters back into their place. She didn't take any of his crap that was for sure.

Once John was seated on the couch in the lounge room Missouri disappeared into the kitchen to get the promised coffee. John leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

He couldn't help but wonder what Missouri was going to tell him and how Mike was connected. His thoughts suddenly strayed to his boys and he wondered whether Dean had gotten them to school on time, although Dean was always extremely reliable with getting Sam to school. It was attending school himself that John had to keep an eye on.

He was also hoping that Sam hadn't given Dean too much trouble after he had left. He doubted that the boy would take out his frustrations for his father on Dean. The kid revered Dean. If he was honest he was sometimes a little bit jealous. When ever Sam had a problem it wasn't his father that he came to, it was his brother. John wasn't totally blind. He realized it was his fault that Sam was that way because he had encouraged and let Dean take care of both Sam and himself.

"I'm sure the boys are fine John." The oldest Winchester looked up startled.

"Reading without permission? Does anyone take Jim's rules seriously?"

"Of course they do," Missouri stated sweetly as she placed John's coffee mug in his hands.

"Wouldn't know it by you and Caleb," John grumbled as he lowered his cup to the table only to be halted when Missouri made a disapproving noise.

John looked back up at the black woman. "What?"

"John Winchester, you put that mug down without a coaster under it and you'll know about it."

John raised his eyebrows but reached over to the end of the table and picked up a coaster and placed it on the table in front of him. He placed his coffee mug on top of the coaster and then looked up at Missouri expectantly.

"That's better." Missouri sat down across from the hunter. "Now do you want to hear what I have to tell you?"

"Of course," John replied.

Missouri sat forward, wrapping her hands around her mug. "I had a dream … yesterday morning."

"A dream?"

"I think it was a vision of some sort. Not a premonition but …"

"What did you see in your dream?"

Missouri took a sip of the hot liquid in her mug. "David Biggs, a friend of mine. He was a lawyer in town," She explained. "He was alone in his office late at night when a man appeared."

John's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean appeared?"

"He just appeared … all of a sudden. He kept saying that David had treated him awful when they were kids and that he needed to pay for it. Then … then he just killed him, stabbed him in the stomach." Missouri looked like she was feeling sick.

The psychic took another sip of her coffee before continuing. "When I woke up I rang David's house and his wife answered. She told me that David had been killed in his office, stabbed in the stomach. The killer left a message written in David's blood … 'Paid'"

"Paid?"

"That's it. Just 'Paid'"

"Sounds like the guy wanted payback for being picked on as a kid. What makes you think that he will hit again … he has had his revenge."

"For one I don't think it was a guy per se. I think it was a spirit or something."

John nodded. "That's right you said he just appeared … still it could all be over now."

Missouri stood up and walked over to a small table that sat next to the television. She picked up something and then returned to stand in front of John. John accepted the newspaper clipping from his friend. "This is one of the reasons I don't think this is over."

John spread the newspaper clippings out on the coffee table in front of him. Skimming the three different reports John found that the details were identical. A banker, a Gym owner and a single mom that had left 2 young sons behind, they had all been murdered, stabbed in the stomach. The same message had been written in the victim's blood. John was actually surprised that the reporters had managed to get that much information on the case.

"So you think all of these were attacked by the same thing or person." John clarified.

"Yes … the police think that they have a serial killer on their hands but have no witnesses and no evidence to connect anyone to the case, another reason that leads me to believe that we a dealing with a supernatural force of some kind."

"You said Mike was in danger."

Missouri placed her mug on a coaster. "The thing in my dream … it said that David was going to pay just like Mike was going to pay for opening that garage without him. I checked all the garages in Lawrence considering all the victims have been from here and he is the only Mike to own a garage."

"Mike Guenther."

"That's him."

Missouri studied her friend as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Something happened between you and Mike didn't it?"

John sighed. "He called social services on me when I started coming to you and decking the Impala out with weapons. I found out and left."

"John if you didn't know what you know now would you have understood your actions?" Missouri asked. "A lot of people fear the unknown … its human nature."

"The point is Missouri that he was my friend and if I hadn't of gotten the boys out of here when I did they would have definitely been taken off me. He knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't have endangered the boys. They're all I have left."

Missouri raised her eyebrows at that. John really was blind to some of the things he put his boys through sometimes. In John's case she was glad that he had the steady friendship and influence of Pastor Jim Murphy and Dr. Mackland Ames to keep him somewhat grounded. At least to remind the driven man that his sons were still children.

"So are you going to look into this John?" she asked.

"You know I will," John replied, rolling his eyes.

"Good … thank you."

"You're welcome. Now explain to me what this guy looks like and then we'll go from there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was up to something. Dean could feel it. Not to mention that stupid smile that had been plastered on the kids face ever since he had returned from his Pizza run the night before. It looked like Sam was very pleased with himself about something that Dean had yet to figure out.

No goading or bribing on Dean's part had made the younger brother fess up. Dean had thought about wrestling and tickling him with no mercy until he spilt. That usually did the trick but Dean didn't want to take the chance that he might hit his head again. With his luck that is exactly what would happen. No, twice in a couple of days was enough for him.

His headache had thankfully disappeared for the most part but every once and a while he got this feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong or that something bad was going to happen. He wasn't sure and attributed it to a double head injury and the fact that his father had left on a hunt by himself.

It wasn't unusual for John to hunt alone but since Dean had turned sixteen it had been unusual if John didn't automatically include him in on it. Then there was also Caleb Reaves who more often than not ended up joining them. His dad could handle himself though. He was John freakin Winchester. Best kick ass hunter out there.

Dean shifted in the stiff plastic chair that his current school deemed suitable for long tedious classes. He was still tossing up which was worse, the school chairs or hospital chairs. He had spent enough time in both.

"... The bells going to go any minute now guys." His teachers voice faded in. "Pack up your things and don't worry about homework tonight. I've got some things being put together for you to work on over the weekend."

"Fat chance of that lady …" Dean muttered to himself as his placed his notebook in his back pack.

A few seconds later the bell did go and all the students stood and rushed out like most students do at the end of the day. Dean had learnt from most schools that it was better off to wait till most kids had left if you couldn't be first out the door.

"Dean." Dean turned when he heard his name being called and saw it was Jack Hamilton.

"Yeah?"

"How's ya head?" Jack asked pointing to the general direction of Dean's head.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. Besides I have my little white friends to help if a headache rears its head." He patted the jacket pocket which he knew housed his aspirin. They didn't really have much of an effect on him anymore. It was like eating lollies.

Jack laughed. "How'd you screw up your head the first time?"

"I … um … someone tried to mug me. I fought back until they cracked my head open."

"Damn, dude that sucks."

"Yeah well my brother is always saying that I have a hard head." Dean and Jack both started walking towards the classroom door as they spoke.

"Lucky for you I guess."

"Yeah, apparently," Dean agreed.

Both boys came to halt outside the door. "Alright well catch ya dude." Jack waved as he walked down the corridor away from Dean. Dean waved back and then turned in the opposite direction.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he dodged other students walking down the corridor. "Hey Dean!" Dean looked beside him to where the voice had come from and wasn't surprised to see a chipper looking Sam walking next to him.

"Hey Sammy," Dean replied. He looked down at his brother suspiciously again. The kid was just way to happy and it was starting to get disturbing.

Sam was excited. He knew that more than likely Caleb would be waiting for them back at the motel. He knew that although Dean would probably act otherwise, he would be happy to see a familiar face besides his little brother. His older brother was very close to the older boy and the two young hunters were more alike than either of them liked to admit. Sam knew that Caleb was most likely Dean's best friend despite the eight year age gap between them. But Sam would never say that to Dean.

"What's up Sammy?" Sam smirked at his brother. Dean hated it when Sam had a secret. It drove him buts and usually resulted in torture for Sam until he gave up and told Dean what he wanted to know.

"Nothing, I'm just glad it's the end of the day."

Dean looked at the younger Winchester skeptically and snorted. "Since when? You know I can make you talk Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's threat, like he hadn't seen that coming. The brothers exited the building and headed for the car park in silence. Once they reached the Impala and started back to the Motel Dean turned to his brother. "You know you are in danger as soon as we get back."

"Whatever."

"I'll get it out of you," Dean warned.

"Okay Dean."

"I'm serious."

"Sure Dean."

"That's annoying."

"You're annoying." Sam counted.

"That's mature."

Sam shrugged. "I'm thirteen; I'm not supposed to be mature."

Dean snorted again. "Yeah, I'll remember that Mr. High and Mighty."

"High and Mighty?" Sam questions indignantly.

"We're home," Dean told him, ignoring his brothers questioning glance. Dean parked the car in front of their room. "Yeah _home,"_ Sam drawled out sarcastically.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for that conversation Sammy," Dean groaned before exiting the Impala.

Sam followed Dean out of the car and to the Motel room; the fact that Caleb was nowhere to be seen didn't go unnoticed to the younger boy. Dean stopped and looked at the door. It was slightly ajar. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean dragged Sam back to the car and reached into the glove box, retrieving the 9mm berretta he kept in there. "Stay back here Sammy," he whispered.

"Dean …"

"Shh." Dean ignored Sam and walked back over to the door. He didn't waste any time and slammed his way into the room, gun at ready, automatically finding his target.

"Hey Honey, how was school?" Caleb Reaves joked before taking a swig of the beer that had been in front of him, totally unfazed with the gun pointed at his head. The dark haired psychic was definitely not what Dean had been expecting. "Caleb?"

Caleb smirked. "In the flesh."

Dean lowered his gun a little. "How do I know it's really you?"

Caleb considered this. In their line of work it made sense that if you came home to find someone had broken in you would be in the right to be suspicious, although that hadn't really occurred to the psychic until now. It was good to know that Dean was always prepared.

"Well I walked past the salt lines and I can hear the word 'Christo' without flinching and well …" That was all he had at the moment.

"Okay … so you're not a demon. You could be a shape shifter."

"Well I would offer to let you test that theory but … well you know …"

Dean stood his ground. "Deuce, if I was a shape shifter would I supply you with food?" Caleb gestured to the brown grocery bags on the table between them.

Dean walked further into the room. "Dude, you went grocery shopping, maybe you aren't Caleb." Dean joked. He didn't know what it is was but he knew that it was definitely Caleb Reaves standing before him. "Funny smartass, If I'm staying for a couple of days I need food," Caleb replied

Sam walked into the room, sick of waiting by the car. Upon entering he saw Caleb Reaves standing behind their small table which had been loaded with brown paper bags. "Dean, I called him and asked him to stop by," Sam explained. He should have known that Caleb wouldn't simply wait for them to get back before making himself at home.

"What? Why?" Dean asked surprised. "And when?"

"I came bearing gifts." Caleb sat back down in his chair, leaning back and placing his legs on the table.

Sam walked over to the table and searched through the bags containing food. Sam looked across at Caleb. "Man, have you ever heard of healthy food?"

"Sure." Caleb nodded. "That's what Dad's place is for." He answered seriously. "Besides we have a birthday to celebrate. No healthy food. It's a rule."

"Right … I'd really like you to pull that rule book out one time." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and accepted the beer that Caleb presented him. "Beer?" Dean asked. "Why not?" was Caleb's only response.

Caleb turned back to Sam who was still going through the bag. "You know runt most kids your age would love to life on this stuff."

"In case you haven't noticed Damien, Sam's not most kids." Dean laughed at his own joke.

"Hilarious." Sam should have known that his own sanity would become a problem once he got the two older hunters together.

Sam snagged a packet of potato chips out of one of the bags and walked over to his bed and plopped down and let the conversation between his brother and Caleb drown out as he relaxed on the bed. This was bound to be an interesting few days.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked that and i really do hope to post a bit sooner next time :-) see ya soon and i hope everyone has a really good weekend :-) 


	7. Winchester Tag Team

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone Thanks everyone for their reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. Also i have made a video in dedication to Ridley's Brotherhood AU. Its called 'A Friend To Me' and its about Dean and Caleb. So if anyone is interested here is the link that Ridley also has on Chapter 4 of her Phoenix story - http(colon)//www(dot)sendspace(dot)com/file/oy0ith - Keep in mind that the link had to be spelt out in order for the wbesite to show it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. Winchester Tag Team**

Now that everyone had settled in and he was no longer under threat of being ventilated Caleb could sit back and observe the two youngest Winchester's. Caleb looked over to Sam who had made himself comfortable on his bed with what looked like a text book and a bag of potato chips. The psychic couldn't help but notice that for all the complaining about unhealthy food, the kid was sure enjoying the chips. As Caleb studied the youngest Winchester he got the sense that the kid was frustrated and even angry. That wasn't anything abnormal with Sam but it seemed different that the usual angst that he sensed from the boy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dean interrupted his musings. Caleb shook his head and looked across the table at the other Winchester in the room. "Hell no, I'm not cheap dude."

Dean snorted. "So you like to tell us," he joked.

"So where's Johnny?" Caleb asked. "Sammy said he went on a hunt."

"He said that a friend had called and that and old friend of his might be in danger."

"Did he say what it was?"

"Nah," Dean replied before taking a sip of his beer.

Caleb frowned. He was getting an odd feeling from the younger hunter. He seemed anxious or worried about something. Digging deeper Caleb raised his eyebrows. The kid was worried about John? He knew that Dean wasn't always comfortable with John hunting alone. He felt better knowing that someone was watching his fathers back, even better if that someone was Dean himself.

Dean didn't seem to notice Caleb's silence and quiet observation so he pressed on. "So where'd he go?" Dean looked up at his friend. "He went back home to Lawrence."

"Oh …" Caleb realized the significance of the Kansas town. He had only heard the basic story of what had happened that night in 1983 to Mary Winchester. It was a touchy subject for John and even for Dean at times.

"I wanted to go." Sam piped up, climbing off the bed and walking over to the two older hunters.

"You did?" Caleb asked truly surprised.

"Yeah, I've never been there before. Dad ordered us to stay here." Sam sulked as he started looking through the bags of food again. Caleb and Dean gave each other a knowing look. Dean wasn't the only one who could eat a lot.

"Well I'm sure your Dad knows what he's doing Sam."

"That's what I said," Dean added. Caleb wondered whether he was actually trying to convince himself when he said that.

"I can't win Caleb. I don't wanna hunt and he chews me out and when I do finally want to hunt he tells me I can't." Sam complained. "There is no pleasing that man."

"Did you ask Caleb to come here just so you could bitch to him about how dad is such a bad father?" Dean asked obviously irritated. "Because let me tell you its starting to get old." Dean stood up and wavered on his feet. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have beer when his head was still healing.

"Deuce, you okay?" Caleb asked, standing when Dean swayed.

"Yeah I'm fine just got up too fast … I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Dean announced before walking across the room and out the door.

The room was quiet for a moment and Caleb sighed. Nothing was ever simple when dealing with this small family.

"He probably shouldn't have been drinking beer ya know. He has a head injury." Sam stated looking sheepishly at Caleb. He hadn't meant to get his brother upset.

"What? Why the hell didn't you say something?" Caleb asked the boy a little angrily. Dean was underage as it was and now he was supplying the kid with alcohol with a head injury.

"I guess it slipped my mind and Dean didn't mention it either."

"Runt getting your brother to be honest about an injury is like getting Jim to have a one night stand, aint gonna happen."

Sam looked down at his hands on the table in front of him. "You're right I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Caleb asked but continued before Sam could answer. "Did you just say that I was right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it."

"Damn … I should have recorded it," Caleb said in mock seriousness.

"I'm going to go check on Dean." Sam stated but was halted when Caleb walked around the table and put a hand on his chest. "No let me."

"I really should …"

"Hey." Caleb interrupted. "This is what you wanted me out here for right? I'm supposed to cheer up the birthday boy."

Caleb walked past the smaller boy and opened the door, not giving Sam a chance to say anything else. Caleb wanted a moment alone with Dean to talk to him about what was going on inside his head. Dean wasn't much for talking, neither was he but he knew he stood a better chance if Sam wasn't around. Dean didn't like to look weak in front of Sam. He was the big brother and in Dean's mind that meant he always had to be in control.

Caleb stepped out into the cold evening air and found that Dean hadn't wandered far. The soon to be eighteen year old was sitting on the hood of the Impala, his hands in his jean pockets because he had forgotten to take his jacket with him when he had left the room.

"So …" Caleb began as he made his way over to his friend. He jumped up on the hood next to Dean earning himself a glare. Apparently it was okay for Dean to sit on his precious car but not anyone else.

"So …" Dean answered back, looking back out into the car park.

"So … what's got you so worried about this hunt?" Caleb asked staring out in the same direction as Dean.

Dean shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Deuce man, you've had this weird feeling ever since I got here."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. It was never any good trying to hide things from Caleb. The guy knew Dean too well and his tendency to read people didn't help. "I dunno."

"You don't know?" Caleb turned to look at Dean who was still looking out into the distance.

Dean quickly glanced beside him before leaning forward and looking at his boots that were hanging above the ground. "I … its weird, I've had this weird feeling in the back of my mind ever since tangling with the Rawhead."

"What happened?"

"Let the damn thing get a little too close for comfort and ended up slamming the back of my head into a wall."

Caleb nodded his understanding. "Okay well you've hit your head a number of times … its pretty thick." Caleb's lips quirked up in a smirk at his joke. "What does one have to do with the other?"

"Well I dunno Caleb just a feeling okay in the back of my mind … I didn't really notice it too much until the second time."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "A second time?"

"I'm surprised Sam didn't tell you. I got knocked down while playing Hockey and I had to get the stitches redone."

"Why would you be playing Hockey?" Caleb asked disgusted.

"I don't think that's the point Damien." Dean remarked, rolling his eyes at how quickly Caleb could be distracted. "And you reckon I have a short attention span."

Caleb shook his head. "Right … go on." He gestured for Dean to continue.

"We got home and Dad told us that he was going and I dunno what it was but I really wanted to go with him."

"Maybe you were just interested in going back to Kansas. After all it has been a while, it's only natural."

"That's what I thought. But all day today I have had this nagging feeling that something isn't right or that something bad is going to happen. I start to get a headache whenever the feeling gets really strong."

"Hmm …"

"Hmm? That's all you have to say?" Dean asked, dumbfounded at his friend.

"I don't know Deuce. Maybe it's a combination of everything. The hits to the head, your dad missing your birthday yet again, him hunting alone …"

"It's got nothing to do with the birthday Caleb. How many times do I have to tell people that it's no big deal?" Dean grumbled. "If you listened to Sam you'd think it was the worse thing in the world."

"Dean there's nothing wrong with being disappointed. The man aint flawless, we both know that."

"You sound more and more like your father all the time."

"Yeah well Mac has some good points." Caleb acknowledged offhandedly

"You seem to find it hard taking the advice yourself." Dean smirked knowingly at his friend.

"That's different."

Dean scoffed. "How is that different?"

"Because I'm older than you, I'm supposed to give brilliant advice, not take it. It's in the rule book."

Dean looked beside him and laughed at the hunter. "You know I think I actually agree with Sammy. I'd like to see you pull that rulebook out of your ass."

"I don't believe those were quite his words."

"I'm not as eloquent."

Caleb realized that they had managed to stray off topic and he couldn't believe that he had fallen for it. Diversionary tactics were Dean's specialty when he didn't want to discuss something and he had fallen right for it. The kid was good he's give him that.

"So back onto this bad feeling … like I was saying it could be a combination of any of those things. That doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen. When did he say he was gonna be back?"

Dean shrugged. "He said he wasn't sure but he wouldn't be back for Saturday. He said he would call though."

"Okay well let's just wait till he calls and we'll go from there."

"That makes sense I guess." Dean nodded and jumped off the Impala shivering in the cold air. It was starting to get darker and he hadn't realized how long he had been sitting outside in just his t-shirt and jeans. He was actually surprised that Sam hadn't come out to see if they were still alive.

"Well I do occasionally." Caleb smiled. Proud of himself and his accomplishment in the helpful conversation department, it seemed all his years with Mac was proving useful in the caring and sharing department.

"Yeah very occasionally," Dean responded, chuckling as he folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to stay warm.

"Watch it kiddo or you won't get your presents." Caleb warned as he slid off the Impala and stood next to Dean.

"Presents?"

"One courtesy of Dr. Mackland Ames and a little something special from yours truly of course," Caleb told him, smiling and pointing to him self as he followed Dean back to the room.

"Your not giving me another one of _your_ presents are you?" Dean asked referring to one of their first Christmas's together when Mac had forced his son to give Dean one of his presents. "Your birthday was only a couple of weeks ago ya know."

"You're lucky you got anything from me ya little shit and the answer is no … I think my present is completely original. You're gonna love it."

"Is it a blonde?" Dean asked with a smirk on his lips when Caleb stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Is that all you ever think about?" he asked and then yanked the door open, shaking his head as he re-entered the room.

"A brunette then?" Dean continued to tease, his younger brother's curious look from his perch in front of the TV not going unnoticed.

"I don't know where you get it from." Caleb muttered as he opened the fridge to get another beer.

"Yeah it's a mystery." It hadn't taken long for the thirteen year old to catch on to what the psychic was rambling about.

"What?"

"Nothing Caleb." Sam smiled sweetly at the family friend.

Caleb looked suspiciously a moment longer at Sam before snatching Dean's beer out of his hand. "No beer for you."

"Oh come on man."

"Maybe Saturday," Caleb compromised.

"Yes Mom."

"Mom?" Caleb questioned.

"Well he would have called you Dad except you're a girl." Sam contributed to the joke, smiling up at Dean. Glad to see that his brother seemed in a better mood.

"I'm going to take a leak. You …" The psychic said pointing at Sam. "… Make sure he stays away from the beer."

"Yes Sir." Sam responded sharply, although the effect was lost when he tried smothering a laugh.

Caleb shook his head and wondered how he had ended up on the receiving end of a Winchester tag team as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other and laughed. They had always enjoyed teasing the older boy when they were younger and as far as Dean thought it was only fair because Caleb had always made it a point to irritate and tease them. It was the way their relationship was and he wouldn't want that ever to change.

"Dean …" Sam began.

Dean looked at his brother waiting to see what he was going to say. "Dean … I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today with Dad and for the way I've been …"

"So bitchy," Dean said finishing off the sentence for him.

"Not what I was going to say … but yeah."

"That's okay Sam." Dean smiled and ruffled his brother's shaggy hair. Sam shrugged away, but laughed. "Besides Sammy, you've always been bitchy."

"Shut up Jerk," Sam replied and playfully punched his brother in the stomach.

Dean smiled and pushed Sam back towards his bed. He hoped that Caleb was right about the feeling he was having because if something happened to his father and he could have done something about it he would never forgive himself.

TBC ...

* * *

Well how was that? I love writing the boys :-) lol The part about Mac making Caleb give Dean one of his presents came from the Brotherhood universe in a story that i think Tidia wrote, incase anyone wanted to know. Have another good weekend and i once again apologise for taking so long :-) 


	8. Guenther's Auto Repair

**Authors Note: **Hey guys ... i know it's been a while again. It's been a real pain to try and find time to write but dont worry i would never leave a story uncompleted :-) i wanna thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter. You reviews mean so much :-) Thanks.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. Guenther's Auto Repair**

John scrubbed at his tired eyes. He had spent all of the previous day sneaking into crime scenes and determined to help Missouri had accompanied him. They had been hoping the psychic would be able to get a better read on what really happened if she went to the actual scene. The two friends had been disappointed when they hadn't really learnt anything new.

He knew that Missouri had felt bad for the lack of new information and although John was frustrated he knew that it was not her fault.

John still remembered his friend's reaction upon entering David Biggs office. Missouri had been a psychic all her life and had seen some terrible things in her time but it still hit her like a sucker punch to the stomach when she saw the crime scene. John had watched as she paled slightly at the blood pooled on the floor that had yet to be cleaned up. He had quietly asked her if she was alright only for her to tell him that she was fine.

The only thing Missouri's abilities had been able to decipher was that the killing had definitely been of the supernatural kind, only the reading she had gotten had her confused. It wasn't the usual feeling she got when she sensed the remaining essence of a spirit, angry or otherwise. It felt like a spirit but different all at the same time. Missouri's description of her friend's attacker was pretty vague. A lot of people had blonde hair and blue eyes. She hadn't been able to remember if there was anything that stood out. The only thing John knew for sure was that all the victims had been long time residents of Lawrence, leading him to think that there was a pretty good chance that the spirit had been from Lawrence also. The message 'Paid' left in blood at all the crime scenes also led him to believe that he had known all of the victims at one stage since he obviously wanted to exact revenge.

If Missouri was right then Mike was in danger and more than like it meant that Mike had known the spirit or at least the spirit knew him. John had been friends with Mike for a long time so he had been racking his brain to see if he could remember anyone with that description but for the life of him he couldn't think of anyone.

John sighed as he relaxed back into the Library's surprisingly comfortable couch. After meeting with Lola Biggs John had decided his next course of action should be to visit her late husband's Elementary School. The man had lived in Lawrence all his life and had attended Broken Arrow Elementary School. The school hadn't had copies of the year books from that far back and had directed John to the Lawrence Public Library on Vermont Street. The hunter had been waiting for five minutes while the librarian searched for the year books. He remembered that Missouri had said that the Spirit mentioned something about being ten years old so he as really only interested in that age group.

"Sir?" John looked up when he heard the librarian's voice in the quiet room. The young blonde walked towards him holding a brown box and John couldn't help but smile when he thought that Dean would probably like her. The girl placed the box on the small table in front of John. "I finally found them," she stated in an amused huff.

"Thank you … Rowan," John replied looking at her nametag for her name. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Rowan smiled and clasped her hands together. "Well if you need anything else Sir, let me know."

"I will." John assured her and watched as she left before looking down at the box in front of him. He sat forward and opened the box. There were at least twenty books inside, all ranging in different years. John took them all out and placed them on the table so he could find they year that he was interested in.

He was beginning to think that 1964 was the only year book that wasn't there until he got to the last book. Why was it always the last one you look at? He began to search page by page until he found the small picture of a ten year old David Biggs. He had looked like your average ten year old. It was almost hard to believe that this kid had done something so bad to evoke being murdered thirty three years later. The old saying was that kids can be cruel. It was a sad fact that both his children had on occasion had to deal with.

John studied the other children on the page. It was hard to judge whether any of Biggs's classmates were the killer. It was hard enough with thirty years passing by and even harder with the description he had. He made a note to himself to get a photo copy of Biggs's class for Missouri before leaving.

John put all the other year books back into the box and then stood up with his chosen year book and walked over to the front desk. He thought that that easiest way to find out who it was would be to see if any of these people had died recently.

Rowan was working on something on her computer when John reached her desk. Sensing someone looking at her she looked up to see John standing there, book in hand.

"Do you need some help?" she asked politely.

"Um yeah I need to use a computer."

"Oh well the computer terminals are just around the corner." Rowan pointed to her right. "There aren't a lot of people in today so you should be able to find a free one."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem."

Making his way around the corner John found the computer terminals easy. There was only one other person using a computer and John decided that it would be best if he chose a computer a bit of a distance from that person. He was going to be looking at the obituaries and the less he had to explain the better.

He sat down at the far end of the terminals and began his search.

An hour later found John walking out of the library doors, the cold wind blowing through his short dark hair. The obituaries had been a dead end and had frustrated him to no end. He took the library steps two at a time and headed towards his truck that was parked by the side of the road.

As John sat down in the driver's seat his cell phone began to ring. He put his photocopies on the passenger seat and pulled the ringing device out of his jacket pocket, flipping it open. "Hello?"

_"John I just remembered something."_

John felt hopeful. Maybe Missouri had remembered something that would help. "What is it?"

_The spirit had a scar just above his right eyebrow." _Missouri told him. _"I don't know whether that's going to be any more helpful or not." _

"Every little bit helps."

"_I hope so John." _Missouri paused before continuing. _"Dinner will be on the table by seven. I expect you to be back."_

John knew better than to argue with the psychic when she had that tone in her voice. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. He still had time to visit with Mike before Missouri was expecting him back. "I'll be there," he assured her. "Hopefully with news."

"_Good, be careful John." _Missouri warned before ending the phone call.

John put his cell phone back into his pocket and wasted no time in starting the truck. He had been delaying visiting Mike until he really had to. He knew the man was going to be shocked to see him and John really wasn't sure what to expect.

Checking over his shoulder to make sure it was clear before pulling out onto the road John made his way to Mike's garage by memory. It was going to be difficult going back to the garage that he had once co-owned. He had a lot of memories there that he would rather not think about.

John suddenly felt anxious as he parked his truck across the road from the auto repair shop with the sign that read 'Guenther's Auto Repairs'. He was glad that he was in the truck because he was positive that Mike would know he was here as soon as he arrived had he been driving the black beauty. The Impala and John's love for it would undoubtedly be remembered. Mike had often teased the hunter about it.

John sat in his truck for a few moments more, just watching his old garage and the people busy at work. From John's position it seemed that business was going well. He sat up straighter when Mike came out of his office and walked across the lot and into the garage to talk to two of his employees. John realized that he was just delaying the inevitable. If Mike reacted badly and called the cops on him, or some other authority John knew how to disappear and fly under the radar if need be.

John opened the door to his truck and stepped out onto the tarred road, closing the door behind him. The hunter started to cross the road, stopping once to let a car go past before continuing on towards the garage.

Walking towards his old business the memories assaulted him. Before the fire Dean had loved to come to work with his Dad. Even then the kid had been in love with cars which had made Mary so proud because Dean was so much like his Daddy. On the occasions that John brought the little boy in Dean had been content to sit and talk his father's ear off while he watched him work, occasionally handing the man tools that he was quickly learning the names of. It was quite a comparison from the mute boy Dean had become for so long after his mothers death. John smiled a sad smile as he realized that no matter where life took them it seemed that Dean was fated to follow in his fathers footsteps, whether that be mechanic or hunter. That kid had always learnt quickly and had always been so eager to join his father in any activity. John was pretty sure that had things turned out differently Dean would have ended up working with him in the garage, maybe even doing an apprenticeship, judging from his love of cars, or even maybe have gone to college. John knew that wasn't about to happen now because right when all the kids Dean's age were thinking about college applications his son was thinking about what they were going to hunt and kill next. John also often wondered how Sam would have turned out if the supernatural hadn't destroyed their lives. Judging from Sam's personality and his new need for normalcy, John was sure that he would have been a very happy normal little boy, instead of the kid that fought him every step of the way. John sometimes wished for the days when he was a hero to both of his children. One thing that entered his mind while thinking of his sons was their closeness. If they had of been given that normal life would they be as close as they are now? John had never seen such a close bond between brothers before. It was like those boys had a sixth sense about each other that even John didn't totally understand. It was definitely something that he felt he could be proud of. Mary had always wanted to sons to be close so he had at least accomplished one of her wishes.

John made it across the road and to the front of the garage before he had even realized it. His memories and thoughts seemed to be running wild lately. Shaking him self out of it John walked up to the big open roller doors and leant against it. Just inside Mike was standing talking to two young guys that John assumed were apprentices. John took a good look at his old friend. He was just like he remembered him only older, a little more weight on but he still had an aura of confidence around the work place that John always remembered.

Mike gestured to the red Ford station wagon in the service bay. "Mrs. Thomson will be back to pick up her car tomorrow morning."

John listened as Mike spoke to the two apprentices in front of him, totally oblivious to John's presence. "I think it's about time you two handled a job on your own. Think you can handle it?" Mike asked with a smirk on his face. The mechanic could obviously tell that the boys were more than ready to handle a car without him and from what John could see the two guys, that could not have been any older than nineteen, looked excited at the prospect of finally getting the chance to work without a supervisor hovering over them.

"Hell yeah!" The blonde boy replied excitedly.

Mike chuckled. "I thought you would think that way. Now if you have any trouble with something, don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Yeah, he may be getting old but the man knows his stuff." John commented in a joking manner from his position against the doorway. All three of the room's occupants looked in his direction. The two boys were obviously wondering who this stranger was and Mike was staring in shocked recognition.

After a few beats Mike finally found his voice. "John?"

"Mike long time, no see." John smiled as he pushed himself away from the wall and took a couple of steps forward.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes. It had been an extremely long time since he had seen John Winchester. The man had just disappeared one day taking his two young sons with him and Mike had never heard from his friend again. To say that John had been unexpected was an understatement. Mike still wasn't sure what to do or say. He had been so worried for both John and his boys when they had vanished. He had never expected to see any of the Winchesters again and here stood John Winchester, looking slightly older, his once clean shaven face littered with a beard and the same unmistakable friendly smirk plastered on his face.

"Boss, do you know this guy?" Joe his eighteen year old apprentice asked looking back and forth between his boss and the new comer.

Mike glanced at Joe and his other apprentice Steven before looking back at his surprise guest. "John, where the hell have you been?"

John's eyes darkened. Mike's lack of faith and phone call to Social Services had been the reason he had fled in the first place. "Do you really want to do this here Mike?" John asked carefully.

Mike realized that John didn't want to get into anything with an audience and decided that he really should talk to the man in private. "Fine," Mike replied and turned to the two boys still waiting to see what was going on. "Joe, Steve, when you're finished with Mrs. Thomson's car park it out the back for her."

"Sure boss," Steven answered for both of them.

Mike walked out of the garage and towards his office, gesturing for John to follow him. He couldn't help wondering what had made John come back after all these years.

John followed the mechanic to his office and automatically closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Mike still standing in the middle of the room with a haunted look on his face. "The place is looking good," John commented offhandedly as he glanced around the room, taking notice of the certificates still on display on the wall. Even one of his was still up there. Either Mike was getting sentimental or was just terrible with house keeping.

"What the hell happened, John?"

"What the hell happened?" John parroted angrily. Holding his temper had never been one of his strongest qualities. "What happened was something terrible happened to my family and one of my best friends didn't stick by me … in fact …" John pointed an angry finger at Mike "…you sold me out."

"That's why you left?" Mike asked.

"You were meant to be my friend Mike. What you did is unforgivable," John yelled, losing his temper quickly.

"I was trying to help John …" Mike tried but was cut off by John's tirade.

"Help?" John laughed without humor. "You tried to have my children taken off me Mike. That's not help."

"Forgive me for caring." Mike through his hands in the air in frustration and walked around to stand behind his desk. "You weren't thinking straight after Mar…the fire. I just wanted to make sure you and the boys were okay."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you we're fine." John growled. The hunter looked up to the ceiling to try and calm his temper. This was not what he had intended their meeting to be. "Look Mike, I didn't come here to argue with you." The hunter looked back at the man across from him.

"What _did _you come here for? It's been ten years."

"Almost thirteen actually," John interrupted, walking up to the front of Mike's desk.

"What?"

"Sammy will be fourteen in May which means it's been almost thirteen years."

Even though he knew it had been a long time it was still strange to think of the boys as teenagers. Mike would always remember the baby and the little kid that he had last seen. "Wow … so the boys are good?"

"Of course they are." John snapped.

Mike sighed and ran a hand over his face. "So why did you come here John?"

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"What type of questions?"

"Was there ever a time … before we opened this place up …" John waved a hand in the general direction of the garage. "…that you promised to opened it up with someone else? John asked, knowing it would seem like an odd question.

Mike looked confused for a moment. "John what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Mike, just do me a favor and answer the question."

Mike frowned in concentration but couldn't really think of a time where he had agreed to open the business with anyone but John. "Not that I can remember. John what's this about?"

"The person would be about our age with blonde graying hair, blue eyes, average build and a small scar about his right eyebrow." John explained, ignoring Mike's questions. "Do you know anyone with that description?"

Mike started to shake his head immediately. "No John, what's this … wait." He stopped all of a sudden. "Wait a minute. I think I do know someone like that."

"You're sure?" John asked excitement obvious.

"Yeah, this guy … oh what was his name?" Mike asked himself. "Umm … it was Gay something …" he trailed off searching through his mind trying to find the name. John raised his eyebrow at the part of the name that Mike remembered.

"Oh that's it! His name was Gaylord Alan Carlson. I'm sure it's the same person I'm thinking of."

"John pulled out a small note pad from the inside pocket of his jacket and leant it down on the desk, stealing a pen from Mike's collection and wrote down the name.

"John, what's this about?" Mike asked again. He was confused. First John turned up out of the blue and then he asks about some guy that he hadn't thought about in years.

"Are you sure that's him?" John looked up at Mike.

"Yes. He's the only person I can think of with that description, plus I remember the scar."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I dunno, years I guess. Why?"

John ignored his questions again. "Do you know where he is buried?"

Mike looked shocked. "I didn't even know he was dead."

"Do you have an address for any of his relatives?"

"I dunno John, seriously what's this all about?"

"Mike you would believe me if I told you."

"Well try me. You do realize that I had the cops looking for you when you disappeared."

"Yeah thanks for that." John answered sarcastically. He hadn't known right away that Mike had set the cops after him. Missouri had called him to inform him as soon as she had found out, warning him to be extra careful. John locked eyes with his friend. "Look it's real important that I talk to a relative so do you have an address?"

Mike stood staring back at John stubbornly but eventually the mechanic sighed when he realized that John was not going to give up. The man had not lost his stubborn streak. "My father was friends with his father back when I was a kid." Mike explained. "I should have an address here somewhere but I'm not going to give it to you unless you tell me what this is about and why it's so important to make you come back here after thirteen years."

"Mike …" John growled.

"John …" Mike challenged.

John glared at the other man from across the desk. He leant forward and placed his hands down on the wooden surface. "Mike you didn't believe me back when Mary died." John bit out. "Why would now be any different?"

"John, you can't come back here, ask random strange questions and then leave again without so much as an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything," John said angrily. "I'll just give you this one warning. You're in danger Mike, so watch you back." The hunter pushed away from the desk and made his way to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? Was that a threat?"

John stopped and shook his head in annoyance. "It's not the human threat that you have to worry about Mike."

Mike came to stand in front of John. "What does that have to do with Carlson?"

John was irritated and even a little bit angry but he realized that there were still a few things his temper had caused to slip his mind. "Did you ever agree to start this business with him?"

Mike was ready to give John a negative response but then he remembered something. "His father and my father had agreed that we would. The Carlson's were rich and Dad wanted to stay in their good graces. I had already picked a business partner so the old man got pissed and we didn't talk for a year."

"I remember that. Why didn't you tell me about the Carlson's?"

"There was nothing to tell. Their son was a geek, always had been. I had never liked him and besides the garage was _our _creation."

"Okay." John ran a hand through his hair. "Be careful Mike."

Mike reached out and grabbed the taller mans arm. "Wait! John you can't tell me I'm in danger and then just leave."

"You're not going to believe anything I tell you."

"John … please."

John sighed. "I think Carlson is angry. I have a feeling that he is going to come after you."

"Carlson is going to try and kill me?"

"His spirit," John replied waiting for the reaction he knew was coming and not really caring any more.

"You're joking."

"Afraid not." John shrugged.

Thirty seconds went by with Mike just looking at John, trying to determine whether the man actually believed the crazy theory. "You really are crazy." Mike stated and John rolled his eyes. He hadn't been disappointed. He knew Mike wouldn't believe him. The man had never had an open mind in that area.

John closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest before looking back at his old friend. "Bye Mike." John didn't stop this time when Mike called out asking him to stop. He had the information he needed. All he had to do was find where the bastard was buried, salt and burn the bones and then get the hell out of this God forsaken town.

TBC ...

* * *

I know most of you guys do like chapters about the boys better so i do hope you liked this one anyway. John and his temper lol The boys will be back the next chapter ;-) Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought :-) 


	9. Voicemail

**Authors Note:** Okay well it's a little bit later than Friday afternoon, it's just past 7.30pm friday but i finally managed to get this all typed up. I really am sorry for the long time between updates. I have never had so much trouble trying to find time before. I am gonna try extra hard to write another chapter this weekend. Anyways thanks for sticking with me and i hope ya'll like this chapter ...

* * *

**Chapter 9. Voicemail**

Caleb smiled as he drove around town. He was still amazed that he had managed to get his hands on Dean's precious Impala. This feat had not been easy by any means. In fact Caleb could still remember the glare he had received by even suggesting that he have the car while its owner was at school. Of course he was quick to point out that Dean's birthday was the reason he had come to Devil's Lake and he should at least be rewarded with some transportation for the effort he had made. Once Dean had finally, albeit reluctantly agreed, Caleb had been warned and threatened should there be even a tiny scratch on her immaculate body when he came to pick the boys up. Caleb had assured Dean that he had been driving for a lot longer than him and that the car would be fine. Caleb laughed as he recalled the look of actual fear on Dean's face as Caleb had driven away. Leave it to the Impala to bring out the kids fear.

The psychic looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for the boys to be picked up from school. This brought him back to the days when Dean was younger and John had the habit of leaving Caleb the job of babysitter. Of course Dean was much older now, basically an adult himself and now that Sam was a teenager babysitting wasn't really required any more. Although he was sure that Dean would argue that it had never been needed. Dean was definitely capable. At the age of nine the boy had managed to look after himself and Sammy, pay the rent and make sure both him and his brother got to school for a whole week all the while not knowing where his father was. Of course it hadn't been entirely John's fault. He hadn't meant for those witches to get the drop on him and Bobby and end up missing for a week and to end up in the hospital. Despite John's intentions Mac and Pastor Jim had not appreciated him telling the boys to not call the unless it was an emergency and had made sure that John rectified that rule. Now and emergency didn't mean someone had to be bleeding badly.

Caleb shook himself out of his memories. Man that had been a long time ago. He had only been seventeen himself. It felt like a lifetime ago. He decided that it was time that he head over to Dean and Sam's school to pick them up and ease Dean's panic over his car because with no doubt Dean would have been worried about his baby all day.

BEEP!!!!!!!

Caleb slammed on the Impala's breaks on instinct and the car skidded to stop. After a moment he was able to breathe again and he took notice of his surroundings and saw a car speeding off. The bastard had cut him off, nearly taking him and the Impala out in the process and he was just taking off. Caleb was seriously considering taking off after the car but pulled over to the side of the road instead. Getting the car damaged in a car chase was not something he wanted to have to explain to Dean so he decided against it. He was however going to get out and make sure that the car was okay. He didn't remember actually being hit but it was better to be safe than sorry. He knew Dean would be checking her out as soon as Caleb pulled up at the school

As Caleb opened the door and stepped out he cursed his psychic abilities. What good were they if he couldn't even predict himself having a car accident? But then again he guessed no-one had been hurt or killed and that was probably why. The psychic walked to the right side of the car to check for damage and sighed in relief when the Impala was clearly undamaged. Dean would never have to know how close he came to actually having an accident in her. He ran a hand through his black hair before walking back to the driver side door and slipped into the seat.

xxxxxxxxxx

That foreboding feeling was back and it was bugging the hell out of him. He had never felt something like this before. Sure he had always had good instincts but this was more than that. He wasn't too thrilled with the headache that came with it either. He had been okay once again for most of the day, he had even managed a whole game of Hockey with Jack and his friends without doing himself in this time. Despite that he was seriously thinking about at least calling his father when he got back to the motel. For some reason he still had a bad feeling about his fathers hunt. It was like something had been trying to warn him that something was going to go wrong and he didn't think that he would be able to relax or even sleep if he didn't make contact with the hunter.

Dean placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned back into the fence as he waited for Sam. The kid wasn't late yet but Dean wasn't in the mood to wait. There were still some students around the school. Some in the process of leaving, others hanging around waiting to picked up and others just simply hanging out. Why they would want to spend Friday afternoon at school he couldn't work out but then right now he didn't really care. He just wanted Sam to hurry up and for Caleb to get there already.

At that thought Dean heard the familiar sound of his car just before he saw the black Impala turn the corner. The teen pushed off the fence and walked over to stand on the curb. He watched as Caleb pulled to a stop and once the Impala was standing still in front of him Dean leaned down to the window.

"Don't worry Deuce, not a scratch on her." Caleb pulled the sunglasses away and smiled at his friend from the drivers seat.

"Hand over your phone, I need to call Dad."

Caleb frowned. Dean hadn't even asked how his car was or even really given her a second glance. The kid was obviously worried about his father again. Since arriving at the latest Winchester residence Caleb had easily felt Dean's worry and had even reached out with his psychic abilities to see if he could sense John himself but he was to far away to get a proper reading. Despite this Caleb was certain that if something did happen to the older hunter he would sense it. Trying to reassure Dean of this however was not an easy task.

"Caleb." Dean clicked his fingers together impatiently with his outstretched hand. "Phone."

"How about a pretty please?"

"How about you just hand over the damn phone ... please."

Caleb sighed and shook his head as he reached inside his jacket. "You know Johnny aint gonna be happy if you interrupt him. He said he would call you tomorrow." he slapped his cell phone into Dean's hand.

"Thanks and I'd rather be safe than sorry." Dean didn't waste any time dialling his fathers number. He stepped away from the car and stood near the fence he had been leaning against moments before. Dean looked into the school yard as he waited for his father to pick up. Sam was making his way through the dreary garden at the front of the school. The kid had obviously seen Dean and quickened his pace.

Sam walked past his brother wondering who he was on the phone to. He was going to stop and ask but he wanted to get a moment with Caleb alone so he bypassed Dean and headed straight for the Impala. Sam opened the back door and plonked down on the seat, throwing his backpack on the seat next to him.

"Caleb, I need to talk to you."

"Don't you Winchester's believe in greetings anymore?" Caleb asked stretching his right arm along the back of the front bench seat.

"Sorry ... Hi Caleb, how was your day?" A sarcastic smile graced the boys face.

"What do you want Sammy?"

"I need to go to the store. But I don't want Dean around when I go. Can you take me?" Sam asked all in one breath.

"What do you need to go to the store for?"

"I need to buy Dean a birthday present."

"Oh." Now Caleb understood. "Okay, what's in it for me?" he gave the boy a devilish smile.

Sam seemed to think about this for a moment. I wont annoy you for the rest of your stay."

"I dunno Sammy that's a pretty big promise."

"I swear!"

"Scouts honour?"

Sam gave the psychic a sceptical look. "Caleb, I have never been in the scouts and neither have you for that fact."

Caleb looked at Sam's pleading face. He knew that Dean was bound to come back to the car at any moment. Knowing this, Caleb smiled, watching the kid squirm.

"Come on Caleb!" Sam pleaded and there it was. Those damn puppy dog eyes. Caleb was sure that no-one was immune to the Sammy face. Well maybe John was sometimes but he was just a hard ass.

"Caleb ..."

"Okay, okay you've got yourself a deal runt."

"Great, I knew you would." Sam smiled brightly. "Oh and I don't want Dean to know where we are going either." he added.

"Yeah, yeah." Caleb dismissed him and glanced out the car window to see what the hell was taking Dean so long.

John's voice via voicemail told Dean for the third time that his father was unavailable. If Dean was worried before, then he was even more worried now. His father had told him before he left that if he needed him that he could call, so he should be answering his damn phone. Dean waited for the beep after John's message. "Hey Dad, call me when you get this please." he flipped the cell phone shut with a little more force than was necessary. He could feel a light drizzle starting to fall on his face and looked up to the sky. The clouds were turning dark grey, indicating that a storm was possible in the near future. He turned back to the Impala and opened the front passenger door and slipped in, dropping his bag on the floor at his feet.

"Well?" Caleb questioned as soon as Dean was seated in the car.

The teen glanced once at Caleb before looking at the drizzle that was fast becoming a downpour. It had always amazed him how fast weather could change. "Voicemail."

Caleb frowned. If John was deep in a hunt it wasn't unusual for the man to not answer his phone straight away but the caller ID would have shown it was Caleb's phone calling and he knew that he was one of the few people that John wouldn't dismiss his call unless something really important was going down or something had happened to him. He hoped it was just the former and Dean was just jumping to conclusions.

"I left a message."

"Don't worry Deuce. He'll call us back as soon as he can." Caleb clapped a hand on the teens shoulder.

"You know we could always drive out to Lawrence and see for ourselves." Sam suggested from the back seat.

Before Dean could answer his younger brother Caleb began shaking his head. "No way, your Dad told you to stay put and he would kick my ass."

Dean snorted. "Since when are all about obeying orders and since when are you afraid of Dad?"

"Oh I'm not afraid of him but man, half the time I get the blame for you guys getting into trouble when I'm not even around and now you want me to let you do something that goes directly against his orders? I don't think so."

"We have been looking after ourselves for a long time." Sam said and Dean was tempted to remind the kid that it was Dean himself who was the one that actually did the looking after.

"Yeah well I'm the oldest hunter and that makes me the one in charge."

"We're not on a hunt Damien, that doesn't apply." Dean reminded him.

Caleb's expression turned serious. "Look boys, just give it some time. We are not going anywhere." he put his foot down on the matter. Caleb knew that there was probably nothing he could do if they decided to take off, especially Dean but he was hoping that they would listen to him anyway. The psychic wasn't sure which he preferred at the moment, the little Winchester's he used to get stuck babysitting or the rapidly growing teenagers he was dealing with now. He supposed both had their pro's and con's.

"I'll keep my feelers out and if I get the slightest hint that something isn't right we'll go or .. if we don't hear from him by lunch time tomorrow we'll think about going. Deal?"

"Deal." Sam accepted readily.

Caleb looked at Dean and patted him on the shoulder again. "Deal?"

Dean sighed but looked across at Caleb. "Deal."

"Good." Caleb gave Dean's shoulder one last pat before turning the ignition, starting the car. The rain was still pelting down steadily. He flicked the wipers on and steered out onto the road.

Dean reached down underneath his seat for his box of cassette tapes. After all that, he needed to listen to some good music. Finding his favourite Metallica tape, he popped it in the tape player and physically relaxed as Metallica burst out of the speakers. He wasn't sure why but the bands music had always been able to calm him down.

The rest of the car ride was made in silence, aside from the music. Dean looked over at his friend sitting next to him. the man seemed content driving and humming along to the music. Dean would die before admitting to anyone but he was very glad that Caleb was there. Not that he wasn't capable of handling the situation but despite what Sam sometimes seemed to think Dean didn't always have all the answers. With Caleb around the burden on his shoulders seemed slightly lighter because the older hunter automatically took responsibility for things without being asked. That didn't mean that Dean would obey the guys every command but he appreciated the psychic's presence all the same.

Before he knew it they were back at the motel and Dean noticed that Caleb and Sam were making no moved to get out of the car. "Alright Deuce, out of the car." Caleb said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Your throwing me out of my own car?"

"You better believe it."

"We shouldn't be long." Sam made to jump over the seats to sit in the front. Dean halted half way out the door. "Don't even think about it Sammy. Get out and get in the front through the door. I don't want your dirty shoes all over the leather."

Caleb smiled. That was the Dean he knew, worrying over the Impala was always a healthy sign. "Just get out would you!"

"Where are you two going anyway?" Sam looked at Caleb, waiting to see what story he was going to spin. "I'm just taking Samantha here to get dinner."

"Oh well in that case bring back something good."

"Who said you were getting anything?" Caleb joked. "We'll be back soon."

"Bye." Dean shut toe passenger door and stood back.

He stood in the rain watching as Caleb and Sam drove away. His clothes started getting a little bit more wet than he liked so he walked over to his motel room and unlocked the door. The room wasn't much warmer so Dean headed straight for the small wall heater near the bathroom door and turned it on full. He stripped out his wet jacket and dropped it onto one of the chairs. He saw the phone out of the corner of his eye and hesitate once before walking over to where it was sitting on the bedside table and snatched it up. He waited as it rang and then gave a frustrated growl when it clicked over to John's voicemail once again. Dean slammed the phone back down.

He wasn't sure how long Sam and Caleb were going to be and he was still a bit cold from the rain. He thought maybe a hot shower would warm him up and plus, he would be able to use all the hot water he wanted without Sam bitching at him.

Getting out a pair of sweats, some clean boxers and a t-shirt Dean made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. He stripped down to his boxers and reached in to turn on the shower. Once he got the shower at the temperature that he wanted he stripped out of his boxers and stepped in. He could feel his tense muscles already starting to relax as the hot water washed over them, his mind however was a different story. It was still running a mile a minute. He had agreed with Caleb that he would wait until tomorrow to do anything but he just hoped he would be able to keep that promise.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay well next chapter we will find out why Johnny boy is not answering and the boys will be sent into action :-) hope ya liked this one and continue to read :) 


	10. You should always trust your instincts

**Authors Note: **Yay! I managed to get this chapter written by late Sunday night :-) I had to wait til today to type it up but at least i was able to post a little faster this time :-) I hope you enjoy ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. You should always trusts your instincts**

What the hell was the first thing that came to the hunters mind. He was somewhere between peaceful oblivion and consciousness and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to wake up right now. He was quite comfortable where he was and he was confident that Dean would handle things this morning and get Sam and himself off to school. The boys were quite capable without him. Self sufficiency and independence were two very important things that John had tried to instil in both of his sons.

Despite his complete faith in not being needed for anything John had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right, that he was missing something. He couldn't for the life of him think of what could be wrong and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know enough to break the peaceful dream state he found himself in.

As much as he would have preferred to stay asleep John had learnt a long time ago, even before he had started hunting that he should always trust his gut instinct and right now it was yelling at him to wake up.

Against his own wishes, John willed his body to wake up and he could start to feel the pull of consciousness. The massive headache that came along with his return to consciousness was causing him to second guess his decision to wake up. Did he really want to know what had caused such a headache? He was pretty sure that he hadn't been drinking the night before which meant only one thing. Something had gone wrong. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to move his arms only to find that he couldn't move them. He could feel it now. His wrists were bound together behind his back and from what he could make out he was lying on his side.

Realising that this new information was not good John opened his eyes quickly to find himself alone in a dark room. From what John could see from his position on the floor it looked like some kind of basement. He struggled with the ropes for a moment trying to find a weakness so he could get free. It was no good. The ropes … no … actually they felt more like thin electrical cord. Whatever it was, they were tied expertly around his wrists, tightly. In fact they were so tight that John's hands were starting to go numb.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed as his struggling only caused the bindings to cut into his skin.

What the hell had happened? John racked his brain trying to remember what he had been doing to land himself in this situation. Lawrence. He remembered now. The fog in his mind was clearing. Missouri had called and asked for help, bringing him back to Lawrence. He remembered speaking to Mike and losing his temper, but till managing to get the information he needed. That's where his memories ended. He tried rolling over but was stopped short. He wasn't just tied up but he was also tied down to something. He twisted around as much as he could and looked over his shoulder. It seemed he was tied to a wooden post or beam. He sighed in frustration.

_There had been no record of a Gaylord Alan Carlson ever dying in Lawrence Kansas or anywhere else for that matter. Missouri had been sure that whatever had killed Biggs had been supernatural._

_John got back into his truck and looked at his watch. It was 3.30 in the afternoon. His trip back to the library to use the computer hadn't given him any clue as to where the guy was buried and John came to two conclusions. Either the guy had died and no-one knew about it or the guy wasn't dead at all which would change some things. He had hoped that once he had learnt the killer's name that this job would be easy to complete. Maybe he could even make it back to North Dakota by sometime tomorrow and surprise the boys. He smiled ruefully as he should have known that things rarely went the way he hoped they would._

_John shivered all of a sudden. He had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly looked out of the car window to the right and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced in the rear view mirror before looking out of his passenger side window. He jumped when he came face to face with a man he had never seen before. After the initial shock John realised that there was something familiar about the man. There was a small scar just above his right eyebrow. It wasn't a coincidence and although John didn't know Carlson he was certain that it was the man in question that was staring back at him through the window._

_John was just about to get out of his truck and confront the man that had been responsible for a number of murders but as suddenly as he had appeared; John was startled when he literally disappeared before his eyes. John's eyes darted around looking and he was even more surprised when Carlson re-appeared standing next to the blue car that was parked in front of his truck. Carlson turned and looked back at John one more time before the car door opened by itself and Carlson slipped inside._

_John looked around. It seemed that no-one else on the street had noticed the man appearing and disappearing. The car Carlson had gotten into pulled out onto the road and John didn't waste any time in following. If this was indeed Carlson's spirit, it obviously wanted John to follow him. He wasn't sure whether it was the smartest move but this had been the best lead he had gotten in a while._

_As John followed the car in front and he started to get a feeling of something like Déjà vu. He had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly where the spirit was taking him. His suspicions were confirmed when the car stopped in front of a very familiar house. John stopped behind the car and just sat there for a moment staring at his old home. There was a 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn. Why had the spirit brought him here? He hadn't even known the guy as far as John could remember._

"_You're right John. You don't know me."_

_John jumped and turned towards the sudden voice. There next to him in the seat was Carlson. John wasn't given the chance to respond before Carlson struck out with a closed fist sending the hunter into darkness …_

John blinked as the flashback finished. Everything had come back in one clarifying moment and now he was pissed. He had been a hunter for a long time and a marine before that. How had he let that damn spirit get the drop on him? He closed his eyes. He knew why. He should probably have never followed the damn thing in the first place and he had also let the sight of his old house distract him. He was better than that and now he was mentally beating himself up over it.

The most important question now was why hadn't Carlson killed him like the others? He had gone to the trouble of leading John through town and to his old home. There had to be a reason and if it wasn't to kill him then what was it. Maybe Carlson knew he was trying to stop him so he had gotten John out of the way. But that brought John back to the same question. Why didn't the spirit just kill him?

John tried once again to get free from his bindings, hissing when he only managed to cut into his already chaffed wrists again. He clenched his teeth and tried to think of a way out of this mess. If Carlson kept to pattern he would be going after Mike next and John was in no position to help.

His eyes had now adjusted to the dark so John took this time to check out his surroundings. The basement looked familiar. Just as that thought entered his head he felt sick. It couldn't be could it? He was sure of it; Carlson had left him tied up in his old home. It made sense he guessed. The house was for sale so it was vacant. That was why the spirit had brought him there. He didn't have time to dwell on why Carlson would do that however. He felt a vibration in his pocket seconds before a ringing sounded from his jacket pocket. John huffed. That was just ironic. His phone was on him and ringing but he couldn't reach it to answer it. He wasn't even sure how long he had been out for but he hoped that it was Missouri calling him because he was late getting back to her house. She would know something was wrong if he didn't answer his phone on top of being late. He just hoped that she didn't waste any time in calling in some back up for both his sake and Mike's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb looked up at the car enthusiast store as he leaned on the hood of the Impala, waiting for Sam to get out of the car. There had never been any doubt that Sam knew his brother extremely well. The kid had probably spotted this store when they had first arrived in this town knowing that Dean's birthday was coming up. If there was anything that Dean loved almost as much as his family it was his car.

"So Sammy, what ya got planned?"

Sam jumped out of the car holding up one of those Velcro wallets. "I have been saving money just to buy this."

"Okay … how have you been making money and what is _this thing_?"

Sam smiled proudly. "I helped a few students with their assignments."

"You're doing other kids school work for money? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy that's not exactly perfect student material. Mac would be disappointed."

"I'm not doing their school work jerk, although it would be worth it. It was just these kids. They were behind and needed help with some last minute research and they were willing to pay a little for it."

Caleb smirked but then placed his hand on the boys back, directing him towards the store. Standing in the rain was not something he wanted to be doing. "How much did ya earn Sammy Boy?"

"Thirty dollars, which is exactly how much I need for Dean's present." Sam opened the door and held it open for Caleb.

"Great. So what is this great and wonderful present?"

"Here, I'll show you." Sam directed Caleb over to a glass case and pointed to a small key ring. "That's it."

Caleb looked down at the small silver key ring. Hanging on a short silver chain was a black Impala. Caleb had to admit that it was well made and the Impala on the key ring even looked exactly like Dean's. "That's really nice Sammy."

"There's more." Sam told him, smiling as he called the store owner over. "We'd like to take a look at that Impala key ring please."

"Sure kid."

Caleb leaned on the glass case and raised his eyes briefly to look at the gruff looking store owner.

The man handed Sam the key ring and stood back patiently waiting. Sam quickly handed it over to Caleb for his inspection. Sam wasn't sure why but Caleb's opinion on his choice of present for Dean was important. He thought maybe it was because Caleb and Dean could be so much alike at times that if anyone would know what Dean would like it would be the psychic.

Caleb held the key ring up. "It's a good choice runt."

"Turn it over." Caleb did as he was told and turned the key ring over. On the back, engraved in the silver was the year _1967,_ the exact same year as Dean's beloved Impala. "I changed my mind Sammy, this is perfect. Dean will love it."

Sam beamed up at his family friend. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Did you wanna take it kid?" The store owner asked, stepping forward.

"Yes please." Sam replied as Caleb placed the key ring back on top of the case.

"That'll be forty dollars."

Sam's smile faded. "When I came in last week it was only thirty dollars."

"Last week was the stores fifth birthday sale but now everything's back to normal price."

"Forty bucks for a little key ring!" Caleb exclaimed. "Come on dude."

"Buddy, this is an authentic piece of Chevrolet merchandise. Believe me when I say that is a perfectly reasonable price."

"I only have thirty."

"Sorry kid, it's forty."

Caleb looked down at the emotions running across Sam's young face. Not only could he see the emotions but Sam's crushed feelings were easier to read than a kid's story book. He had felt earlier how excited Sam had been and Caleb was reaching into his back pocket before he even realised what he was doing. The psychic rolled his eyes and didn't hesitate pulling the ten dollar bill out of his wallet. He would feel like a bastard if he didn't intervene. "We'll take it." He stated holding out the money to the store owner.

"It's okay Caleb." Sam tried. His father had drilled it into both his and Dean's heads to not take charity from anyone. It was a hard habit to break.

"Hand over the rest of the money runt and don't think your not paying me back." Caleb knew that the kid would feel better knowing that he wasn't just giving him the money. Damn Winchesters and their stupid pride.

"I will … I promise."

"Just pay the man already."

Sam smile returned and he removed his savings from his wallet and handed it to the store owner. They both waited for the key ring to be put in the small velvet bag. Once the bag was in Sam's hand Caleb gave the tight ass store owner a glare before following Sam to the door. It was still raining steadily when they walked outside. Sam placed the small black bag into the pocket of his jeans and jogged over to the Impala to get out of the rain.

"Aghh!" Sam whipped around at Caleb's distress. The psychic had stopped on the sidewalk. He was wincing and his hands were clutching his head. Sam ran back over to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Caleb!"

"It's okay." Caleb tried to reassure when the pain in his head faded. He shouted out a second time when the pain shot through his head again and a glimpse of something flashed across his vision and his knee's buckled. He could vaguely hear Sam calling his name but knew the vision was about to take hold. Sam had witnessed many of his visions in the past so he hoped the kid held it together until he came out of it.

"_You're going to pay John Winchester." That name immediately got Caleb's attention. Then he saw him. John was slumped against a wall, looking a little worse for wear. Actually that was an understatement. The man looked beat to hell. Caleb didn't know what John had been hunting in Lawrence but for some reason the thing that had John captive hated him. Caleb could feel the person or things rage. It was intense and Caleb could feel its need for revenge._

"_You're nuts!" he heard John rasp._

"_You never were good enough John." Caleb hated that most of the time he managed to connect with the bad guy. It always felt like he was the one doing the damage. It was disconcerting. Mac had mentioned that it was most likely to do with his demonic heritage which hadn't made him feel any better._

_He saw John tense and felt himself pick up a knife. Caleb could feel his heartbeat quicken. He really didn't like where this was going. "It's time for the final stage John." Caleb found himself moving towards the older hunter. "It's time for you to pay for what you took from me."_

"_Go to hell." John growled. Caleb watched as John held back a cry of pain as he was lifted up the wall by an invisible force._

"_You first John." And then Caleb screamed in his mind as he felt his arm rush forward, plunging the knife into John's stomach to the hilt. All Caleb could do was watch as his mentors mouth opened in a silent scream. The last thing Caleb saw before the vision started to phase out was the light going out in John Winchester's eyes._

"Caleb!" Sam called frantically, holding onto the older hunter's upper body in his lap. They were rain soaked and Caleb's little episode had drawn quite the crowd.

"Should we call an ambulance kid?" Some stranger asked.

"No! … Its okay, he's epileptic. He'll be fine in a minute." Sam lied, just wanting everyone to go away.

"No, no, no" Caleb painfully mumbled all of a sudden and thrashed in Sam's arms.

"Caleb?" Come on man." Sam sighed in relief as Caleb's eyes fluttered. Seconds later he jack-knifed into a sitting position. "Take it easy man."

"Is he alright?" a woman asked.

Sam ignored her and looked into Caleb's panicked amber eyes. "Sammy, we gotta go!" Caleb rushed to his feet and nearly went head first into the pavement before finding his footing. He already had the car door open and was sitting in the driver's seat before Sam had processed what had happened. "Caleb?"

"Move it Sammy!" Caleb ordered, starting the Impala barely waiting for Sam to close his own door before taking off.

Caleb didn't know what kind of trouble John had gotten himself into but he did know that he was going to do everything in his power to prevent his vision from coming true. He just hoped that they had enough time. He was never going to dismiss Dean's instincts ever again.

TBC ...

* * *

So Johnny boy is in trouble and now i think Caleb wont have any trouble deciding to head to Lawrence ... will Dean tell him "I told you so"? lol seeya soon :-) 


	11. I'm sorry Deuce

**Authors Note: **Yay I did it. i got it finished pretty early last night so i managed to come into work today without almost falling asleep :-P Thanks everyone for all your reviews ... i really really really appreciate them :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11. I'm sorry Deuce**

Dean slipped his t-shirt over his head and opened the bathroom door stepping into the main room carrying is damp clothes. He didn't feel any better about the situation with his father but at least he felt warm now. He was actually kind of curious where Sam and Caleb had gone. He knew that dinner hadn't been the real reason they had left him behind. He walked over to his bed and put his clothes away before jumping on his bed and flicking on the TV. There weren't exactly too many channels to choose from but Dean eventually found a re-run of Magnum PI and left it on that. It wasn't long before his attention was taken back to the phone sitting next to him on the nightstand.

"God Dean, get a grip!" he ordered himself. It was getting ridiculous. His Dad was probably engrossed in the hunt and just wasn't answering his phone. He looked back to the TV, watching as Magnum raced around in that red Ferrari. He wondered what the private detective would think if he had to investigate the things they did. The sounds of T.C complaining to Magnum were drowned out by the screeching of tires in the Motel parking lot. Dean quickly switched off the TV and stood up, walking quickly to the front window beside the door and pulled the curtains aside. The Impala skidded to a stop, sitting surprisingly straight in the parking spot. "What the hell?"

Dean opened the front door as the cars two occupants exited the car in a hurry and sped past him into the room, almost knocking into him in the process. "Damien what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked as soon as he recovered from the shock of their entry.

"Deuce, pack up your things we have to get a move on." Dean looked over at Sam to see if the kid would give him a clue as to what was going on but noticed the boy was already packing up his own meager belongings. That's when Dean noticed that Sam was soaked through. Looking back up to Reaves he saw that the psychic was in the same condition. "What's going on Caleb?" Dean asked again.

"Caleb had a vision. Dad's in trouble!" Sam supplied already starting on his brothers belongings. They always traveled light and for once Sam thanked that they didn't have much to pack up.

Dean's stomach dropped and his head snapped in Sam's direction and then quickly back to Caleb and saw that the older hunter looked slightly frazzled, even slightly panicked as he grabbed a paper bag from the groceries he had bought the day before and tried to fit as much of the left over food as possible. He knew it, he just knew it but no-one had taken his concerns seriously.

Knowing that Sam had his belongings under control Dean rushed over to help his friend. "Sammy, could you clear out the bathroom? Make sure we haven't left anything behind."

Sam knew he was being sent away so the older boys could talk but he knew that they didn't have a lot of time on their hands so he didn't complain. At least he would have the chance to change out of his wet clothes. Once Sam was in the bathroom Dean turned to Caleb. "Dude, what did you see?"

Caleb put the last of the food into the paper bag and wiped at the dark wet hair that was plastered to his face. "Look long story short, something had him. I'm not sure what or even how much time we have but if we don't get there in time it's going to kill him." Caleb settled his gaze on the middle Winchester. "I didn't want to say too much in front of Sam until we got back here … it was pretty bad."

Dean was so tempted to say _I told you so_ but the pained look in Caleb's eyes stopped him. The vision must have been pretty bad because Caleb rarely got this shaken up. "I'm sorry Deuce …"

"Shut up Damien." Dean stopped the apology before Caleb could go any further. They didn't have time for it. "Let's just get out of here. You can explain it to us on the way." Caleb nodded, knowing all too well that they needed to act fast. The psychic looked around him and decided that whatever other food and drinks could be left behind. "Let's go." He agreed picking up the groceries and his duffle and rushed out the door.

Sam came out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and a few toiletries that had been left on the sink and just chucked them in his open bag. He couldn't organize everything later. "That's everything Dean."

"Good. Let's get moving then." Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder before picking up his own bags. He watched as Sam walked out of the room. Doing another quick sweep of the room with his eyes, Dean found nothing so he put the key to the room on the small table and closed the door behind him.

Caleb was sitting in the front passenger seat, wisely waiting for the owner of the car to drive and Sam was already seated in the backseat. Dean couldn't believe how fast the shit had hit the fan. Despite his worry over John, everything had been so calm and now they were going to be frantically trying to get to Lawrence in as little time as possible to save his father. Dean made quick work of chucking his bags in the back next to Sam and then sitting down in the driver's seat. Caleb had left the keys in the car when he had pulled up so they were all set.

"It takes about twelve hours to get to Lawrence from here." Sam piped up from the back. Dean and Caleb both glanced over their shoulders before looking at each other. "Well looks like we are going to have to break a new record then." Dean nodded and then gunned the engine and pulled out of the car park.

The car was silent for a moment for five minutes as all three boys tried to process their thoughts. There wasn't even any music playing. Dean glanced at Caleb. The psychic was sitting still, staring out at the road with a dark brooding face, he was beating himself up big time and Dean didn't need to be psychic to know that. Looking in the rearview mirror at Sam he could see the kid was twitchy. Hell, they were all on edge. Caleb's explanation hadn't helped. He had told them that there father was in trouble without really telling them much at all. Dean looked back at Caleb just as the older boy shivered. He was still in his wet clothes _in Dean's car _damn it. "You alright man?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

Caleb looked up, coming out of his trance. "I'm fine." He sat up straighter in the seat.

"Sure … so you wanna fill us in?"

Caleb sighed. "Okay. Your Dad he was in this dark room …" Caleb closed his eyes trying to remember details of his vision. The more they had the better. "… It looked like a basement but I didn't get a good look. Anyway he looked beat up and there was something there. It was supernatural that's for sure. It had him pinned to the wall."

"Was it a spirit?" Sam leaned forward and leant his arms on top of the front seat in between Dean and Caleb.

"I dunno but it said that your Dad had to pay for taking something from him. I could feel its rage man. It was so full of hate …" Caleb trailed off shivering some more.

"And?" Dean prompted, turning up the heat so his friend could warm up until they could stop for some gas and he could change out of his wet clothes.

"And it lifted him up the wall without even touching him and then it stabbed him … killed him."

"You have no idea how much time we have?" Sam cursed that Lawrence was so far away.

"No. It varies, which is why we need to hurry."

"Damn it! We should have left earlier." Dean winced as soon as the words were out of Sam's mouth. He knew the kid hadn't meant to sound so accusing.

"You don't think I know that Sammy!" Caleb snapped turning to look at the boy.

"Hey!" Dean raised his voice effectively cutting off any further argument. "Listen to me both of you! Sammy if anyone should be pissed about _that_ it's me. I was the one being ignored …"

"I wasn't ign…"

"And you." Dean's gaze dropped on Caleb. "Dude, it's not your fault. None of this is going to help us or Dad!"

Sam bowed his head and then looked back up again. "I'm sorry Caleb. I wasn't blaming you."

"It's okay Sammy, I'm … I'm sorry too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that you two girls have kissed and made up can we discuss what our first course of action is going to be?"

Caleb sighed and then shivered again. "Right." He reached into his pocket for his phone hoping the rain hadn't damaged it. He smiled when he found it was fine. "I doubt Dad's going to pick up, Damien."

Caleb looked at Dean. "I'm not calling John. The only person that would have called him from Lawrence would have been Missouri. Hopefully she knows something." Caleb opened up the phone book and searched for the other psychic's name. Finding it Caleb was just about to press send when his ring tone started playing and the screen displayed that there was an incoming call from … Missouri.

"Missouri, I was just about to call you. Have you seen John?" Caleb asked open answering.

"_Oh honey, that's what I was calling you about."_ He heard Missouri sigh.

"What's happened?"

"_He was doing a job for me and the last time I saw him was this morning but I spoke to him on the phone around two o'clock and told him to be back by seven. I know it's only nearly five o'clock but …"_

"Let me guess, he isn't answering his phone."

"_Yes and I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

Caleb massaged his temple with his hand. "I had a vision. John's been kidnapped by something and its going to kill him if someone doesn't get to it in time."

"_You have the boys with you?" _she didn't sound too surprised at this revelation and Caleb wasn't surprised that she had been able to pick up on that. _"John's not going to like that."_

"Yeah well Johnny aint here and I don't think they would take no for an answer. You know Winchester genes and all." Caleb caught the odd look he was receiving from Dean out of the corner of his eye but ignored it.

"_Stubborn, the lot of them."_

"Would you two like to get on with the matter at hand instead of making small talk about my family?" Dean asked getting irritated.

Caleb looked sheepishly at Dean. The kid was right they didn't have the time. "Missouri, do you know where he was when you last spoke to him or where he was going?"

"_I know that he had planned on going to the Library and then to see his old partner Mike Guenther. He was the spirit's next possible victim."_

"Okay have you got an address? If he went there last then he might be able to give us a clue as to where John might have been going next."

Dean listened to the one sided conversation as he drove. He could sense Sam just to the side of him trying to eaves drop on the conversation. He looked down at the speedometer and saw that he was going over the speed limit but he didn't really care about that on a good day and today was definitely not a good day. The situation with his father was starting to sink in. He didn't know how his headaches were connected but they had been giving him warnings ever since he had tangled with the Rawhead. He had tried to ignore them for the few days leading up to his father leaving and now he was regretting it. Maybe if he had spoken up to his father about the bad feeling he'd had then things would have played out differently. Dean almost snorted. Who was he kidding? He hadn't even been willing to take his own feelings seriously at first and nothing stopped John Winchester from going on a hunt especially when people's lives were at risk. Still the realization that maybe he could have done something to prevent this made him feel a little sick. But he wasn't going to let that show. He had to stay strong in front of Sam and in front of Caleb too. The man was feeling guilty enough as it was and Dean didn't want to let the three of them down Sam, Caleb or John.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam's quiet voice filtered into his thoughts. Dean briefly glanced at Sam and then looked back to see what Sam was staring at. He was holding onto the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. So much for not showing weakness in front of Sam he thought.

"I'm fine Sammy," he replied as he tried to relax his fingers. "How are you doing back there, kiddo?"

"I'm okay … Dean this is a long drive, even with you driving …"

"We'll make it in time Sammy, I promise you. Dad's gonna be fine." Dean hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. The truth was that he had seen a lot of Caleb's visions try to play themselves out in a lot less time than twelve hours. That was what was scaring him the most and obviously Sam too. "Trust me."

"I trust you Dean." Sam told him confidently. Sam wanted to make sure that his brother knew _that_ above everything else. Six months before when Dean had been made to go on that summer camp with him Sam had acted like a spoilt brat and most importantly doubted Dean when he had told him about the spirits, winding up with Dean getting possessed himself. He knew that his actions during that camp had hurt his brother a little even if after all was said and done Dean had given him forgiveness.

Dean gave his brother an encouraging smile in the rearview mirror and then put his foot down harder on the gas. It was going to be a long drive but hopefully he would be able to shave off enough hours.

Caleb ended the call and dropped his cell phone in between him and Dean on the bench seat. "Okay so Missouri said that she had a vision of her friend dying at the hands of some type of spirit so she called John because it seemed like this Mike guy might have been the next victim. She's not sure what he found out or who the spirit was." Caleb explained.

"So we're gonna head straight for Mike's place?" Dean questioned.

"I think that's our best bet. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us something." Caleb nodded, leaning forward and cranking up the heat even further.

"You got the address?"

"Right here," Caleb replied holding up the notepad for him to see.

"Do you know this guy?" Caleb asked. He wasn't sure how much the younger hunter remembered from back then.

Dean nodded. "Vaguely, I remember Dad used to own the garage with him and I remember that we stayed with Mike and his wife after mom died."

"Why do I get the sense there is more to this?"

"I dunno, I guess they had some kind of falling out or something but I remember we just took off. Dad bundled us up in the car late one night and we never turned back. He never said anything about it and I didn't really think to ask."

"Yeah well you weren't exactly Mr. talkative back then." Caleb remembered the five year old kid he had met all those years ago. Dean rarely spoke but the then thirteen year old had felt a strange protectiveness towards Dean that he couldn't really explain. Maybe it had been the similar horrors they had both witnessed. Caleb had been not much older than Dean when he had seen both of his parents die a supernatural death. Regardless of why, the two seemed to have a connection and understanding that was still present today, almost thirteen years later.

"Anyway we should get at least halfway before we need to stop for gas. When we do you can change," Dean said gesturing towards Caleb.

"Who died and made you boss?" Caleb joked but then closed his eyes. Not exactly the best words to use at the time.

Dean saw the moment that Caleb realized what he had said. "Don't sweat it man. That foot in mouth syndrome is hard to break." The teen smirked.

"Shut up." Caleb was grateful that Dean hadn't taken it the wrong way but that was one of the best parts about their connection. They understood each other and knew not to take things to heart.

Sam sat back in his seat and put his hand into his jean pocket. He fingered the key ring inside the bag. He had almost forgotten about it. He looked at Dean and Caleb in the front not really hearing their moronic banter. It was the way the two hunters dealt with things. Thinking about Dean's birthday Sam sighed. It was looking like Dean's birthday was going to take a backseat once again. Couldn't they just have one day out of the whole freaking year without any hassles? He wasn't really angry at his father for a change but more at their life in general. He guessed the best birthday present Dean could receive now would be to have their father back safe and sound and he was going to try his hardest to make sure that happened for all of their sakes because as much as his father pissed him off, the thought of life without the stubborn man in it wasn't something he wanted to think about and he knew that the two hunters in the front of the Impala felt the same way

TBC ...

* * *

I hoped you liked that one guys :-) we will find out why John has been taken back to his old home very soon i promise you that. Keep them reviews coming coz i love hearing from ya :-) 


	12. John's Crime

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for your reviews and to everyone that has been reading without reveiwing ... i appreciate you all reading my stuff :-) I wrote this during work yesturday and i wanted to post it before i left but i didnt get the chance so here it is this morning. Hope you enjoy :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. John's crime**

John wasn't sure how long he had been stuck down in basement but he knew that he was definitely late getting back to Missouri's. The small window near the roof of the basement had told him a while ago that it was no longer daylight, leaving the moonlight his only lighting. So if she hadn't been worried about him before then she should be by now. Every once and a while his phone would ring out. There was someone out there that wanted to get a hold of him and that person wasn't giving up.

So far the spirit hadn't shown itself yet and John was getting kind of worried. Not that he was all that enthusiastic to see what the maniac wanted with him but he was worried that the spirits absence meant that Mike was in trouble. He had come to Lawrence to protect the guy and what a great job he was doing so far.

He had managed to sit up leaning against the pole so he wasn't lying down anymore but after sitting on the concrete floor for who knew how long his ass was starting to go numb. This time alone had given him the chance to think. Actually thinking was just about all he could do right now.

The boys were at the forefront of his mind. They were going to be worried when he didn't call tomorrow like he promised he would for Dean's birthday. But then a thought occurred to him. What if they weren't worried? He had broken that many promises over the years and had left them for days without contact before, sometimes longer. The thought that they might not even think something was wrong had him more worried than he'd like to admit. He knew it shouldn't be this way. Jim and Mac and even Bobby had given him warnings about the way he handled things sometimes but John didn't like people commenting on his parenting skills. It got his back up and Caleb had never seemed to grasp that because out of everyone that kid never seemed to back down if he thought John was doing the wrong thing by the boys. Nothing had changed now that Caleb was an adult himself, he just seemed more determined to be Dean and Sam's voice although they were all starting to realize that Sam didn't need someone else to voice his concerns. That boy came in loud and clear all by himself. He hoped they were doing okay … all three of them.

He tried to shift a little without causing to much pain in his sore wrists. Maybe someone would come to take a look at the house since it was on the market. He hadn't heard any noise come from upstairs since he had woken up and he was starting to wish that the spirit would just come back and tell him what the hell he wanted.

John of all people should have known to be careful what you wish for because just as the thought had crossed his mind Carlson appeared in front of him wearing an evil satisfied smile on his face, looking at John like he knew him and he couldn't think of any time that he had met the man. He didn't look familiar at all.

Carlson looked around the room for a moment and smiled before turning back to John, the smile still plastered to his face. John waited silently as Carlson walked slowly towards him. He stopped just in front of John and knelt down on one knee so that he was eye level with the hunter. John almost flinched at Carlson's piercing blue eyes as he gazed into John's. He could feel hatred coming off the spirit in waves but it was more than your average crazy ghost. This person really hated John for something. What that something was, John had no idea.

"Hello John."

John didn't exactly like the how close the spirit was to him but couldn't exactly do much about it so settled for a glare. "Carlson."

"You know who I am John?"

"I know who you are but I don't _know_ you," John clarified.

Carlson sneered. "That's funny John because we had a mutual friend."

John started at the use of the past tense. Did that mean that he had already exacted out his revenge on the mechanic. "Mike?"

Pursing his lips Carlson nodded. "Well yes now that I think about it."

John frowned. Carlson hadn't been talking about Mike. "Cat got your tongue?" Carlson questioned when John didn't say anything.

"What the hell do you want Carlson?" John was starting to get annoyed with the smug smile that was on the spirits face and after having been tied up in his old basement for as long as he had, he wanted answers.

"That's simple John." Carlson stood up from where he was kneeling in front of John and stood back.

The oldest Winchester rolled his eyes. This ghost couldn't ever seem to give him a straight answer. "And that would be what?" he asked. "Revenge?"

"See I figured you weren't all jarhead and no brains." Carlson laughed at his own joke and began surveying the room again as if he was just having a friendly conversation with an old friend.

"Okay ..." John drawled out. "You want revenge on Mike for what, starting a business without you. Man, that's history and he never agreed to start the business with you in the first place. That was an agreement between your father and his. He never agreed to it."

Carlson looked momentarily surprised at what John said. He hadn't expected the ex-marine to know as much as he did about the situation. It wasn't long before he recovered and felt rage building inside him again. "That's not how it went down!" he raised his voice and John watched him warily as he started to pace. "Mike was just like everyone else!"

"Like Biggs? And that single mother what the hell did she do?" John questioned. He knew that trying to make sense of someone else's madness never really worked out, especially when you were dealing with vengeful spirits. But as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he didn't have much else to do.

"Biggs was a little asshole and she was no better. I was never good enough for them, always the butt of their jokes." Carlson ranted. "Do you know what its like to always be the nerd John? To always be picked on relentlessly, to have no friends?"

"And that constitutes murder?"

"They made my life a living hell and Mike was no different. He never gave me the time of day. I know he thought I was a weirdo …. He … he thought I was a geek. He proved that when he went against our agreement for the garage." Carlson got a crazed look in his eyes. "And don't worry John. He will pay for that. Just like all the rest."

John just stared at the crazed lunatic in front of him not sure what to say. Not sure that anything would suffice. He was sure that nothing was going to stop his thirst for vengeance.

"But …" Carlson turned around in a circle and made a point of looking for something. He stopped and smiled as he saw something that had obviously taken his interest. He walked over and picked up something. "This should do the trick." Carlson commented offhandedly more to himself than to John and then turned back to his prisoner and smiled.

He walked back over to John and held up his find. It was hard to see at first but using the minimal moonlight that was filtering through the small window John saw the long gardening pick that had obviously been left by the previous owners.

"Planning a little gardening?" John quipped, trying to cover up that he had tensed as soon as he had seen the gardening tool. John was positive of one thing and that was that things were definitely not looking good.

Carlson placed the pick on the floor and leant on it like a walking cane as he cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "Where was I? Oh yes _but_ … Nothing that any of those people had done to me even compares to what you did John."

John's eyebrows narrowed at this new piece of information. "What are talking about?"

"You don't know? Well …" Carlson's explanation was cut short by a shrill ringing sound coming from John's jacket pocket. Carlson smirked. "Shall we see who it is?"

John shrugged. "I'm a little tied up right now."

"Allow me." Carlson bent down close to John again and extricated the ringing cell phone from John's jacket and turned it so that he could see the flashing screen. After looking at it for a second he held the phone up for John to see. John didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"So who's Caleb?" Carlson questioned before shrugging his shoulders and throwing the phone over his shoulder. John winced when he heard the phone crack on the concrete floor of the basement, the ringing stopped. "Doesn't really matter does it? No-one is going to be able to help you John."

"What the hell do you want?" John growled. He was getting tired of the mystery.

Carlson laughed but John couldn't see anything humorous at all about the situation. "Oh John … haven't you even wondered why you're here of all places?" Carlson asked gesturing around them to the old Winchester home.

John remained silent. He had no doubt that Carlson would continue without any prompting and he wasn't disappointed. "You took something from me John, something very special."

"I don't even know you."

"As you have told me but the thing is it's a small world." Carlson's eyes hardened all of sudden getting a very dangerous glint in the blue irises.

"You really want to know why you are going to die John?" he asked and then continued on before John had a chance to reply. "I'll tell you why. If it wasn't for you Mary would still be alive and for that you are not only going to die but your going to suffer."

John's eyes widened. Mary had not been what he had been expecting. What did this guy have to do with Mary? John closed his eyes in grief that only her name could conjure up, made even worse by the fact that he was sitting in the home that he had once shared with her.

John opened his eyes and stared into the hate filled eyes of the psychotic spirit in front of him. "What the hell does she have to do with any of this?" John asked with a dangerous tone.

"_She _was all that mattered. _She _was the only one that was ever nice to me. _She_ was the only one that listened when I spoke and didn't laugh at my ideas." Carlson told him getting lost in the memories.

John glared at the spirit but in the back of his mind he knew that if anyone was going to get on this psycho's good side it would have been Mary. She didn't have a mean bone in her body unless people she cared about were threatened. So there was no doubt in John's mind that if Mary had known this man that she would have made him feel special when everyone else in his life had treated him like dirt.

"I had plans John. I was going to marry her. She was the love of my life and then _you _came along and stole her from me, making her the mother of those bastard sons of yours. She was meant to have my children, not yours."

John's eyes sparked with rage. "Leave her boys out of this; they were her world and if you knew her even a little you would know that!"

"And then even that wasn't enough … you killed her John and took her away for good!" Without warning Carlson scooted back with the garden pick in hand and swung it down on John's leg, the steel pick imbedding itself through John's calf, the tip of it sticking out of the back of his leg.

"Agghh …" John yelled as the pain in his leg cut through him. He automatically went to bring his hands to his leg but was stopped short but the bindings connecting him to the support beam. "Fuck!"

"Hurt a little bit?" Carlson smiled and wiggled the head of the pick around still imbedded in John's leg, causing John to grit his teeth. He wasn't going to give this maniac the pleasure of hearing him in pain.

"That's the least of your worries John. There is more where that came from but first I want you to sit and think about what you have done."

John panted through his clenched teeth and glared up at Carlson. "You're a crazy son of a bitch." He gritted out.

Carlson just stood up and smiled down at his handy work and wiped his hands on his pressed suit pants. He chuckled and then stood back. "See you in a bit John … for round two." And with that Carlson disappeared into thin air.

John banged the back of his head into the support beam and closed his eyes in frustration, breathing heavily. His leg hurt like a bitch. He could feel the blood dribbling over the side of the entry wound and from the exit wound to make a little pool on the floor. He tried to move as less as possible because he knew the less he moved it the more likely the blood loss would slow or stop and the pain was bearable.

His thoughts went back to what Carlson had unloaded on him. He blamed John for taking Mary away from him. John was willing to bet that Mary didn't have a clue what Carlson's plans had been. She had probably just been polite and kind like she was with most people. She had always been willing to give people a chance. And man had she adored those boys. They were everything to her and her to them, especially Dean since he had been older.

Thinking of the boys made him open his eyes and look for the phone. It was hard to see in the almost dark room but he was sure he could see it sitting a couple of feet away from him. It was most likely broken. Caleb had been trying to call him when the phone had been broken. Hopefully that was signal enough. The only thing he was worried about was that it was Dean's birthday which meant the psychic would most likely ring or stop by to visit with the boys which meant if Caleb was looking for him he probably had the boys with him as well. With Carlson's feelings about his sons he really didn't want them anywhere near this place but he had a sinking feeling that it was already too late. Where there was trouble those three were bound to find it. Caleb liked to joke about them being the three musketeers, his favourite childhood book that Mac had introduced him to when they had first met. John snorted. "More like the freaking three stooges." He jokingly rasped to himself.

John shook his head. That was unfair. Caleb and Dean were already terrific hunters and Sam was well on his way to becoming an excellent one him self, if he'd listen to orders occasionally and in John's current predicament he didn't think that he was quite the person to be picking on their hunting skills. He just hoped that if anything came out of this that Carlson's fixation on him gave the boys enough time to get rid of the spirit and save Mike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Dean cursed and chucked Caleb's cell phone in the middle of the seat. As soon as the gas tank was nearly on empty Dean had pulled into the first gas station and told Sam to fill it up and pay while he and Caleb changed. Caleb's clothes had still been uncomfortably damp and Dean had been wearing sweat pants when they had raced away from the motel and he really wouldn't be comfortable going on a hunt wearing sweats. So off came the sweats and on went the Jeans. Both hunters were a lot more comfortable once they were on their way.

Caleb had taken over the driving when they left the gas station and they were making good time thanks to Dean's driving skills. They hadn't been pulled over once yet, despite the impossibly fast speed they had been traveling at.

Caleb glanced at Dean's frustrated slouch in the seat next to him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't ring out this time. I got cut off halfway. You think something happened to his phone?"

Caleb glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Sam was asleep with his head on the grocery bag he had chucked in the back. "I dunno, but it can't be anything good."

"I hate this. I knew he shouldn't have gone there alone. I told him." Dean rubbed the palm of his hand into his tired eyes. He was starting to get a headache again and he just knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We'll be there before you know it." Caleb suggested, knowing that he was wasting his breath.

"Are you kidding? Besides someone's gotta keep you company."

"Lucky me," Caleb replied sarcastically.

"Hell yeah, I'm a joy to be around."

"Oh yeah … a joy."

Both Caleb and Dean smiled at the humor. It was appreciated on both ends. Once again the car fell silent except for the low sounds of some random song playing on the radio.

Caleb glanced at Dean once again. The boy was looking down at his hands obviously thinking too much. That could be a scary thing. "We're gonna find him Deuce." Caleb spoke up. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Dean smiled. He really, _really_ hoped Caleb was right about that.

* * *

So now we know why the psycho has taken John back to his old house. Next chapter the boys will be in Lawrence and John will have some more quality time with our resident psycho :-). Let me know what you thought coz i love to hear what you think ... see you soon :-) 


	13. Lights Out

**Authors Note: **Hey guys ... i really wanna thank all of you for the reveiws even when the site was playing up. Thanks they really make a difference. I worked on this little by little over the weekend and didnt get a chance to post until now. I really hope you like it :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13. Lights Out**

Sam frowned in his sleep as he was rocked to the side. The thirteen year old opened his eyes and immediately remembered where he was. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The teen couldn't believe he had been asleep for so long. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as Caleb had taken over driving and by the look of the light coming through the car window it was early morning. Caleb was still in the drivers seat and from what he could tell Dean was still awake and the two hunters were quietly talking as Caleb sped along what appeared to be suburban streets. Were they already in Lawrence?

"Where are we?" Sam asked around a yawn.

"Glad you finally decided to join us runt." Caleb quipped, glancing briefly in the rear-view mirror at the youngest Winchester.

"Seriously man."

"We're in Lawrence Sammy." Dean supplied tiredly. "We're almost at Mike's house." Missouri had called back during the night to give them both Mike's work address and home address to save them some time with looking the guy up when they arrived.

"Really?" Sam sat up straighter in his seat and looked out the car window at the passing scenery. The interest in visiting his family's old home town still very present.

Sam studied the houses in the quiet neighbourhood and wondered whether their old home was close to here. He figured it couldn't be too far away considering they were obviously heading for his dad's old friends house and he assumed that the two of them would have lived close enough to each other and work. As Caleb negotiated the streets faster than the recommended speed Sam couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up in this town with a normal family. Sometimes he envied Dean. His brother had been four years old when their normal existence had been shattered. Old enough to remember what it was like. He wished he had some memories of his own.

His thoughts went to his father. It was worse not knowing what they were walking into or even if they had enough time to change the events in Caleb's vision. Dean's headaches had been worrying him also. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the by that Dean's headache warnings had started after his concussions but he had decided against trying to convince his brother about seeing a doctor, knowing that Dean would not willingly see a doctor unless his father ordered him to or he was dying.

Dean's groan from the front passenger seat interrupted Sam's thoughts and the teen turned to look as his brother brought his hand up to his head.

"Deuce?" Caleb looked at Dean with concern.

"It's nothing. How far away are we now?" he asked trying to ignore the creeping headache. Usually they didn't get any worse than a constant annoying throb but this headache just seemed to be climbing higher and higher.

"We're just about there. Caleb replied. His frown deepened when dean winced in pain.

"Aghh … God!" the now eighteen year old folded over in his seat as he clutched at his head. "Deuce!" Caleb called as Sam also called his brothers name.

Caleb slammed on the brakes right in front of the Guenther household and immediately exited the car and raced over to Dean's door, wrenching it open and taking hold of Dean's shoulders. "Deuce … Dean!"

Caleb tried to get the kids attention, not liking what he was seeing. Dean looked very similar to what he looked like when he was having one of his visions, only without the vision.

"Dean!" Sam called frantically from the backseat. "Caleb?" he called, looking at the psychic for answers that the man didn't have.

The pain in Dean's head had hit higher than any of his others had so far and he hadn't been aware of anything at that point but the pain in his head. Caleb and Sam's concerned voices had faded away and he couldn't see, hear or feel anything but the sharp hot pain slicing through his head. He couldn't ever remember a headache being this bad before and he audibly sighed with relief when it started to ebb away. When he was able to actually think again he found himself wondering if that was anything like what Caleb felt when he had a vision. If it was then he really did pity the man. He became aware of two voices calling out his name and he realised that he had probably just scared the crap out of Caleb and Sam, especially Sam.

"Dean, God Damn it! Answer me!" Caleb ordered when Dean had seemed to calm down, giving the boy a shake for emphasis.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Caleb had been worried when he couldn't get a response from Dean and Sam looking to him to fix the problem wasn't helping.

"I'm fine." Dean's tightly shut eyes opened and he realised that Caleb was still holding on to his shoulders he shrugged off the hold and rubbed at his still aching head.

"Dean, what happened?" Dean looked at his friend and winced. The psychic normally stuck with calling him Deuce but he had called him Dean a few times in a row now, symbolising how much he really had been worried. He could feel Sam almost hanging off the back of the front seat trying to get close to his brother to make sure he was alright. Dean halted his progress with a hand to the kids shoulder and Sam sat back down, his eyes not leaving Dean's face. "I'm fine guys but …"

"But what? Caleb asked, keeping eye contact with Dean.

"_But_ we need to hurry. We're running out of time."

"How do you know?" Sam enquired from the back of the car.

"I can just feel it." Caleb moved back to give Dean room to get out of the car. "I get a headache whenever I get the feeling that something's wrong." As soon as Dean was standing Caleb stood up from his crouch. Sam opened the back door and stepped out of the car also.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Ya think?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Look lets just see what this guy has to say." Caleb looked towards the yellow house.

Dean ran a shaky hand over his short hair and nodded and then looked at Sam and Caleb. "You guys do realise that its barely four in the morning." Sam pointed out.

"That's his bad luck. Stay in the car Sammy." Dean ordered.

"Why?" Sam cried.

"Because I said so." Dean snapped. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut tightly and brought his hand up to his temple. The pain in his head almost causing the little bit of beef jerky he had consumed in the car to make a repeat performance.

Caleb steered Dean back to the passenger seat and sat him down and waited anxiously for this attack to end. A few moments later Dean's breathing returned to somewhat normal and he opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of his friend. Sam was standing right behind Caleb, almost on top of the poor guy trying to see if his brother was alright. "It's cool. I'm okay." he tried to assure them as well as himself.

"No it's not and no you're not." Caleb patted Dean's knee and then stood up. "Both of you stay here."

"Caleb, I'm fine." Dean protested. His pale colouring said otherwise.

"Dean, you're staying and that's final. I'll be back in a few minutes." Caleb turned to leave as Sam grumbled his way back into the backseat of the Impala. He shook his head at Sam's mutterings of how this wasn't fair.

"Dude, you cant stop me from coming with you." Caleb turned back around and saw Dean sitting, facing towards him with his feet on the curb. "Kiddo I can so take you and you know it." He smirked and then a serious look came over his face. "The faster we get this done the faster we find John. Just let me handle this and we'll be on the move again."

Dean gave a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest looking all but five years old before wincing at the still lingering headache. "Fine, just hurry up."

Caleb rolled his eyes and decided he wouldn't mention that if the boys hadn't been so bitchy at him he might have already been on his way back to them with the information they needed.

Sam watched Caleb walk up the small house and then up the porch steps while Dean leaned his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes. Sam's attention went back to his brother. He wasn't sure who he was more concerned about at the moment. His father or his brother. Dean's pale pallor and pained frown had him worried about what was going on with Dean's head and the effect it was having on his health. "Dean are you okay?"

Dean sighed. He was already sick of hearing that question and knew that he hadn't heard the end of it. "I'm fine, Sammy."

Caleb knocked on the brown wooden door all the while wondering how a simple birthday visit had turned into a search and rescue. Only in their screwed up lives could this happen. Dean's headaches were a worry also, especially considering the kid seemed to think they had something to with what was happening with John. He was seriously considering calling his father and seeing what he thought might be happening with Dean. The man was a neurosurgeon after all.

When no-one came to the door immediately Caleb raised his fist and pounded louder. They were kind of in a hurry and Caleb hated waiting at the best of times. Eventually he heard footsteps and shuffling come from inside the house just before the door was opened to reveal a bleary eyed man. "Excuse me Sir, I'm Detective Scott." Caleb flashed the still half awake man his fake badge. "Are you Mike Guenther?"

"Um yeah … do you have any idea what time it is Detective?"

"I apologise for that Mr. Guenther but if you could answer a few quick questions I'll get out of your hair," Caleb said falling into his professional mode quickly.

Mike scrubbed a tired hand over his face and looked at the young man standing before him. He had dark longish hair and was wearing faded, worn jeans, an old t-shirt under a well worn brown leather jacket. He only looked in his mid-twenties but it was two early in the morning for Mike to really question it. He nodded and leant against the doorway.

"Thank you." Caleb pulled a notepad out of his jacket. "Did a John Winchester come to see you yesterday?"

Mike frowned. He didn't know what he had been expecting but questions about John after all this time hadn't been it. John's brief visit had haunted him all night. He hadn't been able to sleep much after what John had told him, despite the fact that didn't exactly believe in ghosts but the man had disappeared only to return over ten years later to tell him that the ghost of some guy wanted to kill him. It had disturbed him to say the least. And now the police were asking about him. "Sir, did John pay you a visit?" Caleb asked when Mike seemed to drift.

"Yeah, what is he in trouble?"

"Nothing like that, we just need to talk to him. Do you have any idea where he might be now?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue."

"Did he say anything?"

Mike nodded. "Actually yeah. He was asking about an old acquaintance of mine."

"What's your acquaintance's name?"

"Carlson. Gaylord Alan Carlson."

Caleb wrote the name down on the pad and then gave a tight smile to the shorter man. "Thanks for your help Mr. Guenther. You don't happen to have an address do you?"

Mike nodded and held up his hand. "Wait here and I'll see if I can find it." Caleb watched the man walk inside the house. He wondered what the story was between John and this man. Missouri had explained briefly to him that they'd had a falling out and John had taken the boys and left. Caleb looked back to the car and saw that Dean was leaning back against the seat and Sam was leaning forward on his arms next to Dean's head. It looked like they were talking but it was hard to tell from the house.

"Here you are, this is the Carlson's family address. It's the only one I have." Caleb turned back to Mike and took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand. "Thanks, you've been a great help."

"No problem." Caleb smiled a quick smile in Mike's direction and then turned away without another word and headed straight for the boys waiting in the Impala.

Mike watched as the young dark haired detective walked away and got into the black … black Chevrolet Impala. John had had a car just like that. He squinted, trying to get a better look. The car looked exactly like John's had. He could make out two boys sitting inside of it and Mike got the feeling that the young man he had just spoken to had not been a cop at all. As he watched the black classic drive away Mike was willing to bet that the car had been a 1967 model, still owned by the Winchesters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John held back another cry of pain as he was thrown into an old rickety table, collapsing it with his weight and the force of which he had been thrown into it. As he hit the ground his injured leg, which had recently been impaled by a garden pick, jarred and sent spikes of pain up and down the limb. Before he really had a chance to think about it he was lifted into the air and slammed back down again. His hands which were still bound behind his back took the full brunt of the impact. He heard and then felt a snap in his right wrist and then the burst of pain from the break caused him to cry out, not being able to hold it in.

He tried to roll off his hands to ease the pressure on his now broken wrist but a kick to his head halted his attempts, making him see stars.

"How are you feeling John?" Gaylord Alan Carlson laughed maniacally at John's lack of response. He didn't have to hear John's pain to know it was there. He had been working the hunter over for the last ten minutes and the pain was written all over his captives face. The look was sweet to Carlson. It was so much better than any of the others that kill had killed in revenge. John's suffering was like heaven. The bastard was finally getting what he deserved for killing the love of his life.

"Ya know it's pretty ironic. I decide to start dishing out some justice and then you show up in town. It couldn't have been more perfect." Carlson picked up the gardening pick again and brought it down hard and fast against John's vulnerable stomach.

John groaned and tried to fold in on himself but straightened up straight away as the movement only served to grind his wrist into the ground. He looked up at his captor and glared, gathering up his strength John kicked out hoping to swipe Carlson's legs out from under him.

Carlson laughed at John's attempt at fighting back when John's leg passed right through him. John gave an angry growl. As Sam would say, this really wasn't fair. The spirit could do what he wanted to him but he couldn't touch the spirit. He was really craving for a rock salt loaded shot gun right about now as Carlson leaned in closer to John once again revelling in the pain he had caused the hunter. "Actually you know what would be even more perfect?" Carlson asked. "Taking your son's out with you. I wouldn't even bother having a little fun with them like we are now. I would just take them out."

If looks could kill John was sure that Carlson would have been a sent to hell ten times over. "Go near them and I _will_ kill you." he threatened seriously.

"You and what army? You cant even protect yourself John, how are you going to protect them. They deserve to die just like their father. None of you were good enough for Mary."

"I'm warning you Carlson." John growled.

"Your wasting your breath John," Carlson responded. "Time for lights out." with that simply said John didn't have time to think about what he meant before the wooden end of the pick was smacked down on his face hard and fast, twice. Literally putting the lights out in John's head.

Carlson smiled down at John. The next time he came to play with the hunter would be the last. Fun time was over and it was time to get down to business. With a single thought the cabinet that had been standing against the wall cam crashing down on top of the unconscious man, sending everything that had been sitting on the shelves down on john as well. Carlson smiled one last time at the wretched man before him. He was excited at the prospect of finally ending his life but he would have to patient. It wouldn't be long now. With that last thought Carlson vanished from the room leaving John's unconscious and beaten form alone dark cold basement.

TBC ...

* * *

So there it is ... the boys are getting closer. You are probably all wondering how they are going to think of looking at the old Winchester house. Will Caleb or Missouri have a vision? All will be answered very soon. Let me know what you thought :-) seeya soon :-) 


	14. Dead Doorbells

**Authors Note:** Hey guys ... thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! You're all fantastic. I would have posted this chapter last night but my brother was hogging the internet so i got up earlier so i could post this morning. I would also like to shout out to **Saynt Jimmy** as she just had a birthday. I hope you had a great birthday girl and thanks for all your wonderful and fun reviews. Okay i know this is kind of short but i hope you guys like it anyways ...

**

* * *

Chapter 14. Dead Doorbells **

"What's this guys name again?"

Caleb chuckled. It was the second time Dean had asked him that. Caleb hadn't even given it a second thought about the guys name when Guenther had told him. He had been too worried about finding John. It wasn't a surprise that even with a killer headache and his father in some serious trouble that Dean had picked up on the utterly ridiculous name.

"Gaylord Alan Carlson."

Dean looked disgusted. "Dude, that's just wrong. What caring parent would call their son _that_?"

"His apparently," Caleb quipped. "Missouri said that his spirit or whatever is out for revenge. From what she and John could make out before he went missing it seems the guy is going after and killing whoever he thinks wronged him in the past. Mike Guenther happens to be one of these people."

"Man, if I had a name like that I would probably start a murder spree too, starting with the cruel bastards that named me."

Caleb nodded and laughed a little. Dean couldn't seem to get past the name quite yet.

"Gaylord … I mean that's just asking kids to pick on him." Dean muttered as he looked out the window.

"Maybe that can be Sammy's new nickname huh. You think he would appreciate it?" Caleb suggested jokingly.

At the mention of his brother's name the expression on Dean's face became serious and Caleb was almost sorry that he had brought the boy up.

"Man he was pissed when we left," Dean said remembering the irate teenager they had left at Missouri's.

When Caleb had first mentioned that Missouri's was nearby and that they should stop there quickly to get the full story Dean had thought it was a great idea. It wasn't that he wanted to ditch his brother but he wasn't sure about anything on this hunt and he gotten a sick feeling when he thought of Sam coming with them and if he had learnt anything over the last couple of days it was to follow his instincts. He didn't want his brother getting hurt and judging from what Caleb had divulged while Sam had been asleep John was in pretty deep trouble and Dean didn't want to take the chance with Sam. The psychic had confided in Dean the details of his vision, feelings and all. Also their father had ordered them to stay away so if he was going to disobey an order then he would at least make sure that Sam was kept safe until they got John back.

Still he couldn't get the look Sam had given him as they were leaving Missouri's out of his head, nor the argument that preceded it …

"_Thank you, Missouri. For all of your help," Dean thanked as she led the three boys to the front door. They had only stopped for five minutes to touch base with Missouri and they were off again._

"_Oh honey, don't mention it. I feel guilty enough as it is for getting your father into this mess." Missouri put her hand on Sam's shoulder as she looked at Dean. _

_Caleb opened the door and all three boys stood in front of it. Dean turned back to look at the black psychic again. "Could I ask you a favour?" he asked._

"_Of course." Missouri smiled. She really honestly felt terrible about how things had gone down._

"_Would you mind if Sammy stayed here with you?" Caleb and Sam both looked at the middle Winchester in surprise._

_Sam immediately started to shake his head. "No Dean."_

"_Yes Sammy. It'll be safer here …"_

"_I don't care!" Sam shouted. "He's my father too ya know!"_

"_I know that Sam but this is big and I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire."_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_Sammy you're staying here." Dean raised his voice to match Sam's. "That's if it's okay with you Missouri." Dean turned to look at the woman again._

"_He's more than welcome Dean." She assured._

"_Good. Thanks. Hopefully we won't be long."_

"_Thanks Missouri, behave runt." Caleb ushered Dean out of the door. They really did need to get a move on. John's life depended on it._

"_Dean, wait!" Sam called._

_Dean turned around impatiently. "Sammy we don't have time for this."_

"_You can't just leave me here."_

"_I can and I will." Dean snapped. "It's for your own good Sammy." Dean could understand where Sam was coming from. He would be pissed as hell if he had been benched but Sam's safety was more of a concern to him that Sam's hurt feelings. He could handle Sam being angry with him for a while but he couldn't handle Sam being hurt or worse … dead. Sam was still a kid, regardless of what Sam and John seemed to think. Dean's head already felt like it was going to explode, he didn't need to have to watch out for Sam as well. _

"_I can't believe this!" Sam exclaimed. "You're such a-a … an ass." Sam spat, trying to find the right word._

"_Samuel John Winchester, I won't have that language in my house. Missouri swatted the back of the boys head lightly. She caught Caleb's smirk out of the corner of her eye and knew that he was amused that it wasn't him being told off for a change._

"_And you young man, get that smirk of your face or you'll be next." Missouri admonished the other psychic. "We have more pressing issues." She turned back to Sam who was looking at her sheepishly._

"_Sorry ma'am." He apologized quietly, stealing a heated glare at his brother when Missouri turned away._

_Caleb nudged Dean's shoulder. "Come on Deuce, we need to go."_

"_I'm sorry Sammy." Dean looked sincerely at his brother before following Caleb down the steps to the car._

_Sam walked out of the house and stood on the porch. He rolled his eyes. "Be careful!" he called to the two hunters as they got into the car. Caleb waved to let Sam know that he had been heard just before Dean took off down the street. He watched at the car disappeared in the distance. He was still really pissed off but he realized right now that there wasn't much he could so about it. Sam turned to Missouri who was standing next to him on the porch._

_Sam looked up at Missouri and saw that she was frowning at him. He looked at her quizzically. "What?"_

"_It's usually your brother that needs reminding about his language."_

_Sam sighed. "I'm a Winchester, it was bound to happen." he joked and then looked back in the direction that he had last seen his brother and Caleb._

"_They are all going to be fine Sam, you'll see." she said placing her hand back on his shoulder._

"_They better be."_

"_They'll be back with that stubborn father of yours in no time." Missouri said confidently. Come on lets god inside."_

_Sam nodded and let her lead him inside. He hoped she was right."_

"Deuce?" Caleb's voice broke through Dean's thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that he'll get over it."

"Yeah probably." Dean kept his concentration on the road. "So what now?"

Caleb looked down at the street map in his hands and then looked back up. "Okay, we're on E 15th Street so you need to make right into Haskell Avenue." Caleb told him, following the streets on the map with his finger. "Once you hit that we need to look for Maple Lane."

"Maple Lane?" Dean asked as he turned into Haskell Avenue.

"Right. The guys family lives in Maple Lane. We find out where Carlson is buried and then torch the son of a bitch." Caleb smiled at the simplicity of his plan.

"So then after the bastard is torched how do we find Dad?" Dean asked as he kept a watch out for their turn off.

Caleb frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "I think the important thing is to stop this bastard killing ya Dad. One crisis at a time please."

"Sorry for wanting a plan."

"I'm working on that, don't worry … you need to turn here." Caleb pointed to the street in question.

"I can read street signs ya know." Dean grumbled.

"Just drive Deuce. We're almost there."

Dean decided not to comment. Snapping at Caleb was not going to help matters. It was just that the pounding in his head had increased again. He put all his concentration on driving and slowed down when he saw the street sign for Maple Lane. "Which way?"

"Umm … right. I think."

"You think?"

"No, I'm sure."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned right into Maple Lane. "Okay, what number is it?"

"Fifty-six."

Dean sped up until he saw the numbers were getting closer to fifty-six. "This must be it."

"Nice." Caleb observed the stylish two story house. It was like most of the houses in the area. Nice and obviously expensive but not outlandishly so. "Looks like they had better taste in housing than they did in naming their kid huh." Caleb joked as he got out of the car and stood next to dean who was already standing on the sidewalk.

The psychic looked at Dean when the younger hunter didn't reply. There was a light sheen of sweat on Dean's face and he was squinting like he was on the verge of another painful headache. Despite the sweat Dean was pale and Caleb didn't like the way his young friend looked at all.

"Dude maybe I should have left you at Missouri's with Sam."

"What?" Dean asked, wiping the seat off his forehead. He then proceeded to rub at his temple.

"Are you okay?" Dean didn't get a chance to answer as another hot blinding pain shot through his head causing him to double over. Caleb caught the boy before he ended up eating the very green nature strip. "Dean, man this has got to stop." Caleb grumbled as he lowered Dean to the ground to ride out this attack.

After a couple of moments Dean's panting for breath eased up and his muscles relaxed as the headache receded to a distant annoying throb. "You okay man?" Caleb's voice filtered through.

"Oh God … it must suck to be you." Dean rasped out tiredly.

Caleb frowned. "What the hell are you on about?" he asked as he helped Dean to his feet.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Caleb. "If that's anywhere near what you go through when you have a vision … Dude, I'm glad I'm not psychic."

"Ahh, well usually something good comes from it. At least if you were having visions we'd have more to go on." Caleb started toward the house as he spoke. Dean following. "I'm actually wishing to have a vision right about now."

"Be careful what you wish for." Dean reminded him. He glanced around at the small front yard and the colourful garden. The two hunters came to a stop in front of the big white door.

Dean swayed a bit and shivered and Caleb reached out a hand to steady him. "You okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Damien, I swear if you ask me that one more time I wont be held responsible for my actions." he shrugged off Caleb's hand. "Lets do this."

Caleb nodded and reached over and pressed a finger to the doorbell. Both boys raised their eyebrows at the annoying chirpy tune that rang out, both having the same thought. Singing doorbells needed to die.

TBC ...

* * *

Oh no i have taken Sammy out of the action ... dont worry, next chapter Sam with be back in the thick of things :-) in fact he might even run into some danger. I really hope you liked this chapter and i hope to hear from you if i dont manage to post soon i hope you all have a fantastic Easter!!!! Friday is a holiday, maybe i'll have time to write **but** no promises :-) 


	15. Winchester Escape

**Authors Note: **Hey guys!!! I want to say how terribly sorry I am for the delay in updating!! I have been going crazy with this site not allowing me to post and have been trying at different times during the day for the past few days and felt like salting and burning something everytime it wouildnt allow me lol So I am sorry. I wanna thanks **alwaysateen **for giving me the link to **H.T.Maries **post that helped me be able to post this. Without their help who knows how long it would have taken me ... so thanks guys. I also wanna thank all you guys for your reviews and yout patience lol thank you and i really really hope that you like this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 15. Winchester Escape **

Sam looked around at Missouri's lounge room as the psychic busied herself in the kitchen. He was still angry with his brother for springing that decision on him. Three had to be better than one right, especially when Dean didn't seem up to scratch. What if Dean had a bad headache while in the middle of the job or if he somehow managed to hit his head again? Sam wasn't all that sure what was going on in his brothers head with all these headaches but there was no telling what would happen if he was knocked in the head for a third time.

Sam walked around Missouri's small cozy lounge room, looking at various things. What was he supposed to do while Dean and Caleb were out saving the day? Here he was in Lawrence and not only was he banished from the hunt but he was also stuck in Missouri's house. It wasn't that he didn't like Missouri. Quite the opposite really but he didn't really want to be sitting down doing nothing.

If he wasn't able to contribute to saving his father then maybe he could use the time productively and do some sight seeing. He knew he wouldn't get to do that once everything was back to normal. His father didn't want anything to do with Lawrence and Sam doubted the man would placate his need to see their family's house

"Sam, are you alright in there sweetie?" Missouri called from the kitchen. Sam winced. He had to stop his thoughts from running wild. Missouri was a psychic after all and she definitely wouldn't let him leave right now. He couldn't let her find out what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at some of your photos." Sam replied, picking up a framed photo from on top of the TV. He turned towards the doorway to the kitchen when he heard the psychic come back into the room. She was holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate if the chocolaty smell was anything to go by.

"Here Sam, I made us some hot chocolate to warm us up."

Sam put the framed photo back onto its perch on top of the TV. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to the kind black woman. "Thanks Missouri." Sam smiled while trying not to think about his plans. He had spent a bit of time with Mac working on how to block his thoughts from nosey psychics like the man's own son. Caleb had the annoying habit of reading someone with out asking.

"Hey Missouri," Sam began, an idea forming in his mind.

"Yes honey?"

"Maybe someone should call Pastor Jim. He might have already tried to call Dad's cell to talk to Dean for his birthday," Sam suggested.

"Oh my, it _is_ his birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a sad smile.

"I suppose you're right Sam." Missouri stood up. "Will you be okay by yourself for a moment?"

"Sure." Sam smiled.

"I'll just be a minute." Missouri assured him and then turned and headed back for the kitchen.

"Missouri." Sam stopped her before she could get to the door. "What about Mac?" The more people Missouri had to call the more time he would have to make an escape.

"I'm sure Jim will inform Mackland for us."

"Do you mind if I watch some TV?" Sam asked hopefully. He needed background noise.

"Sure honey, go ahead." Missouri looked thoughtful at him for a moment and Sam thought he had been had but she shook her head and left to find the phone. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

Once she had disappeared into the kitchen Sam reached forward, snagging the remote off the table and turned on the TV. He turned up the volume slightly, loud enough for it to be heard in the kitchen.

The teen took a big sip from his hot chocolate, wincing at the hotness before standing up and quickly but quietly making his way to the front door and managed to open it with minimal noise. He stepped out into the cold air and closed Missouri's door again as quietly as he could and smiled as he accomplished the task without being caught.

Once on the sidewalk Sam felt slightly guilty for tricking the woman. She was going to feel terrible but this was something he had to do. With one last glance at the white two story house Sam took off in a sprint down the street, turning into the first corner he saw.

Missouri felt something all of a sudden. It felt like Sam but something was off. She frowned, concentrating on the thoughts and feelings that were almost just beyond her reach, the pastor's voice fading into the background.

"Oh my God!" Missouri suddenly exclaimed into the phone.

_"Missouri, what is it?"_ she could hear Jim's concerned voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jim, I'll have to call you back." she didn't wait for Jim to answer before hanging up and running into the lounge room, finding exactly what she had feared she would find, an empty room. The TV had been left on and Sam was no where in sight.

Missouri quickly made her way through the lounge room and into the foyer area and swung open the front door. She hardly noticed the cold breeze as she ran down the front steps and skidded to a stop on the sidewalk. She frantically looked in both directions but it was no good. The thirteen year old was no where in sight. She hit the fence with the palm of her hand in frustration. The kid was fast she'd give him that.

Missouri mentally cursed herself. She should have been able to pick up on what he was thinking in time to stop him. Either she had been too preoccupied or the kid had gotten good at consciously blocking psychic readings. She wouldn't be surprised. She knew that deep down somewhere in Sam lay some powerful abilities, both her and Mackland had noticed it but John hadn't wanted to hear about it. He had preferred to not acknowledge the fact at all so the boy hadn't been privy to the same training as Caleb had been given.

Still it wasn't good enough. She had been entrusted with the boy's care and if you knew Dean Winchester you know that he didn't entrust his little brother's safety to just anyone and she had failed miserably. This was the second Winchester she had lost in a couple of days. Dean was going to kill her.

xxxxx

John groaned. He didn't know how long he had been out this time but he did know that he hurt in some places that he didn't even know that he had, in some very obvious places too. His leg was on fire and he could feel a wetness on much of his leg due to the hole that Carlson had put there and he immediately knew that it was blood.

His whole body felt heavy and he wondered briefly what was lying on top of him. As he tried to move he realized quickly that there was something literally lying on him. He moaned as his leg protested the strain of trying to move while being pinned to the ground by god only knew what. His arms didn't like it much either.

In fact he couldn't even feel his hands at the moment and John knew that it was due to two things. One, the cord binding his wrists together seemed to be biting into them even more and two, the weight of his body lying on them didn't help either. The pain his sore and bloody wrists were in brought a stinging to his eyes. His arms in general were in pain from being in the same position for too long. They were aching.

Unfortunately they weren't the only injuries. His back wasn't in good shape, being flung into every wall and every decrepit piece of furniture in the basement had left him bruised, sore and with a major headache.

…"I'll remember that next time you get thrown into a wall."…

Dean's words came back to haunt him. They had only been spoken a few days before when he had been stitching up his son's head after the boy had gotten a little too up close and personal with a Rawhead. He wouldn't be picking on Dean for complaining about that anytime soon.

John panted as he tried to expand his chest enough to draw in a decent breath. It was a bit difficult with the pressure of whatever it was laying on top of him. Deep breaths, he needed to take a slow deep breath.

The oldest Winchester opened his eyes and saw light shining into the room from the small window above him. It was obviously day time but he had no way of knowing how far along during the day it was since his watch was strapped to his wrist which he was currently lying on.

He tried to shift again and groaned low in his throat at the pain shooting through his leg, back, arms, wrist and even his ribs and he was trying really hard to ignore the headache.

He was starting to get angry now. Okay well he had been angry since he had allowed himself to be captured but now he was pissed. He was John Winchester for crying out loud. He shouldn't be still stuck down in some old basement which he never wanted to see again. This ghost was not helping his anger by talking about his son's in such a manner. It was going to be a pleasure to salt and burn this spirits ass. But first he needed to escape.

Suck it up soldier.

The words came to his mind and brought a grimace to his face. How many times had he said those words to all three boys and here he was still lying on the cold ground like a weakling.

"God damn it!" he growled at the whole situation he was in. He was surprised at the scratchiness of his voice.

He needed to get out of this house and he needed to do it now because now it wasn't just his own safety that he was worried about. He was worried about his sons. He knew that they should be back in North Dakota if they had done what they had been told but the knowledge that it was Dean's birthday and he hadn't called and seeing Caleb's name on the caller ID of his cell phone he couldn't help but worry that the whole three of them would be searching for him in Lawrence. This was one of the most important reasons that John needed to get himself out of this mess. He knew that Carlson wouldn't hesitate to kill either of his boys and there was no way he could allow that to happen.

He had no idea where Carlson had gone or when he would be back but John realized that if he was going to free himself then he needed to get a move on. He had decided that it must have been the cabinet that he had seen earlier that was lying on top of him. It had been the only thing that he hadn't crashed into, up until recently that is. He figured that if he could manage to kick out with his good leg then he might have a chance of kicking the thing off him but it wasn't going to be easy.

John breathed a few steadying breaths to calm his beating heart. It was time to get to work. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. "One … two … three!" John tried bringing his knee up to dislodge the cabinet.

Pain blossomed in his body again but he did his best to ignore it as the cabinet moved enough so John could bring his good knee to his chest. He didn't waste any time in kicking out again. On the second kick John felt the old cabinet break and fly off him to land in a heap next to him on the floor.

John stayed where he was for a moment breathing heavily. The pain in his leg was burning and he wasn't looking forward to rolling off of his arms either but he knew he had limited time. He needed to push past the pain of the injuries and get out. He could worry about everything later.

John took another breath and opened his eyes. His vision was kind of blurry. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Taking one more final breath to prepare himself John quickly rolled onto his side. He moaned loudly as soon as his body weight was taken off of his bound arms. Tingling pain ran up and down his arms as feeling started to rush back into them. His hands however were still slightly numb and weren't going to get any better in their current predicament. John closed his eyes, panting, willing the pain to stop so he could think straight.

He opened his eyes with sudden determination. He needed to stop being a pussy and get himself out of here, if only to make sure his sons didn't walk into this mess. He wasn't about to watch anyone else he cared for die. With a new found surge of energy John lifted himself up onto his elbow and looked down at himself and sure enough his leg, especially the top half, was covered in blood. John shivered as he looked up and surveyed the room for anything that he could use to cut himself free of the ropes.

For a moment he thought he might have to try to escape with his hands still bound until he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. On the other side of the room on the floor next to the stairs sat a small serrated knife. It looked pretty old and rusty but it would have to do. John was tired of being the victim and he had decided that it was now time for action.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay there it is finally after so long without posting. I really do hope you like this and the next chapter should be up in the next day or so ... most of it is already written so it shouldnt be long at all :-) Thanks for sticking with me :-) see you soon :-) 


	16. Revelations

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys ... its Tuesday afternoon and i finally got this ready to post :-) thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love reading them.

Also on a **Brotherhood AU** note ... i have made another **Brotherhood vid** containing all the main Brotherhood members to the song **'You Sexy Thing'**. If you are interested here is the link (spelt out) to download it - **http(colon)//www(dot)sendspace(dot)com/file/9n9ugc**

I also have the link to my **YouTube page** on my profile and u can see that and all my other vids there as well. Ridley will be posting the link on her next chapter of Phoenix as well :-)

Okay onto the story ... hope you all like this chapter :-) ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16. Revelations**

Dean frowned at the front door. He was pretty sure that someone was home, which begged the question … how long did it take for someone to open the freakin door?

"I'm not pressing that thing again." Dean raised his hand to pound on the door but was halted by Caleb's hand on his wrist. "What?"

"Take it easy alright. If we get on the bad side of these people then we'll find it a whole lot harder to find out where this asshole is buried."

"I was just going to knock on the damn door."

"More like pound on it impatiently. Look … just take it easy." Caleb warned.

"Since when are _you,_ the one with the level head?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Since, I'm not the one that managed to concuss myself twice in less than two days."

"I'm fine." Dean grumbled as he knocked on the door.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well as soon as we get ya Dad back I want another opinion Doctor Winchester."

Before Dean could reply to Caleb's remark footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed 'finally'.

Caleb nudged him in the side with his elbow, a physical reminder to play nice. The sound of the door unlocking was heard, followed by it opening slightly to reveal a little old woman peeking around the corner. She looked to be about seventy years old with short white/grey hair and bright blue eyes. She was at least a foot shorter than Dean and Caleb, maybe a little more.

"Can I help you?" She looked up at them with a curious look on her face. Clearly she had not been expecting two strange young men at her door.

"Umm … yes ma'am," Caleb began, not giving Dean a chance to speak. "My name is Caleb and this is my … brother Dean." Dean made a face and Caleb glared at him before turning back to who he assumed was Carlson's mother. "You see our father was good friends with Gaylord …"

"Friends with my Gaylord?" she sounded genuinely surprised and Dean fought the urge to snicker at hearing the guys name again. He was tempted to ask the woman what she had been thinking, naming her son such a god awful name.

"Yes ma'am." Caleb smiled. "You are Mrs. Carlson right?"

"Why yes dear." Sofia Carlson smiled and opened the door wider. "Why don't you boys come on in?"

"That'd be great." Caleb smiled down at her as he walked past.

"Thanks ma'am." Dean had the presence of mind to say as he walked past her, following Caleb into the open lounge room.

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside. It was decked out in cream and white colour; the green indoor plants added a nice touch. Caleb looked it over with appreciation. Dean on the other hand thought that it all looked to white and sterile. Thankfully the plants took away from that a bit.

"Who did you say your Daddy was?" Sofia asked. Gaylord had never had any friends. The only person he had ever freely spoken about was some girl called Mary.

Dean looked at Caleb for the older boy to answer since he had taken charge of the conversation.

Names flew through Caleb's mind. He didn't want to use John's name for obvious reasons and he was willing to use Mac's name. His father was a well known prestigious doctor and if these people did come from money then he didn't want to take the chance that they had heard of him. The very next name that came to mind Caleb had no hesitation in using. "Jim Murphy."

Caleb along with the Winchester boys had spent a lot of time with the pastor and spent most of the summers on Jim's farm. The man was family to all three boys so it was close enough to the truth and Caleb know that the best way to tell a good lie was to stick as close to the truth as possible.

Sofia frowned. "I don't remember a Jim Murphy."

"Dad wasn't here in Lawrence very long Ma'am but your son must have made quite an impact because he speaks about him often." Dean explained, giving Caleb a smug look when Sofia looked away. The look was as if to say _see, I can lie politely to her face too._

Caleb ignored the younger hunter. "Anyway Ma'am, we heard about your sons death and wanted to know where he was buried so we could pay our respects on behalf of our father. He's too sick to come himself."

Sofia looked shocked and began shaking her head. "No, no, there must be some mistake."

Dean and Caleb shared a look and then looked back at Sofia. "What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"My dear boys, Gaylord isn't dead."

"He isn't dead?" Caleb and Dean asked simultaneously.

"Oh no, he's in his bedroom. My poor boy was diagnosed with stomach cancer two months ago and has only gotten steadily worse since then. The doctors say he's dying and so soon after his father too." Sofia shook her head sadly.

Caleb and Dean both stood there speechless. Caleb's visions had never been wrong before and he had witnessed something supernatural kill John. Well actually he had felt it more than saw it since the vision had been from the killer's perspective. There was also Missouri's vision or dream of her friend's murder. She had clearly seen Carlson and he had clearly had supernatural powers. She had been sure they had been dealing with a spirit or at least something similar, definitely something supernatural.

Dean wasn't sure what to make of this new information and taking a quick look at Caleb he could see that the older boy was also trying to process what he had just heard.

"Are you alright dears?" Sofia when both boys had gotten lost in their own thoughts.

Dean snapped out of his shocked state a second before Caleb and focused on Sofia. "We're sorry Mrs. Carlson we must have heard wrong."

"Oh love, you weren't to know." She patted Dean on the arm. "It was nice of you boys to come down here anyway."

Caleb looked around at the lounge room again. He looked beside him at a picture hanging on the all that he hadn't noticed when he had first walked in. It was a picture of a middle aged man with a shy smile and bright blue eyes much like Sofia's. He had blonde hair and then Caleb saw it. You could just see the small scar above the guy's right eyebrow if you were looking for it. Going by Missouri's description Carlson was their culprit, they just had to figure out how he could be considering the man was apparently not dead but on his death bed.

"Would you like to visit with him?" Sofia raised her eyebrows hopefully. "He would just love for some real friends to visit with him."

Caleb looked at Dean in silent communication. Yes they wanted to talk to this guy. The psychic nodded. "If he's up to it that would be great."

Sofia smiled. She was so happy for her son that someone had finally come to see him. It would be good to see someone lift his spirits. It was also nice to know that her son had apparently had at least one friend that cared. "I'll just go and check with his nurse."

"Thank you Mrs. Carlson."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. I'll just be a minute." Sofia turned and headed to the stairs that were just off to her left at the end of the wall.

Dean waited until she was out of the room before turning to Caleb with a classic 'what the …?' expression on his face. "Dude, how can he be alive?"

Caleb ran a hand through his dark hair. "I dunno man."

"I dunno man? That's all you've got?" Dean asked incredulously.

The psychic glared at the middle Winchester. "I'm not all knowing ya know Deuce."

"Wouldn't know it by the way you act sometimes Damien." Dean used his nickname for Caleb to take the sting out of the words. He didn't mean to keep sniping at Caleb. All the worry he was feeling over everything was just getting to him a bit.

Caleb made a face as if to say very funny. "I don't see you coming up with any explanations just yet so shut ya cake hole."

"Maybe it isn't Carlson." Dean suggested doubtfully.

Caleb shook his head. "No, Missouri's description was too exact for this to be a coincidence and Guenther's story matches with what she heard Carlson say in her vision."

"So the geek isn't as sick as he's pretending to be."

"I'm not sure about that either."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gee you're helpful."

"I'm just saying I'm not sure. Let's …"

"It can't be his spirit if the dude isn't dead." Dean interrupted.

"I dunno Dean and as I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me … lets just talk to the guy and go from there. Okay?"

Dean's face looked stricken and Caleb knew what the kid was thinking even before he opened his mouth. The more time they wasted the less time John had. Caleb was well aware of that fact. "We're running out of time man, I can feel it. And I have this pounding in my head that just doesn't seem to want to go away now and I can't think straight." Dean said all in on breath.

"You want an aspirin?" Caleb offered in a light voice but Dean could hear the concern underneath.

"I think I'm immune to the affects now. The wont do shit for my head at the moment. Besides …"

"Boys, Gay would love to see you now." Sofia interrupted, shuffling down the stairs to stand before them.

Dean mentally groaned as he followed Caleb and Sofia up the stairs to Carlson's room. He had been hoping that the name wouldn't be shortened. It was even worse than the full name.

Sofia led them upstairs and down a hall. The walls were white with cream trimmings in the hallway just like in the lounge room and Dean once again thought that the house was a little too white for his liking. It almost felt like a hospital because where the lounge room had plants to offset it, the hallway was bland. He had no idea why he was worrying about the décor of the Carlson home and shook his head to clear it.

Sofia came to a stop at a door midway down the hallway and turned to the two hunters and smiled. "This is my Gay's room. He is going to be so happy to have some actual visitors." She sighed and then opened the door, standing back to allow the boys room to enter.

Caleb nodded and smiled at the old woman and then proceeded to walk through the door, Dean following close behind. The room wasn't overly large. There were 4 wooden bookcases to the right of the door, stacked with a very big collection of books. Dean couldn't help but think that Sam would love to have this many books at his disposal. Against the wall next to the door there was a wooden chest of drawers that seemed to match the bookcases. Against the other wall sat a queen size bed. In the middle of the bed sat a sickly looking man.

Dean glanced at Caleb and then back at the man again. He was willing to bet that the doctors weren't wrong when they had said that Carlson was dying. The guy looked like he would croak any minute.

Carlson looked up as Caleb and Dean entered the room. He wore a curious look on his face. Caleb could tell right away that the man didn't buy their story for minute but he was obviously curious enough to wait and see what they had to say.

All heads turned towards the door as Sofia walked into the room. She smiled brightly at the boys and then came to sit on the side of her son's bed. "Gay honey, these are the boys I told you about, Jim Murphy's boys."

Carlson frowned as if he were trying to remember ever knowing a Jim Murphy. He looked up at his mother and smiled a warm smile. "Thanks Ma." Sofia got the hint that her son wanted time alone with his visitors so she stood up. "Okay well I'll leave you boys to it then. I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

Caleb and Dean both nodded and smiled as she passed them, closing the door behind her when she left. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Carlson got a suspicious look on his face. "So, you're Jim Murphy's boys huh?"

"Yes …"

"Funny …" Carlson quickly brought his hand up to his mouth as he coughed. "… because I don't remember _ever_ meeting a Jim Murphy."

"Well …" Caleb began.

"I may be dying kid but I wasn't born yesterday … who are you and why are you here?" Carlson demanded and then turned to look at Dean. Why did the boy look so damn familiar?

Caleb sighed dramatically and looked at Carlson. "You want the truth …"

"Yes that would be nice." Carlson didn't take his eyes of the younger boy, trying to figure out who he was reminding him of.

Caleb could feel Dean shift uncomfortably under the man's scrutiny and fought the urge to ask Carlson what his problem was.

Frowning at the attention that Dean was receiving from the bed ridden man, he glanced at Dean and saw that he had a frown on his face also. "Truth is Sir … our Father was actually a friend of your late father. He heard that you had died and sent us out here."

Carlson thought over what the older boy had said as he studied the younger one. It was possible that Jim Murphy had been a friend of his father. His father had been a wealthy man with a lot of friends. He didn't know all of them.

"We're also looking for someone. A John Winchester hasn't come by to visit you has he?" Dean had a hard look on his face and Caleb realised that he wasn't ready to believe that the visions had been a mistake just yet.

"John Winchester, that's a name I haven't heard in years. Why would that bastard come here?"

Dean's hard look became a full on glare in seconds and Caleb casually placed what he hoped was a calming hand on the boys shoulder. "So you know Winchester then?" he ignored the glare Dean had sent him in return.

"I only met the man a few times really but I knew his wife really well … it's his fault that she died all those years ago."

Now Dean was seething and Caleb knew that it wouldn't be long before he lost it. "How the hell was it his fault?"

Carlson looked surprised at Dean's change in tone. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"So he hasn't come to see you?" Caleb asked ignoring Carlson's question.

"No." Carlson coughed. He was already tiring out but it didn't take much to tire him out these days. He looked suspiciously at the boys in front of him, especially at Dean.

"And you have been laid up for your whole sickness?" Caleb asked.

"Pretty much ..." Carlson looked back at Dean and realised that the scowl was very familiar. Now that Winchesters name had been mentioned all the pieces were starting to come together. The younger one was definitely a Winchester. It made sense now. He could see a little bit of John in the boy but it was his beloved Mary that shone through. It was amazing how much of her was in the boy.

"You're not here to pay respects." Judging by the age of the boy before him he was willing to bet that he was Mary's first born. "You're Dean _Winchester_ … I should have known the moment I saw you. You look so much like your mother."

Dean took a step forward. "What do you know of my mother?"

"I know that she was … too good for that … grease monkey she called a husband." Carlson was finding it harder to string together sentences. He needed rest.

Dean had not been in a good mood upon entering the house but now hearing Carlson speak about his mother and father his blood was starting to boil. "What the hell have you done with my father?" he hissed.

"Dean …"

"If something has happened to that man … then good riddance but … I had nothing to do with it."

Caleb was tempted to lash out at Carlson himself but was quick to grab his friend as Dean took flight. "Deuce!"

"You can ask anyone in here, I haven't been outside this house in two months." Caleb could tell easily by reading the man that he might be nuts but in this case he seemed to be telling the truth. Carlson didn't know what the hell they were on about and they were wasting time.

"He's not worth it man." Caleb spoke quietly not letting go of Dean until he knew he wouldn't do something stupid, although in his opinion totally warranted. "He doesn't know anything, let's just go back and regroup, he aint going anywhere."

Dean continued to glare at Carlson but shrugged off Caleb's hold. "Let's get out of here." He stormed over to the bedroom door and ripped it open turning back to glare at Carlson one more time before walking out into the hall.

Caleb looked at Carlson and walked over to the side of the bed. He had read the man's thoughts and feelings easily. He was like an open book. He had loved Mary and resented both John and the boys for taking her away from him … like he ever had a chance.

"John Winchester is a better man than you will ever be. _He_ was the love of Mary's life, not you. If you really loved her you would accept that." he spoke quietly as he leaned down to hover over Carlson. "You better hope that John is alright."

Carlson didn't miss the underline threat and shrank down in the bed. Caleb stood up and walked to the door and turned to Carlson one more time. "Think about it." He walked through the door and found no Dean.

He shrugged and made his way back the way they had come down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time to be met at the bottom by Mrs. Carlson. "Thanks for your hospitality Mrs. Carlson."

"Your brother seemed upset when he left, I hope everything is alright." Sofia said as she walked Caleb to the front door.

"I'm sure he's fine Ma'am. He's just going through a rough time at the moment, thank you for giving us a chance to speak with you son." Caleb opened the front door and smiled down and the old lady.

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip home." Sofia smiled and closed the door leaving Caleb standing on the porch.

Dean was sitting on the front steps, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Caleb let out a breath and walked over to the kid, sitting down next to him.

"If you ask me if I'm okay I will seriously hit you."

Caleb shrugged. "Okay I won't ask you."

"I just wasn't expecting mom to come up." Dean explained anyway.

"I know and that guy doesn't know anything Deuce. He's a few fries short … if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah … but what do we do now? I mean the guys alive and he has an alibi plus dude we can't dismiss the visions."

"I know …"

xxx

Carlson listened from the front lounge room window to the conversation that was being held on the porch. A few moments after Caleb had left his room he had managed to get up and make his way downstairs. There was more to this visit than met the eye. Both boys, especially Dean had been sure that he had done something to John Winchester. Caleb's last words to him had him thinking but he had not expected the boys to stick around and what the hell were they talking about, visions?

"_We have nothing to go on Caleb and he won't pick up his phone and …"_

"_We'll go to the Library, see if anyone saw him or saw where he went."_

"_That doesn't explain Carlson. How can he be a spirit and alive at the same time?" _he heard Dean ask as the boy stood up followed by Caleb.

"_I've been thinking about that. Maybe it isn't a spirit at all."_

"_What then, a shape shifter?"_ A shape shifter, Carlson thought. What the hell was that?

"_Not exactly … I was thinking more along the lines of a Doppelganger maybe. I mean if it is it could be feeding off Carlson's emotions."_

Carlson watched as Dean raised his eyebrows as he considered the possibility, just like his mother used to do. The resemblance was striking_. "It would make sense. I mean the guy doesn't have long to live and maybe deep down he wants revenge against people that have wronged him, so the doppelganger is feeding off that."_

"_Exactly what I was thinking,"_ Caleb agreed.

"_How do we kill a Doppelganger, Silver like with a Shape shifter or a werewolf?"_

"_The only thing I've read is that if the Doppelganger and its original meet they die, but they both die."_ Carlson listened on to the crazy conversation. Caleb brought his hand up to his head and winced.

"Gay!! Honey what are you doing down here? You should be in bed." Carlson whipped around at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Nothing Ma, just looking at the outside world." He covered.

xxx

Dean glanced worriedly at Caleb. "Dude, are you okay?"

Caleb looked at him quickly before closing his eyes again "Umm … I think … ahh!" The psychic brought both hands up to his head as pain shot through his head.

"Caleb?" he heard Dean call out but it was too late. Flashes of white took over his vision as he felt his knees buckle. Waiting for the vision to take hold was the only thing he could do.

Dean grabbed hold of Caleb's arms and tried to control his landing but the man was a lot heavier than he looked. "Damn Damien, you need to lay off the burgers." He grunted.

Once Caleb was safely on the ground Dean kept a strong hold of him and waited for the episode to pass. He was positive that Caleb was having a vision and he was desperately hoping that this vision would give them the location of his father.

TBC ...

* * *

I know thats a nasty place to leave it but i seem to be notorious for my cliff hangers judging by my other stories so one was bound to come up eventually lol I'll try to post again as soon as i can and i really hoped you liked this chapter oh and if you decided to check out the vid i hope you enjoyed that too :-) see you guys soon 


	17. No Way

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys ... this took longer for me to write than i thought it would and i was honestly hoping that the alerts would be back up by now but alas they are not so i'll go ahead and post this anyways :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17. No Way**

Flashes of white intermixed with disjointed images shot across his vision and Caleb just wished that if he was going to have a vision, it would come already. Just as soon as the pain and white flashes had started, they stopped, throwing him into the vision.

_Caleb tried to get his bearings and work out where this vision had taken him. He was on top of a flight of wooden stairs looking down into a room below. He immediately recognized the room from his previous vision. It was where he had seen John die, killed at the hands of a psychotic spirit hell bent on revenge. Only now Caleb knew it wasn't a spirit they were dealing with._

_He began moving down the stairs and that's when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He was holding something against him and dragging it down the stairs with him, a person judging by all the struggling, a small person. He dragged the struggling person down the remaining steps roughly. He kept a hand clamped over his captive's mouth._

_He could feel Carlson's elation flow through him as he looked over to a slumped form against the right hand side wall. Caleb himself felt queasy at the site of his mentor. The man looked just as beaten and bruised, maybe even more than in the last vision he'd had._

_At first he wasn't even sure if John were alive. His eyes were closed and only the sound of his ragged breathing indicated that there was still life left in the older hunter. There was blood still trickling from a nasty cut on his forehead just below his hairline. John's face was red in places and given a day or so he would surely have some spectacular bruises there. The older man's left leg was covered in blood. There was no doubt in Caleb's mind that there were other injuries hidden under the man's clothing._

_The small body that was being held against him was released slightly and the hand removed from his mouth. "Dad!" Sam's voice screamed across the room as he saw his father. "Let me go!" he heard Sam scream at his captor, causing the grip on the boys arm to tighten._

"_I don't think so Sammy." That was definitely Carlson's voice, of that Caleb was sure._

"_Don't call me that!" Sam spat. The boy barely allowed his family to call him that anymore there was no way he was letting Carlson call him by the dreaded name._

"_I don't think you're in the position to argue __Sammy__." Carlson sneered._

_John was starting to stir. Hearing his youngest son's angry voice was obviously bringing him around._

"_That's it John. It's time to wake up. There's someone here who wants to say hello." Carlson stated happily._

_John moaned but blinked his eyes open. The older man was having trouble focusing and apparently John wasn't coming to fast enough for Carlson's liking because the next minute Sam's body was pulled toward him again, this time with his armed pinned painfully behind his back._

"_Ahh!" Sam called out in pain and Caleb was so way beyond pissed now._

_John tensed at hearing his son's pain filled cry and tried to sit up further using his right arm. It was a mistake. He collapsed back to his former position with his own grunt of pain. The arm would not support his weight and Caleb guessed that it was probably broken._

"_Sammy?" Caleb felt angrier at hearing the weak and confused voice of the man he had looked up to for so many years._

"_Dad, are you alright?" Sam called out again. Caleb could feel the kids fear. Fear for his father and fear from himself. He could tell the kid was trying to formulate a plan of escape, trying to remember his training in order to get lose but it was no use. Carlson was a lot bigger than the thirteen year old and unlike the sick man Caleb had visited, this Carlson had strength on his side, not to mention the supernatural._

_Caleb knew the minute that John woke up to the fact that his tormentor now had his not so gentle hands on his youngest son. John might have been beaten and broken but the man could still give a fierce look. He might have been broken in body but definitely not in spirit._

"_How nice of you to join us John," Carlson said making sure to keep a tight hold on the teen in front of him._

"_Let … him … go!" John demanded from his position on the floor. His injuries seemed bad enough that the hunter hadn't really moved much. They seemed to be keeping him down. Carlson laughed and tightened his grip even more painfully on Sam's arm, making Sam wince. "What are you going to do if I don't John?"_

"_I will kill you … now let …" John winced in pain. "… now let him go!"_

"_I don't think so. You see this …" Carlson shook Sam causing the kid to gasp as pain radiated from the arm that was roughly twisted behind his back. "… this child is an abomination. You defiled Mary when you made her give birth to your filth."_

"_This is between you and me Carlson!"_

"_How does it feel to be out of control John? How is it going to feel having someone you love die?" Carlson's voice became menacing._

"_Carlson." John warned as he tried to get up, his left leg and right arm pretty much useless. John never to be beaten by his mere body's endurance level managed to awkwardly get up on his good knee. He swayed precariously once at the new height and almost toppled straight back down to the ground. It was probably sheer Winchester stubbornness that kept him upright because John's body was clearly telling him that he'd had enough._

_Carlson continued on his rant. "It's fitting though, both of you dying in this house … in __your __old house. The perfect revenge if I do say so myself." Carlson reached into his pocket with his free hand and John visibly tensed when he saw the serrated knife he had used to cut himself free._

_Sam kicked back and connected with Carlson's legs, trying to dislodge the hold he had on him to little affect. John looked desperate now but he also looked like a small wind could knock him over. The hunter was helpless to save his son and that fact was obvious is John's eyes and if there was one thing that John hated it was feeling helpless._

"_Let me go you psycho freak!" Sam yelled in frustration._

_Carlson ignored the boy instead focusing on John's pained expression. "Say goodbye John. It's more than I ever got with Mary." Carlson flipped the knife one handed so the sharp point was pointing towards Sam's stomach. "Say good bye to Daddy, Sam." _

"_Carlson!" John panicked and tried to move towards his son. Trying to ignore the pain was doing him a fat lot of good because his body did just not want to co-operate with his mind. He only succeeded in lunging forward and falling to the ground, still too far away from his target. His body had reached past its reserves and the only reason he had managed to get as far as he had was probably due to panicked caused adrenaline._

_Carlson dragged Sam backwards out of is fathers reach and lent in close to the boys ear. "Time for you to pay little boy," he whispered and then brought the knife towards them plunging it deep into Sam's stomach, twisting it painfully. A scream erupted from the boy's throat. It was a terrible sound and not something that should ever come from a thirteen year old boy. Carlson smiled at the anguished cry that could be heard from the man still trying to get up off the floor. To Carlson it was beautiful. He had been right to assume that the one way to really hurt John was to not hurt him but hurt his boys. His plan had worked even more wonderfully than he thought it would. But then he hadn't expected the younger boy to turn up literally on the doorstep._

_He stood back again and wrenched the knife from Sam's body eliciting a choked scream before releasing the boy and watching him fall hard to the ground. Blood was pouring from the gaping knife wound to the stomach and a look of shock was plastered on his too young face as he groped at the wound. Blood quickly covered his hands._

_John looked conflicted on whether he should go after Carlson or go to his son. Sam's panicked, pain filled face and the blood coating his hands and stomach won out quickly. He'd had no luck with combating Carlson previously and in his current condition it was all he could do to drag himself over to his son._

_Carlson disappeared from John's site but remained to watch with a smile on his face as the two Winchesters were reunited for the last time._

_John reached out to his boy with his good arm, not noticing how much it was shaking. The only thing he could see right now was Sam. "Sammy?" John rasped out fearfully. "Oh God … no …" There was too much blood and it was continuing to flow through Sam's fingers._

"_D-Dad?" Sam choked as he felt his father reach for him and awkwardly pull his head into his lap one-handed. "I-I'm … sorry."_

_John's tear filled eyes widened but he didn't get a chance to reply or ask Sam what he was sorry for. Sam shuddered in his lap before his eyes rolled back in his head._

"_No Sammy." John shook his son, not willing to believe that his baby boy was dead. Sam didn't react and the unshed tears that were filling John's eyes were finally released. John placed two shaky fingers at Sam's neck waiting to find a pulse. Sam couldn't be dead but he couldn't find a pulse. "Oh God …" John choked back a sob._

_More tears continued to fall although John was not aware of them. The only thing that seemed to register with the oldest Winchester was a new kind of rage. A psychotic spirit had just killed his youngest son in front of him. He was angry that once again he'd had to sit back and watch as someone he loved was ripped from him. He should have been stronger. Losing Mary had been the worse moment in his life but losing one of his own children was a totally different experience. The pain was unbearable._

"_So touching …" Carlson wiped at his eyes in mock sadness. "Really John if I had of known that I was going to get such a show I would have brought tissues with me."_

_John continued to look at the lifeless body of his boy before slowly bringing his hate filled eyes to meet Carlson's._

"_Is that look supposed to scare me John?" Carlson asked flippantly._

_John was breathing heavily and it was unclear whether that was because of the emotional or physical pain. Maybe it was a combination of both. "I … I am going to kill you." He sounded scarily calm._

_Carlson scoffed. "See that's where you're wrong. You couldn't manage to get up and save poor little Sammy and you're not going to do anything to me." Carlson ambled across the length of the room, John tracking his every move while still holding Sam's body with one arm. "Besides … there's nothing you can do to harm me John."_

_Carlson sighed. "I've had my fun now John. So I'll be nice and let you join your son in hell and don't worry …" Carlson disappeared seemingly into thin air_

"_I won't forget about your other son." Carlson's voice came from behind him and John didn't have the chance to turn around before a hand was yanking his head back by his hair and the knife, still stained with Sam's blood, was pressed to his throat. "It's time for you to pay John."_

White exploded across his vision in flashes. The images of his friend's death became mixed with the flashes until it faded out completely to be replaced with Dean's anxious face.

"Oh God!" No! No way was he letting that happen. He couldn't get the picture of Sam all bloody and lifeless in a distraught John's arms out of his head. Right now he couldn't be happier that Dean wasn't a psychic because that was definitely something that the kid didn't need imprinted in his brain forever. It was going to take a while for Caleb to wipe the images clean from his mind.

"Caleb, what did you see?" Dean's grip on his shoulders was tight. It was obvious that the kid had been stressing about what Caleb had seen in his vision.

"I know where they are." He pushed himself up off the ground, Dean automatically assisting.

"They?"

"Dean, Sammy's in trouble too." Caleb wasted no time in starting towards the Impala, headache pushed to the side.

Dean remained standing where Caleb had left him with a stunned and confused look on his face before jogging after the older hunter.

"Whoa wait a minute! We left Sammy at Missouri's, how could he be in danger?"

The psychic swung around to meet Dean's questioning eyes. "Dean …" Caleb's cell interrupted them and both boys rolled their eyes as Caleb pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Missouri's name was being displayed. Caleb held up one finger signaling for his friend to wait. Dean looked annoyed but he complied.

"Missouri …" Caleb answered. The older psychic cut him off before he could say anything further.

"_Caleb … Sam's gone. God I only turned my back for a second__ to call Jim …"_

"Missouri … I know."

"_Please tell me he's with you__ boys."_

"No but I know where he will be. I don't have time to explain now."

"_I'm sorry. I would never forgive myself if something happens to that damn stubborn boy."_ Missouri's guilt was coming across loud and clear over the phone.

"We'll call you when we have them." Caleb ended the phone call and looked at his young friend whose unflinching green eyes told him that he wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now.

"What's going on man?" Dean demanded.

Caleb rushed around to the driver's side and held his hands out for the keys. Caleb seemed to know something so Dean didn't hesitate throwing the keys over the roof of the Impala into Caleb's waiting hand.

"Come on, we need to go."

"Where are we going?" Dean had still yet to get in the car.

Caleb halted. He wasn't sure how this new information was going to sit with his friend. "Caleb?"

Caleb sighed. "Looks like you're going back home Deuce."

TBC ...

* * *

Okay so we are getting there. At least the boys no where they are now ... lets just hope that they get there in time. :-) I love reviews so keep em coming :-) 


	18. So close and yet so far

**Authors Note: **Hey guys ... I would like to thank each and every one of you for all of your reveiws, especially alerts are still down. I cherish all of them. Thank you :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. So close and yet so far**

John sighed in relief as he reached his destination. Sliding his way across the dirty floor was definitely not the most dignified escape plan but it was all he had to work with for the moment. Every time his injured leg accidentally hit the floor the continuous aching turned into a searing pain but he had no time to stop and deal with it. All the moving around was causing his ribs discomfort which in turn was not helping his breathing but he wasn't going to stop now. He was so close. The knife stared back at him teasingly. He needed to get situated so that his back was facing the knife in order for him to pick it up considering his hands were still bound.

It hadn't been easy but John eventually made into the position he wanted. He laid there for a few moments to get his breathing under control and so his injured leg had some time to rest. He just hoped that he would be able to pick up the knife let along cut himself free. His hands were pretty numb.

As ready as he would ever be John reached back a little with his arms and winced. Even reaching back a little bit was painful but it was worth it when he could just barely feel the wooden handle of the knife with his numb fingers. John sighed in relief. Half the battle was won and now it was time for the hard part. Cutting through the cords were not going to be easy because they were tied pretty tight around his wrists but hopefully if done right they wouldn't be able to withstand being sliced into, without cutting his wrists in the process. The last thing he needed was to bleed out because of the stupid mistake while escaping.

Thoughts of his boys entered his mind as he worked on cutting through the cords. He wondered what they were doing. His gut was telling him that they were searching for him. That scared him because he didn't want either of them coming to the house but if the inevitable was going to happen then he at least hoped that Dean had enough sense to keep his brother out of danger. Caleb would be with them, of that he was sure so Dean had decent backup. He didn't need his brother for this hunt. Once again Dean's birthday had taken a backseat to a hunt.

"_Daddy?" _

_John sighed when he heard the little voice of his youngest son. He loved his sons, really he did but what he was researching was very important and he had just managed to get rid of Dean and Caleb._

_He had been entrusted with the care and feeding of one Caleb Reaves for the long weekend. The sixteen year old had seen a hunting opportunity and had asked his father if he could accompany John and his son's to Bobby's to help him with the hunt. Of course Mac had said yes with the assurance that John would bring his son back to him in on piece. So here he was in Bobby's kitchen while the mechanic/hunter himself was out seeing to business in the junk yard._

_Caleb had been helping him with research on a house where a suspected poltergeist was terrorizing its occupants. That was until Dean had come in from the junkyard and asked to help the two hunters which John had no qualms about. Dean had always shown such an enthusiasm for hunting, always wanting to join them in whatever capacity John would allow._

_Today had been different though. The eight year old hadn't been able to sit still or keep quiet for more than a minute at a time. He had kept up a steady chatter about basically nothing at all for ten minutes before John had put his pencil down and looked at the two boys seated in front of him. Caleb had seemed torn between bantering with the younger boy and being annoyed with the interruption. _

_Deciding Caleb could use a break and he could use the piece and quiet he sent both boys outside to spar, comfortable with the fact that Caleb knew how to spar with Dean despite the age difference. Plus he was certain that secretly the sixteen year old was itching to show off the new defense moves that John had taught him the day before. John smiled as he remembered Caleb griping to Dean that it was 'all his fault' that he was being sent out like a little kid._

_John looked up from the kitchen table where he was set up to where his four year old son was waiting in the doorway. Sam's shaggy brown hair hung in his eyes and John thought briefly that maybe it was time for a hair cut._

_John really should have wondered where his youngest had gotten to when Dean had come in alone. Sam was usually Dean's shadow._

"_Daddy, are you busy?" Sam looked up through his bangs and scuffed his feet on Bobby's floorboards._

_John sighed but smiled and shook his head. "No Sammy, come here." Maybe he could use a small break too._

_Sam ran over to his dad's side and climbed up onto his lap as John opened his arms. He had a piece of paper clutched in his small hand._

"_Are you looking for monsters Daddy?" Sam asked looking at the papers spread out before them._

_John quickly reached around Sam's body and placed all of his papers into their folder. "Something like that buddy and what have you been up to?" John ruffled Sam's hair. "You haven't been pestering Bobby have you?"_

"_Nope." Sam shook his head emphatically and then held out the piece of paper he had been holding for John to see. "I've been working too. You wanna see?"_

"_Sure kiddo." John took the piece of paper from Sam's hand and looked down at it._

_There on the piece of paper was an exquisite drawing of a dragon which had been coloured in with green pencil. At the top of the page it read 'To Dean' and at the bottom 'Love Sammy'_

"_Do you like it Daddy?" John looked from the drawing to his son's big expressive eyes._

"_This is great Sammy!" and it was. John had no idea where he had gotten the picture of the dragon but the kid had done a terrific job with the colouring, especially for his young age. It looked like he had put all his effort into making sure that his colouring was all inside the lines. "You did this all by yourself?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it all by myself. Caleb drew the Dragon for me last night."_

"_He did?" John was surprised. He knew that Caleb was talented but he hadn't realized that the kid's talents were in this area. He was quite an artist. John was willing to bet though that Caleb didn't just draw dragons for anyone. So much for the tough guy image, he thought._

"_Yep! It's Athewm, the green Dragon. Just like in Pastor Jim's stories," Sam explained. "Dean is the green Dragon because he protects the prince."_

_John nodded. He had overheard Jim telling his boys the dragon stories that the Pastor had fabricated specially for Sam and he knew the little boy took them very seriously. Their entire small group had a character in the stories and Sam often related to things that were happening around them to the stories._

"_And you made this for Dean huh?"_

"_Of course Daddy, it's his birthday on Monday." _

_Damn. He had been so fixated on the hunt that the date had totally slipped his mind. John kissed the back of his baby boys head. It really was a sad state of affairs when his four year old son had to remind him about his brother's birthday._

"_Do you think Dean will like it?"  
_

"_I know he'll love it Sammy."_

Pain radiated from his wrists and up his arms as the shock of release penetrated his brain, bringing him back to the present. As the blood flow came back into John's hands it hurt like a bitch. He slowly brought his hands around to the front of his body and held back a groan. His arms were incredibly sore having been held behind his back for so long but it also felt good to be able to move them again.

He shivered and for a moment he thought he might be sick. He swallowed thickly and managed to hold the nausea at bay. He lifted himself onto one elbow and breathed in and out slowly. His chest felt tight. He looked around the room at the devastation that had been left behind after Carlson's last attack. There was a small blood trail from where he had woken up to where he had crawled over to the knife. The wound to his leg wasn't bleeding half as much as what it had been but being thrown around hadn't helped to stop the blood flow entirely.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked down at his wrists. They were raw and bloody but feeling was slowly coming back into his hands. Now he just had to get up and out of his house. Taking another steadying breath leaned onto his right side and pushed himself up onto his good knee. He grit his teeth as the movement pulled on his injured leg and ribs and he couldn't contain another small groan.

The knife he had used to cut himself free was still on the floor in front of him. With some effort he managed to get his foot under him and quickly snatched the knife off the floor before pushing off with his hands to a standing position. He balanced on his good leg as the new altitude coupled with blood loss had him feeling lightheaded and John worried for a moment that he might pass out.

The oldest Winchester spent a few moments steadying his breath and getting ready to move. He wondered briefly if his truck would still be parked out front. It would be handy but he wasn't going to put all his hopes into that. Right now he just had to concentrate on getting up the steps. Once he had accomplished that then he could work on his next form of action. One step at a time, he kept telling himself. Problem was patience wasn't really his forte.

A few minutes later John opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. John shook his head to clear it and realized that maybe that wasn't the best idea. Okay now he really needed to get a move on.

With a tight hold on the wooden handle of the knife John reached out to the wooden steps and steadied himself before testing out the injured leg. He gasped loudly and quickly took the pressure off it again. The leg obviously wasn't up to having much weight on it. He could deal with that.

John hopped a few spaces so his body was close to the steps, every hop jolting his ribs. He pulled himself up onto the first couple of steps, breathing through clenched teeth. He was so tired and sore but he had made it almost halfway up the steps, half crawling, half hopping.

"Where do you think you are going John?" a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks. He spun around as best he could to stare directly into the face of Carlson. The maniac was waving his finger back and forth in a negative gesture. "I'm not finished with you yet."

John lashed out with the knife he still held in his right hand. He was only half shocked when Carlson disappeared before the knife had a chance to hit home. He felt something tap him on the shoulder and he spun half his body around to look behind him and received a foot to the face for his trouble. He saw stars as Carlson grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up against the wall. Carlson held John to the wall with one hand and with the other he caught John's wrist that had already been coming down for another shot with the knife.

John cried out as his chaffed wrist was twisted and smashed up against the wall making him lose his hold on the knife. It fell out of his hand to bounce down a couple of steps before coming to a stop. "You are not leaving John until you have paid for what you have done." Carlson hissed in his face.

"Go to hell!" John replied with as much gusto as he could.

"I don't think so." Carlson drew John away from the wall and spun him around. Before John knew what was happening he was flying through the air. The flight didn't last as his body hit the last two steps, striking his head before landing at the bottom of the cold hard floor of the basement. He couldn't contain a scream as heard a snapping noise. Seconds later a fiery pain erupted in the upper half of his right arm. Despite his foggy brain he'd had enough broken bones to know that his arm had just been broken.

The pain of the break had overshadowed the pain that his injured leg had caused when he hit the floor. After a few minutes all his injuries came back with a vengeance and it was hard to breath under all the pain. His arm was throbbing to the sound of his heartbeat. It was thumping and all consuming and this time he was really afraid that he was going to be sick.

"That's it John. I want to hear that pain." Carlson's voice came from somewhere close by but John wasn't sure where and right now he wasn't sure whether he really cared.

His moment of misery was interrupted when he was yanked onto his back by a strong hand, eliciting another cry of pain that he had been unable to hold back. A shiny shoe was placed against his throat pinning him to the ground. He was panting with blood running down the side of his head from a gash just below his hair line.

"Hurts don't it?" Carlson smiled down at the hunter. "You deserve much more pain that what I am causing you now but I'm just about finished with you John. I don't have much time left but rest assured, I am going to hunt down your sons and I am going to kill them. Send them down to hell with you where they belong."

Carlson shifted his foot to rest lightly on John's broken arm and applied a little bit of pressure. "Ahhh!" John screamed. He hated showing any weakness at all but he couldn't stop the outburst.

Carlson sighed. "I am going to miss this." He reached down to John and pulled him up best he could and with a strength only known with supernatural powers he threw the injured hunter across the room and into wall.

John hit the wall with thud and a grunt and then slid down into a silent unconscious heap at the bottom. Carlson smiled. The man looked like a casualty of war. He really was going to miss torturing the man but he was sending him to hell. What better place to send someone like John Winchester. As soon as he was finished with John, the man he had hated for so long, he was going to hunt down his offspring. He got the distinct feeling that they were closer than he had originally thought. His revenge against Mike Guenther would have to take back seat to the Winchesters.

Carlson started to advance towards John but only got a few steps when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. He stood standing in the middle of the basement listening.

"_Dad?"_ came the young voice from upstairs. Carlson smiled. _"Are you here?"_ he couldn't believe his luck. Had one of John Winchester's children actually come to him? Things just kept getting better and better.

xxxxxx

Dean was very surprised that they hadn't been pulled over by the cops by now. Caleb was driving like a maniac and in _his car!_ If it wasn't his father and brother's life in danger he would have grabbed the wheel and demanded that Caleb pull over. That wasn't to say that he hadn't made some warnings or comments which had seemed to have little affect on Caleb's driving other than to distract him so Dean had wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He could berate that man laterManiac driving and distraction combined was not a good thing and as much as he was worried about his family he was also worried about the state his beloved car could end up.

Dean's hands were tightly clutching the door and the dash as Caleb navigated through traffic and turned a corner even a little too fast for Dean's liking. "God Damn it Damien. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Caleb didn't take his eyes off the road this time but he did look apologetic. "I don't want to be late."

"You weren't rushing this much before." Dean pointed out. He was surprised to find that he knew exactly how to get to his old home but he was even more surprised that Caleb seemed to know where he was going without even asking for directions.

"I can't explain it but there is never a strict time frame for when my visions come true and the fact that Missouri rang to tell us that Sam is already missing … I just think we need to hurry."

Dean nodded. Caleb had explained to him about what he had seen in his vision but only gave him the bare minimum and Dean hadn't asked for more. Caleb had that look on his face and Dean could tell that he really didn't want to talk about the vision. It must have been bad because this time he hadn't even told Dean the details. He was still in a little bit of shock that they were heading back to his old childhood home. Not once did he think this hunt for his father would bring him back there. It was the second bombshell since this whole thing had started, first his mother and now their old house. It was all hitting too close to things that Dean had decided he didn't want to deal with again. When his father had first told him that he wad going to Lawrence he had been interested but now he didn't want anything to do with the place. It obviously wasn't safe for Winchester's at any time. Every time they were here something bad happened.

One thing he knew for sure was once he got to Sam and made sure he was alright he was going to kill him for leaving Missouri's. He had left the kid there for a reason but obviously the little shit hadn't grasped what Dad had been trying to drill into him about following orders.

"So how are we gonna kill this doppelganger?"

"I'm working on it." Caleb glanced quickly at his friend and then back at the road as he cut someone off who honked at him in retaliation.

"Short of bringing the original Gaylord with us as a weapon we don't have much to go on." Dean continued more to himself than to Caleb. "Maybe silver might do the trick or maybe at least buy us some time to get Dad and Sammy out of there, sort of like rock salt does with spirits, ya know just get rid of him for a while."

"Maybe," Caleb agreed.

"Or maybe even rock salt itself. I mean a doppelganger isn't exactly …. Well it's sort of like a spirit, sort of. I mean in Dad's journal it says that some believe that everyone has a doppelganger and that if you are evil then the doppelganger would be good and vice verser." Dean rambled on. "Sort of like an evil twin."

"Yeah and the world is apparently supposed to end if the two of them meet too." Caleb added.

"Really?"

"So I've read."

"You can read?"

"Haha."

"So you're sure we can't use Carlson. Coz if that was his good side that we met …"

"Don't tempt me." Caleb groused. "It sort of makes sense though. I mean a lot of people believe that a doppelganger is a death omen for either the person that sees it or the original person themselves. The murders didn't start till just after Carlson was diagnosed with his death sentence. It brings us back to my theory about Carlson's repressed emotions."

Dean smirked but it was soon replaced by a frown. He could feel it coming and grabbed his head just as the first wave of pain came crashing in his head. "Oh God, not this again," he groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the sharp pain.

Caleb didn't know what to do. Dean was having another one of his headaches and it seemed to be worse than the last one. The knowledge didn't made Caleb feel any better and he almost pulled over but the realization that he had just pulled onto the old Winchester street stopped him and he continued on down looking for the house in question while Dean began to writhe next to him.

He saw the black truck before he saw the house and pulled up directly behind it and slammed the car into park before shutting off the engine and turning to his friend and grabbing him by the shoulders. The kid's nose had started to bleed. Now Caleb was really worried. Something was seriously wrong with the younger hunter. A bleeding nose from a headache was never good. The decision was made that as soon as he had saved Johnny's ass he was admitting Dean to the hospital along with his father.

"Dean, come on buddy don't do this to me now," Caleb said as he wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders when Dean tried to fold in on himself. "Aghh!" Dean cried and Caleb was afraid he was going to pull his hair out.

He lifted Dean up into a sitting position again and took his head in his hands. "Come on Dean. Snap out of it!"

Dean's panting was beginning to slow to a more regular breath intake and Caleb sighed in relief.

Once Dean's body seemed to have calmed down a bit more Caleb took his hands from Dean's head and reached into his pocket where he was sure he had some tissues and then looked back up at his friend again. "Deuce, you with me man?"

"I don't know." Dean mumbled as he waited for the still remaining headache to recede a little more.

"Here hold this to your nose." Caleb shoved the tissues into Dean's hand and then guided it to his bloody nose.

Dean opened one eye and halted the movement and looked at Caleb warily. Caleb got the meaning immediately and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Dude they're clean just hold them there before you bleed all over the interior of your precious car."

Once Caleb was satisfied that Dean was doing what he was told he opened his door got out of the car. He jogged around to the trunk and opened it, opening the secret weapons compartment and picked up the small case he knew to be filled with silver bullets. He really wasn't sure what he would need. In all his years of hunting he hadn't actually came across a doppelganger. Shape shifters for sure, even a werewolf once but he had never battled with a doppelganger. Maybe they should take silver _and_ rock salt with them. The psychic shrugged and grabbed the case of silver bullets and the two shotguns that would no doubt already be loaded with rock salt.

As Caleb closed the trunk Dean exited the car and walked to the back to meet him, still dabbing at his nose with the tissues. He accepted some silver bullets and pulled out his gun and began replacing the bullets with silver ones. "That's Dad's truck."

"No shit Sherlock."

Dean rolled his eyes but was stopped from remarking further by a familiar voice. _"Dad?"_ Caleb and Dean locked startled eyes with each other. "Sammy." They stated simultaneously.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there it is. what did ya think? Johnny almost made it but to be fair to the poor guy he has taken quite a beating. I borrowed a certain green dragon from Ridley because i couldnt help myself ... i love the dragon world she created for little Sammy :) Thanks Ridley and thank you everyone else who is reading and i'll hopefully see you all again soon :) 


	19. Back Home

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys ... thanks once again EVERYONE for your reviews. You are all amazing :-)

I went to the Pink concert with a friend tonight and it was totally awesome. She puts on a great show and sounds even better live than she does on CD. It was a nice ending to a rather crappy night. On the way to the concert a guy on a motor bike tried to overtake me on the wrong side and as i was parking he clips my car sending him into the parked car in front of me and then sliding across the pavement (Thankfully not the road). The guy was alright but it scared the crap out of me ... it could have turned out a lot worse. A truck driver stopped and started having a go at the biker telling us that he saw the whole thing and that the biker was in the wrong and has assured me that if i want him to vouch what happened for the insurance company he will and he gave me his card. We still went along to Pink (with thankfully no more accidents)

I just got back (its 2:20 am) and thought it was about time for another chapter so here ya go ... i hope you all enjoy it :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19. Back Home**

He loved his mother. She had been the only person besides Mary that had actually cared about him but she was suffocating him. He wasn't going to live much longer and would rather that he didn't spend his final days or weeks wasting away in bed. His childhood experiences had left him a bitter man and that hadn't helped him socially as he grew up.

The conversation he had overheard from the boys on his front lawn had sounded crazy but he couldn't help but be intrigued also.

As soon as he had convinced his mother that he was fine he had snuck out of his own house and gotten into his car. Even just travelling from the house to the car had been tiring but it was worth it to be doing something other than lying around in bed all day.

He hadn't heard the end of their conversation thanks to his mother but for some reason he knew where they would be. He couldn't explain it but he just knew and if he was going to one thing before he died he was going to do it for Mary

Xxxxxxx

Finding the house hadn't been hard. He had known the address for years now, ever since he had seen it written on an envelope that his father kept in his journal. He had done a fair amount of research on Lawrence out of sheer curiosity and had even gone as far as find out exactly where his family had lived before they had left.

He had been able to con some nice lady to buy him a bus ticket, playing on the fact that he didn't have any money to get home. She didn't have to know it hadn't been his home since he was 6 months old _and_ technically this was what his Dad and brother trained him to do, con people.

What he hadn't expected to see was his Dad's truck parked on the street in front of the house. Suddenly all his desires to see his past were not important. If his Dad's truck was at the house then it was quite likely that he would be here also and it would also be one of the last places that Dean and Caleb would look. There had been no reason to think that their Dad would have come back here.

Sam had taken a quick look inside the truck but had found that the keys were still in the ignition but there had been nothing there that could tell him where his father had gone so the house was the only other alternative. That had been his first mistake. Going into an empty house that possibly housed a psychotic spirit with no weapons was something that his father and every other hunter he knew would kick his ass for. But he had been worried about his Dad and hadn't really been thinking. The best course of action would have been to find a telephone and call Caleb and Dean and tell them what he had found but instead he walked in alone and screwed up big time.

The hand that was covering his mouth was as cold as the arms that held him and it was all he could do to keep on his feet as he was dragged down the stairs. It had all happened so fast and Sam was still stunned. Clarity broke through as soon as they got to the bottom. The first thing that he saw was someone slumped against the opposite wall and he knew immediately that it was his father. Was this is the way his father had looked in Caleb's vision? Now wonder the psychic had been hesitant to tell him what he had seen.

Sam would not admit it to anyone, especially not John but for all of his complaining he still held a little hero worship for his father. The man always seemed invincible. He could handle any situation. But here he was lying on the floor bleeding and broken. What was scaring him the most was that he wasn't entirely sure from where he was whether his father was alive or not. It was impossible to tell.

The arms holding him loosened and the hand left his mouth. He tried to get free completely but his captor was not letting go of him. He badly wanted to make it over to his father to see if he was alright. "Dad!" Sam struggled to get free. "Let me go!" he winced when his shouting only served for his captor to tighten his hold on his arm.

"I don't think so _**Sammy**_." Carlson's voice was smug and it angered Sam further when he was called by his dreaded nickname.

"His name is _**Sam**_." Sam almost cried in relief at the familiar voice of his brother. Neither Carlson nor Sam had the chance to turn around before a gunshot blasted through the air and Sam was thrown to the ground.

"Wow … I can't believe that worked." That was definitely Caleb and Sam had never been happier to hear the psychic's voice. He quickly turned around as he heard two sets of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he made it to his brother who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?" he knelt in front of the younger boy and grasped his upper arm.

Sam nodded. "Dean, Dad's hurt bad."

Dean helped his brother up and looked to where Sam was pointing across the room to where Caleb was already kneeling in front of his father. Both brothers raced over to where the prone man lay. "Dad?" Dean called, his hand hovering over his fathers body afraid to touch him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked from where he stood behind Dean.

"He's alive." Caleb could tell just by looking at the older hunter that he was pretty messed up at the moment but he was definitely alive and that's all that mattered right now.

He looked at Dean and saw his wide eyes. "He's gonna be okay guys." He looked up at Sam, giving a reassuring smile before looking back at Dean. "But we need to get him out of here now because I'm not sure how long that silver has sent psycho Gaylord away for. I'm shocked it even worked in the first place."

The single silver bullet actually causing Carlson's double to disappear like that had surprised him. Carlson had disappeared much like a ghost did when shot with rock salt and as surprised as he was Caleb was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would take what he could get.

John shifted suddenly and moaned. "Looks like Johnny decided to join the party after all" Caleb quipped but he couldn't hide the concern from showing on his face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked, anxious to hear his father speak.

"Dean?" John whispered with his eyes still closed. The older hunter frowned in confusion.

"Yeah Dad, open your eyes."

Dean watched as his father tried his best to do what was asked of him and he was rewarded as a sliver of brown could be seen. He could see Caleb glance around the room out of the corner of his eye and he could feel Sam standing nervously behind him.

"Dean," he said weakly. "You … you need to get out of here."

"We're working on that Johnny." Caleb confirmed causing John to look towards him.

"Reaves?"

"The one and only, what do you say we get out of here?"

"Does it … involve … me moving?"

"I'm afraid so." Caleb looked at Dean. "Deuce he's not gonna be able to walk out of here and I think his arm is broken."

"I'll carry him." Dean responded automatically.

Caleb shook his head. "No I will. I want you to watch my back." He looked up at Sam. The kid looked like he was waiting for orders. "Here Sammy, take this." Sam took the pistol Caleb passed him and nodded. "You see Carlson's evil twin and you shoot. Don't hesitate, okay kiddo."

Sam nodded. "Got it." He would ask what he meant about the evil twin later.

"Dean, help me get ya Dad into a fireman's carry."

"I'm alright," John mumbled from where he still was on the ground.

Caleb shared a knowing look with Dean before they both reached down to lift the man up. John's cry of pain couldn't be helped as the movement brought home all his injuries. "We got ya." Caleb tried to comfort.

It was a struggle but before long John was on Caleb's shoulder, once again unconscious which Dean thought was probably a blessing on all them.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Ready." Caleb and Sam replied simultaneously.

Caleb headed for the stairs, trying to accommodate John's weight. Sam followed behind him and placed a hand on Caleb's back to make sure he didn't fall backwards. Dean looked behind him once before following up the stairs.

Just as Caleb and Sam made it through the door Dean found himself flying down the stairs. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground and the gun was thrown from his hand. "Get them out of here Caleb!" Dean managed to shout before the basement door slammed shut in his little brother's face.

Dean coughed as he tried to get up. He saw the foot coming towards his head only seconds before it connected sending sparks behind his eyes.

As soon as his senses came back to him the first thing Dean heard was his brother's muffled screams as he pounded on the door. The kid was panicking and he probably had every right to because the last he remembered he had been attacked by the returned doppelganger and from all the pounding Sam was doing on the door he was obviously locked in with the thing.

His head was pounding; a sharp pain right behind his eyes. It was kind of hard to think straight at all. At least Caleb had gotten his Dad and his brother out of there. That was the most important thing. What he needed was his gun. That would temporarily put the evil bastard out of commission.

Dean opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. The whole room was spinning. He opened his eyes again this time and he jumped as he saw Carlson leaning over him. Actually it was more like he saw two Carlson's leaning over him but the teen was sure that it was more to do with the kick to the head than there actually being two Carlson's in the room with him.

He blearily looked around him for his gun. He had no idea where it had been thrown but he needed to find it. He jumped when he felt a cold hand on the side of his face forcing him to look at Carlson. "Remarkable." Dean heard one Carlson talking but he could still see two of him. His double vision and the cold touch of the doppelgangers hand was making him feel sick.

"It's almost like I'm looking at Mary." Dean flinched as his mother's name was once again brought up. He tried to pull back but his motor functions were slow and he was beginning to worry that maybe there was only so many hits a persons head could take.

Carlson turned Dean's head towards him and looked directly into his glazed eyes. "Your eyes are just like hers, it's amazing."

Dean closed his eyes and took some deep breaths as the feeling of Carlson's hands on him continued to make him feel ill. When he opened them again his vision had somewhat cleared. He acted fast bringing his hands up and connecting with the doppelgangers arms, catching him off guard. He rolled away to the side and got shakily to his knees. A sudden attack of vertigo caught him but he managed to remain upright and get to his feet.

Carlson was up and standing before him again and Dean made sure to keep his back to the wall. He didn't want any surprise attacks from behind. He was at a disadvantage as it was.

The noise from upstairs had stopped and he could no longer hear Sam calling for him. He wondered briefly what the other two were doing before putting his whole attention back on the doppelganger.

"You ruined my plans _Dean_."

Dean gave his trademark shit eating grin and shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry to be a killjoy but I don't really appreciate you trying to kill my family."

Carlson stalked back and forth in front of him with a smile as he realized that he had that young man cornered. "You know I'm surprised your father can even look at you Dean."

Dean blinked as his vision blurred again. He placed his hands against the wall for support. "What?"

"I mean I'm sure every time he looks at you he is reminded of the pain he felt when your beautiful mother died."

Dean closed his eyes against the cruel words. Is that what his father saw when he looked at him? _Don__'__t be stupid Dean _he thought. He knew that the doppelganger was just trying to get to him but with his head spinning the way it was it was hard to think straight. But he would be lying if somewhere deep down inside he didn't wonder just a little bit.

"Truth is your mother never loved dear old John and she was disgusted with the thought of having children with him." Carlson explained as Dean moved away from him always keeping his back to the wall. "She never wanted you or your brother. She was just biding her time until I could take her away."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean growled, feeling along the wall.

"I know more than you think boy. In fact your mother hated life with you Winchesters so much that your father probably did her a favour when he got her killed."

Dean's vision cleared again and he glared at Carlson's double. The man was truly delusional and Dean briefly wondered whether the original was just as delusional as the copy.

Carlson smiled knowing that he was getting to the boy but he realized that he wasn't getting very far in taking him down. He sneered once more at the teen and then disappeared.

At first Dean thought that his vision was playing tricks on him but after a few moments of silence he realized that he was alone in the room. He brought a hand up to his head and blinked a few times. He didn't trust that the doppelganger was totally gone. It was too convenient but Dean knew that couldn't very well just stand there and wait for something to happen. He could see his gun near the steps and decided that should try and go for the gun and then the stairs.

He pushed away from the wall and kept a hand to his head as he shakily made his way over to the gun. Halfway there he felt a presence behind him just before he felt something strike him in the back and send him sliding across the floor and come to a stop right in front of a support beam.

He had stupidly fallen right into the doppelgangers trap and he cursed himself for it as it lifted him up against the beam with one arm. Dean saw the knife just before the doppelganger attempted to strike home in his stomach. Dean's right hand caught the doppelgangers wrist, halting the action. They were in a stalemate. The knife suspended between them. The doppelganger was stronger than the teen and they both knew it.

"It's time for you to pay Dean."

Dean held on as tightly as he could to the doppelgangers wrist but could feel himself slipping. It wasn't going to be long before he found himself on the receiving end of a knife and end up another casualty of the sick bastard's delusions.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay so we are getting there slowly ... dont worry Dean's head issues will be dealt with :-). I hope you all liked it and i'll hopefully see you soon :-) 

Tara x0x


	20. Oh my God, It's true

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for all your reviews, they keep me writing. I was quite happy that i actually got to finish this chapter last night, especially since i sat down and wrote it on my own computer (which i hate using now lol). sigh I so need a lap top :-) hope you enjoy ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20. Oh my God, it's true**

Sam almost had a face full of wood as the basement door appeared to have slammed shut by itself. His hands automatically made fists as he started pounding on the wood. It had happened so fast. One minute Dean had been right behind him and the next he had been landing at the bottom of the stairs and now he was locked in the basement with Carlson. Caleb had said Carlson's double. Sam wasn't quite sure what he had meant by that since he wasn't sure what had gone on after he had been dumped at Missouri's. Regardless, Dean was in danger and possibly hurt and he was cut off from Sam and Caleb.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he rammed his shoulder into the door, only managing to hurt his shoulder in the process. He stood back and kicked out at the door like he had seen his brother and father do on so many occasions. "Dean!!" The door didn't budge and now Sam was really starting to freak out.

"Sam, get your ass outside now!" Caleb had panicked when he had heard Dean hit the floor and then call out to get John and Sam out of there.

His first instinct was to break the damn door down and get Dean out of there as well but John was still a dead weight on his shoulders and Sam … well he had thought Sam was right behind him but he should have known that Sam wouldn't willingly budge from that door when Dean was in trouble. He doubled back to find the teen trying to break down the door to the basement that separated him from his brother. The problem was that although Sam was a pretty strong kid there was no way that he was going to manage breaking down the door and Dean would so kill him if he let the kid race down there and into harms way. The temptation to put John on the floor and break down the door himself was powerful but he knew he needed to get John and Sam to safety first and he couldn't very well have Sam carry John.

"Sam now," Caleb called again.

Sam turned to him with wide panicked eyes. "But Dean …"

Caleb huffed and re-situated John on his shoulders carefully. "Sam, do not argue with me! Now move it!"

"But …"

Now Caleb wanted to strangle the kid. This was exactly what John had been trying to drum into him. Sometimes when on a hunt orders needed to be obeyed without question. There was no margin for error and this was the case right now.

"We're not going to leave him down there, now move your scrawny butt!"

Caleb watched as Sam looked once more at the offending door before nodding his head and started moving quickly toward him. Once Sam was finally listening to him Caleb moved as fast as he could with John on his shoulders. Every time the unconscious man groaned Caleb silently apologized but it wasn't like he could really help it.

Sam ran ahead of Caleb and opened the front door and stepped out into the afternoon cool air. He waited on the steps for the psychic to come through with his father. He wasn't sure what Caleb had in mind.

Caleb rushed through the door and didn't stop. "Sammy, run to the car and open the back door." Sam didn't hesitate this time and raced over to the Impala and opened the back door and then moved quickly out the way a Caleb approached.

"Okay Sammy," Caleb puffed. "I need to lower him into the backseat. Help make sure I don't drop him."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He moved closer and placed his hands on his dad's back as Caleb started to lower the older hunter onto the edge of the Impala's back seat. Sam cringed as John whimpered. It wasn't a sound that Sam had heard often from his father and he was positive that if the man had of been conscious then he wouldn't have heard it now.

"Take it easy Johnny," Caleb muttered.

"What's going on Caleb?" Sam asked. He was sick of being in the dark.

Caleb sighed. "We're dealing with a doppelganger. Deuce and I met the real Carlson, he's still alive."

Sam's eyes widened. He had studied doppelgangers, shape shifters, werewolves and so on but unlike shape shifters and werewolves he hadn't read about any strict way to kill them. They were pretty much a death omen to the person who saw them or the original person and both would die if they ever met … or so he'd read.

"How do we kill it?

"I'm not sure yet. Getting your brother out of there is my number one priority."

Once John was lying down on the backseat with his legs hanging off the edge Caleb checked his pulse. He frowned in concern when he found it to be thready. It definitely wasn't a good sign but it could be worse, he could have no pulse at all. Caleb shook his head at the thought and stood up and turned to Sam who looked like he was ready to take off at any second.

Caleb ran around to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. He found the small axe right away, picking it up, he then re-closed the trunk.

"Caleb?" Sam asked impatiently

"Give me my gun." Caleb held out his hand and Sam immediately complied, placing the .45 in his hand. "I want you to stay with your dad."

Caleb went to walk past, putting the gun in the waist band of his jeans, but was stopped by Sam's hand on his jacket. "No! I'm coming with you."

Caleb swung around and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, still clutching the axe in his right hand. "Sam, I don't have time to argue with you. Now look after your father. If you can get him awake and talking that would be even better." Caleb then shrugged away. "And don't even think about disobeying this order!" he threw over his shoulder as he ran off back towards the house.

Sam watched as Caleb took off towards the house. He trusted the psychic to save his brother but his natural instinct was to run head first into the situation. A low groan was heard from the car and Sam remembered his father. He turned around and looked down at John. He was about to say something when he heard a car pull up behind the Impala. He stood up and looked to his right and saw a silver BMW pull up to the curb. A man opened the door and got out of the car and looked up at the house before turning his attention to Sam.

He looked familiar and then it hit him that this was Carlson. He looked more frail and sick than the Carlson he had seen before but it was definitely him. This must be the original Carlson that Caleb had told him about.

Sam stood protectively in front of his defenseless father and warily watched as Carlson made his way over.

Carlson looked the boy over. This had to be Sam. The boy was only young but he was already beginning to look a lot like his father. He couldn't help but be a little disgusted. As he came closer Sam took a defensive stance but Carlson could see past him into the car. He hadn't seen John in years. The man had just disappeared from Lawrence and never really returned that he knew of. As far as Carlson could see he looked beat to hell and as much as he had wanted to beat John Winchester, the site sickened him. Dreaming about it and actually seeing it were two entirely different things.

"Stay away from him." Sam warned dangerously and Carlson got the feeling that in his state Sam would most likely be able to take him down if he felt the need and the kid looked very capable.

"Where's your brother?"

"None of your business," Sam snarled. He wasn't sure what was going on but he definitely wasn't going to trust the man.

Sam looked nervously to the house. What the hell was taking Caleb so long? He knew in reality that it hadn't been very long at all but he just wanted to get out of there. Carlson glanced at Sam and then followed his line of sight to the house. "He's in the house then."

He began walking as quickly towards the house as he could but halted when Sam called out to him. "You can't go in there!"

"Look I know it sounds crazy but if you go in there you could die." Sam said walking up to the sick man.

"Let me guess … doppelganger?" Carlson asked skeptically.

Sam frowned. "Yes actually …"

"I overheard your brother and his … friend talking. You're right. It does sound crazy but if what they said was true then it's my responsibility to stop this thing."

Sam really didn't want to be arguing with the man because in a way he was right. It was his doppelganger that had killed all those people and tried to kill his family. But on the other hand, Carlson had no way of knowing what was happening.

"It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing."

"Kid, I'm dying and I've come to the sudden and sad realization that I haven't done anything worth while in my life. So if I can do one thing before I die I want it to be something Mary would have wanted … despite my feelings towards you're father." Carlson explained. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me, least of all someone Mary loved."

Carlson didn't wait for a reply and headed towards the house again leaving a bewildered Sam standing on the front lawn.

Sam wasn't sure what to make of what he had just heard. Carlson had spoken of both his father and his mother. What the hell did his mother have to do with any of this? Sam looked back to where his father was still lying in the back of the Impala. Caleb had ordered him to stay with him but the temptation to follow the real Carlson into the house was so tempting. He started to walk forward but then stopped after a couple of steps. He sighed and looked down at the grass underneath his feet. The last time he had disobeyed an order he had nearly gotten himself killed. Besides he couldn't very well just leave his dad in the car. Ignoring the temptation to run back into the house Sam turned back to the car and walked back to stand guard over his father. Caleb was one of the most capable young hunters he knew. He was confident in the knowledge that Caleb wouldn't let him down, especially where Dean was concerned.

Xxxxxxxxx

Caleb had ran as quickly as he could back into the house and headed straight for the basement door, praying that he wasn't going to be too late. All he could think about was that he had taken too long to get Sam and John back to the car. The logical part of his mind was telling him that it couldn't be helped but the part of his mind that was scared of what he was going to find beyond that door wouldn't let him take solace in it.

Once at the wooden basement door Caleb stood back and then kicked at it. He had a powerful kick and usually had no problems breaking down doors but it was obvious that at the moment there was more than wood, hinges and a lock that were holding this door closed, which was exactly why he had thought to bring the axe with him. If he couldn't kick the door open he would hack at it until he could get through.

Caleb tightened his grip on the axe handle and then swung, bringing the sharp edge crashing into the wood splintering it upon impact. He ripped it out and swung again and again each time the wood giving way more and more. It seemed like it was taking forever although in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. The hole was finally getting bigger.

With three more expertly placed powerful swings of the axe the hole was finally big enough for someone to squeeze through. He dropped the axe and reached behind him and grabbed the .45 from his jeans.

He ducked and tightly squeezed through the hole and then stood up on the other side and cautiously raced down the stairs gun at ready. What he saw made his mouth dry. Carlson's doppelganger had Dean up against a support beam and the two seemed to be battling for something.

Caleb did the first thing that came to mind. He needed to get the damn thing away from Dean. He brought his gun up and took aim but never got the chance to fire. The thing had heard his approach and faster than what Caleb thought possible he had maneuvered Dean in front of him, holding him like a shield.

"Let him go." Caleb spoke calmly although he felt nothing but. He could probably take a headshot but the doppelganger had a knife pressed to Dean's throat. The wrong move and it could all end very badly.

Carlson smirked and pressed the knife a little closer to Dean's throat making it hard for Dean to swallow. "I don't think so."

"I mean it. Let him go or your going to disappear … again." Caleb warned giving Dean a quick glance. He looked like he was about to be sick and it was hard to tell from the stairs but Dean's eyes definitely didn't look focused.

Dean wasn't sure how he had managed to become a shield for the doppelganger but in a way it was a small relief. His hold on the knife was just about slipping when Caleb had made his entrance known and the doppelganger had swung him around. Caleb's voice sounded like it was coming from under water. In fact everything sounded a little foggy and his vision was blurry again and the lightheadedness had come back with a vengeance. He was sure that if the doppelganger had released his grip he would end up a heap on the floor. Of course the knife that was pressing into his throat was a good incentive to try as hard as he could to remain standing without help. He was trying to keep as still as possible so that the blade didn't cut into his skin but it was becoming harder and everything kept phasing in and out. It was starting to make him disorientated.

Caleb edged his way down the stairs as doppelganger backed up. They were in a stale mate and Caleb's finger was itching to pull the trigger. If he hit the doppelganger then he would just disappear for a while but if he accidentally messed up or the thing got a chance to slice then Dean would be hurt or dead. He had to be extremely careful. He hated these stand offs.

"Deuce, are you okay?"

"Caleb?" Dean whispered. He was having trouble forming a complete thought and he could feel something close to between a pressure and or a headache building in his head.

"Oh, so you're Caleb."

"In the flesh now let him go."

"He doesn't deserve to live, none of the Winchester's do."

Caleb could see Dean losing the battle to stay upright by himself. In moments Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and Caleb almost faltered. It was enough of a distraction and Caleb found himself flying into the wall behind him, knocking the breath out of him. The gun fell from his hand and then skidded across the ground of its own accord.

Caleb looked up confused as the doppelganger released Dean, the kid falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He watched through the stars in front of his eyes as the thing picked up his gun and studied it with a smile.

"If you can use telekinesis then why even bother with all this?" Caleb asked as his vision cleared. He rose stiffly to his feet and stood across from the doppelganger.

Carlson's evil twin cocked his head to the side and smiled at the dark haired hunter. "Because I'm a hands on type of guy."

"I hate to break it to you but you're not a guy at all you freaky ass son of a bitch. You're a copy of some bitter old nut job." Caleb's eyes quickly darted to Dean's unmoving form before bringing them back to Carlson's.

The doppelganger shrugged his shoulders. "Semantics," he quipped and raised Caleb's gun and aimed it at the psychic's head. "Now if you don't mind, I have some revenge to get back to." He cocked the gun.

"Oh my God, it's true."

Both Caleb and the doppelganger turned to look up the stairs. Caleb blinked as if he thought he was seeing things. Was that the real Carlson?

TBC ...

* * *

Fighting supernatural forces really isnt fair sometimes lol they have so many advantages lol Hope you all liked that one and i'll hopefully see you again soon :) Thanks again for the reviews so far ... you are all FANTASTIC!!!! 


	21. Blaze of Glory

**Authors Note: **Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. You all spur me on so thank you for that! I wanna say a belated Happy Birthday to Sam Winchester for 2nd of May ... **Happy Birthday Sammy** :-P Also, wasnt episode 20 totally awesome!!!! Jensen just gets better and better !!! I love Dean!!! Okay i just had to get that off my chest lol ... i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21. Blaze of Glory**

Carlson walked through the front door of the old Winchester home. He had never actually been to the house so it was puzzling that he had even known how to get there let alone that he was supposed to be going there.

Upon entering the house he could hear the sound of something cracking against wood. He wasn't sure what it was but it coming towards the back of the house near the kitchen so Carlson hesitantly made his way towards the sound. He might have sounded calm and resolved to the youngest Winchester but just because he had a new sense of the right thing to do didn't mean that he was anymore braver than he had ever been.

A doppelganger? Sounded absolutely insane but on the crazy chance that they weren't all nuts he couldn't but feel responsible. There was a time when he felt total hatred for all the people that had been murdered so far but in reality he would never have acted on it. Maybe the real him was just a coward or maybe he just wasn't a murderer. It was one thing to feel angry enough to want to kill someone but a normal person doesn't act on those impulses.

Did he have a sudden new liking for the Winchesters? No, not at all but he didn't want them dead, least of all Mary's sons. They were just boys after all. For all his obsessing he had finally come to admit one thing. Mary had loved both John and the boys with all her heart. You could tell just by the way she had talked about them. She would never want them to suffer or die. He on the other hand was already dying and he knew that over the next few months that it was only going to get more painful. If he did die when confronting this thing then maybe it might be the best way to go. At least that way his one final act could be for what Mary would have really wanted and he could go out in a blaze of glory. If the theory wasn't true then at least he had gotten out of his bedroom for a bit.

The banging stopped and Carlson halted he could hear murmuring and realised that someone was talking to someone but from deeper in the house. His hands were shaking and Carlson wasn't sure whether that was because of his illness or his fear about what could possibly happen.

He came across the basement door and took in the damage. It looked like it had been hacked into which, he thought, he probably had judging by the small axe that had been discarded on the floor.

He glanced through the jagged hole in the door just in time to see the young man that had visited him before with Dean as he was slammed into the wall behind him at the bottom of the steps. He jumped back in shock at the sight. He hadn't seen anyone near the boy. It appeared like invisible hands had pulled him back and slammed him into the wall. If that was possible then maybe the doppelganger theory that he had overheard them talking about was possible to.

His heart was beating faster now and he had a certain compulsion to turn around and run back the way he came. He didn't want to die. But the reality was he was already dying the only difference was that his natural death was bound to be painfully drawn out. He didn't want that either.

He heard a thump like something falling to the ground.

"_If you can use telekinesis then why even bother with all of this?"_ he heard the boy ask. He was rising to a standing position and looking towards someone further in the basement.

"_Because I'm a hands on type of guy."_ That was his voice. The thought of it had sounded crazy but he was stunned at hearing his own voice waft up the stairs.

"_I hate to break it to you but you're not a guy at all you freaky ass son of a bitch. You're a copy of some bitter old nut job."_ The kid, Caleb, spoke again and only served to confirm the theory more. Carlson felt frozen to the spot. If he moved down those steps his life could possibly end here and now. Truth was he just wasn't that brave a person. But hadn't he come here to change that, to make one final stand for the right cause? Regardless of the reason, possibly sacrificing ones self was never an easy thing.

The sound of a gun being cocked sent him into motion. Whatever was going on down there it was obviously serious and from what he could see it wasn't in Caleb's favour. He willed himself to stop shaking and took one more steadying breath before squeezing through the hole in the door.

What he saw on the other side shocked him. There in the middle of the basement was a man who looked exactly like him and he was holding a gun pointed at Caleb's head. Dean Winchester lay at his feet in a crumpled heap, obviously unconscious. But Carlson's gaze ended back on his double. "Oh my God, it's true."

Caleb couldn't believe his eyes. Carlson, the real Carlson had been the last person he would expect to barge in. He really had no way of knowing how things would go down ... all the theory was now becoming practical.

"Oh my God," Carlson repeated.

Caleb looked quickly down to Dean who hadn't moved since he had passed out. Caleb wasn't going to lie to himself. He was worried that Dean's collapse had more to it. He looked back up at the doppelganger and then at the real Carlson. "Carlson you need to get out of here NOW!" he yelled emphasising the now part.

A rumbling could be felt around them and Caleb placed a hand behind him on the wall to keep himself steady. He looked back at Carlson who looked scared but also looked as if a steady resolve had come over him. "No." he yelled over the noisy wind that had suddenly come busting through the room. "No more!"

The doppelganger swung Caleb's gun towards Carlson but didn't have the chance to do anything else as his whole body began to shake. A bright light emanated from his stomach and spread out until his whole body was glowing brightly, almost blindingly. Caleb brought a hand up to protect his eyes but didn't totally cover them, the real Carson doing the same as he fell to his knees on the stairs.

The doppelganger looked down at his body surprised. The tight grip he had on Caleb's .45 was dissipating, almost like he was going out of phase and the gun dropped to the floor. Its loud clatter was overshadowed but the mysterious wind. The doppelganger looked at its hand in disbelief and cried out in rage. Caleb crouched down and lent against the wall as he shielded himself for what was about to happen. The origin point in the doppelgangers stomach where the light had started from got brighter and spread over his body like an attack and this time when it cried out it was a mixture of injustice and pain.

It sounded like an explosion and Caleb covered his head as he heard the doppelganger scream. The whole room was enveloped in a white light and then just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. The room was silent and Caleb dared to uncurl himself from his protective position. Caleb's eyes were wide with alarm as he looked around the room. The doppelganger was nowhere to be seen and it looked like a tornado had hit. Looking to his left he saw Carlson slumped precariously on the stairs. He reached over with a shaky hand and checked for a pulse. He wasn't surprised when he found none.

Carlson's death already being pushed aside Caleb looked towards where Dean had collapsed. The boy hadn't moved. Fear rose up from Caleb's stomach and he jumped up and stumbled over to the prone figure. Dean was lying on his side, his face against the cold ground. Caleb turned him so that he was lying on his back and placed his fingers against the pulse point in Dean's bloody neck while leaning forward and putting his ear to Dean's mouth to check for breath. He nearly collapsed with relief when he found that Dean was breathing and had a pulse. It was a bit erratic but it was better than what he had been afraid he'd find. There was a small cut where the doppelganger had pressed the knife in but thankfully it wasn't bleeding all that much.

"Come on Deuce." Caleb rested his palm against Dean's check and tapped it lightly trying to rouse him. Dean remained motionless.

"Dean!" Caleb said a little more loudly. "Come on man, I need you to wake up."

He lifted Dean's eyelids one at a time and didn't like what he found. The kids eyes were definitely not reacting the way they should . The psychic ran a hand down his face trying to calm himself. It was time to get the hell out of here.

He grabbed hold of Dean's wrists and pulled the younger hunter up along with him. With little trouble he managed to get Dean's limp body over his shoulders. "Everything's gonna be okay." He said more to himself than his unconscious friend.

He knew he didn't have time to waste and that he couldn't afford to dwell or think about what Carlson had done. His most important priority was getting the two oldest Winchester's to the hospital but he knew that he was going to have to clean up this mess some how. John's blood was everywhere plus not to mention the dead body that was still lying on the steps. Whatever he had thought of Carlson before, the guy deserved to be taken home. At the very least removed from the basement stairs but it would have to wait until he got his friends the help they needed.

Dean was heavier than he looked and that was due to a lot of muscle but he was definitely a lot easier to carry than John had been to carry. Although he'd had to be more careful with John considering his injuries. _Focus Caleb _he thought _focus._

He carefully stepped over the body of Gaylord Carlson and quickly made his way up the stairs and opened the now easily accessible door. He ran out and through the house to get to the front door. Dean hadn't made a sound or made any sign that he was going to wake up and it was scaring Caleb more by the minute.

Reaching the front door Caleb wrenched it open and almost bowled Sam over. "Sam what the hell?" he cursed as the boy quickly jumped out of his way. "I thought I ordered you to stay at the car!" He didn't slow down his pace as Sam followed him back to the waiting Impala.

"I saw a light come from the back of the house and thought … what happened to Dean? Is he okay?"

"I dunno yet Sammy."

"Where's Carlson?"

"Dead."

Sam nodded and followed close behind as they reached the Impala. He had already thought that had been the case when Caleb had emerged without the older man but he still had to ask. He opened the front passenger side door of the Impala and helped Caleb lower Dean onto the bench seat. They positioned him with his feet on the floorboards and then laid him down on his side against the seat. Looking from his father to his brother Sam's body started to tremble as everything that happened in the short amount of time seemed to start to sink in.

"Sammy!" Caleb's voice filtered through his thoughts and he found the psychic directly in front of him and they locked eyes. "Are you with me runt?"

Caleb's hand reached around and squeezed the back of the kids neck. Sam nodded. He was glad Caleb was there. His presence was calming in the circumstances they had found themselves in.

"Good." his hand gave one final squeeze and then dropped to Sam's upper arm "Now do me a favour and get in the back with ya dad. As soon as he's situated we're out of here."

"Okay." Sam agreed readily and ran around to the other door and sat down in the seat as Caleb moved his father so that he was completely in the car, his head and shoulders lying on Sam's lap. The older hunter moaned in pain and his eye's started to flutter open.

Caleb didn't wait to see if his mentor was waking. He quickly shut the back door and ran around to the drivers side and leaned in to lift Dean up so he could sit down. He leaned Dean against the back of the seat and closed the door. Dean slipped back down against Caleb's shoulder so Caleb lifted his arm and let Dean come to rest on his leg.

"It's probably good that your unconscious right now Deuce." Caleb started up the car as he muttered to his friend. "Because the less people that know about you using my leg as a pillow the better."

He placed his fingers against Dean's throat as he manoeuvred the car away from the curb. The pulse seemed even more erratic and a jolt of panic went through the psychic. "Stay with me kiddo."

Sam could hear Caleb softly talking to his unresponsive brother and he hoped to God that Dean was going to be okay. He didn't know the whole story yet but Caleb seemed uncertain and in a rush so it was serious enough. He looked down at his father as he felt the car take off down the street and away from the house. John's eyes were open to mere slits and Sam didn't need to ask if his father was in pain because it was clearly written on his face.

"It's okay Dad. You're going to be okay." Sam assured him confidently. There was no other alternative.

John looked confused for a moment like he wasn't sure where he was or why his was half lying on his youngest ons lap. Sam saw the moment that clarity set in and he smiled encouragingly.

"You're mo-mother …"

Sam frowned down at his father. That was the second time his mother had been brought up. "What about mom?"

"She would be …. so p-proud …you … Dean."

Sam didn't know what to say. Mary Winchester wasn't discussed a hell of a lot but it did warm his heart to hear his father say those words. "You too Dad."

"No …"

"Dad, you do the best you can and you have kept us safe. I'm .. I'm proud of you too" Sam told him quietly.

He wasn't sure where all this emotional chick flick stuff, as Dean referred to it, was coming from but he felt like his father should know that. Times had been rough lately and the two hadn't always been getting along but when push came to shove Sam loved his family and was proud to be a Winchester.

John gave his son a sad smile and then scrunched his face up in pain again and his body shivered violently as all his injuries decided to let him know that they were there in full force.

"You okay back there Sammy?" Caleb glanced in the rear view mirror until Sam locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, but Caleb … just hurry will ya."

TBC ...

* * *

Well I killed em' both off :-D but we arn't out of danger yet ... on to the hospital so we can fix them up and get them on to the road of recovery :-P Have a good weekend guys and i'll see you soon :-D


	22. Crap, Crap, Crap

**Authors Note: **Hey again people. After overcoming some seriously annoying writers block i finally managed to get thru this chapter :D thank god lol Thanks for all of your reviews ... you the best!!! Oh and before we get into the story ... i made a music video for my friend Lisa last weekend called "Invincible" by Muse so if anyone is interested the link to my youtube page is on my profile. Now to the story ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22. Crap, Crap, Crap**

Caleb was thankful that the emergency stop outside the hospital doors was empty as he skidded to a stop and slammed the Impala's brakes on. _Crap, crap, crap._ The emotions coming from Sam alone were coming in loud and clear and gave him that extra sense of anxiety. Dean hadn't made a sound or moved which was even scarier. Dean was always in motion, had been for almost as long as Caleb could remember. If the kid wasn't talking he was always doing something. Sam needed his brother to be okay. Caleb also needed him to be okay. They needed both older Winchesters to be okay. The alternative was unthinkable.

He turned around to look at Sam. "I'll get help."

Sam nodded and watched numbly as Caleb carefully eased Dean off him and onto the seat, exited the car and ran through the opening glass sliding doors. His dad had lost consciousness after their little talk and Dean hadn't woken up since he had seen Caleb carry him out of the house. Sam's mind was running a mile a minute.

Before he knew it his door was being opened and Caleb was there with a number of orderlies, gesturing for him to get out of the car. Sam slid out of the car as he gently laid his father down on the backseat. Caleb grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him aside, keeping a hand on Sam's shoulder for support as they relinquished their wounded into the hands of the medical professionals.

Caleb had already given them the important information when they had first answered his call for help. He'd mentioned the numerous injuries that he could tell John had by his brief inspection and also the fact that Dean was most likely on his third concussion and had been getting painful, crippling headaches with nose bleeds included. He needed to cover all bases so that they could be prepared for anything.

Caleb stood beside Sam as John was loaded onto a waiting gurney. He was thankful that the man had remained unconscious so far because no-one really wanted to be dealing with a disorientated John in pain. On the other hand he wanted to see John awake and aware badly. Dean was being carefully loaded onto his own gurney when a nurse came up to the duo with a clipboard in hand. "Is there anything else we should know?" she asked.

Caleb began to shake his head but then remembered something. "Oh yeah Dean … um he's allergic to penicillin." How had he forgotten that piece of information?

"Is that all sir?"

Caleb nodded but his focus was back on Dean. John was already half way through the doors and Sam started forward breaking Caleb out of his stupor. He moved after Sam as Dean's gurney was starting to be pushed forward and through the doors into the hospital and they both ran along side the gurney.

Everything was frantic as they followed the emergency team into the hospital and through the ER doors. Caleb stopped just inside the room and had the presence of mind to reach out and stop Sam from following his brother all the way in. It was a miracle that some nurse hadn't already kicked them out. The psychic wasn't all that sure what was going to happen from here on out and he also wasn't sure whether Sam should stay and watch but he knew that he would have a massive fight on his hands if he even suggested Sam leave so he kept quiet, satisfied for the moment that Sam had stopped and was now standing very close to the older hunter.

Caleb looked over where Dean was being transported onto the other table and into the room behind. He could just make out John's beaten form on the other table. He still seemed out of it and now Caleb wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

His focus went back to Dean when he heard a commotion and saw him moving. It looked like he was trying to get away from the men that were trying to hold him down.

"Dean." The male nurse addressed the young distressed man. "You're in a hospital and you need to calm down."

Apparently Dean had not calmed down but intensified his movements. "Dean!" Sam ran over to his brother and pushed past the nurse. The nurse was quick and grabbed Sam by the arm. Caleb was there in seconds.

"Dude, if you want him to calm down, let him see his brother … trust me." Caleb warned his voice clear that there was no room for argument.

The nurse wisely let Sam go and Caleb moved to stand to the right of Dean's head. The kid was struggling with an unknown assailant.

"Ss-sammy?" Dean called out weakly as he flailed. Sam caught the hand that the nurse had let go of to try and ground his brother.

"Dean, it's okay." Sam glanced quickly up at Caleb before looking back down at his brother who still had his eyes tightly shut against the pain that was pounding in his head.

"No …"

"Deuce," Caleb called moving in next to Sam and holding his friends chin to hold his head still. "Its okay, Sammy's okay. Open your eyes."

"Mnnmm …" Dean seemed to be having trouble getting his thoughts across. Caleb frowned and placed the palm of his hand against Dean's cheek. "Ca … leb." Dean whispered, almost bordering on a whimper.

"That's right and Sammy's here too." Dean's eyes opened a little but Caleb could see the effort it was taking him. He moved a bit so that Sam could get closer.

"S'okay?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam answered squeezing his brother's hand to show him by touch as well as sight that he was truly okay.

"Da…d?" Caleb looked up and toward the other room where he could barely see the flutter of medical staff around John's bed through the closed swinging doors that connected the two rooms. He reached out with his mind to touch on John's. The man wasn't doing too well but he was still with them and that was what mattered right now.

Caleb looked back down at his friend who had an uncharacteristic frightened look on his face. It was a look that was rarely seen on his friend and he didn't like seeing it. "Johnny's gonna be fine kiddo."

Dean's green eyes had a moment of clarity as he looked into the psychic's amber ones to judge his sincerity. Finding what he needed in Caleb's eyes he closed his own again and nodded. He soon found that was a very bad idea and he tried to hold back a cry as his headache intensified. He started breathing through his nose as he tried to handle the brass band that was trying to blast out of his head.

"Dean!" Sammy called when he saw his brother's eyes roll back in his head. Seconds later Dean's body began to convulse and it was all Caleb could do to hold him on the table.

"Okay that's it! Somebody get these two out of here." the doctor, that Caleb hadn't noticed before, shouted as he and Sam were pulled from Dean.

Caleb's natural instinct was to fight whoever was taking him away from Dean but hearing Sam's struggles and watching as Dean's body continued to twitch violently the psychic calmed down and decided that maybe the best thing to do would be to get Sam out of there. The kid didn't need to see this.

"Sir you need to leave." The big black orderly blocking them from Dean stated.

"No …" Sam began but Caleb grabbed the kid by the shoulders and held him back as well.

"Sammy, the best thing we can do right now is let these guys do their job."

"But …" before Caleb could argue back alarms went off in the other room and the psychic's heart nearly stopped along with it. The sound was coming from the trauma room next door where the doctors were working on John. This could not be happening.

"Dad!" Sam made to run past but Caleb recovered enough to reach out and grab the boy before he made his mad dash to either his brother or his father. Caleb pulled the kid to his chest and held him there. He back peddled until his back hit the wall. He could feel Sam's body shaking against him and he thought that he really should get the kid out of there but he couldn't seem to move. The hospital staff seemed to have forgotten about them for the moment with so much activity happening in both rooms.

In what felt like hours but in reality was only a minute John's heart started beating again and miraculously Dean's seizure stopped. Caleb didn't want to think about the connection there. It had all been too close.

The orderly was back in their face again. "Sir you really need to leave now."

The orderly almost shrank back at the twin glares. "Are they okay?" Sam asked in a shaky, rough voice. Caleb didn't need to see the kids face to know that he had tears in his eyes.

"Someone will be out to speak to you as soon as they can; now I don't want to have to call security."

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist Mr. T." Caleb snapped and then turned Sam around to face him. "Come on runt."

Caleb looked once more at his friends and then glared at Mr. T once again before slinging and arm around Sam's shoulder to usher him out of the room. Neither of them wanted to go but they also didn't want to be kicked out and Caleb had some phone calls to make.

"Caleb?" Sam asked looking up at the psychic with tear filled eyes.

"They are gonna be fine kiddo … both of them." Caleb said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Why?" he mocked. "Because you say so?"

"Damn straight." Caleb answered him seriously.

Sam looked at Caleb and could tell that the man was just as worried as what he was but he appreciated the strong gesture. He felt sick. Too much had happened too fast and he couldn't stop his body from trembling. It was obviously that Caleb had noticed because the next thing he knew he was being dragged over to a secluded corner of the waiting room and gently pushed down into the hard plastic chair.

"Sit down before you fall down Sammy."

Sam looked at his hands and saw that they were still shaking. Damn it, he couldn't even control his own body. He needed to be strong now, strong for his Dad and strong for Dean. Caleb didn't need a crybaby to look after either but that knowledge didn't stop a tear from betraying him and falling down his face. He brought a shaky hand up and wiped the tear away angrily.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder again and this time a white disposable cup filled with water was placed in front of his face. "Here, drink." Caleb all but ordered.

"I'm not thirsty." Sam said stubbornly and turned his head away. The only thing he wanted right now was for his dad and brother to walk out of those emergency room doors.

Caleb rolled his eyes. Was it in the Winchester gene's to be stubborn mules? "Dude, I can't have you being sick or passing out on me so here" he held the small white paper cup in front of Sam's face again. "Seriously man, you don't look so good."

Sam shivered and felt a little light headed and thought that maybe he should just take the damn water. He reached out and managed to get the cup up to his mouth without spilling any. He drained the cup, making him realize that he had obviously been really thirsty. "Thanks."

Caleb squeezed the back of Sam's neck a little. "No problem." The psychic frowned. He could pick up on Sam's unguarded thoughts loud and clear. The kid was scared about his family's fate and he was ashamed, ashamed of being weak. Caleb sighed.

"Dude, it's okay to be scared and according to Mac and Jim it's okay to cry if you're scared."

Sam turned sharply to look at Caleb. "I wasn't crying," he said indignantly.

"Of course not," Caleb agreed quickly. He really wasn't the best at these little moments.

The both of them sat in silence for a moment; Sam slouched down against the back of the chair and Caleb leaning forward with his hands in his lap playing with the silver ring on his right hand.

Sam glanced beside him to look at the psychic and for the first time since arriving at the hospital the kid realized that the older hunter didn't look much better and it made Sam feel even worse. He had been so caught up in his own feelings that he hadn't even thought to think about how Caleb was doing. John was Caleb's mentor and he knew despite what Caleb said he looked up to the man and Dean … well Dean and Caleb had their own relationship and Sam knew for a fact that despite all the name calling and teasing the older boy was fiercely protective of his brother. The Winchester's were just as much family to Caleb as what Mac or Jim were, so this couldn't have been easy for him either.

Sam gave a shaky sigh and hesitantly looked at the dark haired hunter beside him. "What do you think about it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Caleb's face.

Caleb looked up confused at the sudden question, not following where Sam was going. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. Caleb and Dean were a lot more alike than he thought. They both had the attention span of a child with ADHD. "Think about what?"

"About crying?"

Caleb sat up a bit straighter. "Well I'd say that Mac and Jim seem to know what they're on about."

"You guys never do."

Caleb smiled. "Everybody cries Runt."

"Are you okay?"

Caleb was taken aback. How had this conversation turned around on him? Hadn't he just been trying to comfort Sam and now Sam was asking him if he was okay. Caleb recovered and gave a half assed grin. "I'm fine." He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine Sammy … I promise you."

Sam gave the physic a sad but knowing smile. "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep Caleb."

Caleb shook his head. "Dude if anyone is too stubborn to die it's that old man of yours and Dean … I don't know anyone with a harder head. They'll be fine."

Sam couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips at Caleb's words. He looked down at his hands and noticed they had stopped shaking but he still felt sick. Just as that thought crossed through his mind his stomach decided to voice its dissatisfaction and grumbled.

Caleb could feel and see that Sam had calmed down and his own stress levels lowered a tiny bit. At least he had been able to help one Winchester. Sam's stomach growled eliciting a guilty look from the psychic.

"Man, when was the last time you ate something?" he asked standing up.

Sam looked up as Caleb stood with a thoughtful look on his face. "I think I had some jerky and maybe some chips in the car over here."

"Dude, I wouldn't exactly call that a meal." He groused.

"Since when and if I remember correctly you were the one that bought them."

"That's beside the point." Caleb rubbed the back of his own neck before bringing both his hands to rest on his jean clad hips. "Will you be okay here?"

Sam frowned. "Why, where are you going?"

"Well I'm going to go and get you something to eat and I also want to call Mac. I would feel better if he was here, especially with Dean's head injury."

Sam pulled a face. He was afraid if he ate something now with the way he was feeling he _would _be sick. "I'm not really hungry."

"Humour me." Caleb smiled. "Seriously kid, are you okay here. I won't be gone long."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes I think I can look after myself."

Caleb reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Here, get a can of soda from the machine over there and come and get me if you hear anything … but I shouldn't be long."

Sam caught the coins Caleb threw to him and waited for the psychic to go but instead he just stood there with a haunted look coming over the cocky smartass facade. "Caleb …"

Caleb shook his head and snapped out of his daze. "Right … going …" he pointed in the direction of the glass sliding doors. "I'll be back." Finally he turned and walked away leaving Sam sitting in the corner of the waiting room holding his loose change.

Sam sat back and leant his head against the back of the chair. Caleb always thought he was the master of control and liked to think that nothing fazed him. But Sam knew that losing people he loved or cared for was the one fear he knew Caleb had. He got the same look on his face every time.

Sam didn't know what he would have done had he been alone during all this. He probably would have lost it. His fear and his anxiety over not knowing his family's fate was still there in full force but at least after Caleb's help he had a little more control over it.

The thirteen year old sighed and then leaned forward in his seat before standing up on still shaky legs. Maybe a can of soda would do him could. He could use the sugar boost at least. He walked over to the soda machine across the other side of the room next to the payphone. He looked at his choices and decided on a can of Coke. He put Caleb's money into the slot and then selected his choice and waited for his drink to drop to the tray at the bottom. It fell down with a crash and Sam reached down and retrieved the cold drink.

Upon standing straight again Sam saw a nurse walking towards him with a clip board. She looked about 24, slim, not too tall and had brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail at the back. Her fringe shaped her face and she had a sympathetic smile on her face like she didn't really want to intrude. Not that Sam was really doing anything that she could intrude on. Now that Sam thought about it she might have been the nurse that had approached them outside when they had first arrived but he hadn't really been concentrating on her then.

"Hey." Sam greeted as she approached.

"Hey … um … you came in with the two emergencies right?" she asked nervously and he got the feeling that maybe she hadn't been in this job very long.

"Yeah, my dad and my brother." He told her, nodding. "I'm Sam."

"Leda." She smiled friendly again. "Sam, I'm sorry to be asking you this now but is that guy you came in with a relative or a friend. I need someone to fill in some details for paperwork."

"He's my uncle … his name is Caleb." Sam answered automatically. Whenever things like this came up and Caleb was there that was the story they stuck with so he thought it best to keep it that way.

"Is he around?" she looked around the waiting area but didn't see any sign of Caleb.

"No he went to make a phone call but he just went out that way so you should be able to catch him." Sam pointed to the exit and then quickly switched the coke can into the other hand as the current hand was getting frost bitten.

"Thanks … are you doing okay Sam?" she asked in concern. God, did he really look that bad?

Sam managed to smile. "I'll be fine."

"Well if there is anything I can do you just let me know okay."

"Thanks." She smiled at him again before turning around and heading off to find his elusive _uncle. _

Sam walked back over to his seat and sat back down. He opened the can and brought it to his mouth taking one large gulp causing his eyes to water because of the fizz. Once he recovered from consuming too much coke at once his attention went back to the ER doors. He couldn't help but think that his brother and father were both behind those doors fighting for their lives and there was not one damn thing he could do about it.

Caleb walked toward the exit as fast as he could without actually running. He felt the sudden need to just get out of the waiting room. He needed some air and needed to get his feelings and thoughts together before he called his father.

"Hey!" he heard someone call as he walked through the opening glass doors. He turned around to see an EMT jogging up to him. Is that your vehicle?" the man asked pointing towards the Impala who's doors had been left wide open.

Caleb silently cursed. Dean would so kick his ass if he knew that he had just abandoned his baby like that. "Yeah," he agreed as the guy stopped next to him.

"Sorry buddy but it can't stay there; we need that clear for emergencies …"

Caleb put a hand up to stop the explanation. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'll just move it now."

The EMT nodded his thanks and then walked back inside, leaving Caleb alone in the emergency alcove. The young hunter sighed as he looked at Dean's pride and joy. The thing just screamed Dean. Seeing it all open like that almost made Caleb falter. Nothing had really had a chance to settle in until now. Sam had needed him. He walked over to the black Chevy and closed the back door before slumping down in the driver's seat and shutting the door after him.

Like the loyal girl she was she purred to life the instant he turned the key and Caleb felt an even stronger sense of Dean. He eased his foot on the accelerator and drove into the car park hoping to find a park close enough to the building so that he wouldn't have to leave Sam alone too long. The kid should have someone with him at a time like this.

Luck was finally on his side and he found a space two rows away from the emergency alcove. He parked the car, turned off the ignition and then just sat there letting everything sink in. God how had he let everything get so screwed up so fast? He ran a shaky palm down his face as tried to pull himself together. He had seen some pretty scary things in his lifetime so far but what he had witnessed in the ER he never wanted to see again. There weren't too many people that Caleb considered as close as family and he had nearly lost two of them in almost the same instance. The Winchesters were going to be the death of him if they kept this up.

Feeling a bit steadier Caleb pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open and searched for his father's name. He blew out a breath and then hit send, placing the phone to his ear. His father picked up on the second ring.

"_Caleb."_

"Hey Mac," Caleb answered trying to hide his feelings.

"_Are you all okay?"_ Mac's voice was full of concern and it sounded like he was walking fast. A confused look came over Caleb's face.

"How …"

"_Jim called me and suggested that I should get down here …"_

"Jim called?"

"_Missouri called him just as Sam went missing, please tell me you found him."_

Caleb shook his head in amusement at the grapevine that had been created. "Yeah Sammy's fine."

"_Are you okay?"_

Caleb swallowed thickly. No, he didn't really feel okay at the moment but he knew that wasn't what his father had been originally asking. "I'm fine too."

He heard his father sigh over the line. _"Why do I feel there is a but?"_

"Dad … Dean and John were hurt pretty bad … I'm at the hospital with Sammy right now. Well I'm actually in the Impala right now but Sammy's waiting for me to get back. He needs to eat something …" Caleb rambled.

"_What hospital Caleb?"_

"The Lawrence Memorial Hospital," he told his father as he rubbed at his knee. It had only been six months since it had been dislocated and the cold whether was starting to get to it. He looked outside the windshield at the sky. The sun was starting to set and what looked like the start of a beautiful sunset was mocking him.

"_I'll be there within the next hour."_ Mac said. _"Is there anything I need to know?"_

"Um yeah, Dean … he had at least two concussions in the last week maybe three now, I'm not sure. But it was weird dad … he kept getting these really bad headaches almost like I get when I get a vision. He didn't see anything but he said that every time it happened he got this feeling that something was wrong, like something was wrong with John. I don't know what that means but I was kind of hoping you would since you're the head doctor."

"_Neurologist."_

"Same diff," Caleb counted "Shall I warn the doctor that the great Doctor Mackland Ames is visiting?"

"_I'll definitely want to look over things."_

Caleb nodded even though he knew his father couldn't see him. "Okay." He sighed.

"_Son?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Caleb knew that Mac could probably sense his turmoil and fear with his own psychic abilities even from over the phone but he hoped that he had been able to keep it hidden. Who was he kidding? He had been rambling like an idiot. His father didn't need to be psychic to know that he wasn't at all okay with things. But he knew the man wouldn't question it for now and he was grateful to him.

"_Okay, go stay with Sammy and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Thanks Dad." Caleb flipped the phone shut and sat there in silence once again. Once he was ready he opened to door and got out of the car, closing and locking the door behind him. He stretched his sore knee a few times, hoping to get the cold ache out of it.

He put his hands in his jean pockets and walked quickly back over to the emergency entrance. As he got through the glass doors and thankfully out of the evening chill he noticed a nurse walking towards him, the same nurse from outside when they first arrived. He raised an appreciating eyebrow. He hadn't really had the opportunity to look at her before but she was real attractive. An automatic smile crept on his face, despite the circumstances.

"Are you Caleb?" she asked as she approached with a warm smile on her face.

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you know my name already. You work fast." He winked.

Leda rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the playful smirk from her face. Damn he was hot. "I spoke with your nephew. I'm Leda." She extended a hand which Caleb accepted.

"I needed some of these forms filled out and I didn't really want to leave it with Sam, I'm sure he has enough on his mind right now." She handed him a clip board with forms attached to it and a pen.

"Sure."

"Great, thanks and when you're finished just bring them back up to me at the front desk and like I told your nephew if you need anything let me know." She smiled and squeezed his leather clad arm and then stepped past him before he could say anything else.

He watched her as she walked away. He snapped out of his daze and headed to the small food bar to his right to get himself and Sam a couple of sandwiches before he headed back to wait with Sam.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay i know i said that we would be finding out what was exactly wrong with Dean but i needed to get Caleb and Sam's part in there first so i am sure ... 90 percent sure hehe that we will be finding out in the next chapter. Mac will be there and he's never let us down before ... oh and this will be my first attempt at writing Mackland so thank you Ridley for creating him and letting me borrow him :-) See you soon people and OMG i am so hanging to see part 1 of the finale lol Have a good weekend and hopefully i'll see you sooner rather than later :-) 

Tara x0x


	23. The Doctor is in the house

**Authors Note: **Sorry guys for taking so long!!! This is honeslty the first chance i have been able to finish the chapter and post it and after my near disaster with this chapter (GS, you know what I'm talking about hehe) i'm glad i got to post today at all lol Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I love reading them!! Okay this is my first attempt at Mackland ... I hope i didnt totally butcher him for u Brotherhood fans. Thanks Ridley for lending him out hehe :) onto the chapter ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23. The doctor is in the house**

Sam lay back in the uncomfortable chair trying to come to terms with what has happening. The waiting room was quiet and Sam took the time to take in his surroundings for the first time since Caleb left.

There were only a few other people sitting around the room. The thing that got his attention the most were the two small boys across the room from him. They were playing with hospital supplied toys. Well actually it looked like the older boy was doing his best to entertain the younger one while their mother sat in a chair nearby clearly stressed. Watching the boys, who couldn't be older than ten, Sam couldn't help but be reminded of his brother. There had been plenty of times when they had been really young and their father had been meeting with a hunting contact and Dean had been made to keep his brother entertained so that their father could work. Despite being made to take care of his little brother at such a young age Sam never felt like Dean was being made to spend time with him. Dean had always made Sam feel important and like he _wanted_ to be there.

Just looking at the mother Sam could tell that she was a mess with worry and grief over who ever the small family was awaiting news on and he was willing to bet that it was the kids father. He sympathized with them because he knew all too well what it was like waiting to hear whether a family member was going to live or die. It 'sucked out loud' as Dean would say.

He was starting to get uncomfortable in the position he was in so sat forward again, putting his hands in his pockets. His hand found the little velvet bag he had forgotten was in there … Dean's birthday present. He felt sick to his stomach as he remembered that it was still Dean's birthday. Fate wouldn't be so cruel would it? His brother's life possibly hung in the balance on _his own birthday_.

He turned the small bag upside down and shook out its contents. The shiny black '67 Impala key ring stared back at him. Sam started to feel angry. He clenched the key ring in a tight fist. His family traveled the country side putting all their wants and needs aside to be some type of heroes. Why couldn't something good ever happen to them? Why couldn't they ever catch a break? Was it so much to ask for one birthday to go unmarred? Couldn't his father see that this was one of the exact reasons he complained about their lifestyle? He was sick to death of seeing his brother and father hurt. He was sick to death of seeing their friends hurt. He understood his fathers need to hunt. Saving people was important but he believed that they deserved something too. Being a self sacrificing hero wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up at the sudden unexpected voice of Caleb. The man sounded worried, on the verge of scared, which was different compared to the way he was when he had left the waiting room.

"What's the matter?" Caleb asked almost hesitantly.

"What's not the matter?" Sam replied bitterly.

"Dude, you look like you're about to haul off and punch someone." Caleb observed as he warily sat down next to the youngest Winchester juggling a mixture of sandwiches, drinks and paperwork.

Sam frowned. He hadn't realized he had been showing his emotions so clearly on his face.

"Sam?" Caleb's voice came across full of worry once again. Apparently Sam's frown hadn't helped his anxiety. "Did you hear news on …?"

"No." Sam interrupted.

Caleb visibly relaxed. In his book no news was good news, until no news drove him insane and he attacked one of the hospital staff for information but he was hoping Mac would arrive before it came to that. "Then what …" he started but stopped as he saw that Sam had something clenched in his fist. "What ya got there?"

Sam laughed humorlessly and slowly unclenched his fist to show Caleb the Impala key ring. Understanding showed on the young psychic's face as he looked at the key ring.

"Do you know if he dies he'll die on his birthday? Pretty ironic," Sam spoke, his voice held a bitterness.

"Maybe … but Deuce aint dying, not on my watch," Caleb vowed snatching the key ring from Sam's hand to have a closer look.

If he were honest with himself, with everything that had happened, Dean's birthday had been the last thing on his mind. Sam was right and the irony of the situation was like a kick in the guts. He dumped his load of food and papers on the seat next to him and studied the key ring with two hands, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"He got hurt on your watch." Sam snapped, his anger overriding his sense. He regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth.

The hurt look Caleb gave him made him want to bury his head in the sand and not come out again until everything was fixed. Caleb couldn't have helped what happened to his brother any more than he could have. He knew that Caleb always took Dean's safety very personally and he had used it against him. Caleb looked back down at they key ring in his hands not being able to look Sam in the face which told Sam what he feared. Caleb did blame himself.

"God Caleb, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it …"

"No, you're right." A pained smile graced his face.

"No. Caleb, damn it! I'm just angry and I shouldn't have taken that out I'm you. I'm sorry." Sam hurriedly tried to apologize, worried that he had caused more damage to Caleb's psyche than was already there. "There was nothing you could have done and besides Dean's head issues started before I even called you to come for Dean's birthday. Please …. It's not your fault."

Caleb looked at Sam for a moment before holding out the key ring for Sam to take. "Hungry?"

Sam sighed and took the key ring back. "Not really." He'd really done it now. Caleb was already feeling bad and now he had made him feel worse.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and picked up a packaged sandwich from the seat beside him and dumped it in Sam's lap. "Tough … try to eat." He picked up the clipboard and paper work and began to jot things down on the paper.

Knowing that Caleb wasn't going to speak anymore about it for the moment Sam put the Impala key ring back into its bag and then back into his pocket. He looked down at the sandwich that was in his lap. He really wasn't hungry but after the unintended guilt trip he had just landed on his friend he felt that he should at least try to eat some of it. He un-wrapped the sandwich and inspected it. It looked like ham, cheese and tomato. He shrugged a shoulder and took a bite. It could have been worse.

He glanced next to him to see that Caleb was still sitting there silently filling in the paperwork. It just went to show how often that Caleb had needed to do this because he didn't seem to be finding any difficulty in filling in his families details.

Caleb's hand stilled suddenly and he looked up to find Sam staring at him. "What?"

Sam took another bite out of his sandwich and swallowed. "Nothing," he answered.

Caleb looked at him suspiciously and then looked back down at the form in front of him. Sam's words had hit a nerve with him. Normally he would have brushed them off but after his phone call to Mac and that little alone time he had been allowed his emotions were closer to the surface than he would have liked. Not mention Sam's reminder that it was in fact still Dean's birthday. God, how did things get so screwed up?

"Aren't you gonna eat your sandwich?" Sam's quiet voice asked and had Caleb looking up from his papers again. "You should eat too ya know."

Caleb lifted an eyebrow. "You my dietician now runt?"

"You ordered _me_ to eat."

"Yeah that's because I'm older."

Sam rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that from Dean? "I really don't want to hear how that makes you automatically right."

"Okay, I won't tell you then." Caleb smiled. It felt good to fall into a familiar banter even if it was with a thirteen year old. "Hey Sam, what name is your Dad's insurance under this time?"

Sam frowned as he tried to remember what the name on the latest insurance card was. He knew that it was in his dad's wallet but it wasn't like they had that on them right now. "Um …Young … I think."

Caleb smirked at the name. "Let me guess … that was Deuce's pick." The boy was forever choosing members of famous rock bands or movie stars as aliases when he was given a choice and obviously this time he had gone with AC/DC.

"What do _you_ think?"

"Figures," he quipped and continued to fill in the appropriate information. Whatever he didn't know would have to wait.

"Did you call Mac?" Sam asked around another mouthful of sandwich.

Caleb sighed and clipped the pen to the clipboard and placed it down on the seat next to him and picked up the bottle of root beer he had picked up for himself and handed the other one to Sam. "Yeah, he's already on his way."

"Really?" Sam accepted the bottle of root beer and placed it on the floor next to his feet.

Caleb nodded and then took a swig from his bottle. "The Brotherhood connection was in full swing."

"Good." Sam felt a lot better that Mac would be here soon. If anyone could fix this problem it would be the doctor. He swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and then looked back at Caleb who had gone quiet again, resting back in the hard back chair. "Caleb?"

"Mmmhmm?" he answered lazily.

"I've been wondering … Carlson, the real Carlson, said something about mom before he ran into the house … and that's another thing, why did dad get taken back to our old home in the first place?"

Caleb sat there silently pondering Sam's question. The hunter hadn't realized that Carlson had spoken to Sam so he was unprepared for the question about Mary. He wondered how much he should divulge to Sam right now but he realized that Sam was like a dog with a bone when he wanted information out of someone. The kid was always asking questions.

He sighed and then looked at the kid who was starring at him waiting for an answer. He supposed that he should let the kid know what had happened because he knew that if he were in Sam's position he would want answers.

Still leaning back against the back of the chair Caleb rolled his head towards Sam "Okay, I guess you have a right to know."

Sam wasn't going to point out that of course he had a right to know because it looked like Caleb was about to spill and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Okay." The psychic started, wondering what he should start with. "Basically from what I could gather from mine and Dean's visit with the real Carlson, the guy knew your mother. See apparently the guy got picked on a lot during his life but your mother ... well she actually paid attention to him." Caleb explained.

"Carlson believed that he was in love with her and then got severely pissed when Johnny married her. He kinda believed that she loved him." He sat forward, really not understanding why hospital chairs were so freaking uncomfortable.

"Anyways he blamed your father for her death which is why his doppelganger went after him and took him back to the old house. He wanted John to pay."

"Why did he try to kill me and Dean?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows as he contemplated his next answer. "Well … I guess he thought that you and your brother were part of what took Mary away from him. He was a bit delusional kiddo."

Sam's forehead creased as he leaned forward unconsciously mimicking the way Caleb was sitting, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Maybe …" Sam halted like he didn't want to say the next words.

Caleb bumped shoulders with the boy to prompt him to continue. "Maybe what?"

Sam looked down at his hands and Caleb had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to know where this was going. "It's just sometimes I think maybe if it wasn't for us … or at least me then maybe she wouldn't …"

"Whoa there Sammy," Caleb gripped Sam's forearm. "Don't even finish that sentence. You know that's not true."

"Caleb she died above my crib. Dad doesn't say it so much but I know he thinks whatever killed her was after me. Maybe she …" he stopped when Caleb gave his arm a shake.

"Dude, what did I just say?"

"You said …"

"That's right. Sammy, man, what happened was not your fault anymore than it was Dean's or your fathers. It was no-one's fault other than the damn thing that killed her." Caleb made sure to lower his voice. He didn't think the whole waiting room should be privy to this conversation. "Do you understand me?"

Sam didn't answer he just looked up with unshed tears in his eyes again making Caleb want to kill something. "Sam, do you understand me? Because I didn't know her but dude I know that she loved you guys."

"How?"

"Because she was your mother Sam and if what happened that night protected you then I know that she'd do that again without a second thought because that's what parents do but it doesn't make that your fault."

"That's what Dean says."

Caleb smirked. "Yeah well Deuce has his moments."

"They have to be okay Caleb." Sam wiped at his eyes that had once again betrayed him.

It went against all his anti chick flick rules but Caleb didn't stop himself from taking his hand from Sam's arm and placing his arm around the kids shoulder and pulling Sam to him in an awkward embrace. Sam didn't pull away but actually leaned into the psychic, taking solace that he wasn't alone in this whole mess. Caleb pretended be a lot of things but when it came right down to it he was one thing … a reliable older brother. Something that Sam was glad his brother got to experience since he did such a good job at being Sam's older brother.

"They'll be fine because if they're not I will so kill their asses."

That earned a chuckle from the boy which made Caleb smile in relief that he could at least accomplish something. "You can't kill them if they are already dead moron."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy … you of all people should know better."

"Our lives are so weird."

"Tell me about it." Caleb gave Sam's shoulders a quick squeeze before he released the boy.

"Thanks Caleb."

"Anytime kiddo," Caleb breathed another sigh of relief. Another emotional Sammy disaster had been averted with minimal damage. If only he could stop his own thoughts and doubts running around in his own head.

xXx

"What the hell is taking so long?"

Caleb looked up from the magazine he had been flicking through to look at the pacing younger Winchester. He hadn't really been reading the magazine but with all this sitting and waiting he felt he had to do something and Sam unlike usual had been strangely quiet … that was until this latest bout of pacing.

Sam ran his fingers though his hair as he paced in front of Caleb, five steps one way, an about turn and five steps back the way he had come. "And where the hell is Mac?"

Caleb sighed and put the magazine down on the seat beside him and glanced tiredly at his watch. It had been an hour and a half since he had called his father and the man had told him he was an hour away. Mac wasn't usually one to be late and Caleb hoped that it was a simple problem like being stuck in traffic that was keeping him because he didn't think either of them could take another blow right now.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Sammy and as for what's happening in there, your guess is as good as mine."

"I can't stand this …"

"Dude, sit down already." He reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam's long sleeve and tugged him back over to the seats. "The hospital doesn't need you wearing a hole in the floor."

The young teen sat down begrudgingly. "I don't really care what the hospital needs."

"Sam …"

"Mac!" Sam explained and jumped out of his seat again before Caleb had time to process what Sam was yelling about.

Sam didn't waste anytime in almost running over to where Dr. Mackland Ames had just hurriedly walked through the doors to the emergency waiting area. Caleb followed behind Sam and took in his father's appearance. He was wearing jeans, a simple blue pull over and was carrying a small duffle that would have been hastily packed after Jim had called. Caleb noticed the worried and concerned look on his fathers face and thought that it made him look older than he really was.

The doctor looked to where he heard his name being called and Caleb saw the look of relief at seeing them automatically appear on the man's face. Mac started towards them and met them halfway holding out a steadying hand as Sam skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Samuel," Mac greeted, squeezing the boys shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Patented Winchester reply," Caleb quipped in greeting as he came to a stop next to his father and Sam.

"Not just a Winchester reply." Mac replied looking his son over, not liking what he saw but happy enough for now that both boys seemed physically fine. "Have you heard word on John and Dean?" he asked directing his question at his son.

Caleb shook his head in the negative. "It's been …" he looked down at his watch. "…about two hours since they were brought into the ER."

"Dad's heart stopped Mac!" Sam exclaimed. Now that the older man was there Sam wasn't going to hold back. "And Dean … he had a seizure of some kind I think and I know he's had too many concussions in a row and that's not good and …"

"Sammy …" Caleb began.

"And it's Dean's birthday …" Sam continued on his breath hitching as everything came bubbling up again.

"Samuel." Mac leant down and grabbed the boy by both shoulders and forced him to look at him. "It's going to be okay."

"Everybody keeps saying that."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Mac asked seriously looking into Sam's eyes.

"No."

"Then believe me. I won't let anything happen to your father or your brother."

"I know that." Sam sighed.

"Good." Mac patted him on the shoulder and then stood straight and looked at his son who had remained quiet during the exchange. "On the phone you said something about Dean's headaches being connected to John."

Caleb nodded again. "It seemed like it but I think his performance in the emergency room confirmed it."

"What happened?"

Caleb looked down at Sam and then back up at his father. "Well Dean woke up for a little bit and then all of a sudden his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing. A couple of seconds later John coded, too close to be a coincidence and he kept on telling me that every time he had one of his headaches he got a bad feeling."

Mac brought his hand up and absently rubbed at his moustache with his thumb and index finger, obviously thinking things through in his head. He suddenly dropped his hand back down and handed his duffle to his son. "Okay, I'm going to see what I can find out."

"They are under the name Young." Caleb supplied. He didn't think it would be wise if his father asked to see a Winchester.

Mac nodded. "You two wait in the waiting room."

Caleb and Sam exchanged a look and then nodded to doctor. They stood watching as Mac moved to the front desk. After a quick explanation and a show of his ID Mac was allowed through the ER doors.

"So … looks like were relegated to the waiting room again." Caleb commented as the both turned around and headed back.

"Looks like," Sam agreed.

Caleb patted Sam on the back and then resumed walking next to the young teen as they made their way back to the dreaded waiting room. The psychic felt a little better now that Mac had showed up. He trusted his father could handle things and when everything was under control and everyone was on the mend he would have to make it a point to thank the man. He knew he didn't need to thank him but Caleb felt that the older psychic deserved to hear it anyways.

xXx

Mackland let out a calming breath before opening the ER doors that led back to where he had left his son and Sam waiting almost half an hour ago. The two were probably about on the verge of wanting to kill him by now but he had to be thorough.

Despite being told what had happened Mac had still been a little shocked when he had gotten his first glimpse at his friend. The man looked beaten to hell and back … and then back to hell. He had some vivid bruising on his face and although he looked extremely pale he was hot to the touch. An oxygen mask had been placed over his nose and mouth to make breathing a little easier for him. The whole picture had been unsettling and he could now understand why Caleb had sounded so scared when he had called him. The doctor could imagine what the man would have looked like when they first brought him in. He had the automatic instinct to want to take over his friends care but he was satisfied that the medical staff at Lawrence Memorial Hospital. They seemed to know what they were doing so he let them be.

Dean on the other hand was a different story. He was worried. Head injuries were nothing to play around with and Dean's had escalated badly. Had Mac been around when they first happened the stubborn Winchester would have been made to see a doctor straight away but alas Mac hadn't been around and now he was dealing with a very dangerous and possibly deadly condition. He knew that the boys on the other side of door were not going to like the news but it was better than the alternative.

Mackland pushed against the doors and walked through and headed straight to the waiting room. Sam was seated uncomfortably in a chair and Caleb was pacing. Sam spotted him first and stood up. Seeing Sam's movement Caleb swung around to meet his fathers gaze. This was it, what they had been waiting for.

"You've been gone forever. What's going on? Are they okay?" Caleb blurted out all at once before Mac even had a chance to get a word out.

The doctor held up both hands in a silent order to wait and let him explain. "I've been in to see both of them and I won't lie to you. They are both in a bad way."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "We knew that."

"Let me finish Caleb." He understood that Caleb was just anxious and worried. "John's list is quite extensive. Broken arm, three broken ribs which thankfully didn't puncture anything but they did cause him to have trouble expanding his lungs at one point." Mac paused for a breath and then continued. "He had a puncture wound to his leg which bled quite a lot and is infected which is being treated by antibiotic's as we speak and the blood is being replaced."

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked in a quiet voice his pallor suddenly becoming pale.

"Our biggest concern was Blood loss, dehydration and infection and he was in shock when you brought him but all that is being combated."

"So he's going to be alright?" Caleb asked Sam's previous question.

Mackland smiled slightly. "The doctors tell me it was close for a while there but he should be fine with rest and medication, although he'll be out of commission for a while."

"What about Dean?" Sam piped up again.

Mackland's smile faded and it sent warning signs through Caleb and he braced himself for what his father was about to tell them.

"Well Dean is another story." The doctor began. He took a few steps to the seats and sat down gesturing for Sam and Caleb to do the same.

Sam sat down warily next Mac scared out of his wits by now. Why did doctors always have to draw it out? The answer he wanted was simple. Dean was going to live or he's going to die, preferably the former.

Caleb remained standing, not daring to move until he heard that all was right in Dean-Land.

Mac could see the twin looks of panic and realized that he hadn't told them the most important thing. "Don't worry boy's he's still with us but he's not out of the woods just yet."

"What the hell does that mean?" Caleb snapped. He had been waiting for news for just about two and a half hours which probably didn't sound like a long time but when waiting on the life of friends it felt like a lifetime.

Mac gave his son a patient but reprimanding look. He knew that Caleb wasn't meaning to take his frustrations out on him so for now he would let it slide.

"Basically the problem is the multiple head injuries have caused what we call a Subdural Hematoma."

Sam's brow furrowed as he took in the word. He had heard it before but he didn't know exactly what that meant for Dean. "What's that?"

A thoughtful look came over Mac's features as he decided how best to describe the condition so that Sam would understand. "Well it's basically a bleed outside of the brain and it's typically caused by damage to a vessel carrying venous blood …"

"English Mac." Caleb complained.

"Venous blood is blood that has passed through capillaries and distributed oxygen to the tissues …"

"And so …" Caleb interrupted again making a rolling motion with his hand indicating that he wanted the explanation to move along.

Mac glanced up at his son with an irritated look and then looked back down at Sam who seemed to be taking everything in. "Long story short, Dean's multiple concussions are a classic cause of Subdural Hematoma and his symptoms over the last few days would coincide with that diagnosis."

"What about his connection to John? If this is a medical problem then …"

"I think I have an answer for that."

"Care to elaborate?"

"If you'll let me finish … I'm not the enemy son." Mac mentally congratulated himself on his restraint.

Caleb rolled his eyes and then looked down at his boots. He didn't know why he was suddenly being short with his father but he just wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with. "I'm sorry … please continue," he replied sincerely and looked down at his father.

Mackland gave his son a reassuring smile before looking back Sam. "Okay I believe his connection to your father is caused by two things. With a Subdural Hematoma the bleed is usually situated over the surface of the frontal or parietal lobe. In Dean's case it's the temporal lobe."

Sam continued to lock gazes with Mac as he spoke and he was once again thankful that the man had showed up.

"Now the temporal lobe is often associated with strange sensations, time distortions, and hallucinations."

"He wasn't hallucinating was he Caleb?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"Nope, not that I know of,"

"Well here's there interesting part." Mac began. "It's also sometimes used as an explanation for paranormal experiences such as apparitions and alien abductions … according to some."

Caleb snorted. "Alien abductions."

"That's not the point I was making Caleb. What I'm saying is that I think with the damage to that part of Dean's brain coupled with the fact that he was already naturally worried about his father it formed some kind of psychic connection for lack of a better word."

"Dean's not psychic." Sam interjected.

"No he's not and this wont be permanent," Mac agreed. "But it's a plausible explanation and my own research would suggest it's possible."

Caleb put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on the balls of his feet. "Okay so where does that leave us now?"

Mac sighed. "Well the bleed is quite progressive; I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. I don't know, maybe subconsciously his brain knew that John was in trouble and held out until he knew John was safe."

"It wasn't until we had John safely tucked away that his body dropped out on him but he had been tussling with a doppelganger at the time so I didn't think much of it." Caleb explained, taking one hand out of his pockets to run it through his black hair.

"We are getting him prepped for surgery to drain the accumulated blood before it puts to much pressure on his brain."

"Shouldn't he already be in surgery we have been here for ages?" Caleb exclaimed.

"He has been given a dose of Phenytoin to avoid anymore seizures. The last thing we need is for him to have one while in surgery. He has also been given a dose of Mannitol for reducing intracranial pressure while we wait. He should be ready to go soon."

"Are you going to be operating on him?" Sam asked nervously. He trusted Mac to work on his brother.

Mac nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. I insisted as Dean's doctor that I be included in the surgery and Doctor Callaway was very willing to allow me to take over the reigns. Apparently he is a fan of my work. Dean is now in my care."

Sam smiled in relief. He believed that there was no-one better to be taking care of his brother than Mac. The man was a genius.

"So after the surgery he's gonna be okay though right?" Mac had yet to actually say the words and Caleb wanted to hear them.

"He'll need to be monitored but knowing Dean I'm sure he'll pull through just fine." Mac ruffled Sam's shaggy brown hair and then looked up at his son who was still standing. "He'll be fine." He emphasized for Caleb's sake.

"Barring any unforeseen complications," Caleb added.

Mac nodded slowly. "Like with any surgery."

Caleb stared at his father for a few minutes and then allowed himself to believe in what the doctor was saying. He sank down in the chair next to Sam, putting the boy between himself and Mac.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before a thought occurred to Mac and he sat up straighter. "Has anyone thought to call Missouri and update her on the situation?"

Caleb and Sam's eyes both widened as they both realized they had left her hanging pretty badly and she was probably going nuts with worry.

Mac winced. "I take that as a no." He didn't relish the idea of what the fiery black psychic would have to say to him. She liked getting on his back about things. Luckily for him he had surgery to prepare for.

"I have to go and get ready for Dean's surgery. Son, you call Missouri and tell her what's going on." Mac stood as Caleb began to protest. "It's an order."

"And he's older which according to _you _makes him automatically right." Sam piped up with a smirk. Caleb's stricken expression at the thought of being under the psychic's wrath was too good to pass up and rubbing Caleb's words back in his face was always fun.

"Yeah but that only applies to me … not old people." Caleb looked sheepishly at his father when Mac gave him an 'excuse me' look. "Not that you are old Dad."

"I'll see you after the surgery." Mac smiled at Caleb knowingly before turning around to leave.

"Mac …" Sam's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Can I see Dean before the surgery?"

"He won't be awake, Samuel."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "It doesn't matter, I just wanna see him. Please."

Caleb watched the beginnings of his father crumbling under the full effect of the puppy dog eyes. Not even the great and wonderful Doctor Mackland Ames was impervious to the Sammy pleading face. Mac had always had an extra soft spot for the youngest Winchester which left Caleb alone to make a phone call to a probably angry and worried force of nature.

"Okay, come on but only for a few minutes okay Sam?" How could he say no?

"Thanks Mac!" a real honest smile graced Sam's face at the prospect of being able to see his brother and the young teen stood to follow Mac.

Mac turned to his son and pointed to him with his index finger. "You make sure you call Missouri, she deserves to know."

"Yes, yes." Caleb waved him off and watched as Mac lead Sam away from the waiting room, leaving Caleb still standing. Once they were through the ER doors Caleb ran both hands through his hair and let out a shaky breath. "Damn Deuce, you never do anything halfhearted do you."

TBC ...

* * *

Well guys what did you think? Was Mackland okay? I finally gave u an explanantion about Dean's head problem :) I wasnt going to post without finally giving you that lol. 

For all of you that have seen the finale which i assume most of you have ... I am very jelous ... I have to wait for the download to finish which is usually about 3am :( i hate waiting. I did talk to a friend today on msn and she told me all about it (i couldnt not ask her about it lol) so i'm hanging even more lol Oh and I got my Dean ring and Amulet in the mail the other day ... so exciting lol

Oh and i made a **new John and Dean vid** for GhostWryter last weekend called **"Everything you ever wanted"** so whoever is interested the link to my youtube page is on my profile.

Okay everyone have a good weekend and i'll try to post sooner next time :)

Tara x0x


	24. On Watch

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys :D ... finally got this done lol I know I said in the last chapter that I was gonna try and post earlier but seriously this was the first chance I got. Been having major computer issues laetly which have contributed to how long its taking to update and i really do apologise. Thanks all of you for all your reviews and continued support :D You are all awesome!!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24. On Watch**

Sam let Mac lead him through the emergency room doors and into the room where his brother was being prepared for surgery. His stomach was in knots at what he was going to find when he reached Dean. Mac had tried to reassure him that Dean was going to be okay but hearing his brother's name next to the words brain surgery was unsettling. Mac had explained to him that it wasn't full on brain surgery per se. They were going in and stopping the bleed and reducing the pressure but as confident in the doctor's abilities as Sam was, he wasn't buying Mac's attempts to calm his nerves. They were operating on his brothers head and that was a pretty big deal in Sam's book.

Sam walked into the room Mackland guided him to with the doctors hand still on his shoulder offering support anyway he could. Dean was lying in the middle of the room on a gurney with a light hospital sheet over his still form. He was unconscious just like Mac had said he would be.

Sam made his way slowly over to the bed Mac following behind, both coming to a stop beside Dean's gurney. Sam could now see that Dean was now wearing a hospital gown and he had the sudden irrational thought that Dean would be pissed if they had _cut_ his jeans off him. They were his favourite pair. He had been given an IV along with a blood pressure cuff and a few other things that Sam had seen many times before. What had him paling was the sight of the ventilator protruding out of his brother's lax mouth and what looked to be a thin sort of tube inserted into the side of his brother's skull where his some of his hair had been obviously shaved away. Sam brought his hand up to his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach at the site of his brother's condition. He looked worse than he had before.

Mac squeezed his shoulder having sensed the kid's reaction. He had been prepared for it.

"It's okay Sam." Mac's familiar soothing voice wasn't doing much as he kept staring at where the tube entered his brother's head.

Mac sighed in understanding and leant down so he was closer to the boy. "Samuel I know all of this looks scary but he's going to be okay."

Sam tore his eyes from his brother and looked up at the doctor. "Wh-what's that?" he asked pointing to the tube.

"That my boy is monitoring Dean's intracranial pressure," Mac explained and pointed to the machine that the tubing was connected to. "See it's connected to this ICP monitor. We need to keep an eye on it while we are waiting for surgery to begin."

Sam soaked in this new information and then looked at the breathing tube sticking out of his brother's mouth. "Why does he need the ventilator?"

"It's common with this type of injury and surgery. We need to make sure that he is getting an adequate supply of oxygen. It's necessary to help promote healing."

"Oh." Sam continued to stare at Dean and jumped when he felt Mac's hand back on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"It's okay to touch him if you want Sam." Mac smiled warmly at the youngest Winchester. He didn't like seeing Dean like this himself so he could only imagine what this was doing to Sam. "Look Sam, I've authorized it with the staff, you can stay here with Dean while we get ready."

Sam looked up at Mac again and gave him a sad smile of thanks. "Thanks Mac."

Mac ruffled the kid's hair again. "I have to go get ready. Talk to him if you want, he might be able to hear you."

Sam nodded and watched as Mac made his way to the door and left. Sam turned back to his brother and reached through the side bars and grasped Dean's cold still hand. "Hey Dean," he said quietly, his voice barely being heard over the whooshing sound of the ventilator as it helped his brother breath.

Sam wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer but he couldn't help the hope that Dean would give him something to work with. He realized suddenly that his brother couldn't always give him what he needed, sometimes like in this moment; it was Sam's job to give Dean what he needed and that was love and support. He knew that Dean would never let him down and this thought only encouraged him to not let his brother down. He was gonna be there for whatever Dean needed to get passed this.

"I'm here Dean," he said a little louder this time, hoping that Mac was right and his brother could hear him. "You're gonna get through this. Mac's here, which means you have the best doctor there is and me and Caleb will be here when you wake up. I promise you!"

He squeezed his brother's hand and lifted his free hand to run his fingers through his brothers short hair which he noticed seemed to look darker whenever Dean was sick. Even though Dean was in a medicated sleep Sam could still see a small frown line on his brother's forehead. He moved the hand that had been on Dean's hair and used his fingers to stroke his forehead, wanting the pained frown to disappear. He wasn't sure whether he was imagining things but after a few minutes Dean's frown faded away and the eighteen year old looked almost peaceful if it wasn't for all the medical equipment attached to him. He could almost be asleep if it wasn't for that and the paleness of his skin that made the freckles scattered across his nose more noticeable.

"Um … Caleb's really worried about you … and Dad. Mac seems to think he's going to be okay." He went back to running his hand over Dean's hair. He smiled all of a sudden as he looked down at Dean's face. "Dude, you would so kill me for all this touchy feely stuff."

It didn't last long before his smile turned teary and he gripped his brother's hand tighter again. "You have to get better Dean … you have to!"

"Hey kid, times up." The male voice interrupted his moment with Dean. Sam glared at the man and realized that it was the orderly that Caleb had dubbed as Mr. T earlier.

Sam was just about to tell him where he could shove it when Leda, the nurse from reception walked into the room and frowned at Mr. T. "Do you work extra hard to be a jerk or does it just come naturally?" She asked with her hands on her hips, causing Sam to smile a little. "Give the kid a break."

Mr. T looked annoyed. "Whatever, just get him out of here, we need to get this one up to surgery."

Sam stood straighter and let go of his brother, sending daggers to the huge black man and his total disrespect for his brother. "_This one_ has a name." he growled.

Leda stood in front of Sam's view of the rude orderly to get his attention. "Don't listen to him Sam, he's always in a rotten mood. Dr. Ames asked me to show you to your Dad's room. He said you could wait in there with your Dad if you want."

"Is he okay?" Sam felt slightly guilty for not even thinking about his father's condition. He had been so consumed with Dean since walking into this room that it had slipped his mind.

"I haven't personally seen him myself but I've been told he is okay."

"Okay." Sam looked down at his still unresponsive brother. He leaned back over him and took his hand once more. "I have to leave now Dean. They have to take you into surgery now but don't worry because Mac will take good care of you." Just like before his only response was the beeping of the heart monitor and the whooshing of the ventilator. He squeezed Dean's hand once more. "Happy Birthday Dean," he whispered, still loud enough to be heard by the young nurse standing next to him. He reluctantly let his brother go once again and took one last look before turning back to Leda. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

"Good." Leda smiled. "Let's get out of here before Mr. Happy over there gets permanent frown lines." She took Sam's hand and walked him away from his brother and towards the door, giving Mr. T a smart arse smirk before exciting.

Some more medical staff entered the room to transport his brother to the O.R. Sam couldn't help but look back to the emergency room as Leda led him away. "Come on Sam." She said sympathetically. "Your brother is in the best capable hands. I'm quite a fan of Dr. Ames. I've read a lot about him. How do you know him?" she asked trying to get Sam's mind off his brother as they made their way to John Winchester's room.

"He's Caleb's Dad."

"He's your uncle's Dad?" she asked surprised. Mackland Ames was around the same age as the kid's father.

"Mac is like one of my Dad's best friends. He and Caleb are family." Sam explained, not wanting to delve too deep. He had probably said more than was necessary but he felt he could trust her for some reason.

"Oh okay … I was actually going to comment on how much you and your uncle look alike …" she laughed as she let go of Sam's hand and continued to walk beside him.

"Actually, I have been told that a few times." Sam smiled with her. He had always found that strange when people commented on his likeness to Caleb considering they weren't related by blood at all. He personally didn't see it.

"Really? Well I'd take that as a compliment if I were you because he sure is a looker." She winked down at the teen.

Sam rolled his eyes overdramatically. "Please don't tell him that. I don't want his head to grow any larger," he joked.

"My lips are sealed."

The two walked down the white hallway in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Leda looked down at her charge. "So it's your brother's birthday today huh?"

"Yeah … he turns eighteen today." Sam supplied. He slowed his steps to match Leda's as she came to a stop in front of a door that was slightly ajar.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Fate wouldn't be so cruel on your brother's birthday." she opened the door and quietly ushered Sam inside.

Sam snorted. "You don't know fate like I do." He mumbled under his breath.

Inside the hospital room there were two beds, a small couch under the window, some drawers by each bed and a door off to the side which Sam assumed led to a bathroom. Mac had really pulled all out and gotten them a private room with everything they would need. The man really needed to be thanked when all of this was said and done.

Sam looked to the occupied bed and took in his father's appearance. The blood had been cleaned away but the bruising to the man's face looked even worse than it did when they had first found him. Maybe it was just his fathers pale skin and the white sheets or maybe the bruises had just had time to really turn spectacular. He was connected up to an IV of Saline and another one filled with blood, replenishing his supply. There was an oxygen mask over his mouth but thankfully no ventilator. He really did hate those things and hoped to god that he never ended up having to use one himself. His arm was in a sling, held tight to his body.

"Will you be okay in here Sam?" Leda asked interrupting his silent inspection of his father. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a smile, a thank you for all her help. "I'll be okay. Thanks … for everything."

"Don't mention it." She smiled and turned to leave the room. She stopped and turned to look back at Sam, leaning on the door jam. "Want me to send Caleb in here if I see him?"

"Yes please, he'll want to be here."

"Sure thing sweetie," Leda replied and then slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Sam brought his attention back to the hunter in the bed. His father looked bad but Sam couldn't help but think about the emotional injuries just as much as the physical. Sam wasn't sure what exactly had gone on while his Dad had been held captive but he knew that being in their old house and being taunted about his mother would have hurt his father probably more than the physical injuries had.

Sam looked around the room and saw that there was a chair on the other side of his Dad's bed near the bathroom door. The thirteen year old walked around his father's bed and pulled the chair over closer to John's bed before sitting down. He folded his arms and leant them on the edge of the bed, resting his head on top of his arms. He just needed to rest his eyes for a bit.

xXx

It just went to show how much everything had gone to hell at the moment. Missouri hadn't even really told him off for leaving her in the dark but despite the lack of yelling Caleb apologized anyway. She had seemed almost at her wits end; made worse by the images she had been seeing her head. The psychic had picked up on a few things, enough to leave her in even more panic. Caleb calmly filled in the blanks for her and assured her that Mac was there and everybody was getting fixed up.

He could sense even without Missouri saying anything that she felt guilty for getting the Winchesters in the mess they found themselves in and even more guilty that her own psychic abilities hadn't been of any more help.

Caleb had bid his goodbye and hung up as the woman was already preparing for the Winchester's recuperation. There would be no arguing or getting out of it. They were all stuck with her now and Caleb wasn't sure he liked this side of Missouri. He would have felt better had the woman abused him over the phone for not getting back to her. This new guilt ridden, unsure Missouri was something that they would need to fix. Caleb shook his head in amusement. He couldn't believe he missed being told off. He was confident however as soon as everyone was back to their old selves Missouri would follow suit.

On his way back from calling Missouri he had ran into the cute nurse he had spoken to before … Leda was her name if he remembered correctly. She had told him that Sam was sitting with John and then gave directions to the room. Under normal circumstances Caleb would have been all for flirting or more, but his thoughts had been distracting and all he offered her was a thankful smile, which he didn't fail to notice that she seemed to like. He wasn't totally distracted.

He found John's room rather easily and opened the door quietly not wanted to disturb anybody on the other side. He poked his head around the door and saw John lying still on a hospital bed with Sam asleep against the side of his bed, his head lying on his folded arms. Maybe it was because both Winchesters weren't awake and arguing but the sight before him was almost peaceful.

Caleb quietly slipped the rest of the way into the room and walked up to John's bed and placed both of his hands on the side rails and he inspected his mentor. He looked like he had been beaten up by a cement wall and then some.

Caleb reached a hand out and placed it on John's lower leg to get a better read of what was going on with the older hunter. He took his hand away after a few moments and deducted that although the man was going to be as sore as hell when he woke up, he was going to make it. He was going to get proper rest this time if Missouri had anything to say about it which she already had. The woman had a way of getting her way with the hunters.

Caleb knew that the emotional scaring from this hunt was going to leave a mark on them for a long time and those types of marks were always the hardest to get past.

The young psychic sighed and scrubbed a hand over his tired face as he leaned in against the bed. He felt bone tired but he couldn't afford to rest right now. First things first he needed to get Sam moved from the chair to the small couch against the wall so that the boy could sleep properly.

He pushed off from the bed and walked around to Sam and shook his shoulder. Sam mumbled something but other than that showed no sign that he had even heard the psychic.

"Sammy." Caleb whispered loudly as he shook the kid again.

"What?" Sam grumbled sleepily trying to push Caleb away.

"Come on Runt." Caleb hands were under Sam's arms before he could complain further and he was lifting the boy up to a standing position. "Caleb? What's going on?" he asked, voice still slurred with sleep.

"Time for bed kiddo," Caleb replied as he guided the still half asleep boy over to the couch under the window and lowered him to the cushions.

Sam settled immediately, his body recognizing the relaxed feeling and the need for sleep. Caleb stripped his black leather jacket off, leaving him in only a black t-shirt and jeans, and placed the jacket over the youngest Winchester. "Is Dad okay?" Sam mumbled.

Caleb stilled. "Yeah Sammy, he's fine." Making sure that the kid was once again asleep Caleb stood and stretched his tired muscles.

He made his way over to Sam's vacated chair and slumped down and leaned forward against John's bed unconsciously mimicking Sam's earlier posture. The only difference was that Caleb wasn't about to fall asleep. His mind was too wired with what ifs to rest at the moment and someone needed to watch out for his friends and Caleb was determined to fill that roll for as long as was needed.

"Son?" Caleb jumped as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He relaxed immediately relaxed recognising the grip as his father's.

"Dad?" Caleb blinked trying to wake up. He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep and what was Mac doing back so soon? Wasn't he supposed to be performing surgery on Dean.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, suddenly worried that something had gone wrong and Mac was about to give him bad news. "Dad?" Caleb asked, sitting up straighter in the chair not giving the older man a chance to answer.

Mac looked into his sons bloodshot eyes. "Nothing's wrong Caleb."

"Why are you back so soon?" Caleb's gaze was unwavering.

Mac frowned. "I've been gone for two and a half hours. You fell asleep Caleb and it doesn't look like you were finished with that ... why don't you go get some rest."

"Two and a half hours?" Caleb looked down at his wrist watch and then back up at his father. The man was still wearing scrubs, looking like he had just come from the OR. "That cant be right."

"I'm afraid it is and before you ask ... Dean is in recovery." Mackland stood back to give his son some room. The boy really needed some proper sleep, not a couple of hours slouched forward in a hard plastic chair. He doubted that the younger psychic had slept much since taking off for Kansas.

"Is he okay?" Caleb scrubbed at his sore, tired eyes. They were stinging from not enough sleep.

Mac smiled. "He seemed to pull through it okay. We got the bleed and released the pressure. We'll know more when he wakes up."

Caleb glanced over to John who looked like he hadn't moved much since he had accidentally fallen asleep. His face was turned to face his family and Caleb couldn't help but wonder whether subconsciously the man knew they were in the room.

"How long till he wakes up?" Caleb stood and wrapped his arms around himself. He suddenly had that trembling feeling you got when you hadn't had enough sleep and had been up all night. He looked behind him to the couch and saw that Sam was nicely snuggled with his jacket. "Damn Runt." he mumbled under his breath before looking back at his father.

"It all depends on Dean and how long it takes his body to recover." Mac frowned as he noticed the goose bumps on Caleb's bare arms. It wasn't that cold in the room but Caleb was only in a t-shirt and obviously exhausted. He reached out to take the younger man by the arm. "Why don't you get some rest ..."

Caleb shrugged away from his fathers grasp shaking his head. "I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere until Dean is brought in. I wanna see him."

Mac's eyes looked to the ceiling as if silently asking for patience before settling back on Caleb. And the boy called the Winchester's stubborn.

"I need coffee." Caleb suddenly declared.

"No, you need sleep."

"No, I need caffeine." Caleb stubbornly argued back. "Look Dad, I will rest soon, I promise."

"I wont hesitate to sedate you if i feel it necessary." Mac warned raising one eyebrow.

Caleb smirked. Mac loved pulling medical rank. "I believe you but it wont come to that."

"I'm serious, son."

"I know." Caleb walked past his father and around John's bed. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys to the Impala. "I need something from the car. I'll bring back coffee."

Mac watched his son walk out of the room before he had a chance to reply. He sighed as he looked down at his beaten friend. "What am i going to do with you people?" he asked the room.

Mac knew how important the Winchester's were to his son that was why he was worried that Caleb was going to burn himself out. He'd seen too many people he cared about lying in hospital beds lately and he didn't want to add his own son to that list. He noticed his duffle bag on the floor next to the couch and he decided that he needed to change out of the hospital scrubs. He picked up the bag and glanced back at the two Winchesters before shaking his head and entering the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there ya go ... Dean was back for all of you who missed him (even if he was kinda unconcious) and Caleb was in a black t-shirt and jeans ... yummy ... okay i wrote that in for my benefit but its still HOT lol Saynt Jimmy your friend was back hehe 

Okay well I dont have a new episode of Supernatural to watch this week so i'm off to the cinema's to see the new Pirates film ... not as good as a fresh new Supernatural ep but still bound to be funny as hehe ... Like always i will try to post asap and i really hope i do this time :D thanks for sticking with me :D

Tara x0x


	25. Freakin Doctors

**Authors Note: **Hey :) It's been late again i know :( I put full blame on virus on the computer i use at work for the delay ... well thats part of it anyways. I'm sorry and i hope you all like this chapter!!! I'm thinking that there is probably at least 3 more chapters to go and they'll be dealing with a lot of issues so we'll see how we go but there is at Least 3 left. Thanks so much for everyones reviews. I live for them lol :D

Also, I know Ridley already posted the addy for my **Brotherhood Tribute Vid** on her latest chapter of "Who Your Friends Are" but i just wanted to tell u all that if u havent seen it and want to, the link to my **youtube page is on my profile**. Its the latest vid there at the moment. Thanks to everyone who has left comments there and with Ridley ... i really appreciate it and im glad u all liked it!!

Now onto the next chapter. Hope you like it ...

* * *

**Chapter 25. Freakin Doctors**

"… _didn't mean to scare her … to be honest now I don't even know what I had been thinking … a stupid move."_

Sammy? He was sure that was his son's voice. He felt all foggy.

"_Samuel …"_

"_I'm surprised Caleb hasn't kicked my as…butt yet."_

God, what the hell had happened? He felt like had been run over by a truck. His leg felt like it was on fire.

"_Samuel, everything is always clearer in hindsight and yes you should have stayed put like you were told … what Caleb tells me … saved him."_

Mac? It was frustrating. Everything was fading in and out and he felt like he might succumb to the darkness again. He frowned as he tried to make sense of the words being spoken.

"_Where did Caleb … the way?"_

Mac sighed, _"To get some more coffee …__ look like a coffee soon enough.__"_

"_Did he … about Carlson?"_

Carlson. That name jolted John's mind into full awareness. He remembered everything now with startling clarity. He remembered hearing Caleb and the boys and being worried that Carlson would get to them. He grunted as he tried to move his right arm to find it held against his chest. Trying to move it was not something he was going to try again anytime soon.

"_He did …" _Mac paused and John could hear someone moving towards him. "John?"

"Is he waking up?" Sam asked, his voice sounding so hopeful.

He could feel them gather on his left side and then someone's hand grasped his wrist. It was definitely Mac's larger hand. Despite the equipment surrounding him telling the doctor all he needed to know about John's health Mac still like to check the old fashioned way

"Dad?" Sam questioned, hovering.

"John, can you hear me?" Mackland asked leaning over his friend and stopping him from automatically reaching up and removing the annoying oxygen mask.

"John, open your eyes." Mac demanded.

John's eyelids felt heavy but now more than ever he needed to see his boys. That was incentive enough for the hunter causing his eyes to flutter before slowly opening to a mere slit. It was enough to make the two faces looking down on him smile. The early sunrise peaked though the blinds.

"That's it." Mac encouraged.

John looked briefly at his friend before his eyes sort out his son. Sam was pressed close to Mac's side trying to get a close look at his father. "Sammy," he whispered, the relief at seeing his son was clearly written on his bruised face.

John's whispered voice was muffled by the oxygen mask but it was the best thing Sam had heard since this whole mess had started. His smile widened. He was beyond relieved to see his father awake. Holding John's bleeding and beaten form during the ride to the hospital had scared the hell out of him and then that fear had grown ten-fold when the hunter had lost consciousness.

"Dad, you're going to be fine," Sam glanced up at the doctor. "Right Mac?"

"Yes, Sam's right, you're going to be fine." Mac knew he was reassuring Sam more than his father.

John reached up with the arm not pinned to his chest and grabbed Sam's arm, giving it a slight squeeze to let him know that everything was alright. Sam caught his father's hand. It felt strange being so affectionate with the man but it also felt good to be able to.

"John, how do you feel?"

John looked back at the other hunter and rolled his eyes. Why did doctors always persist in asking that question when you woke up in a hospital bed? He extracted his hand from Sam's grasp and reached up, managing to pull the oxygen mask down and away from his face.

"You're the Doc." John croaked, surprised by how weak his voice sounded. "You tell me."

"Jonathan." Mac sighed.

John smirked. He wasn't awake for five minutes and Mac was already getting impatient. He decided to give his friend a break and play nice although he thought that was more because he really couldn't be bothered. "Like I was held … captive in a basement and … had the shit beaten out of Me."

"Well I can see you have no permanent damage, you're still a smart ass." Mac joked, relaxing a bit.

John's face became serious. "What happened with Carlson? Did you find his remains? Mike could still be in danger."

"Whoa slow down, one question at a time." Mac reached for the mask and placed it back over his friends face earning him an annoyed look. Mac shook his head. Smart ass and temperamental, John was definitely on the mend." And for God sake keep the mask on or tie it to your head. Your body has been through a lot and could use the extra help."

"What … are you doing here anyway?" John asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he woke up.

"Nice to see you too," Mac answered with a chuckle. "I'm here because I was called."

John groaned. "I'm going to kill Caleb." He grunted as he tried to sit up.

Mac placed a hand on John's chest to halt his movement. "Stay put and I'll raise the bed head a little and it wasn't Caleb who called … but that's a long story." He explained.

"Okay." John could feel his body tiring and the pain from his injuries was getting worse. "What happened? Did you take care of Carlson's spirit?" his voice was muffled by the oxygen mask and his jaw tightened as pain raced up his leg.

"It wasn't a spirit Dad," Sam told him. It hadn't even occurred to him that his father might not know what it was he had been dealing with. "It was a doppelganger."

"A Doppelganger?" John frowned part in confusion and part in pain.

"We'll explain it all later John, you need your rest." He gave John's arm a pat and then looked down next to him at Sam. "I'll go get his doctor." His gaze went back to John. "We'll get you something for the pain that you are no doubtably in while we're at it."

Mac turned headed off in search of John's doctor. He was just reaching for the door handle when the door was pushed open, just missing connecting with his head. Caleb's head poked around the corner as he noticed that something on the other side of the door had been blocking his entry. He realized quickly that Mac had been that something. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly as he entered the rest of the way holding two cups of coffee.

"Caleb, Dad's awake." Sam couldn't contain his excitement and cut off Mac's reply.

"John." Caleb immediately looked towards the figure in the bed. The bed head was raised slightly and John's eyes were open.

John reached up and removed the oxygen mask again. "You look like crap junior." he commented taking in the younger hunters dishevelled appearance.

"Say's the man in the hospital bed." Caleb smiled as he absentmindedly handed one coffee to his father as he made his way to John's bedside opposite Sam.

Mackland rolled his eyes and exited the room intent on finding John's doctor.

"Did you h-handle the ah … the doppelganger?" John asked, wincing.

Caleb glanced across at Sam before looking back down at John. "It's gone."

"Good." John breathed. "That's good."

"Missouri is on the war path." Caleb smirked. "We have been ordered back to her place once you're allowed to leave here."

John frowned.

"It's not that bad Dad."

John shook his head. Sam had misinterpreted his frown. "Where's Dean?" He looked at Caleb and then at Sam when neither gave him an answer. "Sam … Caleb?"

The door to the room opened and a doctor walked in followed by Mac. "Ahh Mr. Young, good to see you awake."

John's mood was getting worse. The pain of his injuries was making itself known, Dean was conspicuously nowhere to be seen and now some doctor was interrupting in his interrogation.

"John, this is Doctor Hutchinson." Mac introduced. John's change in mood had not gone unnoticed.

"Well Mr. Young how are you feeling?" John rolled his eyes. Freakin doctors. "I'd feel a lot better if someone will tell me where the hell my son is." he growled.

"Your son? I believe Dr. Ames was handling his care." Hutchinson looked back at Mac who came forward.

"His care?"

"John …"

"Where is my son Mackland?"

"Mr. Young …"

"Mackland!"

"Multiple head injuries caused a bleed on the brain. We operated and he's in recovery. In fact he should be here any minute." Mac explained all in one breath.

"What?" John's voice took on a panicked edge. Had Carlson gotten to his son like he had feared?

"He's fine John."

"Multiple head injuries?" John's head was starting to feel fuzzy. He could feel the pull of sleep and he turned a menacing gaze at the doctor who was pulling a syringe out of his IV port. He didn't want to sleep until he found out in detail what was wrong with Dean but it didn't look like he had a choice in the matter.

"Dean will be here when you wake up." Mackland's words were the last words he heard before the pull of sleep was too strong and he fell into a blissful, pain free sleep.

"What did you give him?" Sam asked from the other side of his father.

Hutchinson looked across at the young teen. "Just a light sedative. I didn't want him getting himself worked up and hurting himself. His body needs time to heal."

"Shouldn't that have been his decision?" Caleb retorted from his position at the foot of John's bed.

"Normally, but as I said we couldn't have him getting worked up."

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up."

"We'll deal with that then." Mac stated.

Dr. Hutchinson went about checking John's vitals and replacing the oxygen mask. "We'll leave the oxygen mask on for now. If he wants it off when he wakes up, that should be okay."

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, hands still clutching the side rails.

Hutchinson nodded. "He took a hell of a beating but we caught the infection in his leg and with rest everything will heal nicely. He'll be fine. The oxygen is just a precaution because of his ribs."

"Thank you Dr. Hutchinson." Mackland politely excused the doctor.

All three waited for the doctor to leave before speaking another word. Mac turned back to look at his friend before looking back up at the boys. "I'm going to see about getting Dean moved into here. I want you …" he pointed at Caleb. "To take Sam to get some early breakfast."

"But …" both Sam and Caleb tried to protest.

"Dean will be here by the time you get back and breakfast was not a suggestion." It was too early in the morning and Mac was not willing to argue with either boy about this. If Caleb wasn't going to sleep then he could at least be doing something productive like feeding himself and Sam.

"Fine." Caleb conceded. He grabbed Sam by the arm and then pushed the boy towards the door. "We'll be back."

"Make sure both of you eat Son." Mac ordered at the last minute for good measure.

"Yes Dad!" Caleb groused exasperatedly from the other side of the door.

xXx

Caleb and Sam were both in agreement that breakfast should be a quick event. Both wanted to get back to the hospital room and see Dean. Both were still stressed over the implications of his injuries and the fact that he'd had to have surgery.

Sam chose a table and sat down with his bowl of cereal and white disposable cup of hot chocolate. Caleb sat opposite him with a bagel and a hot cup of coffee. The beverage wasn't exactly the best coffee he had tasted but it was better than what he had been getting from the vending machines. Maybe it was worth walking the extra little bit to the cafeteria to buy a proper cup of coffee.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"I'm thinking that I never want to drink vending machine coffee … ever again." he answered truthfully. It had been what he had been thinking but he knew that wasn't what the kid was asking.

"You know what I mean moron." Sam rolled his eyes in humour.

Caleb picked at his bagel and sighed. "I think that we shouldn't worry. Mac knows his stuff."

Sam frowned. "Then why do u look like u haven't slept in a week?"

"I'm a control freak."

"Right."

"Eat up Runt." Caleb took a bite out of his own breakfast.

Footsteps could be heard. "Sam, I'm glad I caught you." both boys looked up to see Leda come to a stop at their table. "Morning Caleb." she smiled at the psychic before looking back at the boy.

Caleb gave her an easy smile. "Morning Leda." he sat up straighter in his chair and gestured to the chair next to him. "Join us?"

Leda shook her head. "I cant." she seemed disappointed. "I just wanted to give these to Sam." she pulled out some pamphlets out of the satchel hanging off her shoulder.

"Wow … thanks Leda." Sam looked through the pamphlets and then looked up and smiled his thanks.

"What have ya got there Sammy?" Caleb leaned forward so he could see.

"Sam asked me if I'd get him some information on head trauma." Leda supplied. "I'll be back tonight. I'll check in on you guys and say hello."

"Great Sammy has more reading material." Caleb quipped.

"Thanks for all your help Leda." Sam thanked her sincerely and kicked Caleb under the table when he remained silent. Caleb woke up from his daydreaming and smiled back at the nurse. "Yeah thanks, you've been great."

"It's my pleasure, really." she reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder. She smiled again at Caleb. God even when he looked dead on his feet he was still gorgeous. "See you tonight boys."

"Seeya then."

Caleb and Sam watched as Leda left. Sam smiled across at Caleb. "She likes you ya know."

"Of course she does, I'm a master with women." Caleb smirked.

"Gee I wonder where Dean gets his modestly from."

Sam's sarcasm made Caleb smirk "I have no idea what you're talking about." he brought the coffee to his mouth and took a long drink. "Hurry up and eat so we can get back to those pain in the asses you call a father and a brother."

"Okay." Sam agreed. Caleb wasn't the only one anxious to get back.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there it is folks ... we're getting there. I promise you Dean will get the birthday he deserves:D i wouldnt have it any other way :D I'll see you as soon as i can. Again im sorry for posting to late lately :( thanks for all ur support!! 

Tara x0x


	26. Survivor

**Authors Notes: **Hey Guys!!! Yay i actually got another chapter written right away :D

Before we begin ... For all fans of Oh so talented **GaelicSpirit's** writing ... over the weekend i put together a **music video** for her fics, a sort of tribute to the **Dean/Brenna** relationship. The Song is **"Nothing Else Matters"** by Metallica and GS picked out an actress called Rachel McAdams to play the part of Brenna. Great choice :D If you wanna take a look the video is on my Y**ouTube** page which is on **my profile** or you can download it at (as you know i have to spell it out for this site lol)

**http // www (dot) sendspace (dot) com / file / yl6ijw**

**GaelicSpirit** is a wonderful person, a loyal reader (thanks mate lol), a wonderful friend and an **AWESOME** writer so if you havent read her work i definately reccomend it ... its great stuff :D

Okay well if u do check out the vid hope you like it and i also wanna thank all of the readers and reviewers that keep coming back to me .. you are all fantastic and i really love hearing (well actually reading lol) your comments. Thank you! Onto the next chapter ... :D

* * *

**Chapter 26. Survivor**

Mac looked over his patient. Dean was now nicely settled in the bed across from his father. He was confident that Dean would heal without any complications but head injuries were tricky and he knew that everyone would feel a lot better once the young man opened his eyes.

Mackland hated to see his friends in hospital let alone having to operate on one of them. He sighed as he looked over Dean's chart. This wasn't the first time that someone he cared about had ended up laid up in hospital and he doubted it would be the last.

Dean had pulled through surgery with flying colours just like with everything the kid did. Dean was a survivor. The boy had already survived so much. There was no doubt that Dean was incredibly strong.

Hopefully now that he had both John and Dean in the one room he might be able to get his own son to relax and rest. Caleb was very protective of the Winchesters, particularly Dean. He had been ever since they were children. Caleb had only been thirteen when he had come into Mackland's life and met the Winchesters and although he had fought it he had clicked with the boys but especially a five year old Dean. Jim had wanted the three boys to grow up together. He wanted them to have a strong bond. Jim's wish had come true, more so than any of them could of imagined.

Mac put the chart away and looked down at the recently turned eighteen year old. He reached out and ran a hand over the top of the kids head where the hair was sticking up above the white bandage. The doctor was grateful that he had been able to remove the breathing tube before moving him from recovery. He knew from experience that it was never pleasant waking up with a tube down your throat.

Head injuries could be complicated and tricky and were definitely not to be messed around with. Dean would have to be careful for a while and he would damn well make sure he was even if he had to make sure the boy continued the rest of the school year in New York with him or in Kentucky with Jim.

Dean was a very active young man and the hunt wasn't the only danger to the boys head. From what Sam had told him Dean had been knocked out at school while playing sport after being knocked out by the Rawhead. Mac would make sure to give the boy a stern lecture about taking care of himself when he was better.

He turned to look at his friend on the other side of the room in his own bed. The man was not going to be happy when he woke up. But hopefully being able to see Dean would held calm the storm that was bound to be in full force when he awoke.

Caleb and Sam's voices could be heard outside the room moments before the door opened and Caleb ushered Sam inside. The boy was looking down at what looked like pamphlets and was reading out loud to an annoyed looking Caleb. Mac smirked at his sons plight. Sam really got going sometimes and could talk someone's ear off.

"Deuce." Caleb's focus immediately switched from the young teen still reading in front of him to the new occupant in the room. Dean was now comfortably situated on the bed, a white bandage wrapped around his head and his eyes closed in a sleep that Caleb was determined to see him awaken from.

Sam looked up from his reading material at hearing his brothers name. Finally his family were all back together. Sam had to admit that he felt a lot better now that he could watch over his father and Dean at the same time and he was sure that Caleb felt the same way. The man had been getting very impatient with the whole waiting thing.

"Is he okay? Sam asked in a worried voice. His reading material had also alerted him to all the things that could go wrong with this type of injury even after surgery.

Mac held his arm out gesturing for Sam to come up to the bed. "He's doing fine Sam."

"When will he wake up?" Caleb walked around to stand on the other side of Dean's bed, the cloudy sky from the window behind him, his backdrop.

"That all depends on Dean son. His body is taking all the rest it needs right now. He'll wake up when he is ready."

"So we have nothing to worry about then?" the younger psychic questioned his father.

"All his test results are fine, his vitals are fine. He will be fine. Can you please get some rest now?"

"I'm fine at the moment."

"Son …"

"I promise I will rest."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Caleb quirked his eyebrows. "Because your naturally cynical?"

"More likely because he knows you." Sam piped up, glancing up from his inspection of his brother.

"I don't believe anyone asked you Runt." Caleb sniped childishly at the younger boy.

"I trust I can leave you boys for a bit?" Mackland asked interrupting the staring match before his son's bloodshot eyes popped out his head.

"Your leaving?" Caleb asked slightly shocked. What if something went wrong with Dean?

"I'm just going to make a few phone calls. I would like to update Jim and make sure the business I was attending before flying out here is being handled. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Don't worry Mac, I'll make sure Caleb is a good boy." Sam smirked at the hunter in question before looking up at Mac.

Mackland smiled down at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will Samuel." he looked back up at his son. "I'll be back soon."

With that the older man was off leaving Sam and Caleb standing on either side of Dean's bed. The psychic rubbed at his tired eyes and then pulled the chair he spotted in the corner of the room over next to Dean's bed. "You know Sammy, I'm a wake up to my old man."

Sam cocked his head to the side, not unlike Jim's Golden Retriever Atticus Finch. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't leave to check on things."

"What did he leave for then?"

"He just doesn't want to be around when Johnny wakes up … chicken." Caleb had an amused smile on his face and Sam couldn't help but smile as well.

Sam put on a look of mock contemplation. "Of course you realise what your revelation means don't you?"

"What?"

"That you'll have to deal with him when he wakes up." Sam laughed.

"Oh no way kid. He's your father, you deal with him."

"I'm just glad he's going to wake up." Sam said becoming serious. Caleb sighed he should have known the light heartedness wasn't going to last. Sam was always more caring and sharing than the rest of them and he guessed that adolescence hadn't changed that.

"Me too kiddo." The psychic ran a hand over his dark hair.

Sam moved closer to the head of Dean's bed and looked down at his brothers unconscious face. He could almost look like he was just sleeping if it wasn't for white bandage and the hair missing that had been shaved away for surgery.

"They shaved a bit more of Dean's hair at the back here."

Caleb smirked at Sam's announcement. "Damn, he aint gonna be happy about that."

"Probably be wearing a beanie for a while." Sam chuckled getting an inquisitive look from the man across from him.

"You seem amused by this Sammy-Boy."

"Well it's kinda like payback for the Nair prank."

"Oh yeah … good times."

"I'm glad u found my horror amusing jerk."

"Your brother definitely keeps everyone on their toes."

"Yeah, well your lucky he didn't get you with that."

Caleb snorted. "Dude, not even that stubborn idiot of a big brother of yours would be game enough to mess with this." he said gesturing to his hair.

Sam laughed. "I can just imagine. " he laid the pamphlets on the foot of Dean's bed and picked up one. "Wanna know what we're in for?"

Caleb moved forward leaning his elbows on the edge of Dean's bed. "Sure Sammy, read away."

xXx

"… It says here that he could suffer from Prosopagnosia …"

Caleb rolled his eyes. Sam was just as bad as Mac with the medical terminology but Caleb thought that Sam just liked to show off with big words. "English Runt." he sighed.

It had been a couple of hours since Mac had left him alone with the Winchester's and Sam had been reading him all he could find on Dean's condition. As far as Caleb was concerned he now knew entirely too much about head trauma and the medical procedures that went with it. He knew that Sam was just trying to get by in his own way as he waited for his family members to wake up but if his overtaxed body wasn't going to take him out he was sure Sam's constant medical chatter was going to put him unconscious alongside Dean. He was praying for Mac to come back and save him or for John or hell even Dean to wake up. It was the least they could do.

"Prosopagnosia is difficulty in recognising faces." Sam explained, concentrating on the information in front of him. Then there is also Wernicke's Aphasia … that's difficulty in understanding words." A concerned look came over Sam's face and looked over at the psychic. "You don't think these things are permanent do you?"

"Sammy." he sighed. "These are all maybes and what ifs. It's quite possible he'll wake up with no problems whatever."

"You haven't heard the rest of them yet."

Caleb reached up with both hands and ran them both through his hair, leaving it sticking up messily like he had just woken up, which of course he hadn't even gone to sleep let alone woken up. "Please continue tiny Einstein."

Sam rolled his eyes at the name calling and looked back down from the paper he was reading. He had tried to convince Caleb to lie down on the couch and get some sleep but the man had stubbornly refused, stating that he wasn't tired. Yeah right. Anyone who could see knew that Caleb was beyond exhausted but Sam wasn't going to waste his breathe arguing.

"Disturbance with selective attention to what we see or hear."

"Deuce already has that problem." Caleb quipped only to be ignored by the teen.

"Difficulty with identification of, an verbalisation about objects." Sam continued on. "Short term memory loss, interference with long term memory. You don't think he'll have amnesia do you?"

"Sammy why do you persist in asking me this questions. I'm not the doctor in this dysfunctional family unit."

Sam once again ignored the other hunter despite asking him a question. "Oh, you should find this one interesting."

"What?"

"Increased and decreased interest in sexual behaviour." Sam looked up and across at Caleb. "Maybe we should keep your new girlfriend away from him." he joked.

Caleb frowned. "Dude, for one she aint my girlfriend and secondly that is one subject where the student does not surpass the teacher." he replied indignantly.

"_Dude, _I'm sure Dean would have something to say about a couple of your points."

"Your brother lives in a delusional world Sammy."

Sam smirked. "Yeah I guess the student doesn't always surpass the teacher does he."

"I'm going to pretend I just didn't hear you insult me because I know you are under a lot of stress at the moment."

Sam chuckled. "Whatever moron … anyway where was I?" he asked himself as he looked back down at the page in his hand. "Inability to categorize objects, right lobe damage can cause persistent talking …"

Caleb groaned into his hands that were covering his face. "That's all we need, two chatty Winchesters."

"… Increased aggressive behaviour."

"I'm surprised the boy is still asleep with all this talking and bitching I can hear."

Caleb shot up in his seat and both boys turned to the bed across the room from them where John was sitting with his eyes open.

"How long have you been awake?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

"Long enough … how's Dean?" the older hunter asked shifting in his bed trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"As I have told your youngest son … more than once … I am not a doctor." Caleb replied.

"Well where is a doctor?" John asked trying to get the oxygen mask over his head one handed. "I know I didn't imagine your father … sneaky bastard." he groused as he finally got free of the mask.

"He went to make some calls but he should be back anytime now but when he was here he said that Dean was doing good." Sam supplied as he stood up and walked over to his fathers left side. "How are you feeling Dad?"

"I'm okay son." he reached out and gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. The fact that both boys were with him now was enough to be happy about. He looked at Caleb. "Does someone want to tell me what happened to Dean without knocking me out this time?"

Caleb stood up and stretched his over tired muscles and made his way over to John. He stopped short halfway as he swayed, feeling a little light headed. Maybe Mac was right and he did need sleep he thought sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" John asked clearly a concerned look on his face.

Caleb waved him off and made the rest of the way to John's bed on shaky legs. "I'm fine."

"So … long story short, he had one too many concussions in a row and damage to his … his …" what was it?

"His temporal lobe …"

Caleb gave Sam a half annoyed half thankful look. "Right, his temporal lobe which caused him to have some psychic mojo with you."

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

"His spidey sense was going nuts and he kept on telling us that something was going to go wrong with your hunt. I had a vision of you dying so we headed out here." Caleb explained. "Dean … he started having these massive headaches …"

"Sort of like when Caleb has a vision … it was bad …" Sam added shifting from foot to foot as Caleb retold the story.

"Right, anyway they kept getting worse until we finally found you and then he got caught by Carlson's doppelganger on the way out. He collapsed and when he was brought to the hospital Mac said he had a …"

"Subdural Hemtoma …"

Caleb glanced at Sam before looking back at John. "Sammy's been educating himself on head injuries."

John closed his eyes for a moment letting their words settle in his mind. He opened them again a minute later. "How the hell did he end up with multiple concussions?" John's voice took on an irritated tone.

"He hit his head in sport at school. He lost consciousness." Sam looked sheepishly at his father. "I guess we forgot to mention that before you left for the hunt."

"I cant be sure John but its quite possible he was knocked out while I was getting you and Sammy out of the house … I'm sorry man."

John sighed and leaned back further into the pillow. He realised it was no use getting angry with the boys. Not when he had screwed up so badly himself. "It's not your fault kid." he directed his gaze to Caleb.

All eyes went to the door when it opened interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry I took so long …" Mac began and then stopped upon realising that John was once again awake. "Morning Jonathan."

"Mackland."

"Did you get in touch with Pastor Jim?" Sam asked trying to distract the two men.

Mackland smiled down at Sam, grateful for the distraction. "Yes, he's been extremely worried about you all and sends his well wishes. He says your welcome back the farm when your finished at Missouri's. I suggest you head that way, you could all use the time to rest."

"As long as that rest doesn't come in the form of sedatives without my permission." John quipped.

Mackland ran a hand through his hair. "In all fairness I wasn't the one who sedated you, not that I was totally against it."

"If you had of just told me about my son I wouldn't have needed to be sedated."

"I'm afraid other doctors don't know you as well as I do my friend. I'll make sure there are no more unnecessary sedations. I cant promise my own son the same thing if he persists in not listening to me." All eyes landed on the younger psychic.

"I …"

Movement from the other bed had Caleb's defence silenced. "Deuce?" he called and immediately rushed over to his friends side. Mackland followed suit standing on the other side of Dean, not before pointing at John warning him without words to stay where he was. John wasn't going to comment that he probably couldn't get out of bed right now if he wanted to and he badly wanted to.

Sam came to stand next to Caleb and waited with baited breath for the outcome. Everything he had read had made him overly nervous that there was going to be irreversible damage to his brother.

Caleb grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze as he leaned over. "Deuce, can you hear me?"

Dean frowned and turned towards his friends voice but didn't wake up. "Come on man, I know there's plenty of nurses at this hospital that would like to see those green eyes of yours."

The eighteen year old mumbled something unintelligible but still seemed to have trouble with making the transference between unconsciousness and consciousness.

"Son, stand back a bit." Mackland gently ordered.

Caleb looked at him like he thought his father had finally lost the plot but did as he was told.

Mackland grasped Dean's hand tightly and placed his palm against Dean's cheek and turned his head towards him. "Dean, I need you to wake up now. You can do it." he encouraged.

"What's wrong with him Mac?" Sam asked fearfully when his brother failed to wake up.

Mac glanced quickly at the youngest Winchester who was planted beside his brothers bed his hands clenched in the blankets. Caleb had a hand on his shoulder. "He's just having a little trouble Sam."

He looked back down at Dean. He could see his eyes moving underneath the closed lids and he knew the kid was fighting to come back to them. The kid moaned and Mackland could feel John's impatience from across the room without his psychic abilities. "Dean, come on open you eyes."

"Sammy's waiting on ya Deuce." Caleb called from his place beside Sam.

"S-S-Sa …"

Mac nodded and lightly patted Dean's cheek as he squeezed his hand tighter. "That's right son … time to wake up." Dean continued to frown. Mackland became concerned as Dean's heart began beating a little faster as he fought his way to consciousness. It wasn't alarming but Mac was prepared for anything.

They were finally rewarded with a slither of green. It lasted all of a couple of seconds and Dean's eyes closed again. Caleb released his hold of Sam and moved forward again and placed his hand on Dean's chest. "No, no. no Deuce, keep those eyes open for us buddy."

Dean clenched his eyes closed. "Dema…ghhh." He was obviously still struggling with getting words across but they could work with one thing at a time. A wide smile graced Caleb's face when a few seconds later Dean managed to open his eyes again. They looked glazed.

Dean flinched away when Mac's penlight flashed in one eye and then the other. "Aggh." he kept his eyes closed and Caleb palmed his face and turned his face towards him. "Stay awake Deuce."

"His eyes are dilated but that's not uncommon." Mac explained to the occupants in the room and then took charge of Dean again. Caleb automatically released his hold on his friend so his father could get to work.

"Okay Dean I know you're probably confused and tired but I need to ask you a few questions okay."

Dean nodded and then winced as his headache flared up. Confused and tired was an understatement. His vision was blurred but not to the point that he didn't recognise who was with him. He had a headache like he'd never had before and he couldn't seem to articulate what he wanted to say. He was so tired he just wanted to go back to sleep. Why wouldn't they just let him sleep? "T-tireshd."

Mackland nodded in sympathy. "You can go back to sleep in a minute son." he assured. "Can you tell me your name?"

Dean frowned. Of course he knew who he was. That wasn't the problem. The problem was getting the name from his brain to his mouth. "Dean Winches…" He congratulated himself for almost getting the whole name out.

"That's good Dean. Can you tell me what year it is?" Mac asked as he held Dean's glassy green gaze. "Ahh … '97'?"

"That's good Dean." Mac looked up, concentrating on Dean's blood pressure and heart rate.

"Mac?" Dean slurred, getting the doctors attention again. "The ot…ther's 'kay?"

"They're fine Dean, you don't have to worry." Mac assured him.

Dean frowned as his headache pounded relentlessly in his head but the news of Sam, Caleb and his Dad brought a small lazy smile to his face. His eyes slipped closed and he opened them again. Someone, he thought maybe it was Caleb had told him he had to stay awake so it must be important.

Mac could see that Dean was losing the battle to stay awake and decided to let the poor kid off the hook. He brushed a hand over the top of Dean's hair. "It's okay Dean, you can sleep now."

"Sssgood." he mumbled as he felt a smaller hand clasp his in a firm grip.

"We'll be here when you wake up Dean. You're gonna be fine." Dean turned his head slowly towards his brothers voice and saw the blurry form of Sam looking down on him. It was a comforting sight before his eyes closed of their own will and he slipped into a blissful sleep.

Caleb stood back not wanting to intrude on Sam's moment with his big brother. He reached out with his mind instead and lightly touched Dean's. the kid was a lot more calmer than when he had first woken. He was still scattered but everything seemed still intact and if the look on Mac's face was anything to go by he was sure that Dean was going to okay.

Relief washed over Caleb like a tidal wave. He knew he was crashing but there wasn't anything he was going to be able to do about it. Now that he had confirmation that everyone was going to be fine his body was finally giving in to the exhaustion that had settled over him since settling down in this room.

He felt nauseous all of a sudden and light headed and grasped behind him for the couch before he ended up on his ass on the cold tile hospital floor. He mentally cursed as his ass missed the edge of the couch and hit the floor. He could see black at the edge of his vision and one thought flitted across his mind before he succumbed to his bodies needs _I cant believe I'm passing out!._

"Mackland, we have a problem over here." Mac looked up at John's voice and then looked to where his friend was pointing. His son was on the floor in front of the couch out cold.

Happy with Dean's status Mackland quickly rushed around the bed and crouched in front of his stubborn mule-headed son. "Damn it Caleb!" he cursed as he checked the boys pulse. Finding a strong one Mac tapped his son's cheek. "Caleb!" Dean was not the only hunter in for a lecture after all this was over. Next time Mac told the boy to get some sleep he was damn well going to listen to him. The boy was too much like his mentor for his own good sometimes.

"What's wrong with him Mac?" Sam asked from behind him, still clasping his brothers hand.

"It's okay Sam, he'll be fine. He just _fainted._" Mac sighed.

* * *

Hahaha poor Caleb lol That was my mothers input by the way lol she wouldnt leave me alone until i put the fainting part in coz she knows he is gonna get hell for it later on lol Dean made a comeback to the land of the conscious :D He is back for good now people because i sure as hell missed him too :D Hope you all like that one, let me know what you think coz you know i love reviews :D. I will try to post again as fast as i can ... thanks for reading guys and i'll hopefully see you soon 

Tara x0x


	27. Mind, Body and Soul

**Authors Notes:** Hey Guys!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You're all so awesome! I cant thank you all enough!!

I did have the chance to make a fun kind of **Music Vid** for **John Winchester** called **Johnny Angel**. Link to my YouTube page is on my profile ... if you happen to check it out I hope you like it :)

Okay well i guess we'll get onto the next chapter ... hope you like it ...

* * *

**Chapter 27. Mind, Body and Soul**

Beep …………… Beep …………… Beep …………… Beep ……………

"_You ruined my life Dean." The harsh words spoken killed the joy in his heart at seeing his mother standing before him. _

"_Mom?" he couldn't stop his voice from cracking, nor could he stop the tears from welling up in his eyes._

"_I never wanted you Dean!" _

_The words cut through his heart like a knife. He couldn't move. All he could do was stand there in front of his mother, his dead mother. She was saying everything that Carlson had said but he had never believed it to be true._

_Dean's composure crumbled under the heated glare he was receiving from his mother. All too quickly she tore her gaze from her son's and stormed out of the room, her long blonde hair flowing behind her._

_Suddenly Dean was able to move. "Mom!" he called as he chased after her. He skidded to a stop just outside the door. He knew this hallway. It was the hallway in his old house. The same hallway his father had shoved a baby Sammy into his arms and ordered him to run, the first of many orders._

_A scream broke him out of the memory and his eyes widened as he ran towards where the scream had come from … Sammy's nursery. It was only a fleeting thought as he slammed his way through the door. His eyes automatically sought out the ceiling._

_He gasped and stumbled back as he witnessed the gruesome sight of his mother pinned to the ceiling, her stomach slashed and dripping crimson blood. She was as white as her nightgown and her pain filled eyes looked accusingly at Dean. "I could have gotten away if not for you!" _

_He stumbled back further until his back hit the wall, shaking his head in denial. "Mom." He choked._

_She continued to glare at him, piercing his already tortured soul with hate and disgust before erupting into flames. Fire engulfed the room and suddenly Dean was falling …_

"Dean?"

Beep … … Beep … … Beep … … Beep …

_He blinked in shock. He was no longer falling and the sight of his mother burning on the ceiling now just a terrible memory, her words still etched in his mind. He looked around. He was in a different room now. It only took him a couple of moments to realize he was in one of the many shabby motel rooms they had lived in over the years._

_He could hear crying. He wasn't alone. He turned around to look behind him and saw that his father was sitting at a small table leaning forward in the chair, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table and a photo was held tightly in his grasp._

_Dean took a tentative step forward. It had been a long time since he had seen his father cry. "Dad?" _

_Dean became worried when his father ignored him, still crying, engrossed in the picture he was holding. Dean closed the distance between them and put a hand on his fathers shoulder. "Dad, are you okay?"_

_Dean jumped back when his father jerked under his hand, finally realizing that he wasn't alone. "Dean?"_

_He nodded, grimacing at the tears tracks still present on John's face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Dean," John slurred in his drunken state. He looked away from Dean. "Just go … I…I can't stand to look at you right now."_

"_What?" Dean placed his hand back on his fathers shoulder. Before he knew what was happening John was on his feet and pushing him back almost causing him to fall to the ground. _

"_I said get lost Dean, I don't want you around anymore!" John's voice sounded clearer like he was sobering up. "In fact, pack your things and leave. Sammy and I would be better off without the reminder."_

"_Reminder. Reminder of what?" Dean asked, not being able to stop his body from trembling._

_Dean tensed as his father walked towards him and poked him in the chest, his eyes hard. "Your Mother!" he yelled in Dean's face._

_Dean blanched "Dad, please."_

"_Just Go!!! Now Dean, Go!!" The words were so familiar to him but never spoken in this tone. Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see that look in his father's eyes any longer._

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Dad, please."

The begging in his brother's voice had Sam on attention. His brother didn't beg. "Dean, please wake up." Sam stood next to his brother's bed while his father and Caleb slept on.

He had spent a bit of time talking to his father after everything had calmed down. It was nice to just sit and talk to the man. They were always so tense with each other lately. Whatever had happened to his father during his time with the doppelganger it had shaken him. He hadn't come outright and said anything but Sam could just tell.

Caleb on the other had been asleep for going on almost 12 hours now. Mackland had been able to wake him briefly after his fainting spell and once it was deemed that he was relatively okay Mac had a portable bed brought into the room and put in the corner against the wall under the window. Caleb had given in to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillows and had been sleeping soundly with his feet hanging off the end of the bed since then.

It had only been a couple of hours since John had tired out enough to allow himself to sleep and since then Sam had been waiting in between Dean and Caleb's beds for Mac to return. John had decided that it would be best for Sam to go back to Missouri's to spend the night instead of hanging around the hospital and Mackland had agreed, not giving the thirteen year old a choice in the matter.

He had been hoping his brother would wake up before Mac came back to pick him up but the distress he could see on Dean's face and in his mutterings had him wishing that he would just sleep through. It looked like Dean was having some type of nightmare.

Sam looked up at the heart monitor with a worried expression as he placed a hand flat on Dean's chest. Dean's heartbeat was getting faster the more distressed he got. "Dean! You're okay!"

"No …"

"Dean, wake up!!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder a little. He needed to get his brother calmed down.

"Sa...am …"

"Hey ... Hey, I'm here Dean."

"Dad?" Dean frowned, his breath coming in panicked pants.

"Dad's right here Dean. He's right across the room from you." Sam answered in what he hoped was a calming voice. He picked up his brothers hand and held it as he watched Dean fight his way to consciousness.

"I…I…tell h-him …" Dean struggled with his words.

Sam squeezed his hand and moved his other hand from Dean's chest to his face. "Dean, its okay bro, it was just a bad dream. We're all here. I promise you."

It took a few moments but Dean's breathing and heart rate came down to a more reasonable level. He blinked his eyes open and the blurry figure of his brother slowly came more into focus. "Sammy." He sighed tiredly.

"Hey Dean," Sam replied with a relieved smile.

"Are y-you …" Dean paused trying to get his mouth around the words. "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed and patted his brother's chest. "Dude, you're the one that had brain surgery."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sur…gery?"

"Yeah, Mac said you had a bleed on the brain but he removed it so don't worry you're gonna be fine." Sam quickly assured as Dean's eyes closed again. "Dean?" He wasn't ready for his brother to sleep just yet.

"I'm … here." His eyes opened again and settled on his younger brother.

"How are you feeling Dean?"

"Weird." Dean resorted to using single words. "Headache."

"You want me to get the doctor?" Sam asked in concern.

"No … stay h-here." Dean returned the grip Sam had on his hand. "Please."

"It's okay, I'll stay." That was the second time he had hear Dean basically beg. He didn't like it. It was wrong. Dean had asked him to stay like he was afraid that he wouldn't.

"How's Dad?" Dean put his all his concentration on keeping his eyes open.

"He's okay. He needs time to rest. He's been worried about you."

"_In fact, pack your things and leave. Sammy and I would be better off without the reminder." _His fathers words came back to haunt him. No wait. Sam had said it was a dream. Everything was so confusing. "He has?"

"Of course." Sam wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing. Did Dean doubt that their father would be worried? Sam smiled as he remembered what had happened when John had first found out about Dean's condition. "They had to sedate him."

"Why?"

"Because he got all agitated when he wasn't told fast enough about your condition," Sam explained.

"Bet … Ca…Caleb loved that."

"Speaking of Caleb …"

"What?" Dean's eyes slid closed

"He fainted like a girl." Sam smirked when his brother's eyes shot open again.

"No kidding."

"Yep."

"I always … I always knew he was a girl."

"I think he just missed his partner in crime." Sam joked. "He wouldn't sleep and barely ate until he you woke up."

"Girly bitch." Dean closed his eyes, a whisper of his smartass smirk on his face.

"Dean?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you want to talk about anything?

"Hmm?"

Sam sighed. "It's okay Dean." His brother had done well. His speech had gotten better throughout their conversation and he had managed to stay awake for longer this time. He felt so much better now that he had seen his brother wake up again.

"Samuel."

Sam looked up and watched Mac walk into the room. "Was he awake?" Mac whispered.

"He just fell asleep."

Mac looked thoughtful. "How long was he awake for?"

"For about ten minutes, if that." Sam answered. "He had a nightmare so I woke him up. He was speaking better this time."

Mac nodded as he picked up Dean's chart and looked over the nurse's notes. "He's doing great Sammy." He put the chart back in its place and ran a hand over Dean's hair.

A loud snore sounded throughout the room causing Sam to turn around and follow Mac's line of sight to Caleb on the cot. The psychic had begun snoring loudly. Sam turned back and smirked at Mac.

"What do you say we wake up that stubborn son of mine and get out of here?"

"Do we have to?" Sam was still reluctant to leave.

Mackland looked at his watch and then back at Sam with a tired look on his face. "Sam it's almost 8 pm and I promised your father that you would spend the night at Missouri's."

"Fine," Sam replied deciding not to fight it.

"Thank you. Now …" Mac clapped his hands in anticipation. "Would you like the honors?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." He turned around and looked down at Caleb again. The psychic actually looked quite comfortable on the small cot. He took the couple of steps it took to reach the hunter and leant down and shook his shoulder. "Caleb."

There was no reaction to Sam's attempts so Sam shook him harder. "Caleb, you gotta wake up."

Caleb grunted and tried to turn away from whoever it was who was rudely interrupting his sleep. "Five more minutes Dad." He mumbled and Mac rolled his eyes.

Sam took hold of the edge of Caleb's pillow and yanked it out from under the psychic's head and then brought it down on his head. Caleb jumped in surprise almost falling off the small cot in the process. "What the …" he glared up at his tormentor who turned out to be none other than Sam Winchester. "Sammy … dude, what the hell?"

"Mac says you gotta wake up. You're coming back to Missouri's with us."

Caleb squinted up at Sam. "What?" He reached up with his hand and scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Get up, we're going."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and by god you're going to do what you're told, I don't care how old you are." Mackland said from where he was still standing next to Dean's bed.

"How long have I been out?" Caleb asked sleepily, clumsily sitting up and scrubbing his hands over his face.

"About twelve hours." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Caleb's head shot up. "Twelve hours!!"

"Like I said son, you needed the rest. Now come on Missouri is expecting you."

Caleb began shaking his head. Mac put up his hands to stop his sons protest. "Caleb …"

"Alright, alright," Caleb conceded.

Caleb stood up stretching his arms and his legs. Now that he was more awake his back was sore. He was kind of glad to be going to Missouri's knowing a real bed would be waiting him. Sam handed him his jacket and he walked over to Dean's bed. "How's he been?"

"He woke up not long ago and talked for a bit."

Caleb placed his hand on Dean's ankle and gave it a slight squeeze. "That's good."

"Come on boys." Caleb took one more look at Dean and then glanced in John's direction and then moved forward to follow his father out of the door. He stopped in mid step as a thought occurred to him. "Shit!"

Mac and Sam turned around to face him. "What?"

Caleb looked at his father with wide eyes. He could have kicked himself for not remembering. "Carlson's body." Caleb exclaimed. "We left the body at the house, not to mention a whole hell of a lot of John's blood is sure to get people asking questions …"

"Its taken care of." Mac interrupted.

"What? When?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"While you were asleep. A hunter friend of mine that owed me a favour was in the area and we handled it."

"Thanks."

"No need for thanks but I do suggest that we leave now before we wake these two up." Mac gestured towards the door.

"Missouri's here we come huh Runt?" Caleb clapped Sam on the back.

"She's gonna kill me for running off."

"You'll be alright Sammy. You're everyone's favourite."

Mac followed the boys out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Things were finally starting to come back together. He had Sam and Caleb about to be squared away at Missouri's safe and sound. John and Dean were recovering well at the hospital and he knew it wouldn't be long before they would be annoying everyone within earshot to let them out of the hospital. Right now it wasn't the physical injuries that were worrying Mackland the most. It was the emotional turmoil that he knew was already there.

Mackland knew one thing for sure. No-one was leaving Lawrence until these things were dealt with. He wanted his family to be as healthy as they could in this lifestyle mind, body and soul.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay well thats it for now :) I hope you liked this chapter ... I dont wanna say too much too soon but its quite possible that the next chapter will be the last. It's going to deal with a lot and yesssss Dean's birthday will be next :) I am looking forward to writing this next part :) Thanks once again for all your support and i do plan to see you soon!!! Hope you all have a great weekend!!!! 

Tara x0x


	28. A Promise He Intends To Keep

**Authors Note: **Okay guys well I'm finally back ... this is definately the longest chapter i have written yet and i have been working on it for days which is why it has taken me so long to post it and YESSS it is the finale chapter after OMG 5 to 6 months of writing its finally come to an end. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and that it does justice to the rest of the story ... i'll let you get onto reading it now and i'll meet up with you at the end to give you my final thoughts :) hope you enjoy ... God i'm nervous posting this lol ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28. A Promise He Intended To Keep**

A week. It had been just about a week now since he had been stuck inside a hospital room with his oldest son for a roommate.

Dean had gotten steadily better over the last week. His speech was no longer impaired and he was awake for much longer periods. His appetite which had been minimal to begin with had just about gotten back to normal. He had eaten the burger and fries Caleb had snuck in the day before with enthusiasm. He had admitted to still having a low grade headache but it must not have been too bad because Mac had seemed happy with his progress and Dean had been chattering away about nothing in particular since his speech co-ordination had improved. Not to mention the bitching about his impromptu hair cut. The teen was not happy with the loss of hair on the lower side of his head.

Despite the constant chatter John and Dean hadn't really spoken about anything in regards to what had happened. Mackland had urged him to while Dean had been out of the room and John had wanted to because he could see the look in Dean's eyes when he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. But every time he tried to start the much needed conversation he stopped not really knowing what to say. Dean had his own way of dealing with things and John was ashamed to admit that most of the time if Dean had a problem he wouldn't know about it. Even if Dean did want to talk about a problem the kid would most likely call upon Caleb or talk to his brother. John felt like a fish out of water when trying to discuss feelings with his sons or anyone else for that matter.

Mackland hadn't been the only one to talk to him about Dean. A few days prior while Dean had ventured out for a walk with Sam Caleb had sat down and explained what had happened when they had visited the real Carlson at his home. He stressed to John that Dean had been shaken by Carlson's words about his mother. Caleb hated talking about feelings as much as the next guy, a trait Mac often accused he had gotten from John, but he had told John in no uncertain terms that he thought he needed to get Dean to talk about it. Caleb had thought that John was definitely the best person for the job and the most likely person that would be able to get through to Dean since he was his father after all.

The fact was Dean could pretend all he wanted that he was alright but Caleb could feel deep down the turmoil that was festering. Not to mention the few nightmares he'd had did not help Dean's case.

Caleb and Mackland were both right he did need to speak to his son but getting the words out was harder than it sounded, not to mention he was still dealing with his own issues with current events and maybe that was hindering his efforts. He didn't know. But he did know one thing. He was finally getting released. Mackland and Doctor Hutchinson had agreed to let both of them go if they promised to follow doctors orders and rest. Mac had reminded both John and Dean that he would be sticking around for a bit and that he would enforce it.

Caleb was meant to be picking them up but was currently late. John's patience was running thin and Dean's vocal impatience wasn't helping.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean complained for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dean had never liked being cooped up in one place for too long and John was surprised that he had lasted as long as he had without trying to make a break for it, brain surgery be damned.

"Dean …"John looked up at the clock on the wall. "He's only ten minutes late."

Dean was about to reply when the door to their room burst open and Caleb strolled in, twirling the Impala's keys around in one hand. "You guys ready?"

"About time," John grumbled under his breath.

"We've been ready for ten minutes Damien." Dean stood up and glared at the older hunter.

Caleb smirked. Dean's fierce look only looked comical with his head still sporting a white bandage. They were starting to find their rhythm again and now that Dean was getting better the insults were flying. Just the way Caleb liked it.

"What did you do … _faint _again like a girl?" Dean sniped

Caleb's smirk faded into his own glare. Okay so he didn't enjoy the insults all the time. God damn Sammy and his big God damn mouth. Dean hadn't mentioned anything to him about his _passing out _all week and Caleb had thought that it meant that Sam had kept his mouth shut. Yeah right. Wishful thinking. "For your information I didn't faint."

Dean walked up to his friend with an eyebrow raised. "Oh no?" he asked "And just what do you call you landing on your ass out cold?" he snickered.

"It's called passing out, asshole."

Dean reached out to the psychic and patted him on the arm. "_Fainting _suits you more bitch."

"Just move your ass or I'll shave the rest of your hair off." Caleb threatened. "How you liking your new hairstyle by the way?"

By the look on Dean's face Caleb knew that he was still not happy about the state of his hair but in typical Dean Winchester fashion he wasn't going to let Caleb get the better of him. "Dude, hair or no hair I could still get more action than you."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, patch head."

"Ohh that's a good one, did you come up with that all by yourself?"

John looked at the two younger hunters as they combated back and forth with words and gave a long suffering sigh. "Are you two quite finished?"

Dean and Caleb both looked back at John who was still perched on his bed. "We're waiting for you Johnny."

"Right." John grumbled, not in the mood for putting up with a smart mouth Reaves.

The older hunter gingerly lifted himself off the bed and placed the foot of his good leg on the floor. He winced as the movement pulled at some of his still healing injuries.

"Are you okay Dad?" Dean's concern was back as soon as he saw his father tense up but John waved him off stating that he was fine.

There was a knock at the door and all three men looked towards it to see Leda and John's doctor, Doctor Hutchinson standing there with wheelchairs. Caleb flashed a smile in Leda's direction taking notice of her figure in the nurse's dress that donned her body instead of her usual scrubs. He turned back to John. "Now you're ready to go." He smirked at Dean.

"What's with the wheelchairs, Damien?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Hospital policy I'm afraid." Doctor Hutchinson answered for the psychic, wheeling further into the room followed by Leda who was quite obviously trying to hide the fact that she was checking Caleb out. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was right she was definitely interested, god only knew why.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean complained referring to the wheelchairs. "Dude, I can walk."

"I'm sorry Mr. Young."

"Ha ha." Caleb rubbed his hands together. "Your life is in my hands Deuce."

"Oh Joy."

"It's okay Dean I promised your brother I'd look out for you. I'll push you if you want." Leda decided to save the boy. She smiled sweetly at Caleb when he frowned at her.

"Well … in that case …" Dean smirked at the psychic. It seemed this nurse although having the hots for Caleb wasn't above playing against him. He liked the girl already.

"Wonderful. I get to lug John's heavy ass."

"Watch it Junior." John warned.

"Watch what John?" Caleb asked innocently.

Doctor Hutchinson cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "I would love to witness more of this interesting conversation, but I have work to do … Mr. Young …" he looked at John. "Doctor Ames did happen to warn me that you are not always the best of patients so I would like to make myself clear. Rest, do not over do it and take the meds prescribed."

"Mac's over exaggerating and I promise I'll be a good boy." John silenced the smart ass remark about to spill from Caleb's mouth with a single look.

"Good." Doctor Hutchinson smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I want you back here in a couple of days though for a check up." John just nodded at the doctor. He had no intention of returning to the hospital. "Here's yours and Dean's prescriptions. You can pick them up on the way out." The doctor continued holding the prescription out for John, Caleb snatching it away before John could get a hold of it.

Doctor Hutchinson shrugged at the action and bid them all a good evening, leaving the room satisfied that his job was done for now.

"Are you ready Dad?" Dean asked. John nodded so Dean turned back to Leda and she patted the seat of the wheelchair indicating he should sit. "You can push my wheelchair anytime." He quipped.

Caleb snorted at Dean's attempts. "Dude, she so has a better taste in guys." He winked at Leda who smiled back.

She couldn't believe she was actually blushing. All the guy did was wink at her. She knew one thing for sure; it definitely wouldn't be boring having these two boys around. It most certainly wasn't a chore spending time with any of these guys. Caleb was drop dead gorgeous. Dean, although a bit young for her was still a great looking and charming kid and looking at John it was easy to see where he had gotten his good looks from. It was obviously that behind the bruises and the gruff beard was a extremely good looking man and she was willing to bet that in another circumstance he would be a charmer as well. Sam was a terrific kid, such a cutie and so considerate for someone his age. That was rare. Doctor Mackland Ames was even better looking in person than she could have imagined. The picture she had once seen of him in a medical journal once really didn't do the man justice ... he kind of had that Tom Selleck vibe going on … maybe it was the moustache. She sighed. She would be sad to see them go.

"Your chariot awaits Johnny." Caleb quipped, making a sweeping motion with his hands at the chair before taking it by the handles.

"I can't wait." John responded sarcastically as he slowly maneuvered into the chair. He felt like an old man and that only irritated him further.

Dean and John were pushed out of their room and into the corridor. Leda was making small talk with Dean, leaning over his shoulder slightly so he could hear her better as she pushed him along.

Caleb was brought back to the thought of how nice she looked in that white nurses outfit … So much better than the green scrubs. It shaped her body perfectly and her legs looked great.

"Reaves!" John barked, breaking Caleb's train of thought. He looked up and saw the irritated eyes of some passerby and realized that he had nearly rammed John into some unsuspecting person. "Watch where you're going!"

Caleb shook his head in amusement. "Sorry John."

"And he's been driving my car." Dean murmured from his wheelchair.

"You and that car wanna find a room when we get back, you've obviously missed each other."

"Just watch where you're going Caleb! I would like to make it back to Missouri's without any added injuries." John ordered.

"No worries John."

"Just don't strain yourself Damien. I wouldn't want you to _faint _again." Dean teased. Leda couldn't contain the burst of laughter that came bubbling up.

"Shut up, Baldy."

The rest of their journey to the car was made without any accidents along with a side trip to the hospital's chemist to pick up the meds that were needed and his fathers crutch. Dean had protested about having to sit in the backseat of his own car. It wasn't like he hadn't used the backseat of his car before … but that was a whole other story. Caleb was driving and John refused to sit in the back so that left Dean pouting in the back while Caleb said goodbye to his girlfriend as Sam was calling her.

John was quiet in the front, leaving Dean frustrated. He hated the quiet. It gave him too much time for his mind to wander which was not a good thing, especially with recent events. He hadn't really spoken to anyone about what had happened, not even Caleb who knew most of it anyway and he didn't want to burden his brother especially considering what Carlson had been saying about their parents. He wasn't sure what to think about his father at the moment. He'd had that terrible nightmare a couple of the nights while at the hospital. At one point his father had even had to get out of his bed to wake him up. He'd asked him what it was about but Dean hadn't been able to tell him. He'd wanted to so badly. He'd wanted his father to assure him that none of it was true. His family was the most important thing to Dean and he really needed to hear his father assure him that the doppelgangers taunts weren't true, even if deep down he knew they couldn't be. There was obviously a small part of him subconsciously that was willing to believe it. Willing to believe that he wasn't worth the love and approval he had always so desperately sought but would never ask for.

Dean blinked and shook himself out of his dark and pathetic thoughts in time to see Leda stand on the tips of her toes in order to peck Caleb on the lips goodbye.

"Are you alright there son?" John asked having seen Dean's pained yet pensive expression through the rear-vision mirror.

Dean looked up at his father's reflection in the mirror. He wanted to say no, he was not alright. "I'm fine." He just couldn't seem to get it passed his lips.

The creak of the driver's door opening halted any more questions and Caleb slumped down onto the seat, shutting the door and gripping the steering wheel with one hand as he turned to smirk at Dean. "Dude, I so have it going on."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Another one bites the dust huh."

"Not just yet. I'm seeing her in a couple of nights." Caleb's smirk got bigger.

"It's charity case." John's gruff voice added to the conversation.

"And how is this a charity case?"

"She's giving us a night away from your big ego." John explained as he settled more into the seat. "We should thank her for that."

"Your hysterical you know that." Caleb gunned the impala's engine and Dean grinned at the sound of his baby starting up. The way she purred always made him feel safe. The Impala was for intents and purposes his home.

xXx

Sam placed the last plate on the table as Missouri finished up with dinner in the kitchen. He had apologized profusely the first night at Missouri's for running off. Missouri had forgiven him and sent him and Caleb straight to bed with no complaints from either boy. Despite his twelve long hours of sleep Caleb didn't have any trouble getting back to sleep. Missouri had assigned them all rooms. Sam would naturally be sharing a room with his brother. Mackland and Caleb would be sleeping in the other spare room while John had that fold out sofa bed in the study on the first floor since it would be harder for him to make it upstairs with his inuries.

Sam had accompanied Mac to the hospital everyday when the doctor checked on his patient. Dean had gotten better each day but Sam could tell that behind the usual mask that was now back in place that Dean was disturbed about something. He had asked him about it a few times but Dean always brushed his concern off or said he had a headache.

John had been inquisitive as to the details of what had gone on after he had left for the hunt. Caleb had come in quite a bit as well and was able to fill John in on the events in between from their point of view. Once Caleb was sure that both his mentor and his friend were on the mend he became more like his old self and managed to keep the two injured hunters entertained to some degree. That is when he wasn't off working his charm on a certain nurse.

Caleb was due back any minute with his family in tow. Sam couldn't wait until everyone was under the same roof again. Missouri came out of the kitchen carrying a couple of bowls of vegetables. "Sam, honey can you bring in the plate of chicken pieces for me please."

"Sure." Sam complied. He picked up the bowl of mash potatoes while he was at it and walked back into the dining room and Missouri pointed to a vacant spot on the table to place the chicken. "I don't see why we couldn't hold the birthday tonight." Sam grumbled.

"I told you Sam. Your Daddy and brother might be released from the hospital but they'll be mighty tired when they get here. We'll let them rest tonight and tomorrow I promise you Sam we'll give Dean a wonderful birthday. I'll even make a cake tonight."

"Okay … its just I really wanted it be special and now everything's ruined it."

"Oh honey, as long as we are all together and safe your brother will be happy. We'll make it special for him don't worry."

"Thanks Missouri."

"You're very welcome Sam." Missouri came to stand next to him and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair affectionately. "Now could you please go and get the drinking glasses for me? They are in the second cupboard to the right."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam walked off towards the kitchen leaving Missouri looking after him. The sound of the Impala's rumbling could be heard as it pulled up to the house. She made her way through her lounge room and to the front door. Opening the front door Missouri hugged herself against the chilly air, leaning against the doorway as she watched the men getting out of the car.

Caleb ran around the front of the car and helped John to a standing position despite his protest that he was fine because he clearly wasn't. The man looked like crap. He took the crutch Dean handed him and shrugged out of Caleb's grasp. Missouri grinned as she watched Caleb and Dean exchange a knowing look. John was tired and sore which equaled grumpy as hell.

"John." Missouri greeted as the hunter finally made it up the front steps.

"Missouri."

"Sam and I are just dishing up dinner if you're hungry." She moved aside so that John could get past her.

"Great I'm starved." Caleb patted his stomach as he walked up to the house.

John rolled his eyes but paused just short of walking through the doorway. "Listen … Missouri thanks … for all of this."

"It's the least I could do John …" _After getting you into this mess_ was left unsaid but John could hear it in her voice anyway.

"Not to interrupt this moment but could we move this inside where my ass wont freeze off." Caleb interrupted coming to stand behind John who was blocking the doorway. "Not to mention that you two are the walking wounded."

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap boy for that language. You know I will." she couldn't understand why she was always setting these boys straight.

"Sorry." he answered crossing his hands over his chest as particularly chilling breeze past threw him.

Missouri turned back to John. "Let's get you inside." she gestured for three hunters to enter.

"Where's Mac?" Caleb asked noticing his father's absence when he reached out with his abilities.

"He took John's truck to get some last minute groceries for me." The older psychic explained as she led them into the house.

Caleb leaned over closer to Dean "How sweet." he whispered, making Dean smirk.

They all headed through to the dining room where Sam was setting glasses on the table. Sam had heard the Impala pull up to the house but he refrained from running out to greet them. He was almost fourteen not five years old for crying out loud. His happiness at his family finally being out of the hospital turned to anxiety when he saw his brother. Dean looked a little green like he was going to be sick.

"Dean, are you okay?"

All eyes went to the oldest Winchester brother as he swallowed thickly. He felt sick in the stomach. He had felt fine in the hospital when Caleb had come and picked them up but towards the end of the car ride he had started to feel sick. He had thought he had gotten over it. That was until he had gone from the warmth of the car to the cold chill of the evening air and then back into the warmth of the house. It had come back with a vengeance as soon as the smell of the food had hit him. Missouri's cooking usually had his mouth watering but instead it was making the nausea Mac had warned him about butt its ugly head. Headaches, nausea and fluctuations in appetite were apparently what he could look forward to.

"Deuce?" Caleb asked placing a concerned hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened and he brought a hand to his stomach while the other one went straight his mouth as he bolted from the room in what he hoped was the direction of the downstairs bathroom. He heard footsteps following him but paid no attention to them as he launched himself at the toilet just before the contents of his stomach came burning up his throat. The heaving was causing the small headache he'd had to intensify. He felt a hand on his back rubbing in comforting circles as he continued to painfully heave his guts out. He groaned deeply in between a bout of heaving.

"_Just get it out Deuce." _So it was Caleb with him. What did the guy think he was doing, trying to hold it in?

Suddenly he had nothing left in his stomach to bring up. This a bit of information didn't stop his body from trying to dispel more. Sometimes he thought that dry heaves were worse than actually throwing up.

"_Sammy, get me a wet washcloth will ya?"_

Caleb's voice was still in the background and he wasn't surprised to hear that Sam was hanging around. Probably fidgeting nervously and looking all worried. He did that well.

"_Here Caleb." _He could feel Sam hovering near him now and he suddenly wished that his brother wasn't there. He hated Sam seeing him like this.

He jumped when a warm wet washcloth was placed on the back of his neck. _"Hang in there Deuce."_

Dean moaned in response as his body finally settled. The trauma his body had just gone through had caused him to break out in a cold sweat. He shivered. The warm washcloth was removed from the back of his neck and Dean leaned into it when it was wiped over his face. God … his head was pounding.

"You with us kiddo?" Caleb asked putting his hand under Dean's chin forcing his head up so that Caleb could look at him.

Dean opened his eyes and saw that Caleb was perched on the edge of the tub. "Dude …" he swallowed, grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth. "… that sucked."

"Not a lot of fun for us either, trust me."

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean winced. How many times had Sam asked him that over the last couple of days? "I'm super, Sammy."

Caleb stood up and looked down at Dean. "Come on Chucky, what's say we get you up to bed?" he held out a hand for Dean to help pull himself up. Once up, Sam attached himself to Dean's side determined to help his brother.

Missouri and John were hovering in the doorway and both moved away as the boys moved forward. Missouri, do you mind if I take a rain check on dinner?" Dean paused for a moment; the vomiting had made his throat sore. "I really don't think I could stomach anything right now." The thought of food was almost enough to send him heaving again.

"Not at all honey." The poor boy looked wrecked. "You just get some rest."

"Thanks … sorry Dad."

John frowned in confusion as Dean passed him. What on earth could Dean be apologising for? "What for?"

The truth was Dean wasn't even sure where that had come from. "I don't know." he mumbled as Caleb and Sam helped him to the stairs.

Dean awoke with a start, gasping. He was in his and Sam's room at Missouri's. Considering how dark it was and the deep breathing of Sam in the bed next to his it was obviously late. Looking at the red digits coming from the alarm clock on the nightstand it was two in the morning.

He remembered Sam and Caleb helping him upstairs. He had taken some aspirin and slipped under the covers and waited for sleep to take him.

Mac had woken him up at some point in the night to check on him. According to the doctor he had been restless and Dean was thankful that Mac had woken him before he had gotten caught in the dream that had been plaguing him. He hadn't been so lucky this time around. He was at least thankful that he hadn't woken Sam. He must have woken up before he had gotten too bad.

Dean ran a shaky hand down his face and slumped back against the pillows. It was comforting hearing his brothers breathing next to him. He had the sudden thought that maybe that was the reason the nightmare hadn't gotten too bad this time. Dean had shared a bedroom with his brother ever since their mother had died and he had become accustomed to hearing Sam's breathing patterns during the night. He had missed it during his hospital stay. _Great_, he thought, _now I cant sleep without my little brother._

Dean rolled his head towards Sam's bed and watched his brother sleeping the little bit of moonlight sneaking through the curtains silhouetting his face. Dean would never admit it to anyone but he liked watching his brother sleep. Sam was growing up there was no doubt about that and he was forever asking questions but when he was asleep Dean could see the trusting, innocent baby brother he was before adolescence hit. Seeing Sam like this always gave Dean and overpowering need to protect the kid. He'd been so scared he'd failed in his one job of protecting Sam when Caleb had told him that Sam had ran from Missouri's. As much as his Dad drilled it into him that protecting Sam is important, it was the one job that Dean didn't need reminding of. It was always on the forefront of his mind since as long as he could remember.

Dean's stomach growled and Dean brought an hand down and rubbed it. Now that he thought about it he was kind of hungry. He wondered if there had been any left overs from dinner. He hoped that Missouri had kept some aside for him. He sat up and pulled the covers back and rested his bare feet on the carpet. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Dean stood up. The floorboards creaked. He shot a look to Sam to make sure he was still asleep and then slipped out the door.

xXx

"Son, do you ever sleep?" Mackland Ames sighed as he entered Missouri's dining room to find his son awake at two am.

"Occasionally." Caleb smirked over his coffee cup.

Mackland shook his head and walked past Caleb and into the kitchen to get his own drink. He re-entered a few minutes later a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "So what are you doing up?" he patted Caleb's shoulder as he sat.

"What are you doing up?" Caleb countered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Caleb …"

"We're not gonna have one of those father-son hallmark moments are we?"

"Does everything have to be a fight?"

"Does everything have to lead to a chick-flick moment?"

"Do you have to answer a question with a question?"

"Do you really have to ask?

"Can you just listen to me please?" It was too early for his son to be this difficult with him.

Caleb put his coffee down on the table and rubbed his forehead. "Go on."

"Thank you …I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Caleb laughed a little. "Dad …"

"Caleb … look … we don't see each other that much at the moment. I know what happened with John … and Dean shook you a little I just want to make sure you're okay. This job … it's not always the easiest especially when your family and friends are the victims …"

"Dad, Dad, Dad … I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while." Mac was right. Between handling his construction business and hunting Caleb hadn't had the chance to regularly see the man. Up until just recently he hadn't seen his father in months.

"I know." Mac smiled. "That's not what this is about."

Caleb looked into his coffee. "If you really must know … yes I was worried about John and yes Dean's headaches scared the crap out of me and yes I was scared as hell waiting in the hospital but I'm okay now."

"You sure?" Mackland knew how close Caleb was to the Winchesters and he knew how personally he took it when someone close to his son got hurt.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me Dad."

Mackland chuckled. "Worrying is part of being a father."

Caleb bit his lip and nodded. Both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Mac knew that Caleb wasn't one to talk openly about his feelings so even though not a lot had been said between them Mac was glad they'd had the talk.

"Dad." Mackland looked at his son. "Thanks for getting out here so quick and for you know … tying up the lose ends."

"There's no reason to thank me for that son."

"I know but I wanted to anyway. The things you do … it's really amazing!"

"Thanks."

"You're handy to have around in a crisis although I guess we'll really have to admit that Deuce has a brain now."

The comedian was back in the house. Mac wouldn't expect anything less. He would be worried if Caleb didn't bounce back to that. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Speak of the devil …" Caleb quipped and no sooner had the words come out of his mouth Dean walked through the doorway wearing only his boxer shorts and t-shirt. His short hair was sticking up all over the place and the bandage had been removed. Looking at him from the front the shaved part of his hair wasn't really all that noticeable.

Dean blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked surprised to see the two psychics sitting at the table. "Doesn't anyone sleep around here?" he mumbled.

"You okay Deuce?"

God he was so tired of hearing that question. "Yeah, what are you guys doing up?"

Mac and Caleb exchanged a look. Hadn't they just had this conversation? "Are you hungry Dean?"

"Midnight snack?" Caleb piped up

"Yeah actually I am kind of hungry." Dean answered sitting down across from them ignoring Caleb's comment.

"Missouri left a plate of left overs in the fridge. Caleb, why don't you go heat some up for us." Mac suggested.

Caleb frowned. "Why me?"

"Because I asked you to."

Dean smiled at Caleb and watched as resignation sank in. Caleb pulled a face at his friend and then drained his coffee cup. "Fine." He stood up and took his and Mac's coffee cups into the kitchen with him.

"So …" Dean began. "When are you headed back to New York?"

Mackland rubbed at his tired eyes. "I'll be here for a bit. Someone has to make your that your Dad does as he's told. I'm sure you and Missouri could appreciate the backup."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, he's stubborn that's for sure."

Dean was sure that his Dad was going to stay put for a little bit. His injuries would make sure of that but he would only stay put for so long not to mention that there was his remaining time at school to think about … should he even bother with it?

"You have to be careful too Dean, another hit to the head so soon could be dangerous." Mac leant his elbows on the table. Noises could be heard coming from the kitchen along with a curse here and there. What was so difficult about heating a plate of leftovers he didn't know.

"I will don't worry."

Mac sighed. "As I told Caleb, I'll never stop worrying."

Caleb came through the door holding the plate of leftovers plus a few extra empty plates for them to use. "Hope you're hungry Deuce."

Dean took the plate Caleb handed him and was pleased to discover that the food didn't bring the nausea back. The food smelt great and he realised just then how hungry he was. "This looks great!"

"It is. You're lucky there was any left overs in the first place."

"You're all heart Damien."

The food was eaten eagerly and light hearted conversation ensued and it was almost enough to make them all forget for a little while what had happened in the recent disaster of their lives. Mackland bid his goodnight first heading to bed leaving the two younger men sitting up. The two decided that it would be best to wash the dishes they had created before heading to bed themselves. They were pretty sure the Missouri would not appreciate waking up to dishes.

Caleb watched as Dean made his way to the room he was sharing with his brother. The boy was far from good. There were still too many troubling thoughts running around in his head but with time things would get better. When they woke up it would be Dean's day, the birthday that Sam had been hoping to give his brother. It was bound to be good because he was almost certain that Dean had forgotten that his birthday had even past.

xXx

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His ribs were sore and so was his leg. He had tried a couple of times to conveniently leave his crutch in the study that had been his room but the black psychic had threatened not so nicely that if he didn't use it then she would shove it somewhere which _would_ be _very_ uncomfortable. Mac had just raised an eyebrow when he had looked to the doctor for help.

The morning had been spent quietly. The boys had spent it watching a movie in the lounge room. John had settled in an arm chair and studied the boys just as much as he had the movie. Sam kept fingering something in his pocket, like he was itching to bring it out and show them.

Mackland had offered to help Missouri since the woman had hinted that she always seemed to be cooking when the hunters were around. Steak sandwiches had been served and eaten with everyone present for the meal this time. Conversation ranged from the movie that the boys had just finished then a debate comparing other movies followed by a debate on who was the better superhero to past hunts to possible future hunts. By the end of the meal everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves.

Sam had just excused himself from the table and left for the kitchen. Dean and Caleb continued on their new debate on super powers and were coming to an agreement on invisibility when Sam re-entered the dining room holding a big homemade chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday Dean!" He called out garnering all of their attention.

Dean looked shocked at the thirteen year old. Sam came over and placed the birthday cake in front of his brother. Eighteen candles were sitting on top of the chocolate icing, waiting to be blown out. Dean looked at the cake like it was something he'd never seen before.

"_Happy birthday to you …"_ Mackland began singing. He was joined in by Missouri and Sam. The doctor elbowed Caleb in the side and gave John a look telling them to join in … singing happy birthday was not going to kill their image.

Dean looked horrified as the whole group began singing to him. He couldn't believe they were singing to him. With everything that had happened he had forgotten all about his birthday. The horrified look soon turned into an amused look as he dropped his head into his hands. He looked back up again with an embarrassed smile. He wasn't comfortable being the centre of attention of so many people. Caleb was now singing with enthusiasm which made everything even more comical. John was smiling and Dean wasn't sure but he looked proud.

As the singing finished Dean locked eyes with his father. "Happy birthday son."

"Sorry it's so late Dean."

"Guys … this … this is … wow thanks."

"Ha," Caleb crowed. "He's speechless quick get the camera out."

"Aren't you gonna blow out your candles?" Sam asked still standing by his seated brother.

Dean looked up at Sam and then down at his birthday cake. Eighteen candles. "Okay." He leant forward.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Sam reminded him. Caleb chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to the job at hand. He leant forward, drew back a breath and then blew. All the candles flicked out in one breath and everyone clapped. It all seemed so surreal.

"What did you wish for Deuce?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the psychic. "If he told you that then it wouldn't come true stupid."

Dean wasn't going to say that he didn't believe that wishes came true anyway. He had spent a lot of time wishing things in the past and none of them came true. Not the important ones. But if his brother believed in them then he was willing to play along.

He looked around at everyone in the room. He still felt weird that they had gone to all this effort for him. "Thanks guys … really."

"You're welcome Dean." Missouri handed Dean a knife to cut the cake and he began to slice through the sponge.

"You know you have to kiss the closest girl if you touch the bottom." Caleb quipped and then looked at Missouri. Dean frowned. "What are you five?" he laughed and cut through the rest of the cake.

Missouri took the knife from Dean and began to cut the rest of the cake into pieces for everyone.

"We have more Dean." Sam stated excitedly. He had been waiting to give his brother his present for what seemed like ages. He knew that if Dean hadn't gone straight to bed the night before he very well might have cracked and given Dean the key ring before today. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet bag and hesitated slightly before thrusting it into Dean's hand. Sam looked across at Caleb and smiled when the psychic gave him a wink.

"What's this?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Open it." Sam insisted.

Dean looked around at everyone and then looked down at the small black bag. He undid the strings and then turned the bag upside down and shook out the contents. A small silver key ring fell into his hand. Now he could see it was obviously the shape of an Impala, a black one. It looked exactly the same as his car.

"Turn it over." Sam directed still hovering.

Dean did as he was told and turned the Impala around. On the flat silver back was the year _1967_ inscribed. It was perfect.

"It's a real piece of Chevrolet memorabilia. "Sam explained looking at his brother's face intently. "Do you like it?"

Dean looked up into his brother's face with a huge smile on his face. He loved it. Not just the key ring itself but the thought that had gone into the present. Sam knew how much he loved the Impala and he had gone out and found this key ring for him. He was always amazed by how caring and thoughtful his brother still was despite their lifestyle.

"Sammy, man I love it. It's the best." Dean reached an arm around his little brother and pulled him in for a hug. This show of affection was rarer now days but it only took Sam a second to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. "Thanks Sammy."

"I'm glad you're okay Dean." He whispered into his brother's ear.

Dean gave Sam an extra squeeze before releasing him. "Thanks." He looked back down at the key ring with a huge smile on his face.

John watched his son's interacting and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was proud beyond belief of his sons and even more so right at this very moment. He was also feeling so very ashamed. With everything that had happened he hadn't had a chance to pick anything up for his son's birthday. It was his own fault. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts. It was typical he thought that he would let something as simple but as important as a birthday present slip his mind. Why Dean looked up to him so much he would never know. He glanced quickly across at Caleb. The younger hunter had met his eyes. He had a thoughtful look on his face and John knew that Caleb knew that he didn't have anything to give Dean.

"That's really nice Sammy." Mac's voice interrupted John's thoughts as he admired the key ring.

"Don't think that's all Dean." Caleb spoke, standing up and pulling a rectangular wrapped parcel out from under the table. "Here Johnny, I picked up that thing for you." He passed the parcel to John and gave him a pointed look to just play along with him.

John closed his eyes and sighed. "Caleb …"

"No need to thank me, just give the boy his present already." John opened his eyes and looked at Caleb who was still looking at him. He turned his attention to Dean before looking down at the parcel. Caleb didn't want to chance anything to spoil Dean's day and John hated taking any type of charity even from his closest friends. He felt terrible as he held out the present to his son.

"Thanks Dad." Dean's voice sounded so grateful and it made John feel even worse.

John watched as Dean carefully unwrapped the present. Dean wasn't the only one wondering what was underneath the wrappings. The last of the dark wrapping paper fell away to reveal a black leather journal, there was small silver rectangular plate attached to the bottom right hand corner of the leather cover. There was an engraving on the plate but John couldn't see what it was.

"You're a real fine hunter Dean." Caleb spoke up since John was still lost for words. "It's about time you started a journal of your own. Nice one Johnny." Caleb smiled at John when the older man looked at him letting him know that all was good. He was okay with handing this over. The problem was that Caleb might have been okay with this but John still wasn't comfortable with it.

"Thanks Dad." Dean thanked him sincerely running his hands over the leather. "I love it."

"Your welcome kiddo," John replied with a sad smile.

Mac looked from his friend to his son noticing the strange looks they were giving each other. Something was up but he wasn't going to press the matter right now

Caleb felt like he had done the right thing although he knew John was going to want to talk to him when Dean was out of earshot. He had bought that journal for Dean months before Dean's birthday thinking it was be a great idea for this birthday. Dean was turning eighteen. It wasn't twenty-one but it wouldn't be long before Dean finished school and was a full time hunter. It was the perfect present. He had really wanted to give this present to his friend but when it had hit him that John hadn't picked up anything to give him it seemed the natural solution to hand over the journal. It was something that Dean's father should get him anyway. Which is why, in hindsight, he was thankful that he had picked up the extra gift. That way he didn't look like the jerk that didn't get him a birthday present.

"Okay now it's my turn." Caleb announced and reached into his jacket which was hanging off the back of his chair and pulled out an envelope. He reached across his father to pass the envelope to Dean. He didn't miss the surprise look John shot him at the unexpected second gift.

Dean took the envelope quickly looking up at Caleb before looking down and opening the envelope. He pulled out two concert tickets. Metallica concert tickets for a concert in New York in a few months. "Metallica is your original, unique fantastic gift?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What, a Metallica concert isn't fantastic?" he asked reaching to take the tickets. "I'll take em' back if you don't want them." He teased.

Dean pulled the tickets back towards himself and out of Caleb's reach. "Now I didn't say that."

"That's what I thought." Caleb chuckled.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it."

Dean felt overwhelmed by everything and even more so when more gifts were bestowed upon him, a silver flask along with five hundred dollars from Mackland being extremely generous. He had tried to hand the money back as much as he would have liked to keep it but Mac would have none of that. That money was going to come in handy.

Everyone was talking and eating cake when Caleb noticed John hobble out into the kitchen. He wanted to get a chance to talk to John alone about his actions with the present. He didn't want Dean to know what he had done. He much preferred Dean to just think that his father had given him the journal.

He found John leaning against the kitchen bench staring out the window. He had his crutch with him which made Caleb smirk. Even big bad John Winchester wasn't willing to take a chance on Missouri's threats.

"Well I think Dean's had a good day so far," Caleb spoke as he came to lean on the bench across from John.

John looked at the younger hunter. "Caleb about the journal …"

"Look John about that … I know how you feel about handouts and that's not what that was. Just please keep it between us."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you give up your original present?"

"Because I'm a great person … I'm asking you to accept this for Dean." Caleb wasn't about to plead with the stubborn mule headed man.

John sighed. "Okay … but that doesn't mean I like it and I am going to get him something later."

"You do that Johnny." He gave John's shoulder a squeeze and then ran a hand through his hair. "Now let's get back inside and get some more cake before it's gone. You sure you can make it back by yourself." He snickered.

"Smartass." John swiped out at the back of Caleb's head just missing him.

xXx

Dean sat on the end of his bed later that night, just thinking about everything. The day had been great. Better than what he had thought and he realised that even with all the crap that had gone on in his eighteen years he was still a pretty lucky guy.

He realised today that he had a lot of people that really did care about him. Sammy, as little brothers went, was pretty damn special. He had tried his hardest to make sure that Dean's birthday had been enjoyable and the fact that Sam had been more worried about it than Dean himself made him really love his little brother. Then there was Mackland and Missouri. Mackland had always been like an uncle to both him and Sam ever since he had met their family and Missouri despite being hard on him sometimes, he knew it was her way of caring about him. Caleb copped it just as much as he did so it wasn't so bad.

Speaking of Caleb … the guy could be infuriating but Dean always felt better when he was around. Despite the age difference Caleb was probably the best most true and loyal friend he'd had and he appreciated having the guy around probably more than Caleb realised.

Then there was his Dad. He had seemed better towards the later part of the day but Dean couldn't help but notice how he'd been weird during the giving of presents. In fact his father hadn't been the only one acting weird. Caleb and his father had both been giving each other strange looks.

He suddenly realised that he was sitting in the dark. He reached over and turned on the lamp and spotted the empty journal sitting on the bedside table. He picked it up and flicked through the empty pages. He'd never even thought of starting his own journal. He saw something slip from the back page and fall to the floor. Closing the book Dean leant forward and picked up the fallen paper. He was surprised to see that it wasn't a piece of paper at all but a playing card. The deuce of spades to be exact. The deuce of spades, but that was …it all made sense now, the strange looks that Caleb and his father were giving each other when John had given him the journal. Only Caleb would have put the symbolic card in the journal. It all lead to one conclusion. The journal wasn't really a present from his father. It had been from Caleb.

Before he could think about it anymore there was a knock at the door followed by his fathers voice. Dean frowned in confusion at the unexpected visit but told his father to come in while he put the deuce card back in its place in the back of the journal.

"Dad, what are you doing up here?" Dean asked referring to his fathers injured leg.

"I am quite capable of climbing the stairs son. I'm not an invalid." John's gruff voice filled the room but the warm smile on his ruggedly handsome face showed his light heartedness.

"Where's Sammy?"

John chuckled as he eased himself onto Sam's bed across from Dean. "He conned Caleb into a game of chess."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Mac's down there watching."

Dean snickered. "You left Caleb down there with the two brains."

"Sometimes you have to know when to get out." John smiled. He was working himself up to have a proper talk with his son.

There was an awkward moment of silence as both Winchesters ran out of things to say. John looked across and saw that Dean had the black leather journal in his hands. He still felt wrong about using Caleb's present as his own.

"Look Dean, about the journal …"

"I know Dad." Dean interrupted.

"No let me finish." John took a breath. "I didn't buy it. Caleb did. I didn't want to lie to you …"

"Dad." Dean interrupted again.

"What?"

"I know."

"You know?"

Dean looked down and shrugged. "Yeah."

"How?"

Dean grinned and shook his head. "If the little show you two put on downstairs wasn't enough to clue me in that something was going on, then this definitely was." he pulled put the deuce card that had been hiding in the back of the book. "I think Damien forgot he had put this in there."

John reached out and took the card from Dean's hand and looked down at it. After a moment of silence he looked back up at Dean, trying hard to meet his son's eyes. "Dean … I know I don't always make a big effort with these things but I will make this up to you I promise."

"Dad, you don't have to."

John reached out and handed Dean back the card. "I want to."

Both Winchesters were reduced to sitting in silence again. John took the moment to study his son. He had been terrified when he had first woken up and realised that Dean wasn't with them and even more terrified when he had asked where his son was and they had hesitated. He was so thankful to have Dean sitting across from him right now looking back to normal.

"Dean, are you doing okay?" John decided to try again.

"I'm fine Dad, not even a headache at the moment."

"I mean with coming back here to Lawrence, going back to the old house, your mom and all that."

Dean looked stricken for a moment but then smiled. "I'm fine."

"It's okay if your not."

"Really … I'm fine."

John sighed. The boy was stubborn. "Okay." John picked his crutch up from the side of the bed and pulled himself up onto his good leg. He turned to leave but had second thoughts and turned back to look down on his son. "Dean … I may not always seem like I'm here for you boys but if you need to … you know … talk or anything I'll listen."

John waited a moment as Dean silently nodded at him. When it looked like Dean wasn't going to say anything further John turned towards the door.

"Dad."

John paused just before opening the door and was relieved as much as he felt anxious at hearing what was on his sons mind. Dean's nightmares while in the hospital had worried and pained him. It was obvious that he was being haunted by what happened. It had pulled at John's heart when he had heard his son call out for his mother and worried him when he had also called out for him. John had never been good at the talking thing but he was willing to sit down now and talk if Dean needed him to.

John turned around with a patient look on his face. Dean had an uncomfortable look on his face. The boy looked like he was trying to work himself up to something. "Carlson … he said I look like mom."

John put his crutch against the wall and limped over to Dean's bed and sat down next to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He was right, you do." John agreed not taking his eyes off of Dean's face. Apparently Dean was finding his hands very interesting at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that before. Dean what on earth do you have to be sorry for?" John asked incredulously.

"It's just … well it must be hard sometimes having that reminder in your face all the time." Dean explained looking nervously at his father and then looking back down at his hands.

John frowned. He was almost at a loss for words. What the hell did that thing say to his son?

"You know for a while there I was almost forgetting what she looked like. I was starting to fear that I was forgetting her but…but being back at the house and everything. I've been seeing her in my dreams."

"The nightmares you've been having?"

Dean nodded, still not looking at his father. "Yeah. I guess what Carlson said keeps playing on my mind and it's stupid because I know deep down that she loved us and would never have left us … if she could have helped it."

"She did you know. She loved you boys so much. I want you remember that Dean. She'd be so proud of the man you have become."

"You think so?"

A sad smile appeared on John's face and he reached up and he brought his hand to Dean's shoulder. "I know so. Me on the other hand … I think she would have kicked my ass numerous times by now."

"Dad you do the best you can." Dean argued, the statement having brought his gaze to meet his father's.

John knew damn well that there were times when he hadn't been the best father but he knew Dean would have none of that. "Dean I want you to listen to me, can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Your mother's death it almost killed me but when I look at you I'm not reminded of her death I am reminded of everything that was good about her. You and Sam are what have kept me sane all these years kiddo. I would have lost it years ago had it not been for you boys." John wrapped his good arm around Dean's shoulders and gave him a sort of half hug.

Dean tensed in his fathers embrace at first. He hadn't hugged or been hugged by his father in years. He was eighteen years old now but he had to admit to himself how good it felt to be this close to John. He missed it. His eyes watered up at his father's words but the tears wouldn't fall. He felt stupid for admitting the truth his father now. He had known before confessing his fears that they hadn't been warranted. Dean had never been given any reason to believe that his father was pained by his presence or that his mother hadn't loved him but his mind had been so scattered and the dreams had been so vivid. He hadn't realised up until this moment how much he needed this talk.

John sat still and held his first born in silence to allow his words to sink in. When he could see no sign of Dean moving his pressed a rough kiss to the top of his sons head. "Do you understand Dean?"

Dean nodded and pulled away from John. "Yeah, thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it kiddo."

Dean laughed and rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't. Are you okay? This whole job must have been hell for you."

"Like I said Dean, as long as I have you boys alive and safe I'll get though anything. In fact if Missouri lets me out of the house tomorrow I was going to take Sammy back to the house and maybe to a few places around town."

"But I thought …"

"We're here and I can't hide from this forever. Sam deserves to have something. Did you want to come along?"

"Can I think about it?" he wasn't sure whether he wanted to revisit old places. Not after everything that happened and he was more than surprised that their Dad was doing it since he had been so against for years whenever Sam asked about it.

"Sure Ace." John made a move to stand up but struggled a little with the combination of his injured leg and arm. Dean helped him to stand and then took the couple of steps to John's crutch and handed it to him. "Thanks. I'm gonna turn in. I know it was late but I hope you had a good day today."

"I did, thanks Dad."

John smiled and shook his head. "Oh no that was all Sammy. He and Missouri deserve all the thanks for that."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, he's a determined little shit."

"That he is." John agreed leaning on his crutch. "Happy Birthday son." He said and then left the room leaving Dean standing there with a smile on his face.

Dean turned around and went back to his bed and picked the journal back up and placed the Deuce card back in the back page for the second time that night. He didn't think about it much but it always amazed him how hard Caleb tried to make sure that he was happy. Of course the older hunter would only admit how important it was too him if he was forced into an emotional moment but Dean felt lucky to have the psychic on his side.

He placed the journal on the bedside table and then stripped out of his jeans, pulled back the bed covers and got comfortable on the mattress. He reached out and turned the lamp off causing the room to fall into darkness. If he listened really carefully, lying there with his eyes closed he could just hear Sam laughing at something downstairs. Most probably laughing at something Caleb had done or said. Usually Dean would be down there with them, never one to go to bed early but he had needed some time to himself which had led to the much needed moment with his father.

With Sam's laughter in the background and his fathers words killing all his fears Dean slipped into a peaceful sleep. Free of nightmares for a change, knowing that for the moment all was right with his world.

xXx

Their stay at Missouri's had lasted all of three days before John wanted to get a move on. Missouri and Mackland hadn't been happy but had given him their blessing if he promised to spend the rest of his recovery at Jim's farm. John had agreed. Jim's was always somewhere stable to fall back on and he really needed to stay somewhere long enough for dean to finish his schooling without anymore interruptions. Dean was going to finish high school. John had screwed up on so many other parental things and he was determined not to screw up with this. Dean would get his diploma.

Just like he had promised John had taken Sam about town. In fact they had spent two days sightseeing even though they had to take it slow due to John's still healing injuries. Dean had decided that he would join them after all but made sure he shoved his Red Sox hat on his head before leaving the house. He wasn't going out with a patch of his hair shaved off. He had given Caleb a familiar middle finger hand gesture as he walked out the door when he heard the psychic snicker at the addition of the hat.

Caleb had his own business in town with a certain nurse. With Leda back on nightshift at the hospital that left daytime for them to catch up.

Dean was designated driver since although John was capable of driving Mac wanted him to drive as less as possible. Their first stop had been the old house. They had all agreed that they wanted to get that visit out of the way. Dean felt his stomach tighten in knots as he pulled up to the house. Over a week ago when he and Caleb had arrived to save his father he hadn't had time to think about the house all too much. He'd been too worried about his Dad and brother but now it brought back all kinds of memories, the first and foremost being the terrible knight thirteen years ago when he had lost his mother and part of his father. Dean had never told anyone but he had caught site of his mother burning through the window just before it exploded. It was only for a few seconds but it was enough to be imprinted in his mind forever. It was something that he had never discussed and was never going to discuss to anyone.

Thanks to Mackland and his hunter friend Carlson's body and all other evidence that they had been there was cleaned up. Walking up to the front door Dean was hesitant and he had noticed that his father wasn't that eager to revisit that place either but Sam was up on the porch before they knew it. Dean had looked back at his father and saw as a steely resolve came over him. John was doing this for Sammy.

John had limped past Dean, patting him on the shoulder as he did, and up next to Sam on the porch. The oldest Winchester leant heavily on the crutch and got out his lock picking set and opened up the front door and gestured for Sam to come inside. "It's okay if you wanna wait out here Dean." His father had given him an out but Dean shook his head and jogged up to the front door and walked inside.

Dean was surprised to find that inside the house held his own memories of a time before hunting monsters and ghosts. He remembered baking cookies with his mother and waiting for his dad to come home from work. He remembered when his mother and father sat him down and told him about the soon to be new family member. Dean had laughed to himself as he remembered he had been hoping they were talking about a puppy not a baby brother or sister.

He remembered when his parents had first brought Sam home from the hospital. He had been determined that he was going to be the best big brother there was and he remembered helping his mom quite a lot learning all he could on how to take care of his little brother. That came in handy after …

He was surprised but enjoyed the fact that John also shared some of his own memories. Dean had watched his little brother take everything in from the house and his father's dialogue. This was good for him and Dean thought that just maybe he needed this too.

After the visit to the house John directed them to the Vermont Street BBQ for lunch. John had assured the boys that they would love it and he wasn't wrong. Both boys had agreed that it was some of the best BBQ they had eaten ever. Sam had caught sight of the Library which was also on Vermont Street and Dean had rolled his eyes when Sam suggested they stop by there. His little brother was such a little book worm.

Dean raised his eyebrows when John was greeted warmly by the cute blonde young librarian. Suddenly Sam's idea to visit the library wasn't so stupid. They left the library Rowen's phone number on a piece of paper in Dean's back pocket.

Dean found it interesting how big basketball was in Lawrence and he wondered whether he would have been a basketball fanatic as well had he grown up in Lawrence like he was supposed to. He was a bigger baseball fan but he did love a game of basketball every once and a while.

The next day Caleb and Mac had joined them, first stopping off at Milton's Coffee Shop. Sam, who had done a bit of research on Lawrence, wanted to visit the Eldridge Hotel. Sam had explained that early in the Civil War a General from state of Missouri had road through the town and burnt most of it to the ground. The Eldridge Hotel was the only building left standing.

Lunch was at the Free State Brewery at the suggestion of John once again. Mac had argued that it wouldn't be the best idea for Dean to have any beer considering his head injury. He wasn't all that happy with the idea of John having a drink either but Caleb had argued for Dean saying that Dean hadn't had a drink for his birthday and that he should at least get to try the beer there since it was raved about so much. He also added that although Dean was only 18 the ID in his wallet put him at 21. The brewery didn't have to know the truth. One beer for John and Dean had been finally agreed upon while Sam naturally stuck to root beer.

Potters Pond, a place where Mary and him had taken Dean on many a picnic, was the last stop of the day and John was glad to relax. His injuries had made themselves known after a full day of being on the move. Mac and John had sat back under a tree while Caleb and Dean had gotten Dean's baseball out of the car and played catch with Sam. John had watched as the boys had laughed and threw the ball to each other occasionally laughing at one another's antics. John had sat wondering how life would have turned out had life not kicked them in the ass.

Although John hadn't wanted to go near Lawrence and had ignored all of Sam's requests to visit the place John was glad that he had gotten the chance to give this to his sons. As good as the day had been the hunter had been beat when they had returned to Missouri's and had eaten dinner and gone straight to bed. Missouri had treated the boys to some hot chocolate since they had been out in the cold all day while Mackland had called the airline and organized his and Caleb's flight back for the next day. Caleb's day on the other hand hadn't ended. His last night in Lawrence was going to be spent in the company of a hot nurse known as Leda.

Dean stood on Missouri's porch, Red Sox hat still on his head, drinking a hot steaming cup of coffee. The weather wasn't so cold today but it was still cold enough to be rugged up. A strange car pulled up to the house and Dean leaned forward on the railing, cup warming his hands. He could now see who the occupants of the car were. It was Caleb and Leda. He wasn't sure but it looked like they were kissing. Dean rolled his eyes. Finally after a couple of minutes the car doors opened on both sides and Caleb stepped out of the car and big smirk on his face as he saw Dean on the porch. Leda stepped out and leaned her arms on the top of her car.

"Hey Dean!" Leda called out with a little wave.

"Hey!" he called back.

Dean watched as the two exchanged a few more words with each other before Leda waved goodbye again and got back in her car. Caleb leaned down and waved while she tooted her car horn and drove off down the street.

The psychic turned around and ambled up the steps with a confident swagger and came to stand next to his younger friend.

"Good night?" Dean asked upon greeting.

Caleb whistled. "Deuce you have no idea."

"No fainting spells?" Dean teased. He couldn't help himself.

"You know you're a real comedian."

"I do try."

"Don't give up you day job."

"So Leda was nice." Dean changed the subject as he opened the front door and walked inside followed by Caleb.

"Smokin' and wild and well lets just say we had a good time." Caleb explained drifting off as he stripped off his black jacket.

"I get it … I don't need to hear any fairytales thanks." Dean joked as he walked into the lounge where John, Sam and Mac were getting there things together.

"Is Caleb trying to give details about one of his dates again?" Sam asked hearing the butt end of the conversation.

"Hey!" Caleb swiped at Sam's head causing the kid to jump out of the way laughing.

"You don't fool the kid anymore Damien." Dean laughed.

"I swear I get no respect." Caleb threw his hands up in mock distain.

"It's about time you got back. Our flight leaves in an hour. Are you ready?" Mackland asked looking up from his bag.

"Yes Dad."

Dean snickered.

Missouri walked into the room and smiled at the men congregating in her lounge room. "Are you boys all set?"

"Thanks Missouri. I appreciate you taking such good care of the boys." John stood up to face the black psychic.

"Thank you John for coming out here. I'm just glad everyone is okay."

"Yeah, me too," John replied sincerely and then turned to Mackland. "Mac."

"John." Mac responded walking forward to shake John's hand. John let his crutch lean against the couch so that he could shake his friend's hands.

"What can I say man, you saved the day … again."

"My friend saving your butt is a lifetime job." Mackland joked. "I'm glad I could help."

"You two have a safe trip back."

"Yeah, no more fainting." Dean quipped to Caleb.

Caleb growled shooting an annoyed look at Dean. "I swear if you hadn't just had brain surgery I would so smack you in the head right now."

"You love me princess." Dean quipped.

"Yeah like a hole in the head … oh no wait you're the one who had a whole in the head."

"Okay Sammy what do ya say we get out of here before the two stooges here get started." John said smirking down at his youngest.

"Yes please."

"Sam honey, take your daddy's bag out to his truck." Missouri suggested seeing as John only had one good arm and one good leg.

"Sure." Everyone else picked up their belongings and headed towards the door. "Mac, your cab's here!" Sam called from outside.

Once outside and the cars packed Mac turned to Dean and Sam. "Well boys it was good seeing you but next time can we not do it in a hospital." He joked smiling down at the Winchesters.

"We'll do our bests." Dean replied. "Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome." The doctor looked up at his friend and then the black woman standing next to him. "John, Missouri." He nodded at them and then climbed into the back of the cab.

"Well Runt, look after your big brother he needs all the help he can get." Caleb ruffled Sam's hair and then patted his shoulder. He then looked at his friend. "Deuce, no more head injuries for a while okay." He pulled him in for a brief hug and patted him on the back and then pulled back.

Dean held his gaze and then smirked. "No more fainting for a while Damien, it ruins that bad ass image that you think you have."

"Isn't that getting old?" Caleb rolled his eyes.

Dean shrugged. "No, not really."

"Take care of yourself Dude."

"You too."

Caleb patted him roughly on the arm and then looked over the kids shoulder at John. "Til next time Johnny."

"I can hardly wait Junior." John replied dryly.

"Thanks for having me Missouri." The woman had really looked after them all.

"Take care of yourself honey."

Caleb finally finished saying his goodbyes and climbed into the back of the cab next to his father. He was going to spend a few days at Mac's and then make an appearance at Tri-Corp. He was the boss he should show his head occasionally.

Dean watched as the cab got further away and then turned around and looked at his father. "Are you gonna be alright to drive Dad?"

John nodded. It wasn't his driving leg that was injured and he often drove with one hand so he knew he'd be fine.

"Maybe Sammy should go with you in the truck just in case … do you mind Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "No."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Sammy." John quipped.

"Right, well let's hit the road then shall we?" Dean asked taking his keys out of his pocket, the Impala key ring clearly attached to them.

They all bid there goodbyes and gave their thanks to Missouri once again before getting into their vehicles. Dean waited for his Dad to take off before pulling away from the curb himself. It felt weird not having his brother beside him but he felt better knowing that he was in his Dad's truck in case the hunter had trouble.

As they headed out of Lawrence Dean felt thankful that he had gotten to get a new sense of the place over the last couple of days because it had not only given him a view into his past but also awoken some of his own memories of his own time here that he thought he had lost. Dean thought that the hilly landscape and quiet neighbourhood of Lawrence would have looked even nicer in warmer weather and would have probably been a great place to grow up but he was glad they were moving out.

As thankful as he was that he had a chance to get to know the town of Lawrence and hear the stories his father had told back at there old house, he knew one thing. If he had anything to say about it he never wanted to return to Lawrence again. Something's were meant to stay in the past and it was one promise he intended to keep.

**The End**

* * *

Okay now its finally over. I almost cant believe it myself lol so what did you think? I hope you liked it. 

First of all i wanna say a big thank you to every single one of you that have read and reviewed this story!!!! Your reviews always spur me to keep writing and i really couldnt do it without you.

Special thanks to **Ridley** who lets me borrow and play with her characters ... i hope i was doing a good job with them :)

I would also like to give special thanks to **GaelicSpirit, Alwaysateen, Saynt Jimmy, Tidia, Larkless** who have been great friends along the way, its been fun getting to know you all outside of my stories :)

Also i need to give thanks to my dear friend **Lisa** for keeping me sane through writing this story and my occasional problems with writers block lol

Oh and to **my mum** for helping with ideas and pointing out mistakes after a session of all night writing lol if only all you guys saw the original versions of these chapters lol funny as hehe

I would like to thank you all personally but it might take forever and its just about 3 am and im almost about to fall asleep at the computer lol so just know that i have cherished every review and thank you all for supporting my videos, Brotherhood and Cannon and i hope you will follow onto my next writing project ... i am planning a new one if you guys are interested :)

Okay well i guess this is goodbye for now ... i really really hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!!! Thanks again ... i can never say that enough coz you are all so awesome!!!!

Hope everyone had a great weekend ... i really dont wanna go to work tomoro ... i mean today ... whatever lol catcha's around ...

Luv Tara x0x ... **THANK YOU:D**


End file.
